Infinite Nostalgia
by Lolita.Scova
Summary: Follow Sakura as she grows up in the Akatsuki, goes to Konoha, meets many, and moves towrads the ultimate challenge: figuring out who she is! pairing will change as story progresses sakuXakatsuki sakuXleafninja
1. Pink in the forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly. **

A middle aged red-head walked through the snow. His head was bowed and a forehead protector was covering his mouth. It had a crossed out sand symbol on it. He carried a pack, and walked towards the beginning of a giant forest. It stretched on as far as the eye could see. As he came closer to the edge, he paused. He heard the sound of crying and grabbed a kunai incase it was a trap. Walking through some of the dense forest, he came to a small clearing. The crying stopped and he turned in circles, slightly confused.

Suddenly, he caught site of a bush moving. He moved towards it, caution. He pulled the bush aside and lowered his kunai. Sitting in the bushes, her back to a tree, was a girl. She appeared no older than 4 and had long pink hair. She was dirty and a trail of clear tears made a path down her dirt streaked face. The tears continued to leak from her dull green eyes. She hugged her knees fearfully and gazed up at him. He lowered himself to the ground. She was shivering badly and scooted closer, as though seeking warmth. He frowned to himself, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing at the girl in slight wonder.

"What are you doing out here?"

The girl whipped her face. She sniffed and looked at the ground.

"My m-mommy and d-daddy told me to h-hide. They haven't come b-back y-yet."

"When was this?"

The girl glanced up at him and shrugged. Tilting her head to the right, she scrunched up her nose, as if thinking.

"T-three days ago I t-think."

The man titled his head in worry and reached into his bag. He pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. A look of surprise crossed her face, and then she smiled warmly up at him. He blinked, momentarily stunned. Then he offered her a small smile.

"Would you like to come with me?"

The girl looked confused, but nodded hesitantly. The man picked her up, placing an arm around her shoulders and under her knees. He stood quickly and began walking. She folded into him and yawned softly. She looked up and tugged on his shirt lightly. He glanced down, never slowing in his pace.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"…Sasori of the Red Sand."

She let loose another yawn.

"That's a nice name Sasori-niisan."

Sasori smiled.

"And yours?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Sasori chuckled. Sakura glared up at him lightly. Poking his side, she continued her glare.

"What's so funny niisan?"

"Sakura means cherry blossom. I just think it's a very fitting name, Cherry."

Sakura blushed lightly at the nickname. Yawning again, she curled closer to Sasori. She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight niisan."

"Goodnight Cherry."

He smiled as Sakura began to nod off into sleep. He picked up his pace and continued to travel as she slept peacefully in his arms.

**NEXT MORNING:**

When Sakura woke up the next morning, Sasori was holding her tightly. She cringed slightly as he tightened his grip to jump to another tree.

"Sasori-niisan?"

Sasori glanced down at her. Worry was evident on his face.

"Sakura, do you know anything about ninjas?"

She nodded.

"There are some chasing after us, well, me anyway. You see, I left my home village. I'm a rogue ninja."

Sakura nodded again. Sasori dodged to the left, barley missing a barrage of shuriken. He picked up the pace.

"I need you to hide while I fight them off okay?"

She whimpered but nodded as he set her behind a large rock. He patted her head and stood.

"In a few minutes some friends of mine will be here. Go with them no matter what okay?"

Sakura nodded and Sasori rubbed her hair affectingly. He rushed off, leaving her behind the rock. She peeked around the rock to watch her niisan fight. He stood in the center of a circle, surrounded by 10 sand ninja.

"Are you willing to turn yourself in and receive painless death?"

Sasori's eyes and face were completely devoid of any emotion. He pulled out a scroll and summoned some puppets. All the ninja tenses and jumped back as one of Sasori's puppets made to slash them.

"Guess that's a no."

Sasori's fingertips twitched and began to move at an incredible speed. A ninja screamed as a poisonous sword pierced his chest. He crumpled to the ground when the sword was pulled out. Another ninja fell to the floor with no sound except a thud, as his head was decapitated. Sakura watched in fear and awe as Sasori killed the rest, save the last two. Sakura watched in despair as the ninja caught a battered Sasori in two wires.

They pulled him to his knees and Sakura stood quickly. She disappeared and reappeared behind one of the ninja. She used a kunai from his pouch and slit his throat. Blood gurgled out of his mouth. She ran to the other ninja and stabbed him in the heart. He fell to the ground, motionless. Sasori detangled himself from the wires and caught a shaking Sakura in a hug. He rubbed her back and caressed her hair as she fell asleep. He then turned to the trees.

"You can come out."

A dark haired teen and a tall blue man walked out. The blue man was smiling evilly.

"Didn't tell Leader-sama you were bringing a little killing machine."

Sasori growled at him. The man held up his hands in surrender. He turned to his ebony haired partner.

"No offence meant, right Itachi-san?"

"Hn. Shut up Kisame."

Kisame pouted at his companion but turned back to Sasori. He smirked.

"Follow us."

Sasori stood and moved Sakura so she was comfortable. Then he followed the two men through the forest.

**A LITTLE LATER:**

"Cherry. Wake up sleepy head."

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasori leaning over her. She gasped and flung her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. Sasori rubbed her back slowly and softly. Sakura leaned back and smiled.

"I'm glad your okay niisan!"

Sasori smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. There are some people you need to meet."

Sakura hopped out of bed and followed Sasori out of the room. She held his hand as he guided her through a maze of hallways. He stopped at a door that said 'Leader'. He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Sasori pushed the door open. Sakura walked in beside him, gazing into the dimly lit room. She could see the glowing eyes at the front of the room. Many people were sitting on the either side of the room.

"Sasori, please enlighten us to who this is."

"This is Sakura Haruno."

A small intake of breath could be heard. It sounded feminine, Sakura noted. The owner of the voice spoke.

"Pein, you don't think…"

The Leader, or Pein, shook his head sharply.

"We will find out. Sakura, come here."

Sakura turned to Sasori, who nodded and gave her a gentle nudged. She began to walk forward and stopped in front of the desk at which Pein sat. He stood and walked around the desk. He knelt down to Sakura's level.

"Konan."

His voice was clipped, as though he were trying to hide some sort of emotion. A chair scrapped across the floor almost gently. The owner of the feminine voice stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"Hold her still."

A small grunt was heard from Sasori's general direction as Konan knelt and grasped Sakura firmly by her shoulders.

"Sakura….look at me."

Sakura looked up and gasped. She stared into Pein's eyes, which were currently using a memory jutsu and were purple. Sakura went limp and Sasori cracked the table, trying to hold in his anger. Suddenly Pein stood. Sakura opened her eyes and quickly turned, catching the kneeling Konan in a hug. They toppled to the ground.

"Konan-neechan!"

A low chuckle/cough was heard. Sakura turned from the hug she was incased in and smiled sweetly.

"I didn't forget about you Pein-niisan!"

She launched herself into Leader's arms. He gave her a hug and turned her so she was sitting on his hip comfortably. He turned to the other member in the room, including Konan, who had finally stood up.

"Thank you Sasori, for bringing me back my little sister."

It was silent a moment and then-

"Holy shit! That mini bitch is your fucking sister?"

A loud smack was heard. A few curse words flew through the air and this time a shoe hit to curser. Sakura couldn't stop the giggle that pasted her lips.

"Sakura, since you will be staying here, I'll introduce you."

Sakura nodded and the room was suddenly lit.

"You already know Sasori. Next to him is his partner Deidara."

A blonde smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. He whispered something into Sasori's ear. Sasori's eyes closed and he punched the blond in the head. Sakura giggled; aware the two did not get along very well.

"Then there's Hidan and Kakuzu."

A silver haired, violet eyed man turned to look at her. He had classic movie star looks, but he seemed to have the classic douche bag attitude too. Hidan flashed her a smile and she blushed lightly. Next to him was a shaggy, brown haired man. He was smacking Hidan over and over again. He wore a mask, so she couldn't see his face.

"Itachi and Kisame."

Kind black eyes turned to look at her. He had long ebony hair pulled into a low ponytail. He didn't look very old, probably in his late teens. Next to him sat a tall blue man. His skin was blue, his hair was blue, but he had black eyes. He grinned, and suddenly Sakura got a picture of a crazy shark in her mind. She giggled.

"You already know Konan and I."

Sakura smiled and waved to the blue-haired woman. She snuggled closer to Pein, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled.

"Last are Zetsu and Orochimuru."

A plant looking man looked off into space. He looked like a venus flytrap, and half of his face and hair were white and the other half was black. She looked at the last guy and cringed self consciously. He was pale, with long black hair. It hung limply just below his shoulders. He had purple around his eyes and he licked his lips as he stared at her. Sakura shivered. She tugged on Pein's sleeve.

"Niisan I'm tired."

Pein nodded and smiled softly. Konan looked at the tender scene from the background, sighing in happiness. Pein looked up, his smile quickly changing to a smirk. He turned to Sasori.

"Sasori. She'll stay with you while her room in getting prepared."

Sasori nodded and took Sakura from Pein's arms. She clung to his cloak and yawned. Sasori poofed to his room and laid Sakura on his bed. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Niisan?"

Sasori turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Sakura gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, already dozing off.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

She smiled and closed her eyes completely, falling asleep instantly. Sasori smiled and moved a piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"I think I will too."

**End of chapter**

**Hi! This is being updated as a happy birthday to Haku. I'm going to try updating this every day a character has a birthday until it's finished, and a few days in between. xD Hope you all like it!**

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	2. Fantastic 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sad. **

**LATER THAT YEAR/SAKURA'S 4:**

Sakura settled comfortably on Itachi's bed, lying with her feet in the air and her arms over the edge. She had just finished logging onto Itachi's computer, where he would receive the gift of the century. She smiled, clearly excited about the whole thing. A screen popped up and Itachi pressed the play button.

"_Oh, you touch my tralala! Mmm….my ding ding dong."_

Sakura stared at Itachi as he watched the music video she had been so eager to share with him. She and Deidara had just made it for him as a present.

"_Oh, you touch my tralala!"_

He stared at the screen blankly. Sakura got off the bed and moved to stand next to him. Deidara had told her that Itachi would love the video and would be so stunned by the gesture he wouldn't say anything for a little while. Sakura had believed him and had suggested to him they put it on the internet to share its awesomeness. Deidara had smiled, quite evilly mind you, and had started booting up his YouTube account.

"_Deep in the night_

_I am looking for some fun_

_Deep in the night_

_I am looking for some love_

_D-d-d-deep in the night_

_I am looking for some fun_

_Deep in the night_

_I am looking for some shhh"_

Itachi was now glaring at the computer, seemingly trying to catch it on fire. Sakura giggled in anticipation. Her favorite part was coming up.

"_You tease me_

_Oh please me_

_I want you to be my love toy_

_Come near me_

_Don't fear me_

_I just can't get enough of you boy!"_

At this point Itachi had turned down the volume and was now looking at Sakura carefully. His eyes bore into her's and she tried not to gulp. Wherever Itachi had learned and practiced the look of death was probably a waste land before he left. He closed his eyes and tightened his fists.

"What's wrong Ita-kun?"

"Who helped you make the video Sakura?"

"Um, Dei-chan. Why-"

Itachi stood and left the room quickly. Sakura followed, practically having to run to keep up. Fast as she was, she was no match for Itachi Uchiha when he was set on revenge. They quickly reached Deidara's room and Itachi came to a stop. He raised his fist and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in, yeah."

Itachi pushed the door open and strode into the room. Sakura made to follow, but stopped when Deidara came running through the doorway. He skidded to a stop, hit a wall face first, turned, and then continued running down the hallway like the devil himself was on his heels. Itachi appeared a moment later. His face was set in a scary smirk. He patted Sakura on the head and continued on his way.

Sakura stared after them, slightly confused. Maybe he's gonna give Dei-chan a hug? Nah, Itachi doesn't do that kind of thing. Oh well. She shrugged and began to skip to the kitchen. Somewhere in the distance you could hear a

"SHIT, YEAH!"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Sorry it's so short. It's a late happy birthday to Hizashi and Hiashi, the Hyuuga brothers. **

**Hope you like it! Review!**

**~!snow!~**


	3. Fabulous 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Tear. **

**A YEAR LATER/SAKURA'S 5:**

Sakura smiled and bowed. Konan tried hard to hold in her laughter, placing her hand over her mouth. Unfortunately for her, the laughter bubbled through. She grasped a nearby tree, trying not to fall over. Hidan lay on the ground, bleeding. His body twitched every now and then. Sakura giggled and smiled at Zetsu, who appeared from the ground. He looked at the smashed body thoughtfully.

"What happened to the bastard Sakura-chan?"

He turned to look at Sakura, who was now leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left.

"Well…."

**EPIC FLASHBACK TIME:**

"Why do I have to train the fucking kid?"

Konan smacked Hidan. They stood in the middle of the training area, a little ways away from Sakura.

"Because Pein says so and besides, you've been putting it off for a week!"

Hidan sighed and turned to Sakura. Her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement and she cracked her knuckles. She knelt into a defensive position. Hidan eyed her up and down. Turning to Konan he raised his fist defiantly.

"There is no fucking way I'm training the little bitch! I don't want Leader or Sasori to fucking murder me when I hurt her!"

He continued to rant, completely ignoring the seething child behind him. Konan on the other hand, who had witnessed one of Sakura's rare anger moments, look like she was going to run any moment. She finally held her hand up and Hidan stopped talking. She pointed over his shoulder and he turned slowly. Less than a second later, he was on the ground.

Sakura sat on top of him. She grabbed his shoulders and rammed his body into the ground, yelling about him being inconsiderate. Then she started to hit him on the head, creating a lump and possibly a slight concussion. Konan had backed up against a rock and watched in slight fear and pride. Sakura picked him up slightly and punched him. He flew back ten feet and hit a tree, causing it to crack in half. He groaned and sat up, trying to inch away when Sakura came closer to him. He flinched when the 5 year old grabbed his collar and pulled him to her eye level. She began shaking him uncontrollably.

"Bastard! How dare you call me a bitch! You fucking asshole, you go suck it and shove it down your throat!"

At this point Hidan was unconscious from blunt head trauma, aka Sakura's fists, and blood loss, also due to Sakura's fists. Konan was laughing her ass off. Gasping for breath she pulled a still seething Sakura off Hidan.

**END EPIC FLASHBACK:**

Zetsu's dark side chuckled. He picked Hidan up by his feet and began to drag him away, solely for the entertainment of Sakura. She giggled every time Hidan's head bounced on a rock. Konan smiled warmly at the pink haired child. Taking Sakura's hand in hers, she pulled Sakura towards the base.

"Want some ice cream?"

"Ya!"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Happy Birthday to one of my readers, **..CHoMP.**!**

**If any of my other readers have a birthday that they want me to celebrate by updating a chapter, let me know! I'll start a list and update a chapter in your honor!**

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	4. Suna!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. This is very unfortunate.

**IN SUNA (Sakura's still 5):**

Sasori and Deidara walked down the street, hiding behind some very well put up henges. Sasori's red hair had turned brown, and his chocolate eyes turned golden honey. Deidara's hair turned black and became shorter. His blue eyes turned green. Each of them carried a backpack, slung over one shoulder. Their free hands hung by their sides, clasping tiny hands in theirs. In between the two ninja walked Sakura, her pink hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing a red sundress with no shoes. She was trying to skip, but only succeeded in kicking up little clouds of dust. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and smirked.

Without a word they each raised their arms so Sakura's feet weren't on the ground. She squeaked, and then started to laugh as they swung her back and forth as they walked. They set her back on the ground as they entered a hotel. Sasori let go of her hand to check them in, while Deidara handed her a pair of sandals. She eyed them with disdain but slipped them on obediently. Sasori came back and the three headed to the stairs, which was really just the fire escape. As the door to the fire escape shut, the sound ringing through the empty staircase. With a sharp click, it shut completely and the group finally broke their silence.

"Sakura, promise you won't leave the room unless Sasori-danna or I are with you, hm."

Sakura nodded, beginning to climb the stairs after Deidara. Sasori followed behind her. Moving to pat Deidara's hand reassuringly, Sakura speed up just a little so she could reach his hand.

"Don't worry Dei-chan. I promise I won't."

She fell back behind him, causing her to stumble. Catching herself just in time, she mumbled something and rubbed the back of her head nervously. This caused the two adults to chuckle in amusement, before they began walking again.

"Deidara will be with you most of the time we're here, so you shouldn't have to worry."

"But what about when he's not there? Can I still go to the park we saw on the way in?"

Deidara threw a glance at Sasori over his shoulder. He turned, opened the door in front of him, and held it open for Sakura and Sasori. The latter picked up Sakura, slinging her onto his shoulders. She giggled, resting her head on top of his. They walked through the hallway, stopping at their room, number 77. Sasori set her down and she traced the numbers. The door opened, and Sasori headed in while Deidara picked up Sakura and brought her inside. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he nodded and set Sakura down as Sasori gave him the all clear signal.

"So…when are you guys leaving?"

The ninja turned to Sakura, who smiled innocently. Deidara chuckled and patted her head before sitting on the bed. Sakura smiled and climbed up after him, latching herself to his back. Sasori, who watched them with interest, smiled softly.

"Not until tomorrow."

He walked over to the two, gently plucking Sakura off his partner's back. He set her at the top of the bed and pulled off her shoes, placing them on the ground. Then he took out her ponytail and started to brush her hair with the brush Deidara threw at him. Literally threw…it was his turn to comb Sakura's hair! Ignoring the glares the blonde was shooting at him, he set the brush aside and pulled the covers up to Sakura's chin.

"Go to sleep blossom."

"But I'm not tired yet!"

Despite her protests, she yawned lightly, stretching into the covers like a cat. Turning onto her side and curling her knees to her chest, she sighed and settled into the pillows. Within seconds, her soft breathing could be heard. Sasori smiled and stood, turning to Deidara.

"Out like a light."

**THE NEXT DAY:**

After Sakura had woken up and changed into a pair of black ninja pants and a red tank top, she had breakfast with her niisans. Within minutes of eating, she put on her shoes, waved goodbye to Sasori, and dragged Deidara out the door. As they walked down the street, she hummed happily.

"Where are we going, hm?"

"To the park of course."

Sakura looked up at Deidara, shooting him a smile. He smiled good-naturedly and ruffled her hair, which was free of its usual ponytail. She pouted, but continued to skip.

"Hey Dei-chan?"

"What is it, hm?"

"Promise you won't be over protective?"

Deidara was silent, and Sakura watched him out of the corner of her eye nervously.

"Well…"

"Deidara!"

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding, hm."

Sakura smacked his hand lightly. He smiled gently at the child, and then nudged her forward as they reached the park.

"Go ahead. I'll sit over here, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Dei-chan!"

She ran off, causing Deidara to chuckle lightly. He took a seat on a nearby park bench and took out a scroll, prepared to wait all day. After all, he wasn't going to leave Sakura to fend for herself. She was just too dear to him…and the rest of the Akatsuki. Not to mention Sasori would kill him if he found out Deidara took his eyes off Sakura for even a second. Deidara paled, put away the scroll, and turned his eyes to Sakura's general direction.

**WITH SAKURA:**

Sakura walked around aimlessly, trying to find someone to talk to. All the other kids sneered at her and turned away, so she walked to the nearby sand box. She perched on the wood surrounding the sandbox. Suddenly, a bit of sand crept up her arm, causing her to shriek and turn.

"What are you doing?"

In front of her sat a red-head. He had sea-foam green eyes, with a hint of turquoise. He held a teddy bear in his hands tightly, clutching it to his chest. Sakura smiled at him.

"Hi."

He was silent.

"I'm Sakura. Who are you?"

"…Gaara."

"It's nice to meet you Gaara!"

"Why aren't you running away?"

Sakura quirked her head to the left.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm a monster. I have a demon in me."

Gaara's eyes began to cloud over, unshed tears causing his eyes to shimmer. Sakura frowned, leaning forward. Without the slightest hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Gaara and hugged him. He tensed, obviously shocked.

"You're not a monster. You're just unique."

Gaara relaxed into her hug, wrapping his arms around her in return. They stayed like this until they heard a slight cough. They broke apart, turning to look at the newcomer.

"Sorry to interrupt you Sakura-chan, but I have to go. Stay here until danna or I come to get you, hm."

Sakura nodded obediently, getting up to give Deidara a hug before he went.

"Bye niisan!"

When he left, she turned back to Gaara. She gave him and smile and reached for his hand. A slight pink brushed over his cheeks.

"Let's be friends, okay?"

Gaara smiled.

"Okay."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. My mom stole my computer for the week. This is a late happy birthday to Gaara! There will not be a continuation of this particular chapter, but if you want me to come back and make it a little longer, just let me know! **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	5. Suprising 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd live in a mansion in Hawaii…or maybe Fiji…Bahamas? Japan? Hm…..**

**ONE YEAR LATER/SAKURA'S TURNING 6:**

"Sakura-chan! Wake up, yeah!"

With a dark groan, the lump underneath the comforter moved and shifted, peeking its head out of from underneath the black comforter. Sakura sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She peered at the energetic blond through half-lidded eyes. Groaning, she fell back against the pillows, putting an arm over her eyes.

"Go away Deidara!"

Deidara grinned and began to tickle her. His fingers attacked her sides expertly, searching out every tickle spot. Her eyes began to water and she suppressed some giggles. After smacking his hand away, Sakura pushed Deidara slightly and shoved a pillow in his face.

"Fuck off Dei-chan."

She promptly grabbed her pillow back and pulled her comforter over her head. Deidara shrugged and stood up off the floor. Walking into the bathroom, he grabbed a bucket that was hidden away underneath the sink. He turned the faucet on and placed the bucket underneath the cold rush of water.

"You have to the count of three, un."

The bucket filled halfway and Deidara twisted the nozzle so the water came out faster. He smirked when he felt how cold the water was.

"One, un."

The bucket was completely full, so he turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom, carrying the bucket. Water sloshed, threatening to go over the edge of the bucket and land on the black carpet.

"Two, un."

He walked across the room, careful not to get water on anything. Sakura would be so pissed if he did, and he did not want to end up like Hidan last year. He stopped, standing directly behind Sakura, next to her bed. He grinned evilly.

"Three, un!"

Sakura groaned and wiggled her hand from under her comforter. She then flicked him off before promptly pulling her hand back. He smirked and tipped the bucket over, officially drenching Sakura. She gasped and sat straight up. Fingering her wet locks, she growled.

"Deidara!"

The bucket clattered to the floor and Deidara stuck his head in the doorway. He grinned and waved.

"Be dressed and downstairs in five minutes, yeah!"

He waved again and disappeared around the door frame. Sakura sighed and pushed her soaking covers off her body and onto the floor. After securely locking her door, she tore off her clothes and changed. She pulled on a red tank top and black ninja pants. Slipping into her ninja sandals she quickly braided her waist long hair. She was passing Itachi's room when said man came out.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hi Ita-kun. Where you headed?"

"The kitchen."

"Will you give me a piggyback ride?"

Itachi sighed softly and leaned down onto his knees. Sakura squealed happily and climbed skillfully onto his back. He stood and began walking through the halls, Sakura chattering away happily on his back, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. Turning a corner, he entered the kitchen. The room was pitch black. Itachi's grip tightened on Sakura slightly. She poked his head curiously.

"Ita-kun?"

"SUPRSIE!"

Sakura jumped slightly, obviously surprised. Everyone was in the kitchen, surrounding the table. Present were on the table and a delicious looking cake sat on a nearby counter. Itachi sat her down in the seat at the front of the table. She flashed a grin at everyone.

"Thank you!"

Quite a few 'awws' and 'your welcomes' were heard. Sasori pushed a box towards her. Her fingers began to pull at the wrapping paper and then she stopped. She looked up, chewing her lower lip lightly.

"Why are we in the kitchen?"

Everyone turned to look at Hidan and Deidara, who both glared at each other.

"Well…."

**HELLA AWSOME FLASHBACK TIME:**

"Hidan you ass, yeah! Kuso!"

A clay bomb went off by Hidan, who dodged. The couch exploded. The fighting criminals paid no attention to the charred piece of furniture, or the now mourning Kakuzu. When they passed said man, he tightened his grip on his wallet before disappearing into a nearby hallway.

"You gay ass fag! Stop trying to fucking get in my pants!"

Deidara turned bright red.

"Kuso!"

There goes the TV, Sasori thought. Then he left the fighting idiots to inform everyone that the party would have to be moved somewhere else.

**SHORT FLASHBACK END:**

"Let's just say the living room is being re-decorated!"

Kisame smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kakuzu made a small whimpering noise and rubbed his wallet sadly. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at Kakuzu but nodded to herself, obviously satisfied with the answer. She began opening her presents, quickly tearing through the wrapping paper. Sasori had got her a set of poisonous kunai for the puppet she was building. Deidara had gotten her some no-explosive clay to which she frowned.

"What fun is that?"

Konan got her a new set of ninja pants. They were black and had tons of pockets. Kisame had got her a katana. It was black and made of silver. The hilt was decorated with red cherry blossoms. Itachi gave her a raven summoning scroll, promising to help her with her jutsu after cake. Zetsu had gifted her some potions and a venus fly trap. After making him promise to help her start a garden, she moved on to Kakuzu's gift. It was two sets of sebon needles. The first pack was all pink, the same shade as her hair.

The second pack was black with red cherry blossom, which Sakura figured must have been the theme or something. Orochimaru had given her identical hand fans. They were black with blood red cloth and had the kanji for 'Sakura' on both of them. Pein had given her a tiny cat. It was a kitten, still as young as a newborn. Oxyen colored eyes and ebony colored fur earned the name Itasu. Hidan was last. When Sakura pulled off the paper, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hida-kun, what's Come Come Paradise?"

**END CHAPTER:**

**Haha, how'd you like the ending? Okay, and about the kitten. Itasu is Itachi and Sasuke's name combined. Itachi had told Sakura about Sasuke, so she knew he looked almost identical to Itachi. So ya. Anyway, Happy Late Birthday to Konan! (Her birthday was on the 20****th****) Oh, and sorry I haven't updated recently. **

**Review!**

**~!snow!~**


	6. Orochimuru's lair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Too bad, so sad. **

**ABOUT 5 MONTHS LATER:**

A loud explosion was heard. It sounded off the walls, shaking the building. Orochimaru's head swiveled to look at the door. He hissed in annoyance and turned to the other person in the room.

"Get your jutsu ready!"

"Yes my Lord."

The other male began to make hand signs. A groan was heard from the table in the center of the room. Orochimaru turned to the table and grinned.

"You may escape me today, but I will come for you."

The pink haired child on the table managed to glare at him. Flicking him off, she began to struggle against her bonds. Orochimaru sneered and began to make the hand signs for the memory jutsu.

"Until then, dear Sakura, you shall have no memory of me."

As the last sign was formed, the door burst open. Three figures stood in the doorway and Orochimaru cringed at the sight of blood red eyes boring into his own. He quickly smirked, leaning closer to Sakura.

"You're too late."

He jabbed Sakura's forehead with two fingers. She began to wither in pain, her mouth opened in a silent scream. All three figures rushed forward, their anger rolling off them in thick waves. The more feminine figure continued forward even as Orochimaru and his henchman disappeared. A growl erupted from her throat, but she stopped and rushed to Sakura's side.

"Itachi, go round up the others."

Itachi nodded and turned to leave the room. He stopped and turned, heading toward the table. He leaned down and kissed Sakura's forehead fondly, then disappeared around the door frame. The taller figure picked Sakura up.

"Konan, pack Sakura's bags and get the memory jutsu ready. We're taking Sakura to the Leaf tonight."

"Fine Pein. But keep in mind, Sakura might not want to leave."

Konan sighed. She ruffled Sakura's hair and left the room. Pein followed soon after, cradling an unconscious Sakura in his arms. She snuggled closer, wrinkling her nose and sighing happily. The next moment, they both disappeared.

**TIME SKIP/3 HOURS LATER:**

A blur of speed moved through the trees. Moving so fast only a highly trained eye could see him, a silver haired shinobi leapt through the branches at neck breaking speeds. He was a shinobi from the Leaf, highly trained and on a scouting mission. His forehead protector, which he used to cover his right eye, flashed sporadically. He paused, stopping on a branch. Bringing his hand up to his ear piece, he began to move again.

"I just felt a strong chakra flicker in the area. I'm going to check it out."

Quickly closing the distance between him and his target, he grabbed a kunai from his belt in case of attack. He arrived in a small clearing and jumps to hide in a tree. After scanning the area, he deemed it safe and stepped out into the middle of the clearing. A small pink haired girl lay on the floor. Walking towards her quickly he leans down and picks her up, grabbing the ninja carrying bag next to her. She twists in his arms, whimpering slightly. He slings the bag over his shoulder. Turning around, he takes off running, careful of the child resting in his arms.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**So ya! **** Another chapter done! This chapter is done as a birthday present to me! So ya! To me! Gosh, I'm selfish! **

**Review please?**

**~!snow!~**


	7. The begining of Team 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did, the world would be in chaos. **

**4 YEARS LATER/SAKURA POV:**

"Congratulations Sakura. You passed."

Iruka-sensei smiled at me. I bowed and left the room quickly. Being the last to take the exam, since I was the youngest, the academy room was empty as I made my way outside. 2 years younger to be exact. I arrived outside and realized everyone had already left, with the exception of a young blond. I walked over to my friend and sat next to him on the swing. He scooted over, making room for me.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-chan."

The usually energetic blond looked sad. I patted his hand and he sighed, his usually cheerful demeanor deflated.

"Iruka-sensei failed me again."

Naruto looked up and saw my new headband. He smiled sadly, though I could see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I frowned, wrapping my arms around his shoulders in a quick hug. A real smile broke through this time, though his icy blue eyes remained sad.

"I'm glad you passed Sakura."

I nodded, slightly distracted. What could I say that would make him feel better? Naruto had been there for me since day one. When I first arrived at the academy I was mocked because of my odd looks and intelligent mind. Naruto had been the first, and one of the only, friends I had made. I brightened and pushed Naruto's arm gently. He grunted, but kept his gaze fixed on the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dirt.

"Hey don't be sad. You can't give up yet. You never give up remember? That's your ninja way."

Naruto looked up at me. Smiling, I closed my eyes, naturally tilting my head to the right. Suddenly a force knocked me off the swing. I fell to the ground, another body lying on top of me. I felt Naruto squeeze me before getting off me. He helped me up, pulling me off the ground. His eyes sparkled and he began to speak, full of passion and energy.

"Thanks so much Sakura-chan! You always know what to do. I'm going to go find Iruka-sensei. Believe it!"

He nodded to himself and began to run away. I chuckled at his antics and began to walk to my apartment. It was near the edge of the southern gate, so I had a long walk ahead of me. Thunder boomed and a light drizzle began to fall. It coated the streets, quickly turning into a down pour. Within a few seconds I was soaking wet and everyone that had previously been on the street had disappeared inside shops and houses.

I smiled to myself, content with the silence. I loved it when Konoha was bathed in rain. It made me feel even more comfortable than I already was. My mind wandered and I began to think I came from a region with a lot of rain, seeing as rain always made me happier. It made me feel stronger and I sighed contently. Suddenly, the rain stopped. Looking to my right, I saw a silver-haired jonin holding a bright red umbrella. He held it in one hand and in the other there was an orange book.

"You know, you really shouldn't read porn in public."

"And you shouldn't walk in the rain. Besides, you tell me that every time you see me."

"And you'll never listen will you Kakashi?"

Kakashi giggled like a school girl, answering my question. I sighed and continued walking. We finally arrived at my apartment and I opened the door with a key. After undoing the genjutsu and the traps I had laid, I walked farther in. I took off my shoes and began the well worn course to my room. I heard Kakashi behind me.

"Don't forget to close the door."

I heard the door click shut and walked into my room. Closing the door behind me I glanced around my room. It never ceased to amaze me. My room was painted blood red, darker in some areas then other. All my furniture was dyed black and was made of willow wood. My floor board was also willow, but darker and stained a stunning dark maroon. My sheets and comforters where black with a red cherry blossom tree stitched into it. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in black light.

It put a twisted look on my room, but it was what I liked and always went with my mood. I slipped out of my wet clothes and changed into a black sports bra and black cargo pants. Quickly pulling on a black mesh shirt that went to my elbows and tying my waist long hair into a braid, I made my way to the kitchen. As I rounded the corner to my kitchen I spotted Kakashi. He was sitting on my counter, again, reading his porn book and fiddling with his mask. I sighed and poked him as I passed. He looked up, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"What do you want for dinner Kakashi?"

"Hm, how about ramen and your famous dango?"

"My dango is not famous!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not! You're the only person that's eaten it!"

Kakashi winked.

"And that's why it's famous."

I groaned and got out a pot. Self-centered know it all, I thought fondly. I began to boil the water and directed Kakashi to get the table set. He nodded and began to get out chopsticks and bowls. With a smile, I looked at him out of the corner of me eye. I couldn't resist chuckling as his Come Come Paradise appeared in his hand.

**Awhile later:**

"So that's how I beat Gai in a race from Suna to Leaf."

I giggled.

"There is no way that's true."

Kakashi winked and chuckled. He grabbed another dango stick and I turned to the window. I had a lot of respect for Kakashi. If he didn't want me to see his face then I wouldn't see it. Stiffening, I turned back to the table when I felt an unfamiliar chakra appear behind Kakashi. When I saw it was a Leaf ANBU I relaxed. Kakashi nodded, placing his half eaten dango on the plate.

"Kakashi, the Hokage requests your presence immediately."

"Right."

The ANBU nodded and poofed away. Kakashi stood and stretched. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my head, standing back up while I handed him his Jonin vest. Pulling it on, he made his way to my window, while I trailed behind him. Turning, he ruffled my hair softly.

"Bye kiddo."

I smiled and waved as he jumped out of the window, disappearing into the night. I turned and headed back to my kitchen, walking by my table and grabbing some plates and heading to the kitchen.

**Next day/Normal POV:**

"Team 10, Nara Shikumaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Asuma."

Ino started to yell about being placed with fat boy and lazy bones. Iruka shook his head and looked back down at his clipboard. He continued to call out teams. He stopped at Team 8 and looked at its future members, hoping he made the right decision.

"Team 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Kurenai."

Kiba winked at Hinata, causing her to blush and faint. Shino caught her, resting her between Kiba and himself. Iruka nodded to himself, pleased. Those two would be a good influence on the shy Hyuuga.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei will be Kakashi."

Iruka watched as Sakura smiled and stood, taking a seat between the two bickering boys. He went back to his list, hoping his favorite students would be able to pass Kakashi's expectations.

"Congrats on passing Naruto. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

Both ninja turned to the third member of their squad. He sneered at them.

"So, I get stuck with the annoying pink-haired girl and a dobe."

Naruto bristled.

"Hey, don't call me a dobe! And Sakura isn't annoying!"

"Hn."

Naruto lunged at Sasuke. He was stopped by Sakura, who calmly put a hand on his shoulder. She pushed him into his seat gently and smiled sweetly at Sasuke. He squirmed a bit under the smile.

"Has anyone ever told you your hair looks like a chicken's ass?"

**Later/2 hours:**

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

He grinned evilly. Sticking a chalk board eraser on top of the door, he pushed the chair back into place. He stood back, rubbing his hands together, admiring his work. He grinned.

"This is what he gets for making us wait!"

"Hn, dobe. No way would an elite shinobi fall for such a simple booby trap."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who looked off into space. The door opened and the eraser fell on the spiky silver-haired jonin. He dusted his clothes and shook his head slightly. Looking up, he raised his only visible eyebrow taking in the scene before him. Naruto rolled around on the floor laughing. Sasuke had a look of disbelief and disappointment on his face. Sakura sat in her seat, shaking her head sadly.

"All of you, roof now."

He poofed away. Sakura sighed and grabbed her teammates hands and they all poofed away soon after.

**On the roof:**

"Alright, so why don't you tell everyone about yourselves?"

Naruto scowled and un-crossed his arms. He pointed at Kakashi angrily.

"Why don't you show us how? We don't know _you_ after all."

Kakashi looked rather relaxed at the accusation.

"Me? Well, okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like talking about my likes and dislikes. My dreams are my business only. I have a lot of hobbies, but none that are any of your concern."

Sakura sighed and Naruto pouted.

"All we learned is your name!"

Sakura patted Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry. You can get to know more about him later. We can all have dinner at my place."

Sasuke turned to Sakura, giving her a suspicious look.

"You sound like you know him."

Sakura shrugged.

"Kind of. My parents were really good friends with Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke 'hn-ed' and turned away. Kakashi watched the exchange with interest. Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"You, blonde, go."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen. I really like instant ramen. I like Sakura-chan too, 'cause she's an awesome friend. I dislike teme and waiting three minutes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are pranking and practical jokes. My dream is to one day be Hokage and people will finally acknowledge me! Believe it!"

Kakashi nodded and pointed to Sasuke. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura smiling at Naruto softly, and said boy daydreaming about something or another.

"You, next!"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much of anything and I dislike a lot, so I don't see why it should matter any. My hobbies are none of your concern. I don't have a dream; dreams are for fools and children. I do have a goal. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Naruto blinked and shrugged. Sakura looked at Kakashi, her eyes cloudy with worry. Kakashi shook his head, signaling this wasn't the time.

"Okay, Sakura. Your next."

Sakura nodded and cleared her throat.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like training and some other things. I dislike a lot of things, but I really dislike people who think their better than everyone else. My dream is to find out who I am. I have a lot of hobbies, but I suppose training would be my favorite."

Kakashi gazed at his new genin team. What an interesting bunch. Naruto, the Kyubi container and Sasuke, one of the last living Uchiha's. Of course, Sakura is something special too. Although not much was known of her background, she was an extremely talented ninja, highly trained even at the age of 6, when he had found her.

"I believe we all know each other now. Training starts tomorrow."

Naruto sat up straighter. He saluted Kakashi and began bouncing slightly. This caused Sasuke to scoff and turn away. Sakura, on the other hand, smiled.

"Yes sir! What will our duties, our first shinobi mission, be?"

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head exasperated.

"Calm down Naruto. Tomorrow's training includes only the members of this cell."

"What are we doing sensei?"

"Survival exercise."

The group looked at Kakashi, obviously confused.

"Sensei, we did survival exercise in the academy. Why do we need to do another one?"

"Because, Sakura, you will be surviving against me. That's not your everyday academy exercise."

He laughed quietly and Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto glared at Kakashi irritably.

"What are you laughing at sensei?"

"If I told you what kind of exercise you'll be doing, you'd chicken out."

"Why?"

"I'll let Sakura explain. Sakura?"

Kakashi gestured to the pink haired child. She cleared her throat softly.

"The test we are about to take has a failure rate of 66%. Of the 27 students from our graduating class, only 9 will pass. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy."

Sakura looked at her teammates faces. She sighed and closed Naruto's mouth, muttering something about swallowing flies. Kakashi chuckled.

"See? You're already chickening out. We'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field. Bring all your tools and weapons. And don't eat breakfast."

Sasuke stood and began walking down the stairs. Naruto stood and waited for Sakura.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

Sakura turned, looking at her sensei.

"I can't make it tonight. Sorry."

Sakura frowned by nodded. She walked quickly to Naruto, who grabbed her hand and dragged her off yelling "RAMEN!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Happy Birthday to Sakura-chan! Sorry I'm a little late!**

**Review!**

**~!snow!~**


	8. Bell Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…duh!**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Ugh, where is he?"

Sakura shrugged. Naruto sighed again and began to crack his knuckles. Seconds later Kakashi came into view. He soon came to a stop in front of them. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I got lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!"

"Hn, calm down dobe."

"Dobe? Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn…dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned to the slightly fuming kunoichi standing before them. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Sasuke, Naruto might not be the brightest ninja around, but that does not give you the right to call him dobe."

Sakura turned to Naruto, who moved to hide slightly behind their sensei. Kakashi sweat dropped. Sasuke scoffed, but looked away hurriedly when Sakura sent a glare his way. Her attention went back to Naruto, who was peeking from behind Kakashi.

"Naruto, stop trying to pick fights!"

The comments fell on deaf ears as the two had began to bicker again. Kakashi chuckled and patted Sakura's head gently.

"You tried."

Sakura smiled at her sensei's eye crinkle, indicating he was smiling. Then he turned to look at the boys.

"Now-"

The boys turned to look at him. Kakashi pulled out a clock and began to set it.

"This alarm will go a off at noon exactly. I have here two small bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds."

Kakashi held up two bells, attached by a thin red string. He jingled them gently.

"Anyone who fails to get a bell doesn't get lunch. You will instead be tied to that tree stump over there and forced to watch your teammates eat in front of you."

Naruto grumbled and held his rumbling stomach, clearly devastated by the thought of no lunch. Sakura giggled at his expression and turned to Kakashi again as he continued.

"Each of you needs one bell. However, since there aren't enough bells to go around, one of you will be tied to the stump anyway."

Everyone looked at each other.

"You may use any of the weapons you brought with you."

Naruto snickered and placed his hands behind his head.

"You couldn't dodge an eraser! You're gonna die sensei!"

Kakashi's eye rolled and he sighed sadly.

"Must you talk so big? The weak always speak the loudest. Now, forgetting the dunce, start on my signal."

Naruto's eye twitched and a vein started to pump on his forehead. He made a fist and started to shake it at Kakashi, his eyes doing a fail fiery hell. He grabbed a kunai and went to throw it at Kakashi. Suddenly, before Naruto could release the kunai, Kakashi was behind him and was holding the hand that held the kunai. His hand also rested on Naruto's head comfortably.

"Tsk, tsk. I didn't say go yet. So impatient."

Sasuke smirked in apprehension to what he thought would be a good fight between him and an elite shinobi. Sakura rolled her eyes at all the guys. Men are so single minded.

"At least you struck to kill, which means you're beginning to respect me. Perhaps…I might be starting to like you three."

Sakura pouted lightly. Naruto bristled unhappily while Sasuke smirked…again.

"Ready…set…GO!"

The four ninja disappeared and the race was on.

**Sakura POV:**

I watched as Sasuke climbed up a tree, far enough way he wouldn't draw to much attention but close enough to observe Kakashi. I mapped out the battle field and locked in on my teammates. Finding Naruto in the middle of the training fields challenging Kakashi, I headed deeper into the forest. I would lay some traps and then snag Sasuke and Naruto to discuss some possible plans.

**Normal POV/ Awhile later:**

Sakura walked up to Naruto. He was dangling upside down by rope. Sakura chuckled.

"Fought Kakashi-sensei on your own?"

"Yep."

"Got your ass whooped?"

"Yep."

"Gonna listen to me before trying to fight Kakashi-sensei again?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!"

She chuckled again and tossed a kunai at the rope. Soon after, Naruto fell to the ground.

"Well, Sasuke is having his own battle, so you and I will have to figure this out ourselves. Now here's the plan."

**With Sasuke:**

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hey teme!"

Sasuke looked up. Sakura and Naruto were walking toward him. Naruto was laughing and Sakura sniggered.

"Kaka-sensei use his Earth Style: Groundhog technique decapitation?"

"Hn…yes."

Sakura laughed and Naruto sat on the ground clutching his stomach. Feeling sorry for her teammate, Sakura pulled him out of the ground by his collar. She let his collar go and he stood apart from them brushing dust off his clothes. Sakura stood, her arms crossed against her chest.

"You gonna work with us as a team?"

Sasuke scoffed at Sakura. He turned and began to walk away, stopping only to throw a question over his shoulder.

"And why would I do that?"

He stalked off. Sakura watched him sadly and then shrugged and turned back to Naruto.

"Get in position. It's time to fight!"

**With Kakashi:**

Kakashi dodged a barrage of shuriken and kunai. He turned slightly to the left and blocked a kick with his arm. He began to block an onslaught of taijutsu.

"Hello Sakura, my dear."

"Hello Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi jumped back and ducked under a roundhouse kick. He drew a kunai quickly as Sakura back flipped away. She blurred, appearing in front of him only a few seconds later. Her hand rose quickly, striking his wrist. A small snap could be heard and Kakashi dropped the kunai he was holding. Almost immediately, the kunai was gone and Sakura's fist was aimed for his face.

"Sakura, are you really trying to beat me with tijutsu?"

She shrugged uncaringly and flipped over his, aiming a punch at his skull. She made to hit him with her foot at the same moment, but he side stepped.

"Why not start with tijutsu? We can work our way up."

Her fist made contact. Kakashi stumbled, obviously surprised by the power behind the punch. Sakura grinned and ran her tongue over her lips twice. She aimed for Kakashi again and he dodged. He looked to see if she was behind him when he suddenly got tackled. He grunted and tried to move. He lay on his stomach and watched Sakura's feet approach him.

"Nice tackle Naruto-kun. Good use of the upper body strength."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow. Seriously, he thought, I got beat by Naruto? He focused again on his surroundings when he felt a petite hand go for the bells attached to his waist. The timer went off just as Naruto climbed off his abused back and took a bell from Sakura. Sakura smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"We win Kakashi-sensei!"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**So in the end, Sasuke got tied to the tree stump…YA! Lolz, sorry, couldn't resist some Sasuke bashing. I love all the characters of Naruto, and I only really hate one (Who will not be reviled until later chapters) so I don't hate Sasuke. He will become a much beloved character in this story, so no worries to those who love him. Happy Late Birthday to Deidara! I've been really sick, and my computer has been untouched for some time, so my dearest apologizes. **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	9. 1st Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A FEW MONTHS LATER/CHUUNIN EXAM TIME:**

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your-"

Sakura came to a stop. She looked at the scene before her. Apparently, while running away from her, Konohamuru had run into a genin from the sand. There was a guy and girl. They both looked to be a year or two older than Sasuke and Naruto, and two or three years older than her. The boy was wearing what looked like a cat suit. It even had ears! He had thick purple rings surrounding his eyes. He appeared to have a wrapped body attached to his back.

The girl was slightly taller than him. She had sandy brown hair pulled into four pigtails. She wore a dress that went down to a little above her knees. The sleeves went off her shoulder. She wore a fishnet shirt underneath the dress along with fishnet leggings. A large fan was attached to her back. They must be here for the chuunin exams, she thought.

**SAKURA POV:**

I'd say that we're in trouble.

_I'd say you're right Inner._

I looked at Naruto. He was charging head on at the tall boy who held Konohamuru by his overly huge scarf. I quickly grabbed Naruto just as the boy flicked his fingers. I pulled Naruto out of the way and watched as a bit of chakra thread pulled up from the ground.

_So he's a puppet master._

Interesting.

The girl with him looked slightly stunned. She quickly turned it into a smirk.

"You leaf are so paranoid."

"Please let him go."

The elder boy sneered. I could feel Naruto tensing with anger. Patting his hand reassuringly, I turned my attention back to the foreigners, who were both currently smirking.

"Why should I?"

The girl poked him in the side with her elbow and leaned in to whisper in his ear. I focused on her voice vibrations.

"Knock it off Kankurou! You're gonna get it as it is!"

He shrugged and grinned like a demented cat.

"Chill Temari. I just want to play with him while I wait for the nuisance to get here."

Naruto and the guy, Kankurou, talked. Well, they argued really. I felt two chakra spikes, as well as a carefully concealed chakra leave the area.

ANBU just left…

_Sasuke and some other person came. Perhaps the 'nuisance' that the foreigners were talking about?_

I looked to see Kankurou's hand clenching. I disappeared and reappeared behind him. Quickly dislocating the shoulder of the arm that held Konohamuru, I twisted him around to look at me. His fist struck my face, even though he had plenty of time to stop it. I growled and in an instant had him pinned to the nearby fence.

"You better start begging!"

**WITH THE Hokage:**

"We'll start with you Kakashi."

As Kakashi stepped forward to pledge his students into the Chuunin exams, an ANBU popped into the room. He leaned to speak into the Hokage's ear, glancing at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye.

"Sir there is an issue with some foreigners and Kakashi Hatake's team."

The Hokage sighed. He waved his hand tiredly and the ANBU disappeared.

"Kakashi, it seems you're going to have to do this later. Go collect your team."

**WITH KAKASHI:**

He arrived just as Sakura pushed a boy against a fence.

"You better start begging!"

Kakashi sighed and grasped Sakura by her long hair and gave it a sharp tug. She gave a little growl of annoyance and turned to look at him, her hold on the boy cowering against the fence never faltering. Her eyes were hard and narrowed, and her chakra leapt out wildly.

"What was that for Kakashi!"

"Sensei. Kakashi-sensei."

"Ya, ya, whatever."

"You know better than to attack people."

"He fucking started it! Besides, Sasuke was making me twitchy!"

Kakashi sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand, grasping it firmly in his and prying her fingers from the boys' shirt. He gave it a little tug and kept his hold on it as he began to walk away.

"Come on Naruto, Sasuke. Training. Now."

He walked off quickly, in a seemingly lazy way. Naruto and Sasuke started off their sensei and teammate. Kakashi waved at the confused foreigners over his shoulder. Sakura turned as she walked to throw a few parting word at them.

"Don't forget to get that shoulder checked out!"

**ON THE BRIDGE:**

"Are we really going to train sensei?"

"No."

Naruto and Sakura blinked at his bluntness. He continued, seemingly ignoring the looks they were giving him.

"Actually, I've recommended you for the chuunin exams. Fill out these applications-"

He held out three applications, handing them to his team. Naruto twisted it around, looking confused. Sakura and Sasuke both began reading it. Kakashi continued.

"If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is voluntary. You don't have to participate. The choice is yours. If you do want to, fill out the forms and come to room 301 by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. That's all!"

He disappeared, leaving the three genin to themselves. Sasuke began to walk away and Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand to take her to the ramen stand.

"Come on Sakura-chan! We can think about it while we're eating!"

**A FEW HOURS LATER/MIDNIGHT/SAKURA POV:**

I sighed and continued to walk through the woods. I was headed to the bridge, where I often go to think. I cut through the woods behind my apartment. I don't know how it worked, but it was easier to go through the woods and across the river near the Hyuuga complex than to go down main roads. I had just gone over the river and was heading into the woods when I heard the sounds of kunai and shuriken clashing. I walked quickly, concealing my chakra and climbing a tree to look down.

I blushed at what I saw. A boy, about 3 or 4 years older than me, was training. I couldn't see much, because the moon wasn't completely full and he was hid by the shadows of the trees. He turned in a circle to throw a kunai at a nearby target and I gasped and blushed at the same time. He was a Hyuuga, and his Byakugan was activated. His silver eyes reflected the moon and his body was drenched with sweat. He wore his ninja pants and a muscle t-shirt. I blushed again as I watched his muscles contracting. He stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Who's there?"

I quickly climbed out of the tree and sprinted through the woods.

_I must have let my chakra slip._

Ya, probably because you were DROOLING over that insanely HOT guy!

_I was not! _

Really?

_It was merely a blush…or three._

Go back and talk to him you baka!

_No._

I slowed as I reached the bridge. I pulled myself up so I was sitting on the edge. My feet dangled over the water and I sighed. It was so peaceful and quite. Just what I needed if I was going to think about the exams.

_I can't hold them back. Sasuke, he needs this if he's ever going to find peace. And Naruto, this is one step closer to his goal of becoming Hokage._

Yes, but you won't be holding them back. Who was it that got the bells from Kakashi?

_Naruto and I._

Right. So you won't be holding them back. Trust me.

_It's not just that. _

What else then? What lame excuse are you going to make up this time?

_How about the fact there's something dark and dangerous lurking in Konoha? I have a feeling it's after someone that's going to be in the exams. I don't want to put my team…my family…in danger. I won't. I already feel like I have before. _

Inner had nothing to say to that. I sat in silence. A few moments later I heard a bush rustle. I tensed, pulling out a kunai. I searched the area and found nothing but a scared bunny. I sighed and began to walk home.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Hey Sakura! Hey teme!"

"Dobe."

"Naruto."

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, fiddling with it as she reached the ends. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. When they turned to ask her if she was okay, they found her walking into the building. They hurried after her. They continued to walk until they came to a scene at the entrance of the exam room.

"We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand."

Sakura scoffed and all attention turned to the new comers. A ripple of whispers spread through the crowd. The Uchiha and his team! Sakura focused her cold glare on the teens standing in front of the entrance.

"That sounds very nice of you in theory, but will you drop the illusion please? Do you HONESTLY think we're stupid enough to think this is the third floor when it's only the second?"

"Heh, so you figured it out then?"

The shinobi leapt forward after dispelling the illusion. Sakura and Sasuke both disappeared. When they reappeared, both of them were holding one of the ninja blocking the fake entrance. Sakura tightened her choke hold.

"Now, I suggest you crawl back under whatever repulsive rock you crawled out from."

As soon as she finished, she and Sasuke pushed their captives away. They stumbled to catch their footing, and then fled to area. The crowd quickly dispersed. Sasuke took the lead, sneering after the retreating ninjas.

"Come on guys."

**A MOMENT LATER/SAKURA POV:**

_Ugh, Gai-sensei still creeps me out. Lee is almost as bad!_

Ya, why do you have to attract him?

_I don't know…but he means well._

That doesn't stop him from creeping me out.

"Glad you made it Sakura."

"What do you mean sensei?"

Then I thought about it. The rustling bush the other night was probably him. He always did know when something was bothering me. He shrugged half-heartedly and gave me a smile, as if knowing I figured it out before he told me.

"I didn't know if you were going to participate. This way you all qualify for the exams. The way the test was created, you can only participate if you are in a three-man cell. If Sakura had not come, Sasuke and Naruto would not have been able to participate."

Sasuke glared at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. So, he thought, if she hadn't come…I wouldn't be able to participate. Naruto scowled; obviously aggravated that Kakashi hadn't told them before. Sakura focused on the floor for a few seconds, and then transferred her gaze to Kakashi.

"Sensei, you said we could individually decide to come or not. You said it was our personal choice. Were you lying to us?"

Kakashi shook his head patiently.

"When I said that, I meant it. It's the sensei's job to keep teammates from pressuring each other to do the exam. If I had told you before, don't you think Sasuke might have pressured you into joining? If two of you showed up and the other didn't, the whole team would be washed out and we'd have to wait until next year to try again."

It was silent for a few moments as Team 7 thought about what their sensei had told them. Suddenly, they all looked up and smiled at Kakashi. Even Sasuke, the ice cube (So Sakura had secretly dubbed him) had a small smile/smirk.

"I'm very proud of you all. Now get in there!"

Sakura gave Kakashi one last smile, a smile that made him instantly smile back. She turned and walked into the exam room behind her teammates. Kakashi walked away, a small smile set on his lips and a small twinkle in his showing eye.

**WITH SASUKE NARUTO AND SAKURA:**

Sakura caught up with Sasuke and Naruto, eyes going wide at the amount of ninja participating in the exam. She stopped short, and tilted her head to the right. Then she stepped away from Sasuke, pulling Naruto with her. A platinum blond blur ran right past them and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kunnn! I've been waiting for you!"

A vein appeared on Sasuke's head. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones who saw it, due to the fact it was pretty much invisible. He furrowed his brows and scowled. He looked at the girl clinging to his back in obvious disgust.

"Get off me Ino."

Sakura nearly snorted at the look on Ino's face. Despite seeming incredibly unhappy, Ino jumped off Sasuke's back.

"Ino, you troublesome woman. Stop jumping people."

Sakura smiled at the new arrivals. They were Ino's teammates. Shikumaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Ino turned to them and huffed.

"Whatever you lazy bum."

Before Shikumaru could retort, a loud voice range out.

"There you guys are. Looks like the whole gang is here."

Everyone turned to look at the genin standing in front of them. Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, along with his teammates Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Sakura gave them a big smile.

"Hey Kiba!"

She walked over, giving the boy a small hug before grabbing Akamaru off his shoulder and putting him on her own. Kiba snorted.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Sakura."

She shrugged, giggling slightly when Akamaru's tail hit her in the face, tickling her cheek.

"Ya, well. Hana's been pretty busy, so I've been busy at the kennel helping her out."

Sasuke and Naruto watched on, confused at how the two knew each other. They shrugged it off. The group started to chat…well, more like they started to argue and glare at each other.

"Hey, you guys should do everyone a favor and shut the hell up. You all are just genin, barley out of the academy, so I highly doubt you'll get very far anyway."

The group turned to the newcomer. It was a tall genin. He had light gray, spiky hair pulled into a short ponytail. He wore glasses, and had coal black eyes. Sasuke fixed him with a glare.

"Who the heck do you think you are?"

"That's Kabuto Yakushi. The chief medical examiner's son. He's taken this exam 7 times. Twice a year for 4 years."

Kabuto raised a brow. He let loose a creepy chuckle.

"Well, you sure are informed. But I bet you aren't half informed as me."

Now it was Sakura's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Really?"

He smirked and reached into his shuriken pouch. He pulled out a stack of cards, flipping them open to form a fan.

"Shinobi skill cards."

Naruto looked at Sakura, obviously confused. Sakura smiled and patted his head.

"It's okay Naruto. Not many people know about Shinobi skill cards. Basically, it's a set of cards that has the all the information you need about every ninja you have ever investigated. Only the possessor can activate the cards because the information is carved into the card with his own chakra. Watch Kabuto."

All the Rookie 9 turned to look at Kabuto, kneeling around him. He pulled off the top card in the stack. Setting it on the floor, he pushed his chakra into it. A three-dimensional map appeared. Sakura nodded her head appreciatively.

"A count of how many people and where they're from. Nice."

"Thanks."

Kabuto offered Sakura a smile. Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Do you have individual cards for each applicant?"

"Hm. Why? Have an interest in someone already? Ya, I do. Who do you want?"

"Gaara from Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konoha."

Kabuto smirked and grabbed his deck. Sweeping his hand over it, he picked out two cards and held them out. He lifted his head so he could look at Sasuke. His glasses shimmered. Sasuke seemed to tense.

"Show them to me."

Kabuto complied.

"Rock Lee is first. A year older than you all. His team leader is Might Gai. Hyuuga and TenTen are his teammates. Mission rankings so far: 20 D-ranked and 11 C-ranked. Exceptional taijutsu but nothing else worth mentioning. Next is Gaara. 8 C-ranked and 1 B-ranked mission. Quite impressive. There isn't much else I have on him, other than he's come back from every mission-"

"With not even a scratch on him."

Kabuto looked up at Sakura. Her eyes were narrowed, but not in the completive way. She seemed slightly confused, but appeared to be thinking hard about something.

"I've heard of him."

It was silent for a few seconds. Then Sakura spoke.

"Everyone here is like Lee and Gaara-san. Highly trained and probably the most elite young ninja from their respected villages."

Kabuto nodded.

"They have to be. This test is pitiless."

"Completely ruthless."

Sakura and Sasuke shared a look. They all stood around for a second, letting the information sink in. Sakura glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. He was shivering. His head was downcast. She reached for him.

"Naruto…please don't."

He ignored her and looked up, putting on a big smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna beat all your asses, believe it!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and he turned away. Sakura groaned a smacked Naruto in the head.

"Believe this Naruto! If you don't knock it off, I'm going to tell Kakashi-sensei you stole his Icha Icha Paradise book!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, his face turning white. He ran to Sasuke, trying to hide behind the scowling boy. Sakura smirked. Kabuto got up, shrugging.

"I tried."

Sasuke nodded sadly. Suddenly, two kunai embedded themselves right where Kabuto had been standing. He hopped back, right in front of a sound ninja. The ninja raised his arm, swinging it toward Kabuto. Kabuto tried to dodge. He was pulled out of range by Sakura. It was silent for a moment before Kabuto's glasses cracked and fell to the floor. The Rookie 9 looked at the scene, obviously confused. Sakura pressed her hands against the sides of Kabuto's head, pushing a little chakra into them. She helped him up. He looked at her, his eyebrow raised. She shook her head.

"Would everyone please, just shut up!"

A large cloud of smoke cleared from the front of the room. It revealed a group of chuunin and jonin. At the head of the group stood a man, dressed in all black. A billowing coat blew slightly around his feet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the protector for the 1st exam!"

**END CHAPTER**

**Soooo, how was it? Long enough for you all I hope. I'm going to try to make all chapters this long or longer. Let me know if you like this length. **

**Review!**

**~!snow!~**


	10. 2nd Exam

**AFTER THE 1****ST**** EXAM:**

"This is the arena for the second exam. Also known as training ground 44 or…The Forest of Death!"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Giving Naruto a grin, she snuck over to Kiba's team. Akamaru rested on Kiba's head. Sakura smiled to herself. Coming to a stop behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he sighed, helping her swing her legs around his waist. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, trying to get some sleep. Kiba poked her forehead.

"Remind me why I let you do this?"

"'Cause Hana would kill you if you didn't? And because Akamaru loves me?"

At the sound of his name, Akamaru wagged his tail, hitting Kiba in the face. The latter grunted and spit out some white dog hairs. The two turned their attention back to the crazed-deranged woman in front of them. She was smirking and waving her hands towards the forest.

"Looks scary."

"The forest or the woman?"

Kiba snorted.

"Both."

Sakura snorted in turn. Akamaru wined lightly, leaning down to lick Kiba's face. Anko jumped down from the rock she was standing on, causing Sakura and Kiba to look at her expectantly.

"All you maggots are about to learn firsthand why we all call it the Forest of Death."

Sakura, to busy keeping a steady rhythm on Kiba's chest, didn't notice when Anko told them to come up and get their consent forms so, as she put it, 'I won't be responsible for you munchkins deaths or injuries.' Kiba began walking, throwing Sakura off. She snapped out of the daze she was in, glaring at Kiba.

"What the heck?"

"We gotta sign our consent forms. Go back to your team Sakura-chan."

"Oh. Okay, bye Kiba-kun! Good luck!"

She jumped off his back, gave Akamaru a kiss, and bounded off towards her team. Blood thirsty eyes followed her every move. 'Soon,' the figure thought and licked her lips.

**IN THE FOREST OF DEATH (FOD):**

"A poem? Really?"

"Yes, really."

Naruto gave Sasuke a quizzical look before frowning. Sakura nodded to Sasuke, telling him silently to continue.

"It's called 'Ninki'- 'Ninja Opportunity.' Here's what you'll say when I ask for the password."

It was silent for a moment while Sasuke gathered his thoughts. In that time, a small sliding sound echoed in Sasuke and Sakura's ear, sounding quite like something sliding through the ground. Sasuke shook himself mentally and began to speak.

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quite shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. Sakura nodded, already having the Ninki memorized; it was one of her favorite poems. Naruto blubbered, murmuring words to himself. He glared at Sasuke.

"Why can't it be something easy? Like…like chicken ramen!"

Naruto grinned from what he deemed his moment of genius. His teammates sighed and shook their heads. The three stood, preparing to head out. A kunai flew through the air, slicing through Naruto's left cheek.

"What the-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion and an ample amount of smoke appeared. Wind from the explosion caused the three to skid back and they immediately went into hiding. When the wind finally cleared away, Sakura and Sasuke crawled from their hiding places.

"Sasuke!"

"Password."

Sakura nodded.

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quite shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

Sasuke nodded and the two moved next to each other. A small rustling sounded to their right and both turned, kunais held at the ready. Naruto walked out of the rustling bush, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

Sakura and Sasuke both tensed.

"What's the password Naruto?"

"Oh right. We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quite shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

Grinning, he placed his hands behind his head. Sakura and Sasuke shared a smirk before tossing their kunais at Naruto. He dodged, the kunais whizzing past him.

"Well done."

Naruto was surrounded by smoke after a sudden popping sound; a henge being released. Before them stood a shinobi from Grass, with long black hair and brown eyes. He grinned, chuckling.

"What gave me away?"

"We knew you were listening, so Sasuke gave us a poem Naruto wouldn't remember. Besides, Naruto had a cut on his _left _cheek, not the right."

Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms while twirling a kunai on his finger lazily.

"Gotcha imposter."

The imposter chuckled, a low, menacing kukuku sound. Sakura tensed.

"I see…watch and wait. Clever. This may be fun yet."

**SAKURA POV:**

I watched as the ninja reached into his kunai pouch. He produced a scroll and I smirked. It was the Earth scroll, the one we needed.

"I suppose you'd like to take my Earth scroll, seeing as you already posses the Heaven scroll. Well then, let's make it a fight to the death."

I watched in complete disgust as he shoved the scroll down his throat, a ridiculously long tongue licking his lips when it had disappeared completely.

Ew. Just…ew. 

_To say the least._

I glanced over at Sasuke, who was seemingly trying to mask his own disgust. Then I turned back to the ninja, only to find he had thrown a kunai at me. I groaned and tried to move, but found I couldn't. Moving my head painfully slowly, I saw Sasuke was stuck in the same thing I was.

It's an illusion Sakura. You need to break it!

Sasuke seemed shaken, but his eyes were darting here and there, looking for a way out of the illusion. My head moved back to the shinobi, who was walking towards us slowly, twirling two kunais.

"I figure you're both paralyzed by now."

I resisted the urge to smack him in the face. I needed to appear paralyzed until the right moment. He tossed the kunais and I dodged, hitting Sasuke dead on and knocking both of us out of the way. We crashed into the bushes. Grabbing Sasuke's collar, I pulled him into a tree soundlessly and hid.

"Sas-"

I was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. Mentally shrugging, I let him think to himself while I glanced around. Sighing, I glanced at the sky only to find a huge snake coming up right behind us. Preparing to jump, I tore Sasuke's hand off my mouth.

"Sasuke, snake!"

Sasuke leapt from the tree. Free falling into a nearby bush, I then scaled a tree and remained silent as he killed the humongous reptile. Unfortunately for us, the skin of the dead snake peeled away to reveal the Grass shinobi. I gagged.

"Keep on your toes like good prey. It makes it so much more interesting for the predator."

The opposing ninja ran up the tree at a speed that would rival Gai's. My body tensed and I prepared to launch myself at him. Suddenly, a barrage of shuriken hit him dead on. Smiling, I turned to the newest member, our own blond-knuckle-headed ninja.

"Sorry Sasuke, I can't seem to remember that stupid password. Chicken ramen would have been easier."

Nice going Naruto!

"Naruto, run! This guy is way out of our league!"

Turning to Sasuke, I watched as his eyes flipped to the Sharingan quickly. He tensed, reaching into his pocket.

"If it's the scroll you want, take it and leave."

_What the hell?_

I have no clue, don't look at me. 

Naruto glared at Sasuke, his hands crossing his chest angrily.

"Teme, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's glare and threw the scroll at the grass shinobi. Naruto dove for the scroll, missing it when the ninja created a fireball jutsu. Sasuke seemed to freeze, obviously shocked someone else could create a fireball previously only preformed by the Uchiha clan. The scroll burned in the air, the ash falling to the ground. Naruto crashed into a tree and I winced when blood escaped his mouth. The nin chuckled.

"Excellent. Let's not take chances though, eat him."

Naruto began to fall towards the snake's mouth.

"Eat snot sucker!"

Naruto's okay!

_Ya, but the nine-tail's chakra is controlling him. _

The nin blew some smoke out of him mouth and Naruto fell to the ground coughing.

"Sasuke's next, hm? Kukuku."

He started to slide down the snake's body, headed toward Sasuke. Naruto suddenly stood in front the snake's mouth. He held him back, his body pressed against the snake's mouth, keeping it closed and stopping it from advancing forward.

"Hey, you okay…"

Sasuke seemed to freeze when Naruto looked up and grinned at him.

"You big chicken!"

Suddenly, a thin tongue wrapped around Naruto. He was lifted face to face with the ninja, who stared surprised at him. I watched anxiously as the shinobi made some hand seals.

_Tree, fire, earth, metal, water._

A five-pronged sealing spell!

I watched as Naruto fell to the ground when the tongues slide off his body. Throwing a kunai, it caught his jacket and pinned him to a tree. Turning to Sasuke, I realized he was attacking the opponent. I sighed and settle down, coiled to attack and help if I was needed.

**AWHILE LATER/NORMAL POV:**

Sasuke stopped, kneeling on a tree branch. Sakura jumped from her branch and landed next to him, touching his shoulder and transferring some chakra into his system.

"You will be seeing me again soon."

The ninja's head stretched out, catching Sasuke on the neck. He pulled away soon after I tried to slice his neck off.

"He'll do better if he's unconscious. Kukuku."

Sakura tensed a moment while glancing at Sasuke's withering form. A tense hand reached out and knocked him out before the kunoichi stood and faced the enemy. A kunai appeared in her hand and she twirled it gently.

**SAKURA POV:**

"Who are you?"

He grinned, reviling stunning white teeth and flicking out his abnormally long tongue. I shuddered and the word pedophile popped to my mind. Inner silently agreed.

"Who are you?

"Fair enough. I'm Haruno Sakura."

The ninja hissed, clearly surprised, before smiling.

"My, how you've matured."

I shuddered as he let out a low chuckle. Taking a step back, I grasped for another kunai.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes you do."

I arched an eyebrow, touching the tip of my kunai to my lip thoughtfully.

"Then why don't I remember you?"

"Oh, you will. All in due time."

He ran forward. Bracing myself, I held my kunais in front of me. He reached out two fingers, both bathed in blue light, and tapped my forehead. I stood, stunned, as he stood watching me.

Orochimaru!

I jumped up and over him, landing a few feet away. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him.

"Orochimaru!"

He laughed, gliding towards me silently.

"What else do you remember my pet?"

My mind reeled. I winced. A flash entered my mind. Pain and darkness was all I remembered. Then the memories disappeared, as if sensing I wanted to look at them and they wanted to keep me in the dark. A searing pain entered my skull as I tried to force the memories to come back to me and it suddenly occurred to me that the stupid snake bastard didn't want me to remember everything.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard! You experimented on me you whack-job!"

It was the only conclusion I could come up with. Before I could prepare myself, he rushed forward, trapping me. He chuckled and lifted me up by my neck. I winced as his cold fingers dug into my skin, wiggling to try and escape his grasp. He leaned down and attempted to bit my collarbone, like he had done to Sasuke. Raising my hand to smack him, his elongated teeth sunk into my wrist. My world started spinning and my wrist felt like it was on fire. As I blacked out in Orochimaru's hold, I spotted a shadow approaching him and hoped to hell it was help.

**NORMAL POV/1 DAY UNTIL THE END OF THE EXAM:**

Night fell and a group of ninja stopped to set up camp, each setting down a figure they were carrying.

"What will we do with them?"

A feminine figure stood watching three unconscious teens lined up against a nearby tree. She turned to her teammates.

"We wait."

The girl sighed and took a seat beside the fire. Bringing out a kunai, she began to twirl it through her fingers.

**AWHILE LATER/SAKURA POV:**

"Ugh. What the…"

Sakura sat up. She glanced around and saw three figures around a nearby fire. All three chakra levels were high, though one was dormant and rather broken.

Lee and his team.

_It appears so._

I got up and headed to the fire.

"Hello Lee. Aren't you going to introduce me to the rest of your team?"

Lee jumped up, wrapping me in a hug. Patting his head gently, I looked for a way out. He was pulled harshly off me. I looked over to see a brown haired girl smacking him. She had brown eyes and her hair was pulled into two magnificent buns.

"You idiot! She could be in pain!"

The green-clad ninja winced from the blow but nodded. The girl sighed before turning and smiling at me.

"I'm Ten Ten."

I smiled back.

Weapon mistress of the Leaf. Impressive. 

_Future teacher?_

Definitely!

"This is Hyuuga Neji, my youthful competition!"

He pointed to a boy with long black hair. It was tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were what drew me in. They were pure white with no pupils, almost looking like blocks of ice they seemed so cold. However, I could see a small glimmer of light, perhaps sadness and loneliness, deep within them.

"Another Hyuuga? It's nice to meet you Neji-san."

I smiled at him and he nodded, obviously not very interested.

"Thank you for taking care of my team Lee."

"Yosh! Of course. Anything for my youthful angel!"

Gag!

_He means well. _

"I must be going then. Thank you all for you assistance."

I gave a short bow and turned to leave. Ten Ten's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Definitely not! You'll leave in the morning."

A bit scared, I nodded. Walking over to my teammates and leaning down, I let my chakra mold into theirs. I sighed. Feeling foot vibrations through the ground, I turned to the approaching figure. It was Neji.

"Oh, hello Neji. Would you mind making sure Ten Ten doesn't notice I'm gone? I have something important to do, it'll only take a few minutes."

Neji nodded and I stood.

_Now to get some scrolls. _

**WITH SOME OTHER NINJA TEAM/A FEW SECOUNDS AFTER SAKURA LEAVES CAMP:**

A team from Grass sat around a campfire. The guys were both black haired and the girl had white hair. The girl turned, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the area.

"You guys hear that?"

"Hear what Yuki?"

"The sound of footsteps Kro!"

"Well then, no."

The girl, Yuki, sighed and muttered something about useless guys. Yuki stood and walked to the edge of the campfire, kunai out and eyes scanning the forest around her.

"Yuki, chill. We're perfectly safe."

"Ya. No one can get past Kro's genjutsu traps. No-"

He was cut off by a sharp shriek. The two remaining shinobi jumped up, kunais draw. They looked around, trying to locate their teammate or the enemy. Tensing, they turned to the figure entering their camp.

"It's too bad you didn't listen to your teammate."

The last thing they saw was a flash of pink bathed in blood red.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Sucks huh? Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation in Arizona, so ya. Anyway, hope you all liked it. Happy Birthday Neji! 3**

**Review?**

**Eris.**


	11. Preliminaries

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto.

**THE NEXT MORNING/FINAL DAY TO GET SCROLLS/SAKURA POV:**

Smiling, I waved and walked off with Naruto and Sasuke, who were already bickering again.

Can you believe how sweet Neji is?

_I know. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends in the future. _

"Sakura-chan, what do you think?"

I looked up at Naruto, who was standing next to Sasuke. Seeing his curse mark, I rubbed mine self-consciously.

"Hn…is your wrist okay?"

"Ya, it's fine."

Sasuke seemed skeptical but nodded. I turned back to Naruto.

"So what do you think Sakura-chan?"

"About what?"

"About the plan. Hn, were you even paying attention?"

Chuckling nervously, I ran my fingers through my hair, stopping to play with the ends.

"No."

Sasuke sighed.

"We came up with a plan to get the two scrolls."

"Oh! We don't need to worry about that."

Grabbing my bag, I pulled it around so I could get into it. I pulled out the two scrolls. Naruto blanched.

"You didn't steal those from-"

Before he could finish I smacked him. Handing the scrolls to Sasuke, he nodded. He tucked one into his bag and the other into mine.

"Come on Sakura, Naruto. We need to get to the tower."

**AT THE TOWER/NORMAL POV:**

Naruto pushed open the door. Sakura followed, Sasuke leaning on her slightly. The door closed behind them softly.

"There's no one here."

Sasuke steadied himself, pulling his arm from Sakura's waist. She smiled. Turning to look around the room, she spotted a poem on a wall.

"Hey look at this. It says 'If qualities of Heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to righteous path forever. This 'blank' is the secret way that guides us on from this place today. The Third Hokage."

It was silent as it sunk in.

"I don't get."

"Neither do I dobe. What about the blank space?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura, who was pulling her scroll out. Sasuke followed suit.

"It's referring to the Heaven and Earth scrolls. I believe we have to open them together."

Sakura and Sasuke opened their scrolls slowly. Naruto looked nervously over their shoulders. His expression turned to a look of relief, then a look of confusion. The scrolls had to simple summoning circles on them. The rest was blank. Sakura traced the kanji. Naruto poked Sasuke's.

"Huh, what does it mean?"

"Sakura! Summoning scroll."

Sakura's eyes widened and she threw her scroll to the floor, Sasuke's landing on top of her's shortly after. Naruto continued to gap, quite befuddled. Smoke began to clear and Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura smiled. Sasuke just smirked.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I get to congratulate you on passing the 2nd part of the Chuunin Exam! So, congratulations!"

**THE AREANA/WITH TEAM 7:**

"Kakashi-sensei, remind me why we have to have preliminaries this year?"

"Too many contenders passed the 2nd exam, so we have preliminaries to eliminate some others."

"Hm."

Sakura rested her elbows on the rail, watching Sasuke's fight closely. She focused on his eyes and his curse mark, trying to make sure nothing was happening. A moment later, it seemed as though the curse mark would overrun his body. Sakura tensed, her hands clenching the railing, causing a miniscule crack to spread through it. Naruto looked at the railing in alarm, scooting away from Sakura slowly. Kakashi rested his hand on hers, catching her eye and smiling.

"He's fine. Look."

The curse mark was residing, merely by Sasuke's willpower. As soon as he had control of his body, he ended the fight. Once he was declared to winner, he tried to move but crumpled. Kakashi phased to his side and picked him up, shooing away the medic ninjas. The two disappeared, causing Sakura to sigh. Standing quietly, she continued to watch the fights, praying her teammate was alright.

**AFTER EVERYONE'S FIGHT/SAKURA POV:**

I sighed. It seemed I was doing that pretty often now-a-days. The only two left were Ino and I. That meant we would be battling. Kakashi had come back a few rounds earlier, refusing to tell me anything about Sasuke. Now he ruffled my hair.

"Do a good job Saku."

"Of course Kaka-sensei."

I jumped off the railing, landing on the floor of the arena and walking towards Ino. We shook hands and the proctor announced the fight to begin. She leapt at me, making three clones of herself. She ran forwards, speeding up. I took a step back as she and her clones jumped. She came down, trying to land a kick on me. I grabbed her ankle and twisted. Smirking, I let her body fly. Ino twisted last minute, landing and sliding to a stop. We ran towards each other. A wave of pain went through my body, momentarily blinding me. I stopped short and Ino's punch hit my cheek, sending me flying into a nearby wall. My back arched and I wiped away a bit of blood that had trickled out of my mouth.

_What was that?_

The curse mark! Same as Sasuke.

_Fuck! I need to end this quickly. _

I stood, disappearing and reappearing behind my opponent. I grabbed her by the wrist and swung my arm back. I twisted her body to face me just as she disappeared. Hissing from another wave of pain, I turned to look for the blond. Suddenly, a kunai pinned my shirt arm to the wall behind me.

_Crap!_

My eyes scanned the floor and I spotted her shadow in front of me. Tearing the kunai out of my shirt, I grabbed the front of her shirt and spun her around. I then pinned her to the wall and stuck two kunais in her shirt. I grasped her own kunai, seeing as all mine were all gone, and held it to her neck. The protector appeared next to me.

"This match is over. Haruno Sakura wins!"

Just in time. 

Another wave of pain spread through my body like wildfire. I cringed. Just as I got to my spot next to Naruto, Kakashi grabbed my arm.

"You're coming with me."

I waved to Naruto, who was left to stare after us curiously.

**IN SOME DARK SEALING ROOM/NORMAL POV:**

"Sakura…"

"What Kakashi?"

"You and Sasuke are in some major trouble."

Kakashi pushed open a door, letting Sakura walk in before closing it behind them both. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up, surprised to see his teammate here. Sakura smiled gently and went to lean against a nearby column.

"Ready Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Kakashi made some hand signs and lowered his hand to Sasuke's curse mark. The words that covered the floor, circle, and Sasuke's body were all flowing into the curse mark. His body twitched in pain. The last of the symbols disappeared into the mark and Sasuke slumped forward, breathing heavily and still twitching slightly. Kakashi took a step back.

"Even if the curse mark awakens again, the seal should keep it under lock. However, Sasuke, the foundation of the spell's strength stems from your will power. You have to want the seal to work and you must believe you can contain and control the curse mark. Otherwise, the mark will overpower the seal and take control of your body."

Sasuke collapsed, falling to the ground. Kakashi turned to Sakura, pulling her into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers. A few moments later he pulled away, ruffling her hair.

"That goes for you as well Sakura."

"Of course, 'Kashi."

"Good. Now help me move him."

Sakura slipped an arm around Sasuke's waist. She stood, wobbling slightly from his weight and her fatigue combined. Kakashi tensed and then turned.

"You."

"Hello Kakashi. It's been awhile, neh?"

"Orochimaru."

Sakura tensed, backing up slowly. Kakashi stepped in front of her and Sasuke. Her mind churned and she stumbled slightly. Orochimaru breached Konoha's ANBU Headquarters! That shouldn't be possible, Sakura thought.

"Pardon my rudeness Kakashi, but I did not come for you. I came for the boy behind you."

"What do you want with my student?"

"I want what everyone, even your village, wants from the boy. His sharingan."

"You won't get him. One of use will die here today if you try!"

Suddenly the sound of chirping birds filled the small spaced. Kakashi stood protectively in front of his students, his lightning blade fully charged and ready to strike. Orochimaru chuckled.

"One day he will seek me out, hungry for power. And if the girl doesn't come to me with the same hunger, someone will take her out of the Leaf's incapable hands soon enough. Maybe even her previous family, kukuku."

With that he disappeared into the shadows. Kakashi turned to his student. He directed her to place Sasuke against a column and to sit in the middle of the circle. He set to work, trying not to listen to the painful whimpers that came from his female student as he sealed the curse mark on her wrist. She collapsed soon after he was done. Kakashi sighed, sad that his charge was attracting such people as Orochimaru.

Ever since the day he had found her so many years ago, he had agreed to watch over her. Though he was glad to watch over her, it was still very curious to how she had come into the grasp of the Leaf village. Perhaps Orochimaru knew. That would explain why he said her old family would take her away. He sighed, wondering how Orochimaru knew this and how Sakura had grabbed his attention. He cared for her very much, thinking of her as his daughter. And now he had to watch her suffer through the curse mark. Sighing again, he wrapped his jonin vest around her and picked her up, as well as Sasuke. He then headed to the hospital. Shiver.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Holy crap, this sucked! . sorry everyone, I'm taking 3 summer classes and they're supposed to last 3 months each and I'm doing all 3 in 2 months only. Ya, and I still haven't finished them. Ugh~**

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	12. Final Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**FINAL EXAM/ONE MONTH LATER:**

The stands were jam packed. Every seat was occupied, every wall space covered. Some were ninjas, some were civilians, and others were visitors from other villages. The contestants sat here and there, no real order to their seating. The Hokage sat above the arena and most of the seats, the Kazekage on his right.

"The first match! Hyuuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto!"

Many settled down to watch the match while one Sakura Haruno settled on the roof. She just hoped the two didn't kill each other.

**AFTER THEIR BATTLE:**

"And the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura stood and cheered with all her friends and the rest of the auditorium, catching the Hokage's eye and smiling. When Naruto and Neji came in her direction, she turned to the latter.

"Neji-san!"

Neji stopped and turned to sakura. With a wave of her hand, the two medic nins that had been trying to exam him left hurriedly. She proceeds to encase Neji with her lither frame, tiny as it was. So short and fragile, he thought. She pulled back, pushing her long hair behind her ear.

"Congratulations!"

"I didn't win."

"So? You've changed Neji-san and that's what I'm celebrating. Now, go get yourself checked out okay?"

She gave him a small smile and turned on her heel. Neji's hand came to rest on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Call me Neji."

She smiled and nodded, turning again to head to her victorious teammate. She bounded over to the spiky blond, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. They laugh and hug then turn to walk away together. Neji stared after her silently.

"I've…changed?"

He then turned away from Sakura and Naruto and turned to get checked by the medic ninja.

**AFTER SHIKUMARU AND Temari'S BATTLE:**

Sakura bounded up to Shikumaru, hugging him gently.

"Congratulations Shikumaru!"

"Troublesome…I didn't win."

Sakura beamed at the frowning genin.

"I know that silly. You knew when to stop though and that's what counts. They don't call you a genius for nothing."

"Hm, I suppose."

Sakura giggled and waved at him as he went to sit with Ino. Catching said girl's eye, she smiled and winked, causing Ino to blush.

"Haruno Sakura VS Kinuta Dosu!"

Sakura sighed and walked onto the field. Dosu stood a few feet away from her, his dark eyes chuckling in amusement.

"Begin!"

Dosu came running forward, full speed. Sakura dodged a sound blast and aimed a kick at his head. He blocked and managed to grab her ankle, throwing her into a nearby wall. Sinking into the ground after replacing herself with a clone, she felt for his chakra. A smirk fell onto her face as she came to a stop beneath him. Molding her chakra around her, she sprang from the ground at the same time her clone disappeared from getting the brute force of an attack. Sakura's fist connected with Dosu's jaw, sending him staggering. She attacked him with an onslaught of taijutsu. He blocked and dodged, barley able to keep up with her increasing speed.

Good thinking, training with Team Gai. 

_Definitely. With my speed I can be sure I never get hit by one of those sound blasts. _

Dosu made an unexpected move and lunged forward. His arm appliance landed a solid hit and Sakura clenched her teeth against the sound wave that wracked through her body.

Spoke to soon, eh?

_Shut up. _

She back flipped out of range and her eyes scored the field. She smirked and disappeared instantly. Dosu's eyes widened, unable to detect her chakra. Suddenly, a flare of chakra was right behind him. Sakura formed some seals quickly and slammed her hand into the ground.

"Earth style: Burying technique!"

In the stands, Ten Ten and Lee shared a worried look. They knew the effects of the jutsu Sakura was about to perform. A clone of Sakura appeared from the ground and grabbed Dosu's legs. He began to sink rapidly and Sakura followed. They disappeared from sight a second later. Lee and Ten Ten began to smile, thinking the match was over with Sakura's Burying technique successfully performed. Suddenly, Dosu was launched out of the ground. Sakura followed, her whole body covered in rocks. She grasped Dosu in the air and began to copy Lee's Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Lee looked stunned. He hadn't seen her use that before! As she kicked Dosu, she let her original jutsu fall and all the rocks clinging to her body fell after Dosu. He landed in a crater, rocks raining from the sky. The smoke cleared as the crowd grew more anxious. The protector's voice rang out clearly.

"The winner is Haruno Sakura!"

As the last of the smoke cleared, everyone could see an unconscious Dosu being carried off the field and Sakura walking off in the opposite direction. Cheers were heard, the loudest of which belonged to Naruto and Lee. Sakura smiled softly and gave Naruto a small hug before sitting down heavily. Gai sat next to her.

"Usually I wouldn't say anything, but Kakashi asked me to look after you so…"

"What?"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to win and I did."

"Earth is your fourth element. I'm surprised you can use any Earth jutsu at all."

Sakura shrugged and wearily accepted the chakra pill Ten Ten handed her. Then she sat back and watched Sasuke's fight, seeing as he just busted into the arena.

He's late.

_He's been training with Kakashi, what do you expect? _

Sabaku no Gaara, Sasuke's opponent, appeared in the ring. Sakura leaned forward, watching him cautiously. She remembered him faintly, a young red-headed boy who was a friend to her. When she had sensed his chakra, the boy had come to mind. This red-headed boy had confirmed that she once knew the little red-headed boy, though she had no idea how. Setting her elbows on her knees, she leaned forward, watching the battle going on in the arena below.

The battle wore on and eventually Gaara became encased in a ball of sand. Sakura stood and jumped to the roof, ignoring Ten Ten's questioning glance. There she sat again, this time flickering her gaze to the Hokage to see if he would intervene. Her eyes widened when she realized that Orochimaru had appeared to have henged himself as the Kazekage and was now getting away with the Hokage. Going to follow them, she stopped when she realized a genjutsu was being placed on everyone in the arena, including herself.

"Release!"

Jumping next to Kakashi and Gai, she pulled out a kunai and twirled it on her finger restlessly. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, pointing to the ring. Gaara's siblings had taken him and disappeared and Sasuke followed.

"Release Naruto and Shikumaru, take them with you."

"Pakkun as well?"

"Yes, I'll summon him."

"Right."

Sakura turned, running to Naruto's side and kneeling. Placing her hands on his forehead, she released him. While he struggled to clear his head, she turned and punched Shikumaru.

"Get up, lazy. I know you're not under the effects of the genjutsu. Grab Naruto and come on!"

She turned from the grumbling boy, nodding to Pakkun. With Naruto and Shikumaru trailing her, she headed after Pakkun, following the trail made by the Sand Siblings. Naruto kept yelling things.

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"S-sakura-chan?"

"Look, this is what's going to happen. Shikumaru, I have a feeling we're going to encounter Gaara's siblings. You'll take care of them, understood? Naruto follow me and take Sasuke when we reach him."

"Hai Sakura."

"Wait, what? I'm confused. Why are we going after Sasuke?"

"Naruto, Gaara is no ordinary ninja. He is a Jinchūriki. This means he has a demon sealed inside him, in this case he has the One-tailed Shukaku. If Sasuke attacks him, he will most likely transform and destroy the whole village on a rampage."

"So it is imprudent we reach them soon?"

"Yes."

Naruto had remained silent. Soon they reached Kankurou, whom Shikumaru caught in his shadow possession so Naruto and Sakura could pass. Then, Temari entered their path.

"Naruto…"

"I understand Sakura-chan. Catch up soon, alright?"

Temari did nothing as Naruto, following Pakkun, passed her. She turned to Sakura, resting on her fan slightly.

"You seem familiar."

"We meet before. When your brother foolishly attacked a young friend of mine."

She smiled at the memory.

"Yes, but before that I believe."

Sakura shook her head, pulling out her katana and twirling it gently.

"No, I believe you saw me once, with your youngest brother, though I never meet you. Gaara wouldn't let you ruin our friendship. However brief it was."

Temari's eyes widened and her stance changed.

"You're the one he gave our mother's Mikomi necklace to!"

"Yes."

Sakura's hand reached into her shirt, pulling out a thin chain. Attached to it was a small blue petal with the words 'hope because it saves us all' carved into the back in tiny letters.

"I've taken good care of it, I assure you."

"I have no doubt."

The two stood in silence. Sakura noted in the back of her mind that now she knew were the necklace had come from. She would have to thank Temari for reminding her some other time.

"Are you going to let me pass?"

"Yes."

Sakura nodded her thanks and ran passed her, stopping a few branches away when she heard Temari say something.

"What was that?"

"Be careful. He is not in his right mind, nor will he remember you. I will gather Kankurou and your teammate and meet you shortly."

"I would appreciate it."

"Good luck."

"And to you."

Sakura leapt away, trying to focus on the task at hand. Inside her mind, an onslaught of memories once hidden were hitting her harder than she could handle.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Lame ending, no? Okay, well, let's see. Mikomi means hope, according to my dictionary. No, this necklace does not exist in the actual Naruto world. Totally made up. Also made up that really cool jutsu Sakura used during her fight. Oh, hope the fight scene didn't totally suck. :D Review! Pleaseeee Eris-R-Renee


	13. Forest Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

SAKURA'S POV:

Clenching my teeth, I tried to ignore the memories pushing themselves into the front of my mind.

Don't worry Sakura, I'll keep them at bay. 

_Thank you._

Speeding up when I heard Naruto's yells, I prayed he was alright. When I arrived at the scene, Naruto was pinned to a tree by Gaara, who's right side of his body was transformed. I kneeled next to Sasuke, placing a hand on his back.

"Pakkun?"

"He is paralyzed from the Sharingan. Or the curse mark, I can't tell."

"Does it really matter? He can't move."

I stood, facing Gaara, who still had Naruto pinned to the tree. Forming a summoning technique, I waited patiently as the smoke cleared to reveal a large cat with ebony fur and onyx eyes. The cat reached my head in height and was about 6'5 from the tip of his tail to the tip of his nose.

"Itasu. I need you to free Naruto and then keep both him and Sasuke safe. Alright?"

The cat, deemed Itasu, growled low in his throat and leapt forward. I turned back to Pakkun.

"Gaara's siblings and Shikumaru should be here soon. When they arrive, have Shikumaru take Sasuke and Itasu take Naruto. Take them back to the arena and send Kakashi."

"Right."

I turned, grasping my katana and unsheathing it.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

I nodded and launched myself off the tree, spinning as I got closer to Gaara. Raising my katana, I sliced through his sand arm, allowing Itasu to get to Naruto easier. Gaara turned to me and growled angrily. His pupils were no longer his own, they were now Shukaku's, golden. Tightening my hold on my weapon, I leapt forward again, dodging a hit by his tail. I landed behind him in a crouch, growling. Sticking my katana in the tree, I formed the proper hand signs.

"Katon: Fire ball technique!"

The fireball was engulfed in sand and snuffed out. I cringed and jumped back as Gaara's tail hit the branch I was resting on.

_Shit, my katana!_

Dodge!

Inner's warning came a moment too late and Gaara's sand caught my ankle. It tightened and I cried out when I felt the bone crack.

"Water style: Kunai barrage!"

A barrage of water kunai tore through the sand around my ankle, disconnecting me from Gaara's grasp. I dropped to the forest ground, groaning at the pain that shot up my ankle. I stood, hiding behind a tree for a moment.

Sakura, look! Shukaku is out!

I glanced up and saw that Shukaku was indeed released. Spotting Gaara on his head, I mentally hit myself. I was in some deep shit.

_I need to summon something. Something big so I can get on level with Gaara. I need to wake him up!_

Use that summoning contract Kakashi found in your bag when he rescued you.

_What? I haven't even tried it yet! Kakashi said that the contract hadn't been activated for a hundred years! What makes you think I can use it? I don't have time to-_

Trust me! Something is telling me we can.

… _this better work. _

Shuddering slightly, I reached into my back pocket and took out a black scroll. Unrolling it, I quickly scanned the contents and returned it to its place. Jumping from my hiding spot, I faced Shukaku.

"Hey, I'm right here!"

"Haha, finally! I want a good battle, girl."

I grinned to myself and bit my thumb. Quickly scrawling some kanji of the dirt ground in my blood, I slammed my hand down.

"Ancient summoning technique: Tsuyoi Fuuga!"

My eyes widened as my skin began to glow. Ripping off my sleeve so it no longer went down to my elbow, I traced the entwined kanjis for dragon and warrior with my finger. It continued to glow as the ground rumbled and a loud roar was heard. The smoke cleared to reveal a gorgeous creature, long and sleek, yet with muscles that seemed to dance under its skin.

"Sakura-hime."

The voice was soft and sweet, yet held a tone that demanded respect. I stared in awe at the giant dragon. Its scales were shiny and smooth looking, the colors varying from forest green to the softest green I had ever seen. Its eyes studied me studying it and I was once again in awe, though this time it was because of the magnificent shade of ruby the eyes were.

"Do you not remember me hime?"

"Not quite. I have memory lose from when I was 6 and under."

"How unfortunate. My name is Ai."

Across the way, I saw Shukaku staring, his eyes seemingly reflecting surprise and a sense of respect. Ai-sama followed my eyes and laughed lightly when she saw who was across the way. She turned to me.

"I will help you. However, I must ask you one thing."

"Anything Ai-sama."

She laughed again, a light tinkling sound.

"Two things, it seems. One, please do not call me sama. You are a hime, mine none the less, and as such, we are on the same level of respect. Ai is fine."

I nodded.

"The second. After this battle, I will leave. You must call me when you are with your sensei, understood? There are things you need to know."

"Of course."

She lowered her head and I climbed on gently, using chakra to keep myself steady when she lifted her head. She turned to Shukaku, seemingly gliding over the ground and trees below.

"Gaara!"

I called to him, hoping he would hear me.

He won't. You need to wake him up somehow.

_Thanks for the obvious. _

I tensed.

"Ai?"

"Yes hime?"

"Can you get me as close as you can and then distract Shukaku? I need to try and wake Gaara up."

"Of course hime. Leave me with a clone so he does not notice you right away."

I nodded, forming a clone and then masking my chakra. My clone stood in front of me while I slide down Ai's back, coming to a stop on her tail. I heard my clone talking to Shukaku.

"Let Gaara come back."

"No, I want to have my fun. 13 years I have been locked up!"

"Fine, have it your way."

I felt Ai lift her tail and swing it quickly, wrapping it around Shukaku's arm. I leapt off, watching for a moment as Ai hit him with a large fireball before removing her tail. Focusing on my chakra, I crawled up Shukaku's arm, coming to a stop a few feet from Gaara. I stood behind him and reached to grab him, locking him in a choke hold. I heard Shukaku scream in anger.

"Leave Ai! Now!"

_Remember your promise Sakura-hime._

Her voice left my mind when her body disappeared. Gaara would not wake, so I let loose of the choke hold and dodged the sand Shukaku was throwing my way. Dodging again, I realized Shukaku was driving me away from Gaara. I growled. Shifting to the side, I created 20 shadow clones and blurred in front of Gaara. I felt his sand grab onto my legs and I threw my fist forward.

"Gaara-kun!"

My fist connected with his left eye and just as the sand dragged me away, Gaara's eyes snapped open, no longer cloudy and golden pupils gone. Sea-foam eyes stared at me and Shukaku growled, his body vibrating as it began to collapse as he was pulled back into Gaara's mind.

"Stupid girl!"

The body disappeared completely and Gaara and I were free falling through the air. I reached out for him, grasping the front of his shirt and twisting so I could land safely on the tree quickly approaching. Placing my feet on the top, I was suddenly reminded of my cracked ankle as it snapped in half. Suddenly, we were falling again. We crashed through branches and I let him go as we approached the last few. My back connected with the ground and I gasped in pain as my back arched. Rolling onto my stomach, I coughed up some blood. I turned to look at Gaara, who was just lying on the ground. Crawling along the ground using my arms and my good leg, I came to a stop next to him.

"Gaara?"

"I know that necklace."

I looked down and realized his gift to me was hanging out of my shirt, which was now ripped and dirtied. Reaching up with a shaking hand, I took it off and placed it in his waiting hand. He raised the hand and held the necklace in front of his face.

"I...I gave this to a little girl with pink hair. She wasn't afraid of me. We…we were friends long ago."

I said nothing, letting him think out loud. I rolled onto my back, reaching with my left hand to grasp the pulsing curse mark on my right wrist.

"Sakura."

I turned my eyes to look at Gaara, only to find him looking at me.

"Sakura. That is your name."

"Yes."

"We were friends."

"We are friends."

He nodded, as though he suspected I'd say that. His hand reached for mine and I gave it to him. He placed the necklace in my palm and I smiled. He didn't need to say anything. I don't know how long we lay there in silence, both worn out and aching, but I do know it wasn't until his siblings came crashing through the forest that he removed his hand from mine.

"Gaara!"

Temari jumped over, helping her brother up and glancing at me.

"You sensei is on his way."

I nodded.

"Go. Be safe."

They nodded and Kankurou wrapped his arm around his brother's other shoulder. With his siblings supporting him, Gaara stood.

"Sakura."

I looked up at him, too tired to sit up.

"We will see each other again."

He said it as a statement.

He means it as a question. 

_I know. _

"Of course. We are friends after all, right?"

He paused, as though thinking if what we had made us friends in the future. He then nodded and the three turned and disappeared. I turned my head to look at the clouds.

_No wonder Shikumaru prefers to do this then train. It's so relaxing. _

Maybe some time we'll join him then. 

_Maybe. _

The next moment I closed my eyes and was surrounded by darkness.

END OF CHAPTER

Good? I hope so. Okay, the whole scroll thing will be explained, I promise. We're going to do an Ai POV in that chapter because she knows who gave Sakura the scroll but is not allowed to tell her. Anyway, will Gaara tell Sakura about Sasori and Deidara? Le gasp! Oh, and Itasu was the cat Pein gave her for her 6th bday. And the katana she keeps referring to? The present Kisame gave her on her 6th bday. So see, they left her with her things…she just can't remember where she got them. Haha…ha? Tsuyoi Fuuga means great grace…I think?

Review pleaseeee

Eris-R-Renee


	14. Invasion Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…damn it.

**NORMAL POV:**

The walls were all white; the only splash of color in the room the vase of lilies and the pink hair of the girl lying in the bed motionless. Her fuchsia hair sprawled on the pillow and her hands rested on her stomach carefully. Next to her bed sat a certain Hyuuga, his silver eyes focused on the girl in thought. Lying at the foot of her bed was a small pug, his head resting on her bandaged leg. The girl stirred, reaching up with a hand to rub at her eyes tiredly.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital."

The girl sat up, wincing slightly at the stiff feeling in her bones and joints. The dog looked up, standing and stretching before padding up to the girl and licking her nose. She giggled.

"Hi Pakkun."

"Hey Sakura."

She rubbed his head gently, causing him to huff in contempt and collapse on her lap. Rolling her eyes playfully at the lazy pup, she turned her gaze to look at the boy sitting beside her bed.

"Hi Neji."

"Hello Sakura."

They said nothing else, each settling into their respective spots and sitting in comfortable silence. Pakkun began to doze off, causing Sakura to giggle. She turned to look at the lilies sitting next to her bed. Running her finger on the underside of the flower, a small smile graced her lips. Neji watched her impassively.

"Yamanaka-san brought them by when she and Shikumaru came earlier."

"Oh…how long have I been in here?"

"Two days."

"Hm."

They settled back into silence, Sakura shifting slightly. This caused Pakkun to jerk awake. He looked up at Sakura with huge eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Mh-hm."

"I have to go. Kakashi told me to get him when you woke up."

"Okay."

The dog poofed away and Sakura coughed as she waved the smoke away. She fixed Neji with a look.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

Neji frowned, more than usual. He turned to look out the window.

"You've not yet heard?"

"Heard what?"

"No, I don't want to tell you."

Sakura pouted.

"That's rather selfish but alright. So, where is Lee and Ten Ten?"

"They are otherwise occupied, but they both send their best wishes."

"I enjoyed sparring with you three. Your teamwork is absolutely stunning."

"Showering me with compliments will not loosen my lips."

Sakura pouted again.

"I know, but better to try and fail than to not try at all. Right?"

"Hm."

They returned to silence. Sakura sighed, resting a hand over her eyes and rubbing her brow tiredly. Neji stood and she turned to him, an eyebrow raised in a delicate arch.

"Your teammates are on their way. They will not appreciate my presence."

Sakura smiled, beckoning him forward with her hand. He came closer, bending down and letting her wrap her arms around him gently. He placed a hand on her head and stood, smirking at her before letting his hand fall and walking out the door.

"Bye Neji!"

"Goodbye Sakura."

She heard, rather than saw, her blond teammate before the others. His loud yells of 'Sakura-chan' and 'screw you teme' echoed down the halls, causing quite a few nurses to bonk him on the head. Eventually they made it to her room, Naruto abet bruised and momentarily sullen. When he saw Sakura he grinned, tackling her. She twitched in pain before patting his back gently.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hiya Sakura-chan! Are you feeling bet-"

Sasuke pulled him off Sakura carefully and threw him to the ground, shaking his head and pecking Sakura's forehead in affection. She giggled and gave Kakashi a hug. Sasuke and Kakashi took seats next to her bed while Naruto sat at the foot of it, rubbing his head sorrowfully.

"How are you feeling Sakura?"

"Better than I did."

Naruto grinned.

"You were so kickass, Sakura-chan! You totally saved teme and me!"

"Teme and I."

"Right Kakashi-sensei, teme and I!"

Sakura grinned, catching Sasuke's eye and laughing out loud at the tick mark above his eyebrow. Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head at his students.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened to Hokage? I saw Orochimaru taking him away."

The feeling of comfort and happiness evaporated and was replaced by a foreboding sense. Naruto's grin dropped and he turned his gaze out the window, where rain clouds were starting to form. Sasuke stiffened and stood, walking to the window and leaning against the frame, looking out.

"He's dead Sakura."

She didn't look surprised.

"What else?"

"The Kazekage has been dead for months. The alliance of Sound and Sand was done by Orochimaru taking the Kazekage's place. Sand was set up."

"Yes, I know, but there is something else you're not telling me. Isn't there?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who looked at Naruto, who looked at Sasuke. Said boy sighed and turned to Sakura.

"Rock Lee got his legs crushed in the invasion. He may never be able to walk again, let alone be a ninja."

Sakura's eyes widened, the beautiful green orbs shinning as a thin layer of water covered them. Sasuke, not good with emotion, left the room claiming to be finding a nurse. Naruto left to, mumbling about figuring out when Sakura could leave.

"Kakashi…"

He stood and sat next to her on the bed, letting her curl into his chest. He rubbed her hair comfortingly. She didn't cry, just sat silently thinking.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Have you heard of Tsunade? The slug princess?"

"Yes."

"She could heal Lee."

Kakashi nodded, letting Sakura go when she pulled away. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, flipping off the covers and standing wobbly. Kakashi stood by the bathroom door, letting her grab the clothes from his hands when she passed by him. A few minutes passed by slowly, with Kakashi standing by the bathroom door reading his smut and giggling. Just as the door to the room opened, so did the bathroom door. The nurse rushed over, grabbing Sakura's elbow.

"You shouldn't be up! Your ankle-"

"Is fine. Where are my discharge papers?"

"You need a parent or guardian-"

"I am listed as her guardian."

The nurse just nodded and left the room, Kakashi following after her. He turned back into the room, his mask crinkling.

"This is a secret you three. Alright? Meet me at the Hokage's office in 10."

The three nodded as their sensei disappeared through the doorframe. Sakura grabbed her ninja pouch and strapped it on, doing the same with her katana. She smiled, reminding herself to thank Itasu for finding it for her. He always knew how important it was. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out the door and Sasuke began walking on Sakura's other side.

"So…Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"If I ask you out, do you think Kakashi-sensei would kill me?"

"Che, of course he would dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

This continued, Sakura walking in front of her teammates on the way to the tower. After two minutes of dodging carts and apologizing to citizens, the genin made it to the tower. They walk up the stairs slowly, Naruto in front of Sakura and Sasuke behind her.

"Guys, I'm ok."

"Still, it's better to be safe than sorry Sakura-chan!"

"Hm, dobe is right."

Sakura mumbled something about that being a first when a loud crash caused them all to rush up the last few steps and through the hallway. When they reached the Hokage's room, six ANBU along with Jiraiya and Kakashi stood in front of the closed door.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"PERVY-SAGE?"

Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head. Sasuke snickered and Naruto rubbed his head sadly.

"Quite Naruto."

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

Kakashi looked at them in amusement before coughing lightly. This drew his team's attention to him. He waved lightly.

"What are you three doing here?"

"You told us to meet you here."

"Did I?"

Team 7 sweat dropped at their sensei's forgetfulness. Kakashi grinned.

"Oh ya, now I remember. Well, I'll tell you what's going on in a minute but first, a mission."

Naruto cheered.

"What kind of mission?"

"Help us get Konohamuru out of the office."

Naruto and Sasuke looked confused and annoyed. Jiraiya laughed.

"Told you they weren't up for it Kakashi."

"No, someone will be. Won't you Sakura?"

Sakura grinned at her sensei, gently moving Naruto to the side do she could get past him and to the door.

"Sure thing sensei."

She walked up to the door, wrenching it open. The ANBU all leapt back, along with Kakashi and Jiraiya. The former turned to the latter.

"Is she nuts?"

"Nope. She's Sakura."

A desk swung down towards Sakura, who held out her fist calmly and stepped forward as the shattered pieces of the desk rained down. Naruto and Sasuke watched wide-eyed, not yet used to her abnormal strength. Smoke bombs exploded and there was a sound of clashing kunai and loud thumps. The smoke cleared to revile Sakura holding a crying Konohamuru. The bookcases where on the floor and kunai littered the floor. The shattered desk lay in a hazard pile and a net lay on the floor. After a moment the ANBU rushed in and began to straighten everything, Jiraiya pulling Sakura out the door.

"Good job pinky."

Sakura twitched and set Konohamuru next to Naruto, who backed away, along with Kakashi and Sasuke. All of them knew of Sakura's hatred for-

"DON'T CALL ME PINKY OLD MAN!"

-the name pinky. Team 7 sweat dropped. Jiraiya cradled his throbbing head.

"Are you sure Tsunade didn't train her?"

"Gai-sensei and his team did, if you must know."

Kakashi coughed.

"Jiraiya was already charged with finding Tsunade as the next Hokage candidate, so he said you three could tag along. You'll leave tomorrow. Sound good?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sasuke just looked away. Kakashi grinned and waved, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The next moment Naruto was pulling Konohamuru away. Jiraiya grinned and waved, saying he would see them at 8 tomorrow morning and then disappearing. Sakura and Sasuke turned to walk out of the building, heading to Sakura's apartment.

"You don't have to walk me Sasuke."

"I don't mind."

They continued, Sasuke merely nodding to the benders who waved at them. In the few months of Team 7, they had managed to have dinner at Sakura's apartment at least 3 times a week. Often Naruto and Sasuke smooched breakfast off her by coming to pick her up for training and missions. Sakura often dragged them shopping with her and that's how the benders came to know Team 7, the Golden Team of the Konoha 12. When they reached Sakura's apartment, Sasuke stood at the door quietly.

"You can come in you know."

"Hn…thanks."

They took their shoes off at the door, wandering into the kitchen. Sasuke took a seat at her island while she moved around, grabbing this and that.

"Onigiri?"

"Sure."

Sakura smiled.

"A side of tomatoes as well. They always go well with onigiri."

Sasuke smirked lightly. Sakura knew him so well. She bustled around the kitchen, the two making a few comments before going back to comfortable silence. Eventually the sun set and dinner was ready. Sakura placed their meals at the table and they sat, saying itadakimasu, and then eating. They went from the table to the kitchen to do dishes and then to the front door.

"Thank you Sakura."

"Anytime Sasuke."

He nodded his appreciation and kissed her head gently. Slipping into his shoes, he turned to leave.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

Sakura smiled softly.

"I'll miss you while Naruto and I are gone. Don't go anywhere before we come back, alright?"

"Anything for you Sakura."

He waved and turned, striding away with his hands shoved in his pockets. Sakura shook her head amusedly and turned back into her apartment. Wrapping up the left over meal into two bentos, she shrugged into her shoes and grabbed her rain jacket, knowing the rain would not let up until the dead rested peacefully. Naruto first, she decided, because she knew Kakashi would show up to drag her away from his grasp eventually.

Hopefully.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope you all liked it. Oh, warning: Sasuke will be extremely OOC in this story. Sorry, hope you don't hate it cuz even if you do, I don't care. If you don't like it, don't read it. :D**

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	15. Godaime Hokage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…boo-hoo.

**WITH SAKURA/SAKURA POV: **

I yawned, stretching my stiff muscles and fingering my wet locks. I didn't have time to dry them after my quick shower. Sighing, I quickly tied my hair up in a ponytail and wrung as much of the water as I could. Grabbing my bag, I rechecked everything and then slung it over my shoulder. Pulling my sandals on, I closed my door and locked it. Tucking the key into my pocket, I headed towards the gates, spotting Naruto on my way.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi Sakura-chan."

He seemed upset about something. Bumping my shoulder into his, I gave him a small grin.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke said he isn't coming."

"Oh."

We already knew that. 

_Shh. I feel bad. Those two are so close, despite their constant arguing. _

I slung my arm through Naruto's.

"Cheer up. Maybe we can get Jiraiya to teach us some jutsu and then we can kick Sasuke's ass when we get back."

Naruto grinned.

"Alright Sakura-chan! Come on, let's get to the gate!"

I was slightly pissed he was dragging me along, but I was way happier knowing my blond energizer bunny was happier. After all, if the sun isn't shinning, everything else is shrouded in shadows.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"Pervy-sageeeeeeeeee."

Silence.

"Pervy-sageeeeeeeeee."

Silence.

"Pervy-sageeeeeee."

Silence.

"Pervy-sAGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A loud smacking sound echoed through the forest. Jiraiya shook his head, wondering how Kakashi had managed to deal with three of them. He had two and it was more than enough. Sakura wasn't too bad, she was pretty quiet and interesting to talk to. She usually managed to keep Naruto in line as well, which was good news.

"Naruto, if you open your mouth again I will cut out your tongue with a dull kunai and shove it down your throat. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes wide and fearful. Jiraiya twitched, having this odd feeling that Sakura wasn't joking in the slightest. They continued on in silence.

Blessed silence.

**FOUR DAYS LATER: **

"Jiraiya, I was just wondering where Tsunade was last spotted."

"Water country, a small tavern called Swimming in Rum near the border. Why?"

"That's right along the border of Fire country."

"Yes."

"Sakura-channnn?"

"Where do you think she's headed?"

"There is a small town not even 2 days from here. It's where she goes to blow off money she wins. I hear she hit a winning streak."

"Something bad is going to happen."

"Exactly."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I twitched.

"What Naruto?"

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate kid, how are you hungry already?"

"I just am!"

"You can wait for awhile Naruto."

"Sakura-channnnn."

Silence.

"Sakura-channnnn."

Silence.

"Sakura-channnnnnn!"

_Silence is golden but duct tape is silver._

*Snicker* Good idea. 

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"Alright, here are your room keys. Let's go get something to eat and then go look for Tsunade. Okay?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded, following after Jiraiya quietly. After stopping to eat at a ramen shop, they stood and wandered to some bars. Jiraiya stopped, holding up a hand. A loud crash was heard inside a small bar. Jiraiya grinned.

"Sweet! She's in here. Come on kiddies."

"Stop calling us that."

"Sorry Sakura."

"Hn."

"You've been hanging out with teme to much Sakura-chan."

"Shut up Naruto."

They entered the bar, walking to the booth where Tsunade and another woman sat. A pig sat next to the other woman. Jiraiya sat, taking Tsunade's cup of sake.

"Hey Tsua-chan!"

"Don't call me that you ass. Give me my sake!"

She grabbed the cup back, gulping it and waving to the waiter to bring another. Jiraiya turned to the other woman, petting the pigs head.

"Hey Shizune, TonTon."

"Hello Jiraiya."

The waiter placed a round of sake on the table. Sakura smacked Naruto's hand when he reached for it, accepting the waters the waiter handed the two of them with a smile. She gave one to Naruto, giving him a pointed look. Tsunade gulped back two shots and turned to Jiraiya.

"What do you want?"

"It's not me, it's Leaf. Did you hear of the attack?"

"Of course. Sarutobi-sensei's funeral was grand, I hope?"

"Naturally."

"What do ya want me for?"

"The Elders want you to be the 5th Hokage."

Tsunade started to laugh and soon it was so loud it echoed through the whole building, attracting attention. Finally she ceased it, wiping at her eyes.

"Only a fool would take that job. It's setting yourself up for suicide."

Naruto began to quiver in anger. Sakura sighed, merely taking a seat next to Shizune, smiling at her gently and petting TonTon's head lightly. Naruto slammed his hand down on the table.

"Don't talk about the Hokage like that! Being the Hokage is a great honor! It brings respect and knowledge! You should be honored!"

"Well I'm not. Who is this brat Jiraiya? He reminds me of you, a little."

"Fantastic….this is Uzumaki Naruto. He wants to be the Hokage one day."

Tsunade snorted.

"Get a different dream kid. One that won't get you killed. One that won't rip everything you care about away."

"Fight me! You can't disgrace the title of Hokage like that!"

Tsunade stared at him impassively for a few moments. She then broke out in a serious frown.

"Okay kid, sure. Let's take it outside, eh?"

"Tsunade…"

"It'll be alright Shizune. Promise."

Shizune sighed dejectedly. Jiraiya stood and looked back at the two females still sitting in the booth.

"You guys aren't coming?"

"Nope. Naruto will fail and they'll make a bet and then Naruto will have me repeatedly make him solider pills so he can train to beat her."

Sakura shrugged.

"I think I'm going to head back to the room. Send for me if you need anything. Or if Naruto falls off a cliff again."

She stood, patting TonTon's head and walking out of the bar. Shizune watched after the girl wonderingly.

"Does she remind you of someone?"

"Tsunade…a little."

"That she does. I'll be back in a few minutes Shizune."

She nodded and Jiraiya left. TonTon stood on the table and grabbed a dango stick, munching on it happily. Shizune sighed and picked one up herself.

"Good dango, huh TonTon?"

**THE NEXT DAY: **

Sakura walked out of the town, going through the woods and coming to a stop next to a river. There Naruto stood, trying desperately to pop a rubber ball. Sakura sighed, walking over next to his shaking form. She rested her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him to the ground.

"You're going to kill yourself Naruto. You need to take some breaks."

"I can't Sakura-chan! I have to prove to the old hag that I can do this technique!"

"Naruto-"

"No! I'm going to show her!"

"Naruto. I believe you can do it-"

"Sakura-chan, really?"

"Yes. However, you still need to take breaks. You'll make this jutsu your own when the time is right. Don't push it, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Alright Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. She began to lead him back to town.

"Want some ramen Naruto?"

"YAY! Thanks so much Sakura-chan!"

In the shadows, Tsunade watched the two walk away with a small grin on her face.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Tsunade sat in a bar with Jiraiya. Said man was watching her gulp down shot after shot.

"Tsunade."

"Hm?"

"I know Orochimaru approached you."

Tsunade placed down her glass, twirling it gently with the tip of her finger. At a nearby table, Shizune and Sakura listened in on their conversation discreetly while Naruto continued to blabber about different kinds of ramen. Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya, a frown on her face.

"Yes, he did."

"Are you considering his offer?"

Her silence was all the answer he needed. He nodded and stood, placing some bills on the table. Before he left, he bended over so he was eye-level with her.

"If you accept…I will kill you."

He stood and walked out, saying nothing else. Shizune watched the two with a pained expression, finally standing and walking to Tsunade, taking her place across from her. Sakura just sighed and turned back to Naruto, letting him pay before dragging him away for some training.

**THE END OF THE WEEK:**

Sakura sat beneath a tree, watching Naruto train. Eventually he stopped and walked over to her, accepting the water bottle she handed to him.

"Naruto, what was the bet again?"

"If I can perform the Rasengan in a week, she would give me her necklace and come back to be the Hokage."

"Hm. Mighty high wagers."

Naruto nodded and stood. Sakura watched him carefully.

"I think we should grab lunch Sakura-chan."

"Naruto?"

"Like you said, I'll figure it out when the times right. I think it'll happen today."

He mumbled something about it better before pulling Sakura to her feet and dragging her off. They grabbed ramen and headed to their hotel room. After opening the room, the two headed in yelling for Jiraiya.

"PERVY-SAGE! We brought you lunch!"

Sakura walked into the bedroom and cursed under her breath.

"Naruto, go find Tsunade. Now!"

He didn't ask, just took a look at Jiraiya and ran out of the room. Sakura kneeled next to Jiraiya. She felt his pulse, noticing it was strong. Tsunade must have given him a sleeping poison, she thought. Grabbing some smelling salts from her bag, she held them under his nose until he started to cough and rub his eyes.

"Sakura?"

"No time to explain Jiraiya, we have to go. Naruto's with Tsunade right now."

He nodded and they stood. The next moment the hotel room was empty, the only thing remaining was three bowls of steaming ramen.

**WITH TSUNADE:**

Tsunade launched up, throwing her foot into the spot Orochimaru and Kabuto rested in just moments before her impact. The ground exploded, creating a crater that showed her strength. The two leapt on a wall and Tsunade growled.

"Come and fight me Orochimaru!"

"You still have to go through me first."

Tsunade grinned at Kabuto.

"Fine by me. It'd be a pleasure killing you both."

She ran forward, hitting the wall on which they rested. Just as they jumped back, her fist connected with the wall and it exploded, pieces of rocks flying everywhere. They came to rest on a tree branch.

"We need a different battle field. It's too cramped here."

"A change of scenery?"

"Yes. When I was watching her, I spotted someone who might give us trouble."

Tsunade launched herself at them, almost hitting Orochimaru in the face and skimming the front of Kabuto's shirt with her foot. The two jumped back and began running, leaping over a wall. Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"Who is this troublesome companion of hers?"

"Another sannin, just like you."

Orochimaru grinned. Jiraiya, he thought. They came to a stop, looking behind them to find Tsunade has taken down the wall they had just jumped over. The two turned and continued running. Tsunade growled and chased after them.

"Oh no you don't! We're finishing this!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Special mention to a new reviewer, who's been reading but yet to review until last chapter. Their name? ****NorthernLight1239****! He inspired me to finish this chapter and update it! Which also inspired me to start writing the next chapter…which should be finished by next week. Hopefully. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to **_**ALL**_** my reviewers because you all are the reasons I keep writing even when I want to set myself on fire and throw myself out a window…anyway! Thanks to all of you and I loveeeeee you guys!**

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	16. Battle of the Hokage

**WITH NARUTO/JIRAIYA/SAKURA/SHIZUNE:**

"Wow, what happened here?"

"Looks like something pissed Tsunade off. She has a nasty temper."

"Okay, well, where'd the old bat go?"

Sakura walked over to a hole in the wall, noticing Tsunade's jacket resting on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up, forming some hand signs. Itasu appeared. Sakura held out the jacket, letting the cat smell it.

"Can you tell us where she headed Itasu?"

The giant cat nodded and turned, running forward trough some more holes in the continuing walls. Sakura nodded, handing Shizune Tsunade's jacket and rushing after her summon.

"Tsunade refused Orochimaru's offer, didn't she?"

"Yes."

Sakura sighed and Naruto looked at her, completely confused.

"You mean that guy that attacked us during the 2nd exam?"

"Yes, Naruto. That's the one."

"I thought the 3rd Hokage killed him?"

"No, he just managed to paralyze his arms, taking away his ability to perform jutsu or use hand-to-hand combat."

Jiraiya nodded.

"She's right Naruto. Sarutobi-sensei was a fantastic ninja, but it'll take more than that to kill Orochimaru."

They came through the last wall and spotted three figures in the distance. Two were engaged in heated combat. Craters littered the ground and crushed rock was everywhere. Sakura turned to Itasu.

"Thank you. You can go now."

Itasu licked Sakura's cheek and disappeared. The group continued to rush towards the fighting figures.

"You fear the sight of blood, right? Let's test that theory!"

"No time."

Jiraiya threw a smoke bomb. It exploded, allowing everyone to stand in front of Tsunade. Sakura deflected Kabuto's kunai with her own.

"Long time no see Kabuto."

"Sakura. Fancy meeting you here."

Sakura grinned.

**SAKURA POV: **

_Traitor!_

We knew he was bad from the start. 

_Still…we healed him!_

Across the way, Orochimaru grinned.

"It's been a long time, old friend."

Jiraiya frowned. He then grinned.

"Long time in deed. And I can't say it improved your looks any, old friend."

Orochimaru chuckled. Naruto glared at Kabuto, who merely looked at him impassively. Tsunade pushed Jiraiya aside, throwing him and TonTon, who rested on his shoulder, to the ground.

"Stay out of this, I can handle them myself!"

She exchanged sweeping kicks and swift punches with Kabuto, forcing him back. Eventually she got him cornered into a rock, where he reached for a kunai stuck in it from an early deflection.

"To late for that kid!"

She made to punch him when Kabuto pushed his kunai up his arm. Blood began to drip and Tsunade collapsed to the ground, mumbling about this and that. She looked at her hands, looking at the blood that had splattered on them in fear. Naruto tensed. He and Jiraiya went to stand in front of Tsunade while Shizune knelt beside her. Flipping her jacket over her shoulders, she began to wipe the dirt off Tsunade's face. Naruto rushed forward.

"You dirty traitor!"

"Naruto, don't!"

My warning was ignored and I watched as Naruto tried to overthrow Kabuto with four bunshin. He failed and Shizune caught him when he was thrown back. She sent two sebons at Kabuto and he reflected them with his headband. He jumped back to Orochimaru's side. Taking out a small, round pill, he popped it into his mouth.

"Plasma ball. He's a medic ninja."

"Of course. He's trying to restore the blood he lost. Sakura."

I turned to Jiraiya, jumping to his side.

"Yes?"

"I want you to take care of four-eyes, got it?"

"Right."

He grinned.

"Just leave Orochimaru to me."

"How come Sakura gets to fight?"

"Shh, Naruto. Remember what I told you. It'll happen when it's the right time."

Naruto nodded and dropped back to Tsunade's side with Shizune. Across the way, Orochimaru was having Kabuto summon something. Jiraiya quickly did the same.

"Summoning jutsu!"

A small toad appeared.

"Nani? Man, the poisons effects haven't worn off yet!"

The toad disappeared again. The two giant snakes Orochimaru and Kabuto stood atop of chuckled. Orochimaru's snake dove toward Jiraiya.

"You may play with the others as you wish Kabuto."

"Right."

I winced and jumped away as Kabuto's snake hit the ground and caused large chunks of rock to fly up. I engaged Kabuto, grabbing my katana and swirling it around. In the corner of my eye I saw Naruto fighting to get out of the snakes mouth. Shizune motioned for me to duck and I did.

"Poison gas jutsu!"

A large cloud of purple smoke appeared and I held my breath, waiting for it to disappear. I looked over to see Shizune and saw Kabuto's hands grasping her ankles through the earth.

She won't be able to move after that!

_Crap!_

Kabuto threw her away, emerging from the ground. I caught her and set her down, using my minimal healing abilities to heal the large cut on her forehead, blinding her eyes with the blood dripping down from it. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"You know medical ninjutsu?"

"Some. You can only learn so much from reading."

I looked up to see Naruto fighting with Kabuto. Kabuto kicked him to rest in front of Tsunade. I glared and stood, grabbing Shizune bridal style. TonTon jumped onto her stomach and I jumped to a safe zone, letting Shizune down.

"Stay here, alright?"

"Yes."

I stood, watching over the rock as Naruto successfully performed the Rasengan by using a clone to focus his chakra.

_Go Naruto!_

His Rasengan hit Kabuto, sending him skidding back into a rock. They stood for a few moments before Naruto fell. Tsunade rushed to his side and Kabuto pushed away from the rock. I headed over.

"He's dying. I severed his heart's chakra paths."

I growled at Kabuto, kneeling on Naruto's other side and catching his hand in mine. Tsunade slice his shirt open and placed her hands on his chest, beginning to hell him. Tears rolled down her face and landed on his stomach when his chest stopped rising and falling. Slowly, his hand reached up and grasped Tsunade's necklace gently.

"Don't…forget our bet. Your necklace….is…mine now."

Tsunade smiled sadly and placed the necklace around his neck. I stood, looking over to see how Jiraiya was. I tensed. Orochimaru flew down the side of his snake, catching Jiraiya's leg with his tongue and slamming him into the ground. Jiraiya twitched but remained still. Orochimaru turned, a sword emerging from the back of his throat. He soared toward us.

He's going for Naruto!

I moved to step in front of him when I noticed Tsunade had already blurred to face Orochimaru. His sword tore through her chest cleanly. He extracted it, stepping back. I kneeled beside Tsunade, beginning to heal what I could.

"Tsunade…why save the boy? If he lives, it will be more trouble than you and your friends could ever handle."

"By saving this boy, I am protecting my home. The Village Hidden in the Leaves!

"You really think you're saving you home?"

"Yes. You see, this genin has been chosen by fate…to be Hokage someday."

"Even so, who would care? Only a fool would be the Hokage."

Tsunade tensed. I removed my hands, the healing I could do done.

"Well, if you are so willing to die for this brat, I would be happy to accommodate you!"

Orochimaru let the sword emerge again and ran forward. Tsunade pushed me aside and stood. The sword cut across her chest. Shizune sat up. Jiraiya looked up, trying to focus on Tsunade before falling back down.

"Tsunade!"

Shizune fell again, her legs still not healed. Orochimaru went for Naruto again and I stood, rushing in front of the blond and drawing my katana. I held it up defiantly.

"You won't touch him."

"Kukuku. Sakura-chan."

I bared my teeth.

"Don't call me that, you damn bastard!"

Orochimaru grinned.

"Now is not our battle. Perhaps later, pet."

I tensed as he jumped forward. His sword connected with my katana and I twisted the handle, forcing him back. He frowned. He prepared to jump forward again when Tsunade's foot connected with his chest, sending him back.

"Impossible! Your trembling has stopped!"

She looked up, grinning, and activated her seal.

"That's because I'm the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

She bit her thumb. Orochimaru leapt over to Kabuto so he could summon for him. Both of their hands connected with the ground. Seals spread beneath them.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Tsunade summoned Katsuyu and Orochimaru summoned Manda. I jumped over and grabbed Jiraiya. He moaned.

"Sorry Jiraiya. I'm going to take you to Shizune."

I blurred, appearing in front of Shizune, who held an unconscious Naruto in her arms. I placed Jiraiya on the ground next to her.

"I'm going to help Tsunade."

"She won't be happy."

"But she won't be dead."

Shizune nodded, handing me a small pill.

"A chakra pill."

I nodded and stuck it in my mouth, chewing on it and letting the nasty taste spread over my tongue and then down my throat. I leapt away from Shizune and formed the proper hand signs. I ripped my sleeve so my tattoo showed. It was glowing again.

You need to remember to wear sleeveless shirts. 

Ignoring Inner, I pressed my hands to the ground.

"Ancient summoning technique: Tsuyoi Fuuga!"

Again, her entry was incredibly flashy. The ground rumbled and when the smoke cleared, Ai stood in all her glory. Her voice entered my head.

_**Hime. I take it neither of these are your senseis? **_

"I apologize Ai. I haven't quite had a chance to talk to Kakashi alone. Would you mind helping Tsunade and I out some?"

_**Of course. Interesting fights you get yourself into, my child. **_

"Yes, so it seems."

I could see Manda's eyes widen. He then began to chuckle.

"Orochimaru, you didn't tell me your pet could summon the ancient."

"Orochimaru-sama wasn't aware."

I could see Tsunade talking to Katsuyu quietly. She turned to me.

"This is my fight."

"And you are my Hokage. I will not let you die."

She grinned. Turning back to Orochimaru, she began to form seals. Katsuyu moved forward, spraying poison out of her mouth. Manda dodged, rushing at Katsuyu and catching her. He wrapped his body around hers tightly.

"Ai."

"Right."

Ai launched herself at Manda, catching his neck in her fang-like teeth and pulling roughly. Manda's grasp on Katsuyu loosened. She dispersed into hundreds of smaller slugs, sliding away and reforming a few yards a-ways-away. I flew off Ai, catching Orochimaru's neck and throwing him forward. Tsunade grasped his tongue and they began to fight. While Tsunade was busy throwing the snake bastard around, I turned back to Ai.

"Can you enhance a Katon?"

"Yes."

I nodded, jumping on her head and performing the necessary hand signs.

"Katon: Fire ball technique!"

As I blew a giant fire ball, Ai blew a large amount of oil onto Manda's body. The fire connected and Manda's body was engulfed in flames.

"Did we get him?"

"No."

I cringed when I realized he had shed his skin. The ground rumbled.

"He's underground!"

"Do not worry hime, fight the other one. I shall take care of this."

I nodded my thanks and jumped off, letting my hand rest on one of her scales for a moment before running off. Kabuto was kneeling next to a rock. I stood in front of him, twirling my katana.

"You tried to kill Naruto."

He scoffed.

"Are you still sore about the brat?"

I tensed and jumped forward, slicing through the air. As I tried to land a hit on him, I felt the earth rumble and a scream tore through the air. Looking to see if Ai was hurt, Kabuto grabbed my katana from my hands and tried to slice me with it. Holding up my arms, I winced when the blade tore through my flesh.

"Ai?"

**_Manda is gone hime. Rest well and call me when you are safe. I shall wait, my child._ **

I felt her presence leave me. Kabuto looked like he had swallowed something rank.

"Manda got beat. And it looks like Orochimaru is down for the count as well."

Kabuto turned to look and I grabbed his arm, forcing my chakra to burn his skin. He dropped my katana and I punched him, adding some chakra so it cracked his cheek bone. He slid back and then appeared next to Orochimaru. Tsunade blurred next to me. She watched Orochimaru grimly. Said man grinned.

"I am immortal Tsunade."

I could see a different eye were his skin was falling off. I shivered.

_He's using others bodies. _

So it seems.

_Creep._

Definitely. 

Tsunade tensed and took a step forward. Orochimaru chuckled as he disappeared into the earth.

"Goodbye Tsunade. Sakura."

Kabuto looked at me and grinned.

"Say hi to Sasuke-kun for us, hm?"

"Bastard!"

He chuckled and disappeared, following his master. I sighed and stood, my knees shaking from the overuse of chakra. Falling to my knees, I panted, trying to catch my breath.

_Summoning Ai takes a lot out of me. _

With that last thought, I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

**NEXT DAY: **

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat next to each other. Shizune, Naruto and Sakura sat across from them. TonTon rested on the floor next to Tsunade's feet, snoring lightly. They were getting something to eat before leaving. Sakura leaned forward.

"Tsunade, can I please talk to you?"

Tsunade blinked, obviously confused. She nodded.

"Sure kid."

The two stood and walked outside. Shizune watched after them.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?"

"Who knows. Sakura is unpredictable."

Naruto stopped eating for a moment, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"She's going to ask baa-chan if she'll train her on the way home."

The two adults turned to look at him. He blinked and grinned.

"She was talking to herself all last night while she was sharpening her kunai."

Jiraiya shook his head amusedly. Meanwhile, Sakura and Tsunade stopped outside of the entrance to the bar they were eating at. The Godaime Hokage turned to Sakura and smiled.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Will you train me?"

Tsunade's brows rose.

"You want me to train you?"

"Yes. Just on the way back to the village. Jiraiya is too busy training Naruto and Kakashi-sensei is still recovering from overusing his Sharingan during the invasion. I'll be left on my own for at least another month."

Tsunade stood silently, looking at the girl before her. From what she knew, the girl was already an exceptional ninja. She could summon an ancient, which hadn't been done in at least 100 years. Plus she was only 11, having graduated two years early. She was also able to keep up with the Kyubi container, the Uchiha survivor, and the Copy-cat ninja. Tsunade frowned.

"No. I won't train you."

Sakura sighed and nodded, turning to leave. Tsunade rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, turning her around to face her.

"I want to make you my apprentice."

Sakura grinned and nodded quickly.

"I'd really like that Tsunade-shishou. However, there is one thing."

"Hm?"

"I'd like to still be able to train with Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Anko. They are great teachers, in their own ways."

Tsunade nodded.

"We'll work it out on the way home, neh Sakura?"

Sakura grinned and let Tsunade wrap an arm around her shoulders. The two walked back into the bar and a few minutes later the group left. Naruto slowed down to walk with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Teme is gonna get his ass kicked right?"

Sakura grinned softly.

"Of course. You have the Rasengan now. That's as powerful as Sasuke's Chidori."

Naruto grinned and jumped up and down, pumping his fist in the air.

"YES!"

"Shut up Naruto! Don't start it already!"

Naruto and Sakura laughed at the vein pulsing above Jiraiya's brow. They continued on, headed to their home.

Konoha.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Whoop! Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	17. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**1 MONTH LATER:**

Sakura sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Time to trim them again, huh?"

She turned, smiling and grabbing the person behind her in a hug.

"Hi Ten Ten! Here to pick me up for training?"

"Yep. Oh, and the Godaime wanted me to remind you that you have training with her tonight."

Sakura nodded and grabbed her katana off the tree. Ten Ten looked around the training field while Sakura gathered her other weapons.

"Practicing with Anko-san again?"

"Yep. She had to leave awhile ago, though. I was just killing time waiting for you."

Ten Ten laughed and wrapped her arm around Sakura's. The two set off, headed for the Hyuuga clan's grounds. On the way they past Naruto and Sasuke. The latter looked at Sakura miserably.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Ten Ten-san!"

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke."

Ten Ten merely nodded politely. Sasuke looked to Sakura.

"Where are you headed?"

"Training with Team Gai. Why?"

"Oh, teme just didn't want to go to ramen with me."

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha, who just rolled his eyes. Sakura giggled and gave them both a hug.

"Behave you two. I'll see you tonight for dinner with Kakashi-sensei. Tell him he can't be late, alright?"

"Okay Sakura-chan! Bye!"

"Bye Naruto."

She walked away, waving. Ten Ten just shook her head and caught up. Soon the two came to the Hyuuga gates. The guard nodded and let them in. They walked through the main houses to the Hyuuga's forest. It was there they saw Neji meditating and Gai and Lee talking adamantly to each other. Ten Ten laughed at her team.

"I brought Sakura!"

Gai and Lee tackled her in a hug. A moment later they were both gone while Neji helped her stand graciously. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Neji."

"Of course Sakura. You look a bit worn out."

Ten Ten decided now was a good time to cut into the conversation.

"Doesn't she? She was just training with Anko-san."

Gai turned to Sakura.

"Again? Isn't Anko-san a little…to youthful?"

Sakura burst out laughing.

"No, its fine. Can we get started? I have dinner at 7 with my boys and then training at 10 with shishou."

Gai and Lee started to cry and Sakura sighed, moving to stand behind Neji slightly. Said boy rolled his eyes.

"You're so youthful Sakura-chan!"

Said youthful kunoichi just shrugged and waved it off, tackling Neji. She disappeared when he went to bring a kunai down on her back. He stood and Ten Ten fell back to back with him. Giggling was heard and Lee started to cheer on the sidelines with Gai.

"Where am I, Ten Ten? You don't know? How about you Neji?"

Neji closed his eyes and focused, throwing his kunai towards Sakura's voice.

"Close, Neji."

Ten Ten grinned and shook out her scroll, biting her thumb and summoning a giant boomerang. Lifting it behind her back, Neji ducked and she slung it over her shoulder. It ripped through some trees and came back, Ten Ten catching it with one hand. Sakura stepped out from the wreckage of trees and grinned.

"Nice job Tenny!"

"Thanks Saku."

Neji sighed and walked around Ten Ten, throwing a fist at Sakura. She dodged and moved backwards. This continued until Sakura was just running through the trees, Team Gai following her. Eventually Gai and Lee caught up to her.

"Sakura-chan, so youthful of you to start our laps! Lee!"

"Yes Gai-sensei?"

"Let us do 10 extra laps around the village to honor the beautiful blossom!"

"Yes, lets!"

The two raced off. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Gai-sensei! 5 laps, not 10! Gai-sensei!"

"He will not listen, you know."

"I know."

The three ran in silence for awhile before Ten Ten ran ahead and turned to talk to them, running backwards.

"Race you all. Last to finish 10 laps has to ask Hiashi-san if Neji can spend the night at Sakura's house for a team sleepover!"

Neji paled and sped up. Sakura and Ten Ten shared a look and burst out laughing. Soon all three were racing neck in neck, trying to keep themselves from the scary Lord of the main branch. Somewhere in the Hyuuga mansion, Hiashi sneezed.

**LATER:**

Sakura laughed, collapsing on the ground. Neji and Ten Ten sat a few feet away, looking at her in wonder. Finally, she sat up, grinning at the two.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Neji?"

"Why are you laughing?"

Ten Ten nodded.

"Ya, you have to ask Hiashi-san about Neji."

Sakura grinned.

"Yep. I think I'll do it now. You guys coming?"

Ten Ten and Neji looked at each other worriedly before scrambling to their feet. Well, Ten Ten scrambled. Neji gracefully rose. He is a Hyuuga after all. They raced after Sakura, who was currently pulling her hair into a ponytail. When they reached the main house, Sakura knocked on the door. Hanabi answered. She grinned.

"Sakura-san!"

"Hello Hanabi. May I speak with your father?"

"Of course, come in. Hi Neji-neechan."

Neji twitched at the suffix but nodded his hellos. Hinata wandered in as Hanabi left. She smiled softly and gave Sakura a light hug before pulling back, her nose crinkling at the rank smell.

"You s-should take a shower S-sakura."

"Jeez, thanks Hinata."

"H-hello Neji-niisan."

"Hello Hinata."

Ten Ten rolled her eyes at their politeness. The door opened and Hiashi strolled in. He shooed away the clan members following him. Closing the door, he raised his brow at the dirty group of ninja in his living room.

"Hello Hiashi-san."

Sakura and Ten Ten bowed. When they rose, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Neji moved to leave the room. Sakura remained, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. When the door had closed, Hiashi turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura. How is your training?"

"It's going well."

"Good. Now, I believe you came to ask me something?"

"Yes. I would like to know if Neji would be allowed to spend the night at my apartment this weekend for a team get-together?"

"Of course."

Sakura grinned and bowed.

"Thank you Hiashi-san."

"Hiashi is fine."

Sakura nodded and waved as she left the room. Ten Ten tackle hugged her and Neji was checking her body with his Byakugan.

"Um…what are you two doing?"

Neji mumbled something about checking for internal injuries while Ten Ten continued to strangle her in a death hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive Sakuraaaa!"

Sakura laughed at Ten Ten and patted her head. Grabbing Neji's elbow and then Ten Ten's, she pulled them out the door.

"Walk me to the gates. I have a feeling Sasuke is waiting for me."

The three walked quickly. Ten Ten made jokes about Neji's hair, while said boy tried not to stab her, while Sakura just laughed. Eventually they reached the gate and Sakura gave both her friends a hug before looping her arm through Sasuke's and walking away.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/9:45:**

"That's why you shouldn't eat red leaves with purple dots on them."

Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing at Kakashi. Sasuke cracked a smirk. Kakashi grinned, grabbing another stick of dango and hurriedly eating it. Sakura sat up, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. Glancing at her clock, she cursed and stood quickly. Her team watched her amusedly while she ran around gathering things.

"Just put the dishes in my sink. I'll do them later. Let yourselves out and lock the door behind you."

She quickly hugged Naruto and Kakashi, kissing Sasuke on the head gently before tugging on her boots. She opened the door, grabbing her keys. Slowly, she turned, a glare directed at the three standing behind her.

"If I find out you went anywhere other than my kitchen, living room, and bathroom, you all are dead. And if you break ANYTHING, I will personally give you the headache of a lifetime. Got it?"

All three nodded solemnly. Sakura grinned brightly.

"Great. I'll see you all later!"

**AT THE Hokage TOWER:**

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-shishou!"

Tsunade looked up amusedly from her paper work at her apprentice. Said girl was perfectly in order, as always, save the slight coloring of her cheeks from running through the cold night. Shizune, who lay sleepily on a sofa in an attaching room, looked up at Sakura before lying back down.

"You're not late Sakura."

"Ohh. Haha, I knew that."

"I'm sure you did. Come."

Sakura followed her shishou out the door and down the hall to the Hokage library. Walking in, she motioned Sakura to a table. It was set up with a bird, which was still save for small twitches of the body. Tsunade turned to her student.

"Find out what's wrong with it, heal it, and let it go when you're done. Try not to stay too late, alright? When you're done, come see me."

"Yes shishou."

Tsunade smiled and left, closing the door after her quietly. Sakura pulled her hair into a ponytail and placed her hands on the bird, her hands bathed in green.

**3 HOURS LATER/AROUND 2AM/SAKURA POV:**

I sighed. Pulling my hair out of its ponytail, I shook it out and massaged my sore head with my hand bathed in the green light of my medical jutsu. Picking up the finicky hawk, I let it go through the window. As I watched it fly away, I smiled at the thought. I could tell Tsunade hadn't expected me to finish this tonight.

She was extremely surprised when you healed that fish the first try in only 5 minutes.

_She was indeed. _

I smiled at the memory. Tsunade-shishou knew I could heal, but apparently I had a natural talent for it that allowed me to learn faster. I turned from the window, making sure it was latched, and then left the room. Heading to my shishou's office, I ran a hand through my hair tiredly. Opening the door, I saw the light was still on. Grinning softly, I picked the pen out of her hand and pulled the last stack of papers off her desk. Placing them on the ground, I began to scan them, stamping and signing them patiently.

_Might as well finish this stack for her. _

How about that other one of her desk?

_It's not too much. I might do it as well. _

You're too nice. 

_She's training me. It's the least I can do._

It wasn't until the sun began to peek through the window that I place my pen aside and rested my head against the wall behind me.

"I'll only close my eyes for a minute."

Closing my eyes, I began to drift off.

Sleep, Sakura.

I was already gone.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope you all like the title change. I thought it was good because it basically means never ending homesickness and since we don't know where Sakura really comes from I thought it fit. There are two more reasons but I can't say because it would ruin the story…so yay. Hope you guys like it. **

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	18. Ninja clash

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto which is unfortunate.

**THE NEXT MORNING/SAKURA POV: **

I yawned and opened my eyes slowly. Blinking against the light, I noticed Tsunade-shishou watching me with a smile on her face. I yawned again and stood, rubbing my sore head.

"Good morning shishou."

"Good morning. I noticed you finished my paperwork for me."

I nodded slowly, leaning over to pick up a piece of paper.

"All except this one."

I handed her the paper, not even looking at it. She nodded and called for Shizune, who walked in holding a tray with two tea cups on it.

"Shizune, get Team 7 in here please."

"Of course Tsunade."

She left the room and I poured some tea for my shishou and I. Handing her a cup, I settled on the edge of her desk.

"You healed the hawk."

"Around 2am."

"You have exceeded expectations yet again."

She smiled at me and I smiled back, holding back a yawn. Shizune walked in, holding a brush. She handed it to me, pointing at my hair with an amused smile. Rolling my eyes at my obliviousness, I brushed my hair into a ponytail.

We need to take a shower.

_For sure. My hair feels like oil. Ugh._

A knock on the door alerted Shizune, who opened the door. My team walked in, Naruto waving when he saw me. I grinned and waved back, hopping off the desk and placing my tea cup on the tray. Walking to my team's side, I took my place between Sasuke and Naruto. Tsunade looked up at us.

"You have a mission. However, I cannot tell you what it is quite yet. I am missing some details it seems."

She riffled through some papers, looking for it. I sweat dropped.

_How did she lose the papers already? I just did everything last night!_

She's such a mess.

She sighed, looking back up at us.

"Go pack. Standard procedure. Kakashi."

He nodded.

"Stay for a minute."

She then turned to me.

"Work on your healing while you're gone, understand?"

"Hai Tsunade-shishou."

She smiled and shooed us out. Closing the door behind me, I waved to Naruto and Sasuke as they headed to get their own bags.

_Maybe I have time for a shower._

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"All right! Princess Gale you rule! Good sticks evil again!"

"Hey, what're you doing up there!"

Naruto tumbled and fell from the ceiling, landing on his butt.

"What's the big idea?"

The movie manager rushed over, an angry frown on his face. He shook his fist angrily.

"You snuck in here didn't you!"

"No, no sir you don't understand! We were just getting some training in during the movie!"

Sakura and Sasuke dropped from the ceiling, landing gracefully on their feet. Sakura pulled out some tickets, holding them gently.

"We have tickets."

The manager deflated.

"Hey, your ninja from the Leaf, aren't you?"

"Hehe, you bet I am! Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! Believe it!"

Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Naruto, shh. I'm really sorry for the trouble sir."

"SHUT UP!"

"YAY!"

Naruto yelped as a popcorn box hit his head. Sakura sighed again, ducking a flying soda.

"Kami forbid we have a nice day."

**LATER:**

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the movie Naruto!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

Naruto sat on the ground, staring at the billboard with the movie advertisement for Princess Gale on it. Sakura perched on top of a fence while Sasuke leaned against it.

"Man, that Princess Gale was something else."

"It was just a movie Naruto."

"I know. But still. She's so pretty and strong!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she tensed, jumping off the fence. She walked over to Naruto.

"Do you two hear that?"

"Yes. It sounds like-"

Sasuke was cut off by a horse flying over the fence. On it was the actress who played Princess Gale, still in her costume. She landed and they raced on. Suddenly, the gate on the fence opened. Sakura jumped back, pulling Naruto with her. A group of men raced past on horses, obviously after Princess Gale. Naruto jumped up and raced after them, Sasuke and Sakura following behind quickly.

"Don't worry, Princess Gale! I'll save you!"

Naruto created a hundred shadow clones, letting them lose on the henchman. They broke through, chasing after the Princess still. Eventually her horse tripped over some stairs, sending her sprawling. The henchmen grabbed her, circling around her. She punched one angrily, knocking him unconscious. There was a small poof and Sakura appeared.

"Get off me!"

A man, obviously the leader and the only one not in costume, sat surprised on his horse.

"Who are you?"

Sasuke blurred behind him, standing on his horse's hind quarters. He smirked, hitting the man on the neck with his hand. The man slumped and fell off his horse with a thump.

**LATER:**

"Sasuke, are you sure we should tie them up?"

"Hn."

Sakura mumbled something about great answer before tightening the last bit off rope on one of the man's hands. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared.

"_What_ are you two doing?"

"Killing time."

Kakashi rolled his eye at Sasuke, disappearing and reappearing by Sakura's side. All the ropes fell off the men. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry about that."

He helped the leader up.

"This is Sandayu. He hired us for this mission."

"And what exactly _is_ this mission?"

"Guard the actress who plays Princess Gale. Sort of a protection detail."

"Fantastic."

Sakura elbowed Sasuke and smile at Sandayu.

"I'm sorry about all this, we didn't know."

"It's alright."

Kakashi looked around.

"Where's Naruto?"

Sakura sighed.

"I'll go find him. He's probably with the Princess."

"Um, please meet us at the harbor. Our ship leaves soon."

Sakura nodded, biting her thumb and summoning Itasu. She grinned at the cat.

"Help me find Naruto, neh?"

The cat nodded and the two ran off, leaving Sandayu and the stunt men turned bodyguards to stare after them in awe.

**WITH NARUTO/PRINCESS:**

Yukie, otherwise known as Princess Gale, ran down an alleyway, trying to escape the boy following her. She slowed to a walk, looking behind her shoulder. When she turned her head back, she bit back a half-scream and stumbled lightly. In front of her, clinging to an alley wall, was the boy. What was his name? He scowled at her before taking his hands from behind his back. He held out a marker and a piece of paper. Yukie sighed.

"Fine."

The boy grinned and dropped to the ground, handing her the items in his hands before standing back. He rested his hands behind his head. Yukie sighed, uncapping the marker.

"Naruto, right?"

"Yep! But you can sign it to 'the future Hokage, your biggest fan ever, love Princess Gale'!"

"Is this how you spell it?"

Naruto leaned down to check the piece of paper. Yukie reached up to her earring and sprayed it into Naruto's eyes. He yelped and fell back into the wall, causing some construction boards to fall on him. He groaned. Yukie looked on impassively.

"Pepper spray. For stalkers."

She ripped the paper into small pieces, letting them fall to the ground before she turned and ran away. Naruto lay still, simply watching her run through hazy eyes.

**WITH YUKIE: **

Yukie sighed. Taking another gulp of her sake, she set the glass down, twirling it with her finger gently. She poured another and was getting ready to drink it when someone sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about Naruto."

Yukie looked up, blinking at the pink-haired girl next to her. When the girl raised her finger and asked for a shot, Yukie raised a brow.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

The girl took the whole shot.

"Where I come from, ninja can lose their lives any time they leave their village. We can drink when we become chuunin."

"You're one of the ninja Sandayu hired to protect me?"

"Yes. The only chuunin. Though our sensei is a jonin."

Yukie smirked.

"Here to drag me back?"

"No."

Yukie looked surprised. The girl smiled softly.

"You are unhappy with the decision. I will not force you."

The two sat in silence. The girl sat quietly, twirling a small pill between her fingers. Yukie looked away from her cup, at the door. Reaching over, the girl slipped the pill into her cup quickly. It dissolved instantaneously. Yukie reached for the cup, swigging it all back before looking to the girl.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Sakura."

"Suits you."

"Hm."

The two went back to silence. Suddenly, Sakura's head rose and she looked to the door, a smile on her face. She then tapped Yukie's shoulder gently. Said woman turned to look at her.

"I understand you do not want to go to the Land of Snow, but you must understand running from your problem will not make it go away. Who knows, you may even be happy with the outcome of the journey."

Yukie's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to ask what Sakura meant when her eyes began to drop. Slowly, they slide closed and she rested her head on her propped up hand. When this had happened, Sakura stood and wrapped her arm around the Princess' waist and began carrying her to the door. Just then the door burst open and Kakashi took Yukie from Sakura.

"Good job."

"Thanks. She should wake up in 8-10 hours."

Sakura flipped a coin at the bartender, who stared at it in surprise. As she left, she waved to him.

"Thanks so much!"

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Naruto sighed. He sat on the deck of a boat, watching Yukie sullenly.

"She may be a great actress but she sure is a spoiled brat."

"You're one to talk dobe."

"Shut up teme!"

Sakura sighed and hopped on the railing. Kakashi watched her amusedly as she flipped into a handstand and began to pace back and forth. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the sea.

"Can you guys not fight? It's loud enough on this boat."

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Hn…sorry."

"It's fine. Hey, do you guys-"

"DIRECTOR!"

The ninja looked up, Sakura flipping off the railing and onto the ground in a low crouch. They relaxed when they saw it was just the Director's assistant saying something about a huge glacier in the middle of their path.

"YES! This is a perfect shot opportunity! Prepare to land!"

"B-but Director!"

"Shut up! The movie gods are smiling upon us! This is a GOLDEN OPPURTINITY!"

Sakura smiled.

"I love ice."

"You love rain."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes at her Uchiha teammate.

"I also love ice. And snow."

"So, anything other than heat and sun?"

"No, I like those as well. But I like rain, snow, and ice better."

"So you like cold more?"

"Wet."

"It's more cold than wet."

"Snow and ice melt and become wet. So they're slick."

"Ice is slick."

"And snow melts if you catch it in your hand."

"So wet."

"Exactly."

Kakashi and Naruto watched this discussion with huge grins. When the two had stopped talking about cold and such, they glared at the grinning idiots. Twitching lightly, Sasuke hit Naruto and Sakura pushed Kakashi over. Both pouted. Finally, the ship stopped and the ninja helped carry things off the deck and onto the glacier. Sighing, they stood by Yukie and watched as the scene played out. The villain stood atop a mountain.

"It's you. Maoe!"

"Princess, please, stay back."

"Yes, we can handle him."

The villain cackled.

"Do you honestly believe these meager fools will be a match for me, Princess?"

Behind him, a giant explosion occurred, sending snow and bits of ice flying. The actor balked.

"Is that in the script?"

Kakashi tensed, grabbing a kunai from his pouch. The other three did the same, on high alert. Kakashi jumped in front of Yukie.

"Everyone get back."

As the explosion cleared, a man came into view. He had light lavender hair, pulled into a ponytail save one strand that hung in his right eye. He had pale green eyes and even paler skin. He wore an odd suit, with armor on the left shoulder and legs. He grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Welcome friends, to the Land of Snow."

Kakashi growled, taking a step forward.

"You!"

Across the way, another ninja appeared. Her hair was pink and in two, high, spiky ponytails. Her eyes were cloudy, a light greenish-yellow. She grinned, resting her arms on her hips.

"Hello, Princess Koyuki. I do hope you're still carrying around the Hex Crystal."

Kakashi gasped, his visible eye widening. He turned, facing Yukie.

"Princes…Koyuki?"

Kakashi turned again, looking to the other side to find another shinobi. He had short, dark, purple hair and black eyes. He chuckled.

"You're as good as they say…Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi turned to his students.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, take Princess Koyuki and the others back to the ship."

"Right!"

Sakura pushed Naruto toward the Princess.

"Take care of her Naruto."

She then turned to the crew.

"Back to the ship. NOW!"

They took off running. Koyuki collapsed on the ground, her arms wound around herself while she shook slightly. She kept murmuring things and Naruto groaned, trying to pull her up. Sandayu knelt beside her, resting his hand on her arm.

"Princess?"

"Fubuki, Mizore, I'll leave the Princess to you."

"Very well then."

The shinobi with the ponytail, obviously the leader, leapt from his perch and landed near Kakashi. The pink-haired woman, deemed Fubuki, sighed and jumped down to face the Princess. Kakashi leapt up to meet the leader, glaring.

"Kakashi, it's been a long time. I hope you're not planning on running away like last time."

"Nadare Roga."

The two glared at each other for a moment before they both shot forward, exchanging some tijutsu hits. They jumped away, coming together again over and over as they flew up a mountain on the glacier. Below the fighting ninja, Naruto dodged the attacks from Mizore. Sasuke jumped in, throwing four kunai at him. They were deflected by the shinobi's armor. Sasuke jumped back, grabbing his Windmill Triple Blade and throwing it at the man. It exploded, falling to the ground.

"Ice style: Sublana Blizzard!"

Sasuke jumped back, avoiding the ice needles aimed at him. He stopped, turning around and preparing his own jutsu to destroy the ice needles following him.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

The ice needles melted in the heat of his fireball. He jumped back, trying to get some distance. The kunoichi chased after him.

"Ice style: Ice prison!"

He jumped from a few ice burgs that sprung from the ground, turning midair to perform another fireball. Blocks of ice sprung up in front of Fubuki, protecting her from the flames. Naruto, on the other hand, was having trouble protecting Koyuki and dodging the metal arm that the shinobi Mizore kept sending his way.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped over, appearing in front of Naruto just in time. The hand grabbed her stomach and Mizore pulled his hand back, flinging her through a snow drift and into a wall of ice. Upon impact the ice cracked and Sakura groaned, clutching her head.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi jumped from his fight, running towards Sakura.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

He landed beside Sakura, helping her up. She stood back to back with him.

"Sensei, they have chakra armor. How are we supposed to defeat them? I don't have time to come up with a plan!"

"Relax. Have Naruto and Sasuke grab Koyuki and Sandayu. We'll retreat."

"Right."

They jumped away from each other. Kakashi jumped back into his battle with Nadare. He lifted his headband, showing his spinning Sharingan. Sakura jumped to Sasuke's side.

"Grab Sandayu. Tell Naruto to grab the Princess. Head back to the ship."

"Hai."

Sasuke jumped away and Sakura quickly blocked two kunai headed after him. She glowered at the kunoichi across the way.

"Your fight is with me now."

"He, fine with me little girl."

Sakura growled, throwing a giant summoned shuriken at then other shinobi, Mizore, who was headed after the escaping Naruto and Sasuke. He deflected it, grabbing it and throwing it back at her. She caught it with her hand, turning around just in time to block a kunai headed toward her face. Fubuki pushed against the kunai and Sakura ducked, barley missing the fist Mizore had thrown at her. Fubuki jumped back to avoid getting hit and Sakura struck out, hitting Mizore in the chest with her foot. He flew back, crashing into a snow drift. Vaguely Sakura heard Kakashi calling out his final jutsu and she tensed, preparing to jump to safety.

"Don't be in such a hurry to leave, we're not finished yet! Ice style: White whale jutsu!"

Kakashi cursed, turning to face Nadare.

"Alright then. Sakura!"

She nodded, jumping to his side.

"Ice style: White whale jutsu!"

The two preformed it in perfect synch.

"Copying my moves? That's not going to win the fight."

"Win? That's not what we were aiming for."

Two giant white whales sprung from the ocean, pushing out of the water and crashing into each other, separating the glacier in half when they fell back into the water. Nadare tensed, jumping from the falling ice he was standing on. He watched as Kakashi wrapped an arm around his student and they jumped away, landing on their ship. Mizore and Fubuki came to stand next to him.

"Are we letting them go?"

"No. We know they will continue their course. And now we know what we're up against."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	19. in the land

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Darn.

**ON THE SHIP/WITH TEAM 7:**

Sakura groaned, sitting in a chair heavily. Sasuke and Naruto took seats on either side of her. Kakashi handed her a small chakra pill from his pouch, his mask crinkling as he smiled.

"That was impressive Sakura."

"Thanks sensei. I think I might have overdone it."

Rubbing her sore ribs, she leaned back in her chair. The Director and his assistant walked in with Sandayu. They all took their seats. Kakashi stood and leaned against the wall.

"I think you all deserve to know."

His team looked at him.

"Yukie Fujikaze is just an alias. The woman we are guarding is actually Koyuki Kazahana, the rightful heir to the Land of Snow's throne."

"WHAT?"

Sasuke smacked Naruto's head.

"Shut up dobe."

Sakura turned to Sandayu.

"You know more about it of course."

"Yes. I meet the Princess when she was younger, barley 10. I was her aid when she was a child. I do not blame her for not remembering, it was long ago. Back then, Soutetsu Kazahana ruled the Land of Snow. Those were peaceful, idyllic times. Snow was not a large nation, but it was a peaceful safe haven. The King absolutely adored the Princess. But then, 10 years ago on that cursed day, Soutetsu's younger brother Doto hired Snow ninja and overthrew the King, killing him. It was a codetta."

It was then Kakashi took over.

"I was sent as part of an emergency ANBU team, dispatched from Konoha. There was no way to defeat them. So we ran."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, who seemed disturbed by the memory, but pushed it away when Sandayu began to speak again.

"The day I found out our beloved Princess was still alive, I went to Fire Country and got myself in the position as her manager. I bided my time, waiting for the day I could take the Princess back to the Land of Snow so she could take back her rightful place as heir to the throne!"

The door opened and everyone looked up to see Koyuki. She held an impassive look on her face. Sandayu stood and ran in front of her, bowing to the ground.

"Princess!"

"Knock it off already. There's no way you can destroy Doto. Why bother."

She trailed off, looking out the window on the other side of the room. Sandayu blanched.

"Princess, don't say that! We will win back your throne-"

"Shut up! I don't want the stupid throne!"

"What? So you should just give up?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto, who stood and had slammed his hand on the table. Koyuki scoffed.

"Don't get his hopes up kid."

"We could film this. A movie about an exiled princess coming back to take her rightful place as ruler!"

The Director grinned.

"It's genius!"

"It's blockbuster!"

"Hey!"

The director's assistant ignored Koyuki. Kakashi kicked off the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

"There is only one course of action. With Doto on our trail, there is no running. There is no hiding."

"We have to fight and defeat him."

Kakashi nodded at Sakura's words. Naruto grinned.

"Yes! Time to continue our mission! The Princess returns to the Land of Snow and shows that creep who's boss!"

"Shut up! Real life isn't like the movies. Things don't always change for the better."

Koyuki turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door after her. Sakura sighed and stood, pushing her chair away from the table. She waved to the guys sitting around the table.

"I'll be back in a little while, Kakashi-sensei. Then you can tell me what you know about their chakra armor."

She to left the room. Naruto sat back down, staring at the door in wonder. Sasuke sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Girls are bothersome."

**WITH SAKURA AND KOYUKI:**

Sakura wandered down the hall, stopping at the prop room. She pushed the cracked door open and stepped inside.

"Koyuki? It's just me."

"What do you want?"

Closing the door behind her, Sakura walked further into the prop room. She came to the center, turning around a large stack of chests filled with clothes. Koyuki sat on the floor, holding the robe she wore during shots. Sakura sat next to her.

"I always wanted to be an actress. I was so foolish."

"How so? You fulfilled your dream, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

It was silent for a moment before she sighed, letting her head fall back onto the stack of chests.

"I loved it at first. Then, I began to realize all I was doing was taking lies and bringing them to life. Who wants to lie for a career? It was so foolish."

Sakura remained silent.

"I suppose you're going to drag me back?"

"No. I told you before; I'm not going to force you to do anything. Just know that I won't leave your side during this mission. It's my job to protect you, rather you're running away or not."

Koyuki nodded slowly and Sakura stood.

"We'll probably land in 4 to 5 hours. Get some rest, alright?"

With that Sakura turned, leaving the room. Koyuki stared after her from around the chests, settling back when the door had closed. She closed her eyes slowly and soon she drifted to sleep.

**NEXT DAY: **

"Our hideout is just beyond this cliff. Soon, my people will be able to rest easier."

Everyone loaded into the cars and began driving through the tunnel. Naruto peered out the window.

"Man, I can't even see the end!"

"This used to be a railroad Naruto."

"Really Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. Dig down deep enough, there will be tracks."

"Cool."

Sakura smiled softly at the blond as he tried to see the tracks through the ice. Sandayu watched her curiously, wondering how she knew about the tracks. Soon, the cars came through the other side, breaking into the daylight. Everyone climbed out of their respective vehicles and the director's assistant, who's name we now found out was Toro, ran up.

"Director! We have a problem!"

"What is it now?"

"Koyuki disappeared again."

Sakura sighed, grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Come on Naruto. We're going to get her."

"Okay Sakura-chan."

The two disappeared back into the tunnel. The director looked to Kakashi.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait. They'll be back soon."

**WITH SAKURA AND NARUTO:**

The two raced through the trees.

"Naruto, up ahead."

"I see her Sakura-chan!"

Naruto speed up, flipping over Koyuki's head and landing on the balls of his feet. The woman stumbled, falling over a tree root as she took a few steps backward. She landed on her butt.

"Naruto, what did you do?"

"Nothing! She fell."

Sakura sighed, kneeling down. With a reassuring smile to the angry woman, a green light encased her hand. She held the hand over Koyuki's ankle, healing the torn muscles and regenerating some cells.

"You…you can heal?"

"Yes. It's called medical ninjutsu."

Sakura stood, helping Koyuki up. The latter stumbled when she tried to put weight on the foot. Sakura caught her and swung her around so she rested on her back.

"Don't try and walk. It'll be sore for a little while longer. Come on Naruto, let's head back."

Sakura walked off, carrying Koyuki on her back as though she weighed nothing. Naruto sighed and ran after the two. For a long time they just walked in silence, until Sakura broke it by commanding Naruto to go run and tell Kakashi they'd arrive in a few minutes. When the boy disappeared, she spoke again.

"I told you, it is my job to protect you. I would have sent a clone with you had I known you'd run again. Instead, now I have to take you back."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Sakura said it as a fact, not in any way rudely. Koyuki nodded.

"You're right, I'm not."

Sakura smiled softly.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to run through the tunnel."

Koyuki made a sound of agreement and tightened her hold. Sakura started to run, adding chakra to her feet to go faster. She kept a constant speed until she looked down and saw chakra running through the tracks of the old railroad system, melting the ice and allowing the tracks to be useable.

"Shit."

Koyuki didn't have time to question the young kunoichi's language. Sakura picked up speed, racing along as fast as she could with a passenger. Still, she felt the vibrations of a coming train. Trying to speed up when she heard the horn, she found it was almost right behind them. She could see the light up ahead.

"Hold on Princess!"

With a burst of speed, Sakura ran through the opening of the tunnel and threw herself to the side, tumbling into the snow just as the train roared past. Sakura stood, helping Koyuki up and dusting the snow off the two of them. The train rolled to a stop. A door opened and a man stepped out. He was easily 6'8 and had shaggy brown hair down to his shoulders with gray eyes.

"Koyuki. It's been 10 long years. Let's get a look at that face, shall we?"

Koyuki stood, staring in shock at her uncle. Sakura moved from next to her, grabbing her kunai and twirling it gently. The man frowned. He turned to Nadare.

"Who is the brat?"

"I have yet to gather intel on her my lord."

"Do so."

"Of course."

He turned back to Koyuki.

"Come, Princess, let's not waste time. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Suddenly, loud screams were heard. Sandayu stood on the top of a hill, holding a sword above his head. Many other warriors stood around him.

"Look here, my brothers. Our beloved Princess has returned to us! With her by our side, victory is assured!"

They all cheered and rushed towards the train. Doto turned to Nadare again.

"I thought you said you rid the country of the rebels."

"I must have missed some. I'll take care of it."

"No. They are not worthy of death by a ninja of your caliber."

He raised his hand and brought it down, two fingers sticking out. Doors in the side of the train open and with a sharp sound of metal on metal, hundreds of kunai launched out of a mechanical kunai launcher. They hit the samurai, causing them to fall to the ground in a massive massacre. The kunai stopped flying and Sandayu was the only one who stood. Another round of kunai headed his way when suddenly Sasuke's Windmill Triple Blade was in front of the man. Still he fell.

The ninja snapped into motion. Sakura grabbed Koyuki, handing her to Naruto, who jumped down beside them. Sasuke threw an exploding tag connected to a kunai at the train, setting it off and blowing part of it off. At the same time, Kakashi, who was hidden behind a bend on the upcoming cliff, threw two bombs at the mountain. This caused an avalanche to crush part of the train. Sakura quickly threw a small metallic circle at the train. It connected, opening and sticking to the metal, a red blinking light the indicator it was on. The train continued on and disappeared. Sakura ran to Sandayu. She kneeled beside him.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Come hold him steady while I pull these kunai out."

Sasuke kneeled on the ground, pushing his hands onto Sandayu's shoulders. He twitched in pain slightly each time Sakura pulled out a kunai. Finally she stopped, resting her glowing hands on his chest. She bit her lip in concentration. Koyuki came and stood above them. Sandayu looked up at her.

"Princess….please, try to take back your throne. And Princess…don't cry for me. I am happy to die in your service. Your f-father would be proud."

Sakura continued her healing, mumbling under her breath as his eyes closed and his chest failed to rise. She pulled her hands away, standing and running a hand through her hair. She then headed off to see if anyone else could be saved. Koyuki stood impassively.

"Silly Sandayu, I couldn't cry for you. You have my eye drops."

She turned and walked away. Naruto growled.

"How could you just walk away from him! He gave his life for you!"

"I didn't ask him to."

"Hey, hold on a minute."

Naruto went to chase after her but Sakura shook her head, jumping to his side.

"Don't Naruto, alright? Can't you tell she's grieving?"

Naruto stared at the seemingly impassive woman and turned on his heel. Sakura sighed and headed after the Princess.

"Koyuki."

"What?"

"I just…what the hell?"

Sakura looked at the giant air balloon rising behind Koyuki. Her eyes widened when Mizore's metal arm caught Koyuki by her jacket and pulled her up to the platform. Fubuki flew through the air, using her armor's wings, and threw small balls.

"Watch out!"

The ninja jumped back as the balls hit the ground and erupted into ice spikes. Sasuke landed on one near Kakashi.

"Sensei, where's Sakura?"

"Tell me she didn't!"

Kakashi looked up and cursed. He jumped to the cliff, running along the side. Sasuke and Naruto followed. Sakura grasped the railing of the blimp, hauling herself over it and grasping her bleeding stomach, which got cut on one of the ice spikes. Biting her lip pain, she grabbed a ninja that charged at her and flipped him over the side. He fell to the forest ground. On the cliff, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stopped. The balloon was too far for them to intercept.

"Shit. Sakura, you fool."

Sasuke and Naruto followed their sensei back to the movie crew. Sakura, meanwhile, was fighting off Mizore.

"Stop dodging little girl!"

Sakura dodged another hit, doing a back flip from his kick. Her arms were grasped by Nadare. Focusing her chakra where his hands grasped her, she tried to burn him. It backfired due to his armor, burning her instead.

"Let me go!"

"Hehe, you are amusing."

Nadare carried her through some hallways, stopping to tie her up with some rope Fubuki brought him. Sakura sneered and brought her knee up, hitting him in the nose. He grasped the bleeding appendage and shoved the remaining rope at Fubuki. Sakura smirked. She was dragged by her hair down the last few halls and they came to a stop in front of a huge door. It opened and she was shoved in. She stumbled, keeping herself steady, until Nadare kicked her in the back, sending her face first onto the floor. She rolled onto her side, trying to sit up while glaring at Nadare.

"Who is this?"

"My apologies. As you can see, she's a handful."

Doto raised a brow at Nadare's bleeding nose before smirking.

"So child, who are you?"

"None of your goddamn business!"

Sakura rolled onto her back, using her tied hands to push her up. She stood on her feet, wobbling slightly. Fubuki went to push her down when her hands ripped from their binds and hit the kunoichi in the face. She quickly undid her leg bindings and blurred, reappearing behind Doto. Said shinobi smirked and turned, grasping her hand and twisting it cruelly. The kunai she had held in her hand was now pointed at her neck and she growled.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Koyuki slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Sakura nodded to herself. Koyuki stood from her seat.

"Let her go Doto."

"Give me the Hex Crystal."

"Fine."

Doto pushed Sakura away. She was caught and bound again by Nadare, whose nose was now free of blood but still slightly swollen looking. Sakura smirked at him. Koyuki handed Doto the crystal. He held it for a moment, grinning, before crushing it in his hand and turning to Koyuki.

"Do you think I would not know that this is a FAKE!"

"I didn't-"

Koyuki's eyes widened.

"Kakashi."

Doto frowned.

"He has been quite a bit of trouble. Nadare."

"Yes?"

"Take them both to the cells."

"Of course."

Mizore stepped forward.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"This girl's chakra is impressive and she possesses unlocked chakra, stored in a seal. Perhaps we should test that new contraption of yours?"

Doto smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Nadare!"

"Of course."

He handed Sakura to Mizore, who grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. Nadare reached into a compartment and pulled out a small, circular disk with groves along the outside. In the middle was a purple and red yin-yang symbol. As Nadare walked closer to her, he pulled the back off it, causing an electrical charge to appear. He slammed it into her stomach and six small cords came out of the device and plunged themselves into her stomach, through her shirt. She began to yell in pain as her whole body was surrounded by a blue electrical charge.

"What is that?"

"We're cleansing her of her chakra. That device will take any existing chakra in her body and lock it in a powerful barrier with a complex seal. Once it is activated it can never be stopped or destroyed, no matter what."

Mizore let her go and she fell to the floor, her eyes closed in pain. Nadare laughed.

"Not much of a ninja anymore, are you? You're just a little girl."

"Fuck…you!"

Nadare sneered and kicked her stomach, forcing her to roll over onto her back. She was out cold. A little ways away, Koyuki watched emotionlessly. When Nadare grasped the her arm, she allowed herself to be taken to the dungeons, doing nothing but watching as Sakura's unconscious body was dragged down the steps in front of her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	20. of Snow

**IN THE CELLS/SAKURA POV:**

When I woke up, it took some time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I hung by my wrists, suspended four feet above the floor. My ankles were chained together and I was aware of the blood from the cut on my stomach bleeding again. It trailed down my shirt slowly, dripping on the floor. I tried to send chakra to the area, biting back a scream when an electrical charge coursed through my body. Across the way in another cell, Koyuki looked up.

"Just give up. There's nothing you can do."

I cut off my chakra, taking steady breaths through my nose. Looking over at the Princess, I tried to bite back a sharp reply and failed.

"I bet it's easier. Once you give up, I mean."

She looked at me and then away.

"My life has been one big charade. None of it has mattered. I have no one. Why bother anymore?"

"Your life isn't the only one that's tough."

Contracting my biceps, I pulled myself up past my wrist, trying to swing my legs around the chain. The chains attached to my ankles proved to be tied to the floor when I felt a harsh pressure on my ankles from pulling to hard on the short chain. I let my muscles loosen up.

"Naruto…he had it the roughest out of my whole team. He had no one for so long. Born without parents and cursed with something that should have made him a hero."

I pulled on the chains, trying to break them. For once I was glad I naturally held a strength that rivaled Tsunade-shishou's non-chakra punches. Koyuki looked over at me. I continued to pull at the chains, trying to add a bit of chakra and biting back a scream.

"Naruto tried hard…to fit in. I don't think he had a true friend until I came to the village. He…he was the only one to talk to me. We became best friends."

I pulled again and I heard the metal pieces begin to bend with a slight groan. Perspiration gathered on my forehead and I wished I could wipe it away as it dripped into my eyes.

"Soon, we became Team 7 and we all found a family. But Naruto…he lived without the love of anyone other than himself for 7 years. And he doesn't even know WHY!"

I cried out as the flesh on my wrists began to split from the pressure of the chains digging in. Ignoring the stinging, I pulled harder.

"Naruto never gives up and never goes back on his promise. That's his ninja way! And he…promised himself he would always try and never give up. He's an inspiration…he makes me try harder. Because if he won't give up...neither. Will. I!"

With a last yank, the chains broke and I fell to the ground. I heard Koyuki stand and call my name. A guard came running and I closed my eyes, seeming unconscious. The guard opened the door to my cell and I could tell he left the key in the lock. I felt his hands on my shoulder and I twisted, bringing my still bound hands up to his head. He fell to the ground, his eyes open and glazed. I ignored the blood gushing from the dent in his head and scrambled to my feet, grasping the key from the lock and unlocking my chains. I hurried to Koyuki's cell, opening it and grinning at her.

"Naruto is an inspiration. Look what happens when you don't give up."

She smiled and accepted my hand, letting me haul her up.

"Come on. Stay behind me, alright?"

"Okay."

A large explosion shook the building and I grinned.

_My boys are here. _

I found it odd Inner didn't say something but shook it off. I hurried on, my hand grasping Koyuki's firmly. Sliding around a corner, I let go of her hand, swinging into a low kick and knocking a Snow ninja off his feet. He fell on his back and I used one of his kunai to knock him unconscious. Taking his kunai and shuriken pouches, I quickly strapped them on and took off again. We came to a bridge and I spotted another Snow ninja.

"Stay here."

"Right."

I leapt forward, throwing a punch and kicking high.

"Sakura! Stop, it's me!"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He tore off the costume and I smiled. He rubbed my head happily before walking up to Koyuki.

"You replaced my Hex Crystal."

"Yes, sorry about that. I figured it's what he was after."

As I watched, Kakashi took the real Hex Crystal out of his pocket and placed it in Koyuki's hand. She smiled and placed it around her neck. Suddenly, an explosion in the hallway we had just come from caused me to whirl around quickly. Naruto and Sasuke came running around the corner.

"This place is crawling with those creepy Snow ninja! Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Sasuke patted my head and handed me my cloak. I smiled and slipped it on, letting Naruto grab Koyuki's hand. She smiled at him and I wondered for a moment if his story got to her.

"Come on."

We followed Kakashi, somehow ending up in a large throne room. Doto sat on a chair, high up on a raised platform. The doors closed and bolted behind us. Nadare, Mizore, and Fubuki surrounded us. Doto smiled.

"Kakashi. Always a pleasure to see you again."

He then turned to Koyuki.

"Did you bring the Hex Crystal?"

"Yes."

She ran past us, evading Naruto's grasp for her. She ran up to Doto, handing him the necklace carefully. He smiled, tucking it into his pocket. Kakashi grimaced.

"How could you Princess Koyuki?"

"I'm an actress. You shouldn't be all that surprised."

Doto laughed.

"How about that? Another wonderful performance by our own Princess of the Snow."

Things were silent for a moment before I noticed Koyuki's eyes narrow slightly and her hand grasp a small sword.

"Yes…it was all an act!"

She turned, ramming the sword into Doto's stomach.

"I told you didn't I? I'm an actress!"

Doto growled.

"You horrid brat!"

He smacked her hand away and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Princess!"

"I always knew…if I returned to this land…I would die here."

"Don't you do it! Don't you stop fighting!"

_Naruto._

"It's thanks to you…Naruto…that I could finally stop running away!"

With those words, she pushed against Doto, causing him to fall off the edge of the platform. She followed. Both landed, though Doto landed on his feet. Koyuki lay motionless on the ground. Doto laughed.

"Did you really think you could kill me, with this toy?"

He undid his robe and let it fall to the floor, the sword falling with it. He wore a magnificent suit of black and green, large and made of metal. He grinned.

"Yes, this is chakra armor. Our latest prototype. I am invincible in this."

Naruto growled. I held my hand out, stopping him from running.

"Don't. You'll only get yourself hurt."

Doto leaned down and picked up the now coughing Koyuki by her jacket, setting her under his arm. I felt Naruto tense beside me, so I shoved him into Kakashi's grasp.

"Come Koyuki, let us go. Beyond…the rainbow."

The roof over the room opened up and metal wings on the back of Doto's suit opened. He flew into the sky, disappearing from sight and the fight began. I jumped after Koyuki and looked back in time to see Naruto and Sasuke double-teaming Mizore and Fubuki while Kakashi and Nadare had disappeared.

**WITH KOYUKI:**

Koyuki sat on the ground as Doto placed the Hex Crystal in the proper keyhole. In moments, 6 giant slabs of rock turned rainbow colored. The air began to warm and the ice in the surrounding area melted. Doto growled.

"A heat generator? This is the hidden treasure of the Kazahana clan?"

"Koyuki!"

Said woman looked over to see Sakura running towards them. Doto frowned and began to rapidly form hand signs.

"Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard!"

Sakura tensed and tried to dodge. She ended up getting thrown in the air and landing on the ice, creating small cracks. Doto grinned and stomped his foot, sending chakra through the ice and creating a giant hole which caused Sakura to fall in the water.

"Sakura!"

Underwater, Sakura held her breath as she swam through the frigid water. Stopping when she saw she was beneath Doto's feet, she made a fist with her hand and making a conscious effort to ignore the pain, rammed her fist up through the ice using some chakra. Glad of the odd warmth the Chakra Negator's electrocution gave her, she did the same with the other hand and proceeded to yank Doto through the ice.

He crashed into the water next to her, grasping her throat and choking her. He tossed her from the water out onto the ice from the hole she created and climbed out after her. Grinning like a madman, he charged at her. Picking her up by her neck, he brought his knee into her stomach and then her face, hitting her eye. He tossed her in the air and drop kicked her on her way back down. She fell a few feet away. He had almost reached her again when the sound of chirping filled the air.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke's Chidori pressed into the chakra shield, pushing past it and barley skimming the armor before Doto grabbed his arm and twisted. Sasuke's Chidori connected with his shoulder and he cut it off. Doto picked him up by the neck and threw him into a large ice slab. It cracked upon contact and Sasuke fell forward, a trail of blood showing on the slab of ice.

"Naruto…"

Said ninja jumped into battle, summoning hundreds of shadow clones. They all grinned.

"It's payback time! With interest!"

Doto scowled.

"Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard!"

Two giant black dragons soared through the air and ripped through Naruto's shadow clones. The smoke cleared and Doto laughed.

"This pathetic fight is over!"

"Not yet it's not! I told you! It's not over until justice prevails and evil is destroyed! Every story needs a happy ending!"

Doto turned, staring in surprise and Naruto and his clone. Together they made Naruto's ultimate attack. The clone poofed away and Naruto began to run towards Doto. Said man ran towards him as well, bringing up his hand in a fist.

"RASENGAN!"

The swirling ball of blue chakra mixed with red connected with Doto's cracked armor. He flew back, crashing into the water, sinking out of sight. Naruto sighed and walked to Sasuke before collapsing next to him. Kakashi arrived and helped Sakura up. She wobbled but began towards the two genin lying on the ground.

"Hey you two. Getting into trouble again I see."

"You were down for the count."

Knowing it was Sasuke's way of saying he was worried about her, she ruffled his hair gently. She kneeled next to him, resting her glowing hands on his arm. After a moment it fizzled out and she twitched in pain, collapsing between Naruto and Sasuke. The former rolled over.

"Sakura-chan, why can't you use your chakra?"

"It's a long story Naruto."

"We have time."

Sakura ignored Sasuke's remark. Koyuki was wandering around, taking in the sight of spring in Snow for the first time. Kakashi watched her quietly. Sakura sighed, closing her eyes.

"Maybe later Naruto."

"Oh, come on Sakura-chan! Now!"

But she was already asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	21. Don't go

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunate for me, fortunate for everyone else.

**WITH TEAM 7/Hokage TOWER:**

"The mission was a success, I assume?"

"Yes, Godaime."

"Fantastic. Go, take a week vacation."

Team 7 bowed. Naruto and Sasuke left the room, though Sakura and Kakashi remained. Tsunade looked up. Sighing, she replaced her pen and folded her hands on her desk.

"Yes?"

"Well, shishou, I have a problem."

Tsunade stood, holding a kunai.

"Tell me what Kakashi did, Sakura! I'll rip his spleen out!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. Sakura, convinced her sensei would actually do it, touched Kakashi's arm lightly.

"Shishou! He didn't do anything!"

Tsunade sat down, glaring at Kakashi. Said man simply buried his nose farther in his porn book.

"Hmph. What is it then?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I can't use my chakra."

It was silent. Then-

"WHAT!"

Sakura winced, rubbing her ear. She pointed at her stomach, were the small device still rested.

"Yes. Doto, evil tyrant leader guy, put this on me. He said it was gathering all the chakra I had and make every day and locks it in a barrier. He said you can't destroy it."

Tsunade sighed.

"Well, that's too bad."

Sakura sweat dropped. Then she rubbed her forehead, trying_ not_ to have an epiphany about the colorful words she could throw at her shishou's face.

"Too bad? What do you MEAN 'too bad'? Dropping a bag of cookies on the ground is 'too bad'. Losing your favorite kunai is a 'too bad.' Not being able to use my CHAKRA! Not a 'too bad'. More like an 'oh shit!'"

Kakashi took a few steps back from the seething pink-haired kunoichi while her teacher merely sat quietly.

"Are you done?"

Sakura took a deep breath, collecting her calm and nodding lightly.

"Yes shishou."

"Good. Now, here's what we're going to do. We are going to use this to our advantage. You will continue with training, but no medical ninjutsu. Focus of tijutsu, speed, strength, endurance, and stamina. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go."

"Hai."

**THAT NIGHT/SAKURA'S HOUSE:**

"We'll use it to our advantage. Che. More like shove your lessons to other people."

Sasuke didn't even look up from the bowl of ramen on the table. Sakura stopped her rant, looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

He looked away from her.

"Never mind."

He stood, walking to the door and slipping into his shoes. Sakura stood, following him.

"Thanks for dinner Sakura."

"Sasuke. Sasuke wait."

His hand rested on the door knob. Sakura turned his around, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the hug, resting his head on the top of hers.

"Do what you have to do. Just…just come back soon, alright?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled away. Sakura opened the door, letting him out. He was heading down her stairs when she called to him.

"Sasuke!"

She ran out to him, grabbing his hand and slipping something into it. She smiled and turned around, going back into her apartment. Sasuke opened his hand. In his palm rested a long silver chain. He could feel her chakra humming in the links lightly. A chakra-necklace, he thought. He looked to the closed door.

"Sakura…thank you."

In the window of her kitchen, Sakura watched Sasuke slip the chain around his neck and disappear. Closing the curtains, she locked the windows and door, heading to her room. Lying on her bed, she clenched her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. Sasuke was a part of her family and now he was leaving. Sakura knew he felt like he had to. However, there was other ways to gain the power needed to kill his brother. Sakura rolled onto her stomach, pushing her face into her pillow and sighing.

"Sasuke…you better stay safe you dumbass."

**THE NEXT MORNING: **

A loud banging on her window woke her up. Groggily lifting her head, she rolled out of bed and opened her curtains, blinking when Naruto looked through. Throwing the latch, she strolled away, leaving him to let himself in. He clambered through the window.

"Sakura! Sasuke left the village last night! He's going to Orochimaru!"

Sakura sighed, pulling her headband on in her bathroom. Walking into her room, she tugged on her boots and climbed out the window. Naruto followed quietly, somewhat confused to her behavior and reaction to the news.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Come on Naruto. I suspect you asked shishou to assemble a team?"

"Well ya…but-"

An ANBU appeared on the rooftop the two had been jumping onto. Sakura nodded.

"Godaime Hokage wants you in her office immediately."

"Alright."

The ANBU disappeared and Sakura began to leap over the remaining roofs. She turned her head to Naruto slightly.

"What were you saying Naruto?"

"Nothing."

**SAKURA POV/AT HER APARTMENT: **

What was shishou thinking, sending them without a medic ninja?

_I suppose I am the only one other than Shizune. _

I sighed, turning and swinging my legs over my bed. Tugging on my shoes, I stood and jumped out my window. I had hoped Sasuke would have more time. Though, on the other hand, I wouldn't be upset if they brought him back. He'd just try it again and I want him to go so he'll come home sooner. The team had already begun to assemble at the gates, save for two or three members.

"Sakura."

"Hi Neji."

I turned to look at the others that were there. Kiba had just run up with Akamaru. Choji and Shikumaru stood a-ways-away, murmuring to each other quietly. Shikumaru was the team captain, being the only one of the Konoha 12 besides myself to become a chuunin during the exams. He had been promoted to jonin due to his intelligence levels. Naruto ran up a moment later, staring at me.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Hey Naruto."

He walked over to me and I gave him a hug.

"Be safe alright?"

"'Course Sakura-chan!"

I grinned, rubbing his spiky blond locks lightly. I turned, grasping Neji and Shikumaru in a hug as well. Kiba pouted at me and I rolled my eyes, letting him pick me up and swing me around in a giant circle. Once he put me down I gave Choji a hug and Shikumaru turned.

"Come on guys. We need to get going."

"Hai."

They ran out the village gates and jumped into the trees. Soon, they disappeared from sight. I sighed, turning on my heel and heading back to my apartment.

"Sakura-chan!"

Raising my head, I barely managed to dodge Lee as he attempted to tackle-hug me. He pouted for a moment before bouncing to his feet.

"The retrieval team for Sasuke left just moments ago, right?"

"Yes."

"They are so youthful, going after a departing comrade!"

"Not today Lee."

He quieted, following behind me as I continued to my apartment. Finding he was still behind me when I opened the door to my apartment, I turned to him.

"Do you need something?"

"Sakura-chan…I am going to follow them."

I blinked.

"What?"

"Yes. The Hokage is worried she did not send enough people. She sent for some help from Suna as well."

_Gaara…_

"Why are you telling me?"

"I know that you cannot use your chakra due to that-"

Here he tapped the device still attached to my stomach.

_Stupid piece of crap._

"However, you are a talented ninja even without your chakra. I know you want to help and I believe you can."

"Thank you Lee."

He grinned; nearly blinding me with his 50 watt grin.

"One thing, beloved blossom."

"Hm?"

"I never told you a thing! Good bye Sakura-chan! May youth always shine brightly in you!"

"Bye Lee."

Rolling my eyes at his exuberance, I turned and ran into my room. Pulling out my bag, I quickly filled it. Kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, transporting scrolls, and my katana. I traded my signature red top for a black, long-sleeve, tight one. Then I changed into black ninja pants and braided my hair, making sure it was tight and would not escape its hold. I tightened my headband and prepared to leave the room. Pausing, I turned back in and grabbed a scroll out of a secret compartment in my floorboard. I placed it in my pocket and turned to my window, jumping out of it and running in the shadows towards the gates.

_Hold on guys. _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	22. Sasuke Retrival Team

**WITH THE SASUKE RETRIVAL TEAM/SAKURA POV:**

I growled.

_Damn it Shikumaru!_

The team was encased in a large barrier made of rock. There was a ninja standing on one side, his back to me. I figured he was one of the Sound Four, since he wore their standard symbol on his back. He was pouring chakra into the barrier. Looking down at the device on my stomach, I growled, cursing it. Quickly, I thought of what I had to help me. A frontal attack would be best. It would force him to turn, thus cutting the flow of chakra to the barrier. Hopefully Neji would notice and Kiba could use his Fang over Fang.

I jumped from my perch on the tree, landing behind the shinobi. Quickly drawing my katana, I ran up behind him, aiming the blade at his neck. He saw it out of the corner of his eye and dodged, jumping back from the barrier. Too late he realized his mistake and he growled, charging at me. I brought my katana up, blocking the punch he threw at me.

"Kiba! Use your Fang over Fang!"

I barley heard the commotion in the rock encasing as Kiba did as told and Neji tried to figure out who I was. I back flipped, sliding away from the kick he aimed at my stomach. A large explosion occurred next to me and I turned, shielding my eyes from the smoke and jumping over the shinobi's head.

"Impossible!"

I grinned at him.

"Apparently not."

He charged at me and I spun low, kicking his feet out from under him. As he fell I stood, running to the team. The smoke cleared and Naruto and Kiba stared at me, mouths agape. I laughed.

"Hi guys."

"Sakura? Wha-"

"No time. Shikumaru."

He turned to me.

"We need to move."

"Yes."

He turned to look at the shinobi, who was standing. He scowled.

"How to get past hi-"

His eyes widened and he turned to Choji.

"Choji."

"I got it Shikumaru. Go."

Shikumaru nodded, grasping Choji's arm quickly before turning. He waved at the group.

"Come on."

As we left, I turned to look at Choji, who was already in a heated fight with the ninja. Taking a deep breath I turned, hurrying to catch up with the others.

**NORMAL POV: **

"You shouldn't be here Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Shikumaru.

"How about a thank you?"

"Thank you."

Neji smirked at her. She snorted.

"Smartass."

"You don't have access to your chakra."

"But I can still fight."

"Sakura-"

"Shut up Shikumaru. If you had just included me to begin with, you wouldn't have to deal with it now."

He sighed and nodded. They continued running, not slowing. At one point, a butterfly flew past Shikumaru and he turned his head to watch it fly away. Naruto, who was behind him with Sakura, looked at his confusedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sakura speed up and came to his side.

"Shikumaru…you'll see him back in the village. I swear."

"…I know."

Sakura reached into her pocket, dropping behind Shikumaru and then behind Naruto. Opening the scroll she removed from her pocket, she bit her lip and quickly scrawled something in blood. A small poof and a cloud of smoke appeared. She stuck the scroll back in her pocket and unrolled the smaller, white scroll. Biting her other thumb, she scrawled her name.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Neji looked back as she was summoning, focusing in on the small burst of chakra she summoned. She cringed as the blue electricity shocked her. The summoning smoke cleared and a small raven rested on her arm.

"Fly to Konoha. Go to Tsunade-shishou. Tell her to send out Lee and the Sand backups, as well as Shizune and some ANBU. Choji will need some immediate medical attention. Go, quickly."

"Hai, Sakura-hime."

The raven took off, flying up and out of sight in moments. Neji dropped back to her side.

"How can you summon in your state?"

"What do you mean?"

"That Chakra Negator…it sends a shot of electricity through you body when you use chakra."

"Yes. Your point?"

"It should scramble you chakra nerves and keep you from using chakra at all."

"I'm a medic nin Neji. I can keep the electricity from messing with my nerves."

"Only for so long, it seems."

"Yes."

The group continued on. Suddenly, Akamaru let out a small bark. Kiba grinned.

"We're getting close."

Neji nodded and he activated his bloodline technique. His Byakugan blazed to life. He scanned ahead.

"There appear to be no traps. It seems we are being underestimated."

"The punks! They think we're so weak!"

"Calm down Naruto! We can use this to our advantage."

Shikumaru grinned. What an opportunity they had received.

**LATER:**

Sakura tensed, turning to Neji.

"He's been caught."

Kidomaru, a shinobi with 6 arms, smirked and tossed the coffin containing Sasuke to a kunoichi.

"Tayuya, take Sasuke and move out. Sakon, go with her."

"You better make it fucking quick Kidomaru, or the Lord will be upset."

'Jirobo' launched himself at Kidomaru, aiming a kunai at his head. The latter grabbed the former's arms and held him still.

"The real Jirobo is always scolding Tayuya on her rather coarse language."

"Heh, looks like you got me."

'Jirobo' grinned and a poof was heard, smoke covering is form, indicating a henge being released. Shikumaru smirked and twisted his body, aiming a kick to Kidomaru's stomach. He blocked, grabbing Shikumaru's leg and holding him still. Suddenly, a spider web flew from his mouth, connecting with Shikumaru and forcing him backwards. The web pinned him to a tree and he struggled, trying to break loose.

"Hey! Surprised to see me!"

Eight clones of Naruto appeared behind Kidomaru and he jumped off the branch he rested on, spitting some sort of clay into his hands and quickly forming a flat circle with it.

"Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web!"

The clay, actually a type of string, flew towards the Naruto's, catching them and leaving them hanging in a net. Naruto clenched his teeth. Kidomaru looked down, seeing Akamaru and Kiba flying toward him.

"Fang over Fang!"

He dodged, sending strings from his hands and catching trees to pull himself up. Kiba and Akamaru landed on branches opposite of each other. Kiba growled.

"I won't let you get away!"

"Hm, really? Why don't you look at your feet?"

Kiba growled when he saw the webs holding him down. Suddenly, Neji leapt out of the trees behind Kidomaru.

"My turn."

Neji leapt toward him, holding out his palm in preparation to strike. Kidomaru looked surprised before he grinned and dodged, spitting out a net to suspend Neji in midair. He struggled, pulling at the different strings holding him.

"How would you like to see the inside of an airtight cocoon?"

Kidomaru sent more threads around Neji, quickly wrapping him up. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura climbed behind the cocoon and brought out her katana, trying to cut the string. It wouldn't budge, so she pulled out her scroll and summoned a pack of sebon. They were black with red cherry blossoms on them. Grinning, she stuck it into the cocoon, gently sawing through the threads until there was a small hole. She continued to repeat the process.

"Neji!"

Meanwhile, Naruto pulled out a kunai and tried desperately to cut through the string.

"What is this stuff made out of? I can't cut it!"

Kidomaru chuckled. Sakura stopped her work, feeling Neji's chakra begin to build. Her eyes widened and she leapt away, landing silently in a nearby tree. Sakura watched Kidomaru.

"Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread."

He murmured it and Sakura narrowed her eyes, watching his lips move. He pulled out another bunch of string, thought this time it was a tan color. He cut it off from his mouth, each of his 6 hands holding a bit of it. It grew in length and size, solidifying.

"Since you're my first victim, let's make it entertaining. We're going to play a little game that will tell me which one of you is the real one."

"What did you just say!"

Kiba growled out a warning.

"Contestant number one! How about you at the end?"

He threw the solid thread, shaped like a boomerang. It hit Naruto dead on.

"No! Naruto!"

Shikumaru began to struggle against his bounds again. Naruto poofed away, reviling it was a clone.

"Aw, just a clone. Oh well. Let's try another!"

The next poofed away as well. This continued until it was the last two. Kidomaru chuckled.

"Haha, now I have a 50/50 chance!"

He threw one of his last boomerangs and the clone poofed away. Kidomaru frowned, obviously displeased.

"Well, look at this. You managed to hang out until the very end. You're a pretty lucky guy. Now die brat!"

He threw the last boomerang. Akamaru barked and Kiba growled. Shikumaru stopped struggling, watching in disbelief. It hit and Kidomaru began to grin. Quickly, it turned into a frown when the clone poofed away.

"Huh? Where'd he-"

He turned, catching the punch Naruto threw at him just in time. He flung Naruto away, keeping a string attached to his wrist. Kidomaru grinned.

"Not so dumb after all."

He yanked the string, sending Naruto falling forward. Just then, Neji appeared and sliced through the string, catching Naruto's falling form and placing him on a nearby branch.

"Naruto, thanks for stalling for me."

"Neji."

Kidomaru growled.

"I encased you! How did you escape?"

Shikumaru jumped from his tree, free from his binds. Kiba and Akamaru joined them, also free. Neji smirked.

"Your threads have a chakra base. Nothing with a chakra base stands a chance against my gentle fist."

Kidomaru growled. Neji turned to the team.

"Where is Sakura?"

Said girl hopped down from her branch.

"We have to get going. They are not far from the border. If they continue at their current pace, they'll reach the border by tomorrow afternoon. "

"They are moving quicker."

"It is because they have lost two of their own."

Sakura placed her hand on Neji's shoulder.

"I will stay with you."

"No, you must go."

Sakura's raven flew down from the sky.

"Hitan. Report."

"Your shishou has done as requested."

"Thank you. Please, stay here with Neji. If something happens, come to me."

"Hai, Sakura-hime."

Hitan flew up, resting in the branches of a nearby tree. Shikumaru turned to Neji.

"You be careful."

"I will."

Naruto and Kiba grinned.

"You better catch up, got it?"

Neji smirked, nodding. The remaining members jumped onto another tree, quickly moving away. Sakura looked back and sighed. Shikumaru, who ran next to her, looked over.

"We are catching up to Sasuke…"

She turned back around, catching Shikumaru's eye.

"But at what cost?"

**SUN DOWN: **

The group was running at a reasonable distance behind the two ninja of the Sound 4 left. Suddenly, Hitan flew down, landing on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hitan. Is Neji alright?"

The raven shook his head softly. Sakura dropped back out of hearing range of the others.

"What happened?"

"He defeated his opponent, Kidomaru, but at a cost."

"What cost would that be?"

"An arrow entered the Byakugan's blind spot. It missed his heart by a few centimeters. He is holding on, though I fear his end is soon if someone does not reach him."

Sakura ground her teeth.

"And the backup? Shizune and the other ANBU?"

"Shizune, Lee, and the other ANBU have left the village. The Sand backup should be in the vicinity by dawn or tomorrow morning. With you in battle by noon at the latest."

"I must go back. I can't let Neji die."

"You cannot use an extensive amount of your chakra. How do you plan to help him?"

Sakura frowned, clutching at the Chakra Negator on her stomach.

"Stupid piece of crap!"

"Relax Sakura-hime. It will all work out."

Sakura sighed, rubbing Hitan's head with a finger and handing him a small berry.

"Go. Rest. Be prepared, I might be calling on you again, sooner than later."

"Of course. Be safe hime."

He poofed away and Sakura sighed, speeding back up. She schooled her expression, trying not to seem as down as she felt. She knew Shikumaru would notice something was up, but he wouldn't ask. He knew better than that. Naruto turned to her.

"What'd your summon say!"

Sakura smiled.

"Hitan says Neji is still fighting. He didn't get a chance to check on Choji, but I'm confident he'll meet up with Neji and soon the two of them will be headed our way."

"Yay!"

Kiba and Naruto grinned and high fived. They began to talk about ninjutsu and the amount of chakra Neji had. Sakura speed up, keeping in the front with Shikumaru. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"It must be really troublesome."

"What must be really troublesome?"

"Keeping all the bad news to yourself."

Sakura laughed lightly.

"You're such a genius Shikumaru."

He smiled and they continued on in comfortable silence.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

The two running ninja stopped on a branch.

"What's wrong Tayuya? Are we getting close?"

"No, we still have a-ways to go. But look."

The two turned, spotting Naruto standing on a branch directly behind them. Shikumaru and Kiba flanked his sides.

"And of course, now that we need him, there's no sign of Jirobo or Kidomaru."

"Sorry, just us."

Naruto twirled his kunai. The shinobi on the other branch, Sakon, stood and grinned.

"Who needs those two? I can handle them myself!"

He leapt off the branch, flying toward the three ninja.

"Get ready!"

Naruto threw his kunai and Sakon dodged, quickly running through some hand signs. Naruto made a shadow clone, already creating a Rasengan when Shikumaru and Kiba jumped past him, heading towards Sakon.

"Fist Barrage!"

Sakon hit the two away with a serious of blurring fists to their stomachs. He stopped in front of Naruto, who's clone disappeared. Naruto threw the Rasengan forward and Sakon grinned, grabbing his wrist with one hand and his bicep with the other.

"How do you purpose to kill me if you can't hit me?"

Behind Naruto, Kiba appeared.

"Tunneling Fang!"

Kiba went through Naruto, proving it to be a shadow clone when it burst into smoke. Sakon ducked, Kiba missing his head by a few centimeters. Tayuya's eyes widened. She tried to dodge the approaching Kiba but found she couldn't. Slowly, her head was forced to face Shikumaru, who stood grinning a few feet away.

"What-what hit me?"

"It's called a Shadow Possession Jutsu."

She remained standing still while Kiba flew past her, grabbing the coffin with Sasuke inside and jumping away. He threw it to Naruto, who caught it with a grin. Sakon flew towards them.

"Tayuya, don't just stand there! Get that kid!"

Tayuya clenched her teeth and Sakon growled, trying to slow down so he wouldn't hit his teammate. Shikumaru removed his jutsu on Tayuya just as Sakon crashed into her. They tumbled to the ground and Shikumaru turned, running as fast as he could.

"Hurry up Shikumaru!"

"I'm coming Naruto!"

Shikumaru grinned.

"Just as I thought. They left themselves wide open."

Sakura jumped down, joining them. She smiled.

"Sometimes overbearing pride can kick you in the ass."

The four continued to run quickly. Sakura looked back and Kiba growled.

"He's fast."

Akamaru barked and jumped out of Kiba's jacket, holding a bunch of paper bombs in his mouth. He flung his head, letting them fly everywhere. Kiba stopped a few trees away, nodding at the others to keep going. Sanko came closer, stopping on a tree and spotting the paper bomb too late. Naruto cheered. Kiba grinned.

"Good work Akamaru!"

He barked, and then turned, growling. Sakura shook her head.

"It's not over."

Sakon jumped out of the billowing gray smoke. He sneered at Akamaru, sending wires to trap the small dog to the tree trunk.

"That's the last time you'll ever bark at me mutt!"

"Akamaru, no!"

A paper bomb on the tree Akamaru was tied to lit and he whimpered. Kiba swung back, flipping off a tree branch and landing by his pup's side.

"Hold on!"

"Kiba!"

The bomb exploded. Naruto and Shikumaru stopped, the latter grasping Sakura's arm when she went to jump into the smoke cloud, desperate to save her friend. Shikumaru scowled.

"I can't see them!"

Sakura tensed.

"Look!"

Kiba, holding the unconscious Akamaru to his chest, fell off the side of the cliff. Sakon followed, cursing loudly. All three disappeared into the darkness and Sakura growled, biting her thumb and quickly performing a small summoning. She fell to her knees, the electric shock and her worn muscles too much. The smoke cleared and Hitan appeared.

"Sakura-hime!"

"I'm fine. Go down that cliff, find Akamaru and Kiba. Make sure their alive and watch their fight. Come find me immediately after, got it?"

"Hai."

The raven flew off, soon disappearing into the blackness as well. Shikumaru wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Naruto picked up the coffin and the three prepared to leap away.

"Hey!"

They stopped, Shikumaru letting go of Sakura, who slumped against the tree trunk tiredly. Shikumaru turned to Naruto.

"There's no other way. Take Sasuke and finish the mission. I'll take care of this one."

Suddenly, Tayuya stopped and bowed. When she lifted her head, her eyes were wide with fright and surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

Shikumaru and Naruto were too slow to turn. Another figure dropped down, kicking away Sasuke's coffin. It landed safely on another tree branch and the figure went to leap off the tree branch. Sakura swept low, trying to knock him off his feet. He grabbed her ankle and swung her around, flinging her into a nearby trunk. The figure jumped away, landing next to the coffin. He turned.

"Sorry Naruto. It looks like I miscalculated."

Shikumaru glanced over at Sakura. She shook her head and he nodded, focusing on the new comer.

"Kimimaro."

"You were taking too long, Tayuya."

He was tall, easily 6'4, with white hair in two high ponytails. He had mint green eyes. A red dot rested above each of his eyebrows. Shikumaru spotted a curse seal on his chest.

"And what of our other comrades? The other three accompanying you. And this from the old members of the Sound Ninja Five."

Tayuya frowned.

"Why are you here? By now…by now your body…your body should…"

"My body does not have the strength to move on its own anymore. I use the power of my mind."

"No way. Now your cheating death?"

"I understand much more now. The strength of my life force has intensified since my leaving of the human flesh. I have had a taste-"

Here he rested his hand on Sasuke's coffin, rubbing it lightly.

"-of Lord Orochimaru's dream."

Naruto growled.

"Orochimaru."

"This vessel, is an important part of his dream. It holds the flesh Orochimaru desires. But you-"

Tayuya gulped when Kimimaro glared.

"-have taken too much time to retrieve it."

Shikumaru stood silently. Naruto growled, shaking his fist.

"How dare you! I've had enough of you and Orochimaru! I'm taking Sasuke back now!"

"Wait, Naruto!"

He was too late. Naruto leapt forward, throwing his fist out to hit Kimimaro. Tayuya jumped up, flipping mid air so she faced Naruto, letting her fist fly into his cheek the moment he was close enough. Sakura stood and jumped, grabbing Naruto and flipping so she came to rest at Shikumaru's side. She fell to her knees, clenching her teeth in pain. Shikumaru jumped beside them, resting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Try not to move so much."

She nodded. Tayuya landed on the branch across from them. Kimimaro jumped down next to her, bending to whisper something in her ear. Sakura read his lips, speaking softly into Shikumaru's ears.

"He is threatening to kill her but says he won't because she has a duty to fulfill. She is to take care of us while Kimimaro delivers Sasuke to Orochimaru."

Kimimaro jumped back to the branch Sasuke's coffin rested on and picked it up, running off with it. Naruto stood, clenching his fist.

"He's getting away with Sasuke! I have to go get him!"

"Calm down Naruto!"

"How can I calm down? He's getting away with Sasuke! He's going to take him away from us!"

Sakura stood unsteadily, shoving off Shikumaru's hand. She grasped Naruto's shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Go. I will follow soon."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Go!"

Sakura pushed him off the branch and he dropped down to the forest floor, taking off running. Tayuya went after him but was stopped by Sakura, whose katana was at her throat.

"Your battle is with me."

Tayuya chuckled and threw her elbow back, catching Sakura in the stomach. Sakura stumbled, throwing up her katana to block Tayuya's high kick. Flipping back, she came to a stop by Shikumaru's side.

"I'll create an opening. Go after Naruto."

Shikumaru shook his head.

"You go. This is your team on the line Sakura."

Sakura hesitated and then nodded, jumping off the branch and running under Tayuya, who turned to Shikumaru and grinned.

"Just you and me then?"

"So it seems."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	23. Fate of Team 7

**WITH SAKURA/SAKURA POV:**

I ran as fast as I could. My body screamed in agony. Running nonstop for two days with no chakra was wearing me out; especially at the rate we had been moving. I began to slow, trying to get my breathing under wraps.

_I can't stop! Naruto…Sasuke!_

My feelings were causing an inner clash in me. I knew Sasuke would not stop until he had gained all the power he could from Orochimaru and then destroyed his brother. It was what he needed. However, Naruto needed Sasuke. Sasuke pushed him to become stronger. There brotherly bond was a stronger reason to train than Naruto's dream to become Hokage. I knew Naruto would think if he couldn't save his friends, he wouldn't be able to be Hokage.

_Orochimaru!_

The man was tearing my team apart! My family. How was I supposed to keep them together with Orochimaru baiting Sasuke? I heard the sound of flapping wings and I raised my head. Hitan landed in front of me. He tilted his head in worry.

"Sakura-hime, your life chakra. It's extremely weak."

"I'll be fine."

_Just as soon as I get this stupid Chakra Negator off!_

I bit my lip in pain.

"Report!"

"Shikumaru is the only one not injured. However, Kiba and Akamaru have received help from a Sand ninja, as has Shikumaru. There are in the midst of finishing their battles now."

"Good, the backup is here. I need you to do me one more favor."

"Of course hime."

"I need you to go find Kakashi-sensei. Don't bother flying, transport. I need him here as soon as he can. Tell him to head in the direction of the Valley of the End. Tell him I sent you and that everyone save Shikumaru, Naruto, and myself are in grave danger due to their injuries. Hurry, please!"

"Hai, right away."

The raven bowed and disappeared in smoke. Clenching my eye shut at a sudden wave of pain, I tried to keep from slowing further. I felt a sudden flare of chakra and stopped, collapsing as my curse mark burned.

"How…how is it possible? The Chakra Negator locks away all my chakra! How is the curse mark responding to Sasuke's?"

I clenched my teeth, forcing my muscles to contract and support my body as I stood. Taking a few more steps, I wobbled. Grabbing my katana, I twirled in a circle, bringing it up at the sudden chakra behind me. I gaped.

"Gaara?"

"Hello Sakura."

I smiled, returning my katana to its sheath.

"I take it you're part of the backup?"

"Yes. We must get moving."

"Right."

I turned, preparing to jump to the next branch when I felt Gaara wrap an arm around my waist. He looked at me with a small smirk as we began to move forward.

"You are injured."

"Somewhat."

We said nothing else, picking up our speed quickly. We came to a clearing and I spotted the fragments of Sasuke's coffin lying on the ground. Lee stood in the middle of the field facing Kimimaro. His foot was trapped in bone coming from Kimimaro's chest. My eyes narrowed. It should be impossible but...

"A Kaguya."

Another bone began to lengthen and reached for Lee. I nodded to Gaara, who let go of me and transported to the field. He stopped the bone with his sand and as Kimimaro threw Lee back, he encased him in sand, carrying him to safety. I quickly jumped from my perch and made my way over, grasping Lee's arm and pulling him up. He grinned at me.

"So you did come Sakura-chan!"

"Yes. You shouldn't have! I heard before I left you just got out of the hospital."

He chuckled sheepishly. I turned, watching Gaara and Kimimaro begin to fight.

"Why is Gaara of the Sand here?"

"He is our ally. Sand and Konoha have made up and fixed their alliance. Gaara is our backup."

Kimimaro held out his hand, sending small bones from his fingers flying at Gaara.

"Digital Shrapnel!"

Gaara caught the small bone missiles in his sand, letting them drop to the ground.

"Impulsive, aren't you?"

Gaara turned to me.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Go. I sense Naruto's chakra heading in the direction of the Valley of the End."

"Right. Stay safe Gaara."

I turned to Lee.

"You as well."

I turned, jumping over Kimimaro and running in the opposite direction. Kimimaro turned, creating a long blade quickly and throwing it towards me with deadly accuracy.

"Sakura!"

I turned from Gaara's warning just in time. The bone sword hit the Chakra Negator, cracking it. Grasping the sword and pulling, I dropped it to the floor, falling to my knees. I could feel Gaara phase in front of me, blocking more of Kimimaro's Digital Shrapnel.

"Are you all right Sakura?"

Grasping the cracked Negator, I pulled. It came off and I grinned. My chakra, stored up for almost a week, came rushing back. I stood, soothing some of my sore muscles and pocketing the Chakra Negator for further studying.

"I'm good. Stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Right."

I could feel Kimimaro's gaze on me as I ran off. Looking down at my hands, I could see why. With all my stored up chakra, the sudden release proves too much for my chakra system. My chakra was literally coating my skin. I grinned, picking up speed as I went. The sky began to darken and I looked up to see dark gray clouds covering the sky.

It's going to rain.

_Inner! Your back! Why haven't you answered me since the mission to Snow?_

Sakura, your chakra was locked away in that Negator. I am part of you chakra. 

_Really? I thought you were just a manifesto of my pent up emotions. _

You need to read less psychology books. Look at your wrist!

I looked down and saw my curse mark pulsing. Biting my lip in concentration, I summoned up my will power and a bit of chakra, trying to hold it at bay.

_Why is it acting up?_

Your chakra has been locked away for weeks. That means so has the chakra you use to hold the seal on the curse mark. It is using this time to gain control while you are still regenerating the seal. 

Narrowing my eyes, I poured more chakra into the seal. I speed up, feeling the clashing energy's of Naruto and Sasuke. I quickly reached the Valley of the End and saw Naruto and Sasuke running towards each other.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The two clashed and all I saw was their energies creating a large barrier around them. The red demon chakra from Naruto clashed with the blue-black curse seal chakra from Sasuke. They combined, forming a giant ball of purple chakra around them. Looking closer, I could see Sasuke switched the route of his chidori last minute. Naruto's Rasengan died out and his hand flew up, scratching Sasuke's headband. The purple chakra turned black and I could no longer see my teammates. The chakra orb grew bigger and bigger, letting off so much extra chakra it began to fill the air.

The strength of the chakra made my skin hot and I leapt back, trying to keep them in view without getting myself burnt by the intensity of their energy's. Thunder and lightning filled the sky and it began to pour. I looked on, seeing the chakra begin to fade and the sphere it created shrink in size. Naruto and Sasuke fell. Sasuke landed on his feet and Naruto fell to the Earth, landing on his back, unconscious. Sasuke stood over Naruto and the tie on his headband failed. His headband slipped from his forehead and fell to the ground next to Naruto, making a clattering noise that rang in my ears.

"Sasuke."

I blurred to his side. He looked at me, his eyes wide in shock.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"I followed the retrieval squad."

Summoning my healing chakra, I quickly healed the damage done by the extensive use of his Chidori. When I'd finished, I pulled away, staring down at Naruto.

"Sakura…"

"This is what you want Sasuke. And though I hate to admit it, it may also be what you need to bring yourself peace. But know this. Once you have let Konoha for good, severed these ties you've created, and defeated your brother, you won't know what to do with yourself. Revenge…it's not a goal to base your life on. For once you complete it…you can't fathom doing anything else."

Ignoring the tears rolling down my face, I turned back to him.

"Go. Kakashi will be here soon."

He nodded and I smiled, touching my chakra chain lightly.

"Keep this with you, alright? Each link has my chakra in it."

"Sakura."

I looked up at him.

"Thank you."

A small smile crossed his face and he kissed my forehead, turning on his heel and walking away. I watched him a moment longer before turning and kneeling next to Naruto. I quickly healed what wasn't already being healed by the fox. I heard Pakkun and Kakashi fall behind me.

"Sakura."

I stood, turning to Kakashi and smiling.

"Hi. I'm going to head back. Be careful with him, alright? His wounds are still healing."

Bending down, I pick up Sasuke's fallen headband and clench it in my hand tightly. Once Kakashi had picked Naruto up, I placed it on his stomach, wrapping his fingers around it. Quickly, I pulled out my transportation scroll and bit my thumb, writing in the destination and focusing my chakra. I had a team to heal back home.

**IN THE LEAF: **

At the gates, the Sasuke Retrieval Team was just arriving. Shikumaru followed the two jonin carrying Choji. Akamaru rested on Kiba's chest, who was being carried by two of his own brethren. Shizune managed Lee while Gaara carried Neji with his sand. Suddenly, a loud pop alerted them all. Kankurou and Temari took up defensive positions with Shikumaru.

"Sorry I'm late you guys."

Sakura walked through the cloud of smoke, already pulling her hair up in a ponytail. She encased Shikumaru in a hug and turned to Shizune.

"We need to get them to the hospital. Give me Lee. Run ahead and have 4 rooms prepared. I need 3 of them emptied of everything with no windows. Okay?"

"Right Sakura."

Shizune handed Lee to her and took off. Sakura turned to the rest of them.

"Shikumaru, I know you don't want to, but can you give this scroll to Tsunade-shishou for me? You can come straight back, I promise."

Shikumaru paused and looked back at Choji before nodding. He took the scroll and ran off.

"Everyone else, if you could please head to the hospital as quickly as you can. Try to stay out of the sights of civilians; we don't want to cause panic."

They nodded and headed off. Sakura turned to the Sand Siblings.

"You guys can head to my apartment or come with me, either one works. I can supply you with a bunshin and a key to get to my apartment."

"We'll accompany you."

Sakura smiled at Gaara.

"Thanks. Come on. Neji won't last much longer."

**FIVE HOURS LATER:**

Sakura sighed, walking out of Choji's room. Shikumaru stood, rushing over.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. Some other medical ninja are finishing up and then they'll move him to another room. You can visit him then."

Shikumaru nodded, walking over to tell everyone the news. Sakura rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You did a wonderful job as team captain Shikumaru. Remember that, alright?"

He nodded and left. Sakura smiled sadly. A nurse walked up.

"Sakura-san."

"Yes?"

"They need your help with Hyuuga-san's healing. If you still have some left from the Inuzuka-san's and Akimichi-san's healings."

"I'm fine. Lead the way and quickly."

The nurse nodded and began to walk briskly. Sakura followed, popping a chakra pill. Even with a week's worth of stored up chakra having to do the main healing of Naruto, Sasuke, Akamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Choji drained a lot of her chakra. Not to mention the transportation jutsu and the chakra she spent running to the battle between Naruto and Sasuke. The little things add up.

"Here it is."

"Thank you."

Sakura opened the door, heading into the room. The medical ninja in the room at the moment had managed to keep Neji steady, though he wasn't getting any better. They were just keeping him from dying. Shizune stood from her spot, another nin taking her place.

"Sakura! Thank goodness. We don't have nearly enough medic-nin to heal all three of them. Even with your help, the few medics we do have are almost completely drained."

Sakura nodded.

"I'll take care of it. Get everyone to cut their chakra from Neji. Their healing it over. Then leave the room. Alright?"

"Hai Sakura. But what-"

"Don't ask questions Shizune, please?"

"Alright."

Shizune ran around, getting the medic-nins to cut their healing chakra and ushered them out of the room. She spared Sakura a worried glance before closing the door after her. Sakura sighed and sat with Neji's head in her lap.

**SAKURA POV:**

I stared at Neji's face. His eyes were closed and his breathing labored. I realized they had cut his hair and used it in the healing circle to make it stronger. I ran my fingers through it and realized his breathing was slowing.

_It's the only way. _

No its not! That technique isn't used any more for a reason Sakura!

I closed my eyes, searching for the right page in my mind's book. Finally finding it, I lifted my hands to my face and stared at them in worry.

_I will do this. For Neji. _

Fine Sakura. But it will cause you a lot of pain. 

_So be it._

Closing my eyes, I focused my chakra to my hands and placed them flat on either side of Neji's head. Taking a deep breath, I began to fill his body with my chakra, pushing it into his organs and his muscles. I felt for the areas that were wounded and focused, encasing them with my chakra. I barley felt the sweat begin to bead on my forehead. My already minimized chakra reserves began to get smaller as I poured more of my chakra into his body. Taking a deep breath, I prepared for the final step.

_Please work._

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM:**

Shizune paced outside the room. She wasn't sure she should have left Sakura in there with Neji by herself. Sure, the girl had come far in her healing training, already at the level Shizune had been at in 2 years in only 2 months. She was more than a genius, she was Tsunade's true protégée. Speaking of Tsunade…

"Shizune! Why aren't you in with Neji?"

"Sakura kicked us all out Tsunade."

Tsunade's brow furrowed. Kakashi, who was behind her, opened his mouth to say something when a scream cut him off. All their eyes widened and they turned to the door, trying to open it. They found it locked and Tsunade frowned when she found a chakra barrier on it.

"I can't break it down."

"I c-can t-try to break the b-barrier."

Tsunade turned to see Hinata standing behind her with Shino. Tsunade nodded. Hinata called forth her Byakugan. She walked towards the door and suddenly stopped, deactivating her Byakugan. The door opened and Sakura walked out. She blinked at the group staring at her.

"Neji's fine. We can move him to a room now."

She waved her hand and a nurse appeared.

"Go get a gurney for me please. I need to transport a patient."

"Right away Sakura-san!"

The nurse raced off. Sakura rubbed her forehead before thanking the nurse who had come back. She disappeared into the room and reemerged a moment later. Neji lay unconscious on the gurney. She nodded to Hinata, who walked beside the gurney the whole way to the room, holding his hand gently. Sakura set him up, smiling at Hinata.

"You can stay as long as you like. I take it you've already visited Kiba and Akamaru?"

"Yes."

"Good. Those two should be out in a week or so, though they'll need to take it easy for awhile. Neji will be out in a few days."

"Wasn't Neji more severely injured?"

Sakura turned to Shino, who had followed them, watching over Hinata. She nodded.

"Yes. Don't ask me why. Some people just naturally heal faster. Now, if you two will excuse me."

Sakura smiled and left the room quickly. She walked to Naruto's room, opening the door and heading in. Kissing his forehead gently, she smiled and walked out of the room, shutting off the lights on her way out. She then visited Lee, wrapping a blanket around Gai's shoulders and then laying one on Ten Ten, who rested in a chair. She turned off the lights and headed to Kiba and Akamaru's room. His sister, Hana, was still awake. She turned and stood when she saw Sakura come in.

"Sakura."

She encased her in a hug. Pulling back, Sakura smiled.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How is the clinic?"

"Good. The dogs miss you."

Hana turned, sitting back down. She grabbed Kiba's hand again, stroking it with her thumb. Sakura smiled at the tender sight and went to leave the room.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Were you really the one to heal him and Akamaru?"

"Yes. Though others helped."

Hana frowned.

"Don't give me that crap. I've heard the nurses talking about the child who saved the three destined to die."

"I wouldn't say I saved them from death. They would have been fine without my healing."

Hana sighed.

"Oh Sakura. Stop belittling yourself."

"Alright Hana."

Sakura smiled and waved. Once the door closed, she smiled again when she heard Hana murmur a thank you. Heading to Neji's room, she smiled at the sight. Hinata had fallen asleep next to Neji. Shino must have still been awake, for a blanket rested around her shoulders. He had disappeared, probably off to visit Kiba or to go home. Sakura turned off the light. After a moment's hesitation, she walked back into the room, though she kept the light off. Walking to Neji's free side, she leaned down, brushing his hair out of his face.

"It's worth the pain I'm suffering. I just wonder how you managed to deal with it."

She smiled softly and kissed his forehead. Standing, she turned and left the room, closing the door gently. Checking out of the hospital, she kindly refused the offer of a check-up by one of the nurses.

"I'm fine. I didn't do any fighting."

She left, walking past Choji's room and smiling. Ino and Shikumaru were both asleep by his bedside. Their parents stood in the hallway, talking to each other in hushed tones. Sakura moved to walk past them when Shikumaru's dad, Shikaku, called her over. When she reached them she bowed. As she was standing, Shikumaru's mom caught her in a hug.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

She released Sakura, who hid her wince of pain by a small smile.

"For taking care of Shikumaru and Choji."

"They were the ones taking care of me ma'am. If you'll excuse me, it's late and I must be getting home."

"Of course. Be safe dear."

Sakura nodded, bowing and leaving quickly. Outside the hospital, Shizune ran up to her.

"Sakura!"

"Hello Shizune."

"Tsunade wants to see you."

Sakura sighed, looking up at the starry night.

"Alright."

**IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE/SAKURA POV:**

"Do you know how much trouble you're in? You left without permission, without any warning! Not only that, but you left when you were without your chakra. It was extremely dangerous and extremely irresponsible! I expected better from my own student."

I winced, both from her words and from the sudden pain in my heart. Hikoro hadn't been joking when he said the arrow had missed Neji's heart by a few centimeters. My chakra had been working none stop since I absorbed his injuries to try and heal them. However, with all the healing I had done tonight, there was no way I'd be able to heal it on my own. I'd probably end up falling asleep and then having to heal it over a few days time. It would scar.

_I'm still so weak._

My hand reacted on its own; catching the book Tsunade threw at my head. I looked up, catching her eyes with my own.

"Were you even listening to me Sakura?"

"Yes shishou."

I looked at Shizune, who stood quietly in the corner with Ton Ton in her arms. On the way over, she informed me the Sand Siblings had been given a hotel room for the next 2 nights so they could recuperate and then head home. She had also told me that my shishou was extremely pissed off. This was the worst mood I'd ever seen Tsunade in. Tsunade sighed, running a hand over her face tiredly.

"Look Sakura, I was just worried about you. I know you can take care of yourself but you are my student and you are very important to me. Next time, at least leave a note alright?"

"Yes shishou."

"Good. Now go home, rest. Kami knows you need it."

Shizune coughed lightly and Tsunade caught her eye. After a minute of silent communication between the two, Tsunade sighed and Shizune left the room. Tsunade folded her hands, resting her head on them.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"How did you completely heal Neji? His health is just like it was when he left, better even."

I winced.

"I…I was reading some books from the library."

"Go on."

"And I came across one about lost healing techniques. There was one in particular that I took interest in. It took extremely good chakra control but you did not have to be an experienced medical ninja to perform it."

"Tell me about it."

"It's called the Revival Technique. The healer places the palms of her hands on either side of the patient's head and sends all her chakra into the patient. They search for any weak or injured spots and encase them in a thin chakra layer. When they have gone through the whole body, they simply do tiger-ram-horse-dog-tiger and their chakra plunges into the patients on a cellular level. Immediately after, their chakra removes the injuries and rushes back into the healer, leaving the patient perfectly healed."

Tsunade nodded.

"It sounds useful."

"It is. The only downfall is that it drains a lot of chakra and takes absolute concentration to perform. You could not perform it if your comrade was dying during a mission."

I brushed my hair behind my ear, resisting the urge to let my pain show. Neji's ribs had been cracked and it hurt to breathe, let alone move. I winced again and focused most of my healing chakra on the area next to my heart. I felt faint. Tsunade stood, walking around her desk and catching me in a hug. I clenched my eyes.

"Go home Sakura. I'm glad you're back safe."

As she pulled away I opened my eyes and found black dots swimming across my vision. I bowed to my shishou and tried to walk to the door steadily. Reaching for the knob, I had barley opened it when I fell to my knees. Shizune, who was walking in, dropped beside me just as I fell to the floor. I could barely hear them saying my name before I blacked out.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Dramatic, neh? **

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	24. And then there was none

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**WITH SAKURA/HER POV/5 days after passing out:**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh light coming in through a nearby window. Walls, white as a nowhere space, was the only thing I could see out of my narrow vision. The window was the only opening that offered even the slightest color and then all I saw was blue skies and white clouds. I sighed lightly.

_The hospital. Again._

I tried to sit up, stopping when my sore muscles screamed in protest. A shift in movement next to me alerted me of another's presence. I turned, looking at my shishou sheepishly. She looked tired, dark circles present under her eyes. Her clothes were slightly rustled and I took it as a sign she'd spent the night.

"Seems there was one other downfall you forgot to mention."

I tried to smile jokingly.

"And what was that shishou?"

"The healer ends up with all the injuries the patient had."

I sighed and turned from her gaze. She didn't seem mad, more worried and upset. I'd rather she be mad and screaming at me for my stupidity than sitting quietly, staring at me in worry. I knew when she was worried she forgot about everything else going on in the world.

"I'm sorry shishou."

"I know."

We sat in silence for a moment before Tsunade sighed and stood. She brushed my hair from my forehead and kissed it lightly.

"You have a lot of visitors. I figured I would let the Sand Siblings in first. They've waited 3 extra days to see you."

I nodded and struggled to sit up. While Tsunade left the room and let the siblings in, I braided my hair, tying it with a bit of chakra. Gaara walked in first, followed by Kankurou and then Temari. Gaara sat beside me, wrapping his hand around mine. I smiled, returning the one-armed hugs from Temari and Kankurou.

"You three didn't have to stay, you know. You could have headed home."

"Gaara wouldn't let us."

Here said teen glared at his elder brother, who chuckled nervously. Temari and I giggled lightly. So close the four of us had become in such a short time.

"Besides, we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm alright."

I yawned, trying to muffle it with my free hand. I saw Gaara shoot his siblings a look. Both nodded and walked out of the room, waving.

"Come visit us soon Sakura."

I grinned and waved back. When the door has closed, Gaara turned to me, worry evident in his sea-foam eyes. He grasped my hand tighter.

"What happened?"

"I used too much of my chakra and couldn't heal my own injuries."

In a way, it was the truth. The technique took so much chakra, you usually couldn't heal them once they were transferred to your own body. I was lucky I had enough to try and halt the damage done to my chest. My heart would have given out otherwise. Gaara nodded, running his finger down the side of my face.

"I'm glad you are alright."

I smiled.

"Thanks Gaara."

There was a knock on my door and it began to open. Gaara removed his finger from my face and turned to the door. It opened to reveal Naruto and Kakashi. The blond blinked before freaking out, jumping up and down.

"Gaara! I thought you left!"

I could see the small twitch above Gaara's brow. He stood, leaning down to kiss the top of my head before walking past my teammates and leaving the room.

"Send me a letter Gaara!"

I didn't need to see him to know he had nodded. Kakashi closed the door and sat in Gaara's seat, smiling at me. Naruto sighed, depressed Gaara ignored him, before he rebounded and walked to my other side. He grinned, resting his hands behind his head.

"Guess what Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Akamaru and Kiba are already up and moving again! Choji got let out 2 days after you healed him. Shikumaru and Ino took him out for all-you-can-eat barbeque last night!"

He continued to blabber on and I nodded, happy to hear my friends where making such a quick recovery. The only one he didn't mention was Neji.

The one you want to hear about the most. 

_Jeez, thanks for pointing out the obvious. _

Another obvious fact, I might point out, is that Naruto is hiding something from you. 

_I'm quite aware. Just because I was out for a few days doesn't mean I lost my powers of observation. _

Could've fooled me. They're calling your name. 

I blinked. Naruto was waving his hand in front of my face while Kakashi sat beside me, quite relaxed. I knew he was used to me seemingly staring into space for a few minutes. I did it quite often through my childhood. Inner always talked more back then.

Hey!

"Sorry Naruto, what was that?"

"I said, Neji left the morning after you healed him. Baa-chan refused to let any of us go on missions for a month, so he's been training none stop."

"He does stop Naruto."

I looked to the door to see Kiba and Akamaru. Shino and Hinata were behind him, poor Hinata looking like she was going to pass out any second. I grinned.

"Feeling better Kiba?"

He grinned boyishly.

"Yep. You sure are a great healer Sakura."

"Thanks. And you Akamaru?"

Kiba carefully place Akamaru on the bed. He padded over, jumping on my lap and barking softly. I grinned, running my fingers through his soft fur.

"Aw, you're such a good boy!"

Hinata stood by Kiba while Shino stayed in the doorway. Hinata, a small blush dusting her cheeks, placed a vase with a sunflower in it on my dresser.

"T-thanks for s-saving Neji-niisan and Kiba-kun."

"It wasn't a big deal Hinata…but you're welcome."

She smiled timidly, poking her fingers together.

We need to do something about that girl. 

_For sure. _

Kiba whistled lowly and Akamaru stood, licking my cheek before jumping into his master's coat. The three turned to leave, almost fully out the door before Shino turned back.

"Rest well Sakura-san."

"Thank you Shino-san."

He nodded, closing the door behind him. Naruto stood, grinning deviously.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Wanna go sneak out for ramen?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of example would that be setting if a medic was sneaking out of the hospital?"

Naruto's brows furrowed and he sighed, deflating. Kakashi looked at him pointedly, the blond looking away on purpose. I looked between the two.

"Alright, look. I know you two are hiding something from me. What is it?"

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again when the door opened. Jiraiya walked in, grinning.

"Hey Trigger."

"Trigger?"

Jiraiya shrugged.

"Can't call you kid, can I?"

I chuckled.

"What brings you here Jiraiya?"

"Well, Naruto asked me to pick him up here. We have to leave, kid, so come on."

I turned to Naruto, who looked upset and apologetic.

_So that was what he was hiding. He's leaving the village._

"You didn't tell me you were leaving Naruto."

Jiraiya made an 'opps' face and took a seat next to Kakashi. Both turned to each other, whispering quietly. I could hear what they were saying vaguely, but was too focused on Naruto to really listen. Said blond laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I was going to tell you."

"It's alright Naruto, I'm not mad."

I smiled softly, wrapping my arms around the blond.

"Stay here. I'll get changed and walk you to the gates."

"You're not supposed to leave that bed Sakura. Tsunade will have a fit. Besides, how are you going to get out without one of the nurses chasing you down?"

Kakashi didn't even look up from him book when he spook, simply stood and held out a bag. I rolled my eyes. Why did he bother lecturing me if he was going to encourage me?

"They invented windows for a reason sensei."

**AT THE VILLAGE GATES:**

Sakura laughed, slowing and bending over, resting her hands on her knees carefully. Naruto slowed to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"Come on Sakura-chan! What if one of the nurses saw us?"

She shook her head and stood smiling. A hand went to her chest, pressing against it lightly while healing chakra flowed around her hand.

"Just a minute Naruto."

He nodded, understanding. Kakashi and Jiraiya came up behind them, the former resting his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Frowning through his mask, the group began walking again.

"You shouldn't have run Sakura."

"Jeez, here I thought you'd agree getting away from any hospital as fast as possible was a good idea."

Kakashi rolled his eye in exasperation and tugged out his book, quickly dropping into talk with Jiraiya about the latest release. Sakura and Naruto giggled at the perverts and walked ahead.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Promise to write when you can, okay?"

"Only if you don't get onto me for spelling Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders. They both began to laugh and by the time it slowed enough for them to breath, they had reached the gate. Naruto's smile deflated.

"I guess this is goodbye Sakura-chan."

"Not goodbye silly. Just a see you later. You are coming back."

She stated the last bit, shooting Jiraiya a warning glance that had him heating up a little at the intensity. Kakashi patted his back sympathetically. Naruto caught Sakura in a hug, glaring at Kakashi over her shoulder. Kakashi, though not scared witless, was surprised Naruto could look so evil.

"Take care, ok Sakura-chan?"

"Sure thing. Oh, and Naruto?"

They pulled away from each other. Naruto titled his head to the left, encouraging her to continue. She reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out a small chain, barley big enough to go around a pinky finger. Making a release sign, her body glowed lightly in green chakra as she forced it into the chain. It became longer, more links appearing as the chakra swirling around Sakura disappeared into the chain. Eventually she stopped, holding it up and smiling.

"Wear this always, alright? Don't take it off."

She strung it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. Jiraiya watched in surprise. She had managed to make a chakra necklace after being unconscious for 5 days! Naruto grinned.

"Anything for you Sakura!"

**SUDDEN FLASHBACK SAKURA POV: **

_He nodded his appreciation and kissed her head gently. Slipping into his shoes, he turned to leave. _

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Hn?"_

_Sakura smiled softly. _

"_I'll miss you while Naruto and I are gone. Don't go anywhere before we come back, alright?"_

"_Anything for you Sakura."_

_He waved and turned, striding away with his hands shoved in his pockets. Sakura shook her head amusedly and turned back into her apartment._

**END SUDDEN FLASHBACK:**

Sakura nodded numbly and watched as her last teammate and his new sensei walked out of the village. Quickly reaching up to her eyes, she sent a small chakra wave into them, stopping the tears threatening to overflow. She turned on her heel, noticing Kakashi still stood behind her, and began to walk back to the hospital. Kakashi followed behind her silently, sending away the nurses when the two walked in the hospital doors. They headed to Sakura's room and she packed her things. Kakashi went to sign her out and was on his way back when he was stopped by Shizune.

"Kakashi!"

"Oh, hello Shizune."

"Tsunade wants to see you and Sakura immediately."

"Alright."

**WITH SAKURA/HER POV:**

Sighing, I grabbed the last pack of kunai in my drawer. Dropping it into my bag, I zipped it up and headed towards my bathroom. Pulling out an empty scroll, I began to drop the items I needed into it.

We're just going to leave? No warning, no explanation?

_Yes. Kakashi is coming with us. Naruto and Sasuke are already gone. Who else needs to know?_

Anko, Kurenai, Shikumaru, Kiba, Hanabi-

_Alright, I get it. _

Hana, Lee, Ten Ten-

_Enough._

…Neji.

I sighed, rubbing my head tenderly. Sealing the scroll, I placed it in my bag and threw said bag over my shoulder. Flipping the light switch in my room, I walked through my apartment slowly, making sure I had gathered everything I needed. Stopping at the picture on my wall, I smiled sadly.

_We'll never be that way again…will we?_

How am I supposed to know?

I grabbed the picture of Team 7 off my wall and placed it in a nearby box. The box went into my closet and I closed the door, walking towards my window. Climbing out, I neatly slide down the brick wall and dropped into a crouch. I headed to the gates, picking up my pace when I saw how much time had passed.

Why do you think shishou is sending us away?

_She told us. _

No, she hinted at it.

Narrowing my eyes in concentration, I thought back on the conversation Tsunade-shishou, Kakashi and I had just 20 minutes earlier.

**FLASHBACK TIME/NORMAL POV:**

_Kakashi and Sakura followed Shizune into the office. After the door had been closed behind the retreating Shizune, Tsunade looked up at them. Her hand grabbed for a piece of paper and she held it out to Kakashi. Grasping it, he began to read over it while the Hokage talked._

"_I am sending you two on a training mission. Kakashi, you are to train Sakura for however long you deem necessary. I expect you both back in the village in 2 years. Understood?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Good. Kakashi."_

_Here said shinobi looked up._

"_I have included Sakura's medical report since she arrived here. Work on it. I want to fill in all the blanks."_

_Sakura glanced at the thick file her shishou handed to Kakashi. Her brows furrowed, eyeing it with curiosity. She turned back to Tsunade, bowing her head to hide her expression._

"_I expect a report every month. At least."_

"_Hai."_

"_Good, now go. Sakura…stay."_

_Kakashi disappeared, telling Sakura to meet him at the gates in 30 minutes. Sakura looked up at Tsunade. _

"_Be safe."_

"_Of course shishou."_

_Tsunade smiled._

"_Come back every once in awhile, alright? I'll miss my favorite student."_

"_I'm your only student shishou. But alright."_

"_Good. Now go. We don't want you to be late."_

_Sakura nodded and bowed, giving Shizune a hug as she walked through the door. Tsunade watched as her apprentice disappeared through the doorway, hoping she had made the right decision. _

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

You mean giving Kakashi your medical file?

_Yes. She wants to know more about where I came from…_

Just like you do.

Ignoring my Inner, I approached the gate. Slightly surprised when I saw Neji at the gate, I smiled and waved lightly. As I neared, I saw that he seemed upset, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and a scowl on his face.

"Hi Neji."

"Hello Sakura."

I looked around, trying to gauge when Kakashi would be arriving. Figuring 5 minutes, I settled against the wall next to Neji. Said shinobi turned to look at me.

"You are leaving."

"Yes."

He nodded, as though he suspected as much. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small envelope.

"It has a transportation seal on it. So you may send letters easier."

I smiled, reaching for it and tucking it into my backpack. Spotting Kakashi in the distance, Neji turned to me.

"Be safe."

"Of course."

A gentle tug on a strand of my hair and a soft smile later, Neji walked off. He and Kakashi passed each other, exchanging a few words before going on their ways. Kakashi slowed to a stop next to me, smiling and rubbing my hair gently.

"Ready?"

"Hai."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I am sooo sorry it's taken forever to update. Chapter one of my promise!**

**Review, even though it takes me forever to update. **

**Eris-R-Renee**


	25. Learning of the partial truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WITH Kakashi AND SAKURA/A MONTH LATER:**

"Alright, let's take a break."

Sakura and Kakashi pulled away from each other, both dripping in sweat. Kakashi shook his hair, causing Sakura to wrinkle her nose as drops of sweat hit her face. Wiping them away, she grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to her sensei. Kakashi caught it, holding it in one hand while he dragged his headband over his exposed Sharingan eye. Both dropped to the floor, sitting in a meditative pose, drinking their water.

"Good job Sakura. Your tijutsu is doing well."

"Training with Gai's team can do that. You shouldn't have used your Sharingan."

Grasping her hair, Sakura began to pull it into a long ponytail, braiding it and wrapping a band around the end to keep it in place. She wore a simple black sports bra under a fishnet shirt. Black ninja pants hung loose on her legs and she was shoe less. Kakashi wore a black t-shirt and black ninja pants, his mask and sandals ever present.

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Can we take a break from tijutsu and do something different."

"Like what?"

Sakura sighed, reaching into her nearby pack and pulling out a scroll. She handed it to him, waiting for him to grasp it and read the seal on the outside of it.

"Sakura…I thought we talked about this."

"Not recently."

"This hasn't been activated in over 100 years. What makes you think you can use it?"

"I already have."

Kakashi watched her in surprise when she stood and bit her thumb, quickly trailing the blood over clear skin on her right bicep. Immediately slamming her hand on the ground, she grinned.

"Ancient summoning technique: Tsuyoi Fuuga!"

Her tattoo began to glow and Kakashi lifted his headband, studying the glowing kanji's. A soft rumble was heard and as the smoke cleared, Ai lifted her head. She seemed to grin, lowering her huge head so it was even with Sakura.

_**So this is your sensei hime?**_

"Yes."

Kakashi looked at Ai in awe, bowing low when she turned to look at him. Her soft laughter echoed through the surrounding forest.

"It is nice to meet you…Kakashi."

Sakura grinned and stuck her tongue out at Kakashi.

"Told you I could."

He chuckled, coming to stand next to her. Ai lay down, resting her head on her clawed-feet delicately.

"Sakura-hime, do you wish to know anything?"

"Hai. You are aware of my memory loss."

"Yes."

"I want to know what happened before that."

Ai sighed. She turned to Kakashi.

"This will cause her harm. You will not be able to travel for many days."

Kakashi rested his hand on Sakura's head, nodding slowly to Ai when Sakura looked up at him with pleading eyes. The two sat in front of Ai, resting their backs against to nearby oaks.

"Have you met the Snake Summoner, hime?"

"Orochimaru? Hai, I have."

"Perhaps he has removed the seal."

Ai reached out with a glowing red claw, tapping Sakura's forehead gently. The kunoichi tensed, clenching an eye shut at the sudden pain emanating for her mind. Ai sighed, removing the claw slowly.

"He has. All that is left now if for you to let the memories flow through your mind. I cannot force you to remember."

Sakura's brows furrowed.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Focus on them, hime. Meditate."

Sakura nodded, sitting up and settling into a meditative position. She closed her eyes, taking a breath through her nose and letting it out through her mouth. Kakashi watched her quietly will Ai murmured soft words under her breath. The sun began to set and Kakashi stood silently, heading off to get some firewood. It seemed they would be here for awhile.

**WITH SAKURA/HER POV/IN HER MIND:**

I looked around, seeing nothing but black.

"Where am I?"

A soft glowing to my left alerted me to a presence. I turned, looking at the person next to me in awe. She had to be a goddess. Her skin was pale and she had long red hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Easily 6 feet tall, her gown trailed along the floor and was the color of the darkest night, small glimmers giving the appearance of stars sewn into the material. Her eyes were red, fox-like and stunning in every way.

"You are in your mind Sakura."

"Who are you?"

She laughed. The sound echoed through my ears and around me, sounding like the gentle ringing of bells.

"I am who you deem you're Inner. Though, that is not who I am."

"Then who are you?"

"Who am I? That is for you to find out. Come."

She turned and began to walk off. I followed, looking around the black space surrounding us curiously. Eventually we slowed down and I looked forward, only to find a giant door. It was made of metal and was seemingly hovering in front of us.

"Go on. Open it."

I reached for it, wrapping my hand around the handle and pulling. It opened effortlessly and I walked in, the woman following me. The door shut behind me and suddenly I was in a room, everything lit by a soft orange glow. Turning slowly, I took in all the floating panels.

"Memories?"

"Ones that have been locked up by Orochimaru. And by your old family."

I reached out to touch one but a firm grasp on my hand stopped me. My eyes caught the woman's and she narrowed them dangerously.

"You must promise not to speak of the ones your family is in. Claim they are still hidden from you. They can only protect you as long as no one knows you are connected to them."

I hesitated.

"Alright. I will only speak of the ones Orochimaru locked away."

She frowned.

"No. You must only speak of the ones I say you may. Understood?"

"…hai."

"I am doing this for your safety. Now…go ahead. Look through your past."

Her iron grip on my wrist disappeared and I reached out, letting my fingers grasp the image and pull. It exploded in front of me, covering everything else and submersing me.

_A red-head pushed aside the bush in front of me. Kneeling down, he studied me with chocolate brown eyes. They began to narrow at me and he frowned. _

"_What are you doing out here?"_

_I whipped my face, trying to get rid of the tears and dirt. I sniffed and looked at the ground. _

"_My m-mommy and d-daddy told me to h-hide. They haven't come b-back y-yet."_

"_When was this?"_

_Glancing up at him I shrugged. I moved my head to the right, trying to think. My nose twitched._

"_T-three days ago I t-think."_

_The man titled his head in worry and reached into his bag. He pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. I was surprised but smiled at him. He blinked and then offered me a small smile. _

"_Would you like to come with me?"_

_Stranger danger, I remembered my mommy telling me. He was incredibly nice though, so I nodded hesitantly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and under my knees. He stood quickly and began walking. Folding myself into him and his warmth, I yawned softly. I tugged on his shirt softly and he glanced down. _

"_Yes?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"…_Sasori of the Red Sand."_

_I let loose another yawn. _

"_That's a nice name Sasori-niisan."_

_Sasori smiled._

"_And yours?"_

"_Sakura Haruno."_

_Sasori chuckled. Why was he laughing at me? I glared up at him lightly. Poking his side, I hoped he would stop laughing. _

"_What's so funny niisan?"_

"_Sakura means cherry blossom. I just think it's a very fitting name, Cherry."_

_I felt my cheeks heat up. I had never had a nickname before. Yawning again, I curled closer to Sasori and his warm heat. I closed my eyes, holding back another yawn._

"_Goodnight niisan."_

"_Goodnight Cherry."_

The memory shrunk and I stumbled lightly, almost tripping if not for the woman's grasp on my arm. I turned and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Of course. May I suggest that one next?"

I looked towards where she was pointing and reached for it.

_I walked around aimlessly, trying to find someone to talk to. All the other kids sneered at me and turned away, so I walked to the nearby sand box. I perched on the wood surrounding the sandbox. Suddenly, a bit of sand crept up my arm, causing me to shriek in surprise and turn. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_In front of me sat a red-head. He had sea-foam green eyes, with a hint of turquoise. He held a teddy bear in his hands tightly, clutching it to his chest. I smiled at him._

"_Hi."_

_He was silent. _

"_I'm Sakura. Who are you?"_

"…_Gaara."_

"_It's nice to meet you Gaara!"_

"_Why aren't you running away?"_

_I turned my head to the left in confusion. _

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because I'm a monster. I have a demon in me."_

_Gaara's eyes began to cloud over, unshed tears causing his eyes to shimmer. I frowned, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around Gaara and hugging him. He tensed, obviously shocked._

"_You're not a monster. You're just unique."_

_Gaara relaxed into my hug, wrapping his arms around me in return. Pulling away, I gave him a smile and reached for his hand. A slight pink brushed over his cheeks._

"_Let's be friends, okay?"_

_Gaara smiled._

"_Okay."_

"So that's how I know Gaara?"

"Yes."

I smiled softly at the memory. I looked around, searching for another one. The woman hit one with her hand and it flew toward me. Reaching out with my fingers, I grasped it and crushed it, letting it pull me into the past.

_I lay on a cold table, my arms and legs bound. My eyes were closed and my breathing slow. My body felt light and I realized I could hear everything going on but couldn't move or talk. I vaguely heard a door open. The heavy footsteps alerted me it was a man and I cringed when I heard the voice._

"_Tell me, how is your stay Sakura?" _

_Orochimaru! His hand trailed up my face and I tried to squirm out of his reach. Why was he doing this? I thought we were family! I could hear him turn to another person in the room._

"_Is Yukiaka prepared? We must seal her while the medicine is still coursing through my pet's veins." _

"_Everything is ready my Lord."_

"_Good."_

_I heard movement and the sound of Orochimaru giving orders. Soon he was beside me again and that's when the screams started._

"_My Lord! Ahhh! Help me!"_

_Orochimaru chuckled and I tried to move my body again but found I still couldn't._

"_Five pronged sealing spell!"_

_Though I thought I couldn't feel anything in the state I was in, I did feel the sudden pain in my stomach. Orochimaru's fingers connected with my stomach and the next second, I felt as though something was being pulled inside me and I tried to scream but found I couldn't. Soon that pain ended and a pulsing pain took its place._

"_It is done. Kukuku." _

I pulled out of the memory, gasping for air. I looked down and realized my hand was grasping my stomach. Pulling up my shirt, I looked at the strange seal that had appeared. Next to me, the woman kneeled in front of me and traced the seal lightly.

"I suppose the seal's hold is weakening if the seal is appearing."

"What-"

The woman stood, wrapping me in a hug.

"I never meant for this to happen."

We stood silently and I wrapped my arms around the woman.

"Orochimaru…what did he seal in me?"

The woman pulled away. I couldn't bring myself to think of her as Inner because she wasn't in my opinion. She was completely different.

"He sealed me in you. My name is Yukiaka."

"I don't want to seem rude but…what are you?"

"The 9-tails elder sister, the 12-tails."

My eyes widened and she smiled softly.

"12-tails? I thought that the tailed beasts pulled back into one body created the ten-tails?"

"Merely a myth. I will explain."

Two chairs appeared and we both sat.

"Long ago our creator, a god beyond any imagining, created me. I was lonely you see, having to keep the human world in balance by myself. So he created 9 others. He refused to make a 10-tails or 11-tails in fear that they would be able to overthrow me. He wished that one could overthrow the others so in case they were ever corrupted, chaos wouldn't destroy your world."

"Then why did we start sealing the tails into humans?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"They began to let the power go to their heads. I had been gone for many years before I heard of what was happening in the human realm. The god had died and with him gone, I had been left to care for our realm. I sent my most trusted brother, the 9-tails Kyubi, to take care of the problem. He arrived too late and was so transformed by sadness and anger at what had happened to our siblings, took to evil."

"And that's how he ended up getting sealed in Naruto."

"Yes. By the time the news had come to me, I could not save him. I traveled to your world and was promised by Orochimaru help receiving my siblings. I followed him and was sealed in the body of a dying child. I was then transferred to you."

She smiled and me softly, catching my hand in hers.

"You are a great protégé Sakura. Do not think it is my chakra making you so. I could not help you beyond talking to you in your mind. The seal prevented it."

I smiled and stood.

"I am missing something though, aren't I?"

"Yes. The Akatsuki."

My brow furrowed.

"They are not yet a huge threat, so it is no surprise you do not know of them. You lived with them when you were a child. Sasori, from Suna, found you and took you with him when he joined. You grew up surrounded by them."

"Will I be able to remember them?"

"Bit by bit. Over the next few months. Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"You must not tell anyone about them. What they are doing may seem evil, especially from your point of view, but they are doing this to make the world a better place."

"I will not mention them."

"Good."

Yukiaka smiled.

"Come. You must leave. You will have time to look into these memories later."

**WITH Kakashi:**

Kakashi sighed, glancing up at Sakura from the top of his book. She had been meditating for a little over a day. He stood when he saw her eyes open. Stretching like a cat, she accepted his hand and let him pull her up. She glanced around.

"Where is Ai?"

"She told me that she would return when the time was right."

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. Taking a step forward, she stopped as an odd pulse ran through her body. Falling to her knees, she grasped her stomach tightly. Kakashi dropped beside her, moving her hand and then her shirt. Standing, he disappeared. Sakura fell back, staring at the clouds as she tried to keep from screaming in pain. Vaguely, she heard Kakashi return and murmur under his breath.

Grasping her elbow, he hauled her into a sitting position and stuck a small sealing paper on her stomach. The paper fizzled as the writing on it melted into her skin. Shortly after she collapsed and Kakashi pulled her into his arms and headed to the cabin he had found the day before. Once he got there, he placed her on the bed and placed a small towel on her forehead to cool her fever. He summoned Pakkun, the small dog looking at Sakura curiously.

"What's up Kakashi?"

"I need you to find Jiraiya and tell him Sakura and I are headed after them. Also, have him prepare a sealing spell."

"For what?"

"A Jinchūriki."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**And now Sakura knows. And we know that Orochimaru wanted her so he could seal the 12-tails in her. Yes, I know this is not how the anime goes but blah. I like this way better. ;D This didn't turn out how I expected it to…hm. 2****nd**** chapter of my promise. **

**Review please? I'd love to hear your opinion. **

**Eris-R-Renee**


	26. New biju

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. How unfortunate.

**WITH JIRAIYA AND NARUTO: **

"Naruto, go do something."

"Pervy-sage, you said we were stopping so you could teach me a new technique!"

Jiraiya groaned and looked towards the woman's bathes longingly. He then turned back to Naruto, grinning.

"How about this Naruto. You go keep yourself entertained for the rest of the day and I'll buy you ramen tonight. All you can eat."

Naruto grinned widely, turning on his heel and running off. He threw a wave and a small warning over his shoulder as he ran down the nearly empty streets.

"Your wallet's going to be empty Pervy-sage!"

Jiraiya sighed but giggled at the thought of the whole afternoon looking at beautiful woman! Just then a small cloud of smoke appeared. Kakashi's summon, Pakkun, emerged from the mist, looking worried. He looked up at Jiraiya, nodding his greeting.

"What are you doing here Pakkun?"

"Kakashi sent me."

The Toad-sage made a noise of question and kneeled down so he was closer to the pug.

"Kakashi said to stay where you were."

"Why?"

"He is headed to you with Sakura. They'll probably be here within the next day or so, at the urgency Kakashi marked it as."

"What's the urgency?"

"He didn't say much, just that he wanted you to prepare a seal for a Jinchūriki."

"A Jinchūriki?"

**WITH SAKURA AND KAKASHI/THAT NIGHT: **

Sakura moaned, her eyes fluttering open. Kakashi looked down, not slowing his pace.

"Kakashi?"

"Morning Sakura."

His mask crinkled, indicating a smile. Sakura merely looked around her blurring surroundings, stopping after a few moments to grasp her head in pain. She moaned again and she could feel Kakashi's speed increase slightly.

"Why does it feel like I've been kicked by a horse?"

"You unlocked a large amount of chakra Sakura. A bottomless amount, actually."

"Yukiaka."

It was obvious his student hadn't been aware she murmured the name. Kakashi glanced down, only to find Sakura staring at her stomach. Her fingers slowly traced the kanji from the momentary sealing spell he had placed on her.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

She sighed deeply, resting her head on his vest tiredly.

"You must be tired Sensei."

"Sakura."

"I'll give you some of my chakra."

"Sakura, don't change the subject."

She crinkled her nose and rested her hand on his arm, letting her hand glow green and gently pushing it into Kakashi's body. He exhaled in content at the warm feeling her chakra gave him and speed up, fully restored.

"I wasn't changing the subject Kakashi."

"Really now?"

She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone.

"Really. I'm just exhausted. I don't particularly feel like talking about it."

They were silent for awhile and in time Sakura's eyes began to drift shut.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"You will tell me."

"'Course 'Kashi."

He rolled his eye and chuckled as she quickly fell asleep. Glancing down at her fondly, he picked up his pace in worry. Her skin began to glow from the excess chakra leaving her body, causing a worried Kakashi to drape his Jonin vest over her. He could tell the seal on the demon was already falling apart. He had placed it on her only 24 hours ago…how strong was this demon? And what did it mean for Sakura?

**WITH JIRAIYA: **

Sighing, the Sannin ran a hand through his hair and wrote the ending kanji on the tail of the sealing spell. It was the same sealing spell on Naruto. However, it had some improvements. It was stronger and held a tighter lock on whatever demon was in the Jinchūriki. He only wished the 4th had been able to use this seal, as it did not require much chakra to seal it, merely will power and feelings. A seal based upon the strength of the soul, in a way. Suddenly, his hotel room door burst open and Naruto tumbled in, his eyes wide.

"Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are coming through the front gates!"

Jiraiya stood, grabbing the seal and walking from the room. Naruto balked and ran after him, skidding backwards to close the door before rushing forward to catch up. The two walked quickly through the now busy town, seeing as it was night-time, which meant business time. Eventually they reached the gates, where Kakashi was standing with a sleeping Sakura in his arms. Her skin glowed light green, attracting some looks of curiosity. The elder ninja disappeared; leaving Naruto to look around is shock and run off in a random direction, looking for them.

"Kakashi, don't tell me…"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"I thought there were only 9."

"So did I."

Kakashi shrugged, placing his charge gently on the ground. He quickly scanned the sealing spell and began to help Jiraiya paint the kanji on the ground surrounding Sakura. They worked silently, though quickly and efficiently.

"Alright, this finishes it. Kakashi, you might want to sit this one out."

"No. It will take both our chakra."

"Right."

Jiraiya didn't bother arguing, just taking up his place with Kakashi across from him. They both sat, Sakura lying on the ground between them. Kakashi's Sharingan was revealed and he watched Jiraiya begin the hand signs. The two picked up speed and their hands remained a blur as they flew through complicated signs.

"Sealing Jutsu: 12 times the Moon!"

**WITH NARUTO:**

_Kit!_

What do you want Fox?

_Do you feel that?_

Feel wha-

A huge spike in chakra, easy for even me to feel, spread through the area. I looked up to the sky, spotting a giant glowing beam of light shooting straight into the sky. I raced off, trying to focus on the chakra signature like Sakura-chan taught me to. For weeks we had gone over it, her hiding in the village and letting her chakra shimmer. When I got close she'd send out a small spike. Wait-

"Sakura!"

**THE NEXT DAY/SAKURA POV:**

I rolled over, trying not to curse aloud. The room seemed to spin when I opened my eyes so I kept them clenched shut. The room was silent; only the sound of chirping birds disturbing the peace. The sound was muffled and I looked up, spotting a window next to the bed. I smiled lightly at the beautiful, free creatures and looked up at the walls. Noticing they were tan and not white, I relaxed assured I was not in a hospital. Sticking my hand under my pillow, I reached for my kunai to reassure myself I was safe if I went back to sleep. Moving my hand around, I felt for the weapon before sitting up and throwing the pillow aside.

"Shit!"

Flipping the sheets off my body, I placed my feet on the floor and shivered at the cold wood. I stood quickly, not even looking down at what I was wearing. As quickly as I dared to move my aching body, I walked through the room into the hallway. Suddenly I heard a loud commotion and I pushed myself against the wall just as a blond blur barreled past me. He ended up face first in a door.

"Ngh…Sakura-chan that hurt."

"Naruto?"

He bounced to a standing position, smiling and sticking out his thumb.

"Believe it!"

He stepped forward and gave me a gentle hug, which I returned gladly. I was happy to see my blonde.

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

**Totally made that up. The sealing jutsu. Please…don't totally bash it. I know it sucked. Major. I spent 2 hours trying to think of names...and I obviously failed. ** **Merry Christmas!**

**Review? (Even though it sucked)**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	27. Destination known

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Such a shame, no?

**SAKURA/NARUTO/JIRAIYA: **

When Naruto and Sakura finally stepped from their embrace, they turned to Jiraiya. The ninja smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair. She grinned.

"Come on you two. Let's go get some breakfast."

The two younger shinobi nodded gratefully, holding hands and running off. Jiraiya chuckled and followed them good naturedly, listening to Naruto drone on about training while Sakura 'hm-ed' every time he would pause. Eventually they stopped in front of a ramen stand where Sakura dragged Naruto in eagerly.

"Come on Naruto. I want some ramen with my favorite blonde."

"Sakura-chan, aren't I your only blonde?"

Sakura just smiled and sat, ordering a bowl of chicken ramen. The three chatted while they waited. At one point Naruto slung his jacket around Sakura's shoulders when a passing civilian boy openly stared at her. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"What's this for?"

"Have you looked at what you're wearing Sakura-chan?"

She looked down, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly when she saw she wore only chest bindings with a fishnet shirt and a pair of Sasuke's shorts. Tugging Naruto's obnoxiously orange jacket tighter around herself, she grabbed her hair and pulled it into a bun using the tie around her wrist. Quickly grabbing a pair of chopsticks and saying her thanks, she dug into the meal.

"Wow Sakura. You eat almost as fast as the kid."

"I'll take that as a compliment Jiraiya-sensei."

He looked at her oddly for calling him sensei but quickly shrugged it off and quickly ate his own meal. As Naruto was finishing his third, Kakashi appeared and took a seat next to Sakura.

"Hey kiddo."

He rubbed her hair affectionately and smiled.

"We need to get going."

Sakura frowned. Naruto looked up from his bowl, disappointment clear on his face.

"Already?"

"Yes. Sorry Naruto but Sakura and I have some traveling of our own to do."

Naruto nodded and finished his noodles, laying the payment on the table before walking out. Sakura sighed and stood, telling the men she'd meet them at the gates in 30 minutes. Once she left the ramen house, she quickly raced after Naruto. He stopped and waited for her. They began walking, both of their hands shoved in their pockets. Unconsciously they headed to the gates, coming to a stop next to them.

"Naruto."

"Don't Sakura."

They stood in silence. The wind rustled, causing the nearby leaves to stir on their branches, making a sweet sound. Naruto watched the village children running around while Sakura stared at the ground, seemingly lost in thought. Eventually Jiraiya and Kakashi appeared. The latter handed Sakura her bag, ruffling Naruto's hair as he walked out the village gates. Sakura hugged Naruto quickly.

"I told you we'd see each other again the last time we separated. The promise won't change, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and stepped back, clutching the necklace around his neck. It glowed lightly with Sakura's chakra and faded slowly as it seeped into the chakra metal.

"Promise you'll write Sakura-chan? I will."

"As will I. Tell me everything, so we're together."

"Even when we're not?"

"Exactly. You may make a genius yet."

She smiled at her brother figure and rubbed his blond locks affectionately. Sakura turned and walked out of the village, waving once to Jiraiya and Naruto before disappearing with Kakashi.

**THAT NIGHT/SAKURA POV:**

I lay back on the ground, staring at the stars through the canopy of trees above my head. Folding my arms behind my head, I quietly listened to the cackle of the fire and the soft rustling of Kakashi's book.

"Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"How long until we're expected back in the village?"

"We have 2 years."

I rolled over on my stomach, watching as a caterpillar in front of me crawled along a blade of grass slowly. When it had finally made its way out of my line of vision, I stood from my spot on the ground and walked to my pack. Opening it, I pulled out the envelope Neji had given me. Grabbing a piece of paper, I began to write.

_Dear Neji,_

_Let's write to each other often. That way, we can be together, even when we're not. Funny, I said the same thing to Naruto not too long ago. I don't want to miss a thing in any of my friends' lives. You'll have to be my eyes and ears in Konoha for awhile. Do you mind doing this for me?_

_Letter #1.I miss you all already. Kakashi and I ran into Naruto yesterday. It has only been a month since both of our departures, yet he seems like he has already began to grow up. You'd be proud Neji, despite how you act towards the blonde. _

_It's already lonely out here, with only Kakashi and his porn. You meditate often. Any suggestions, oh wise guru? Hm, I can't stop thinking about how much I will miss everyone for the next few years. I have yet to find out where Kakashi and I will be traveling, but when I learn, so shall you. _

_How is everyone? I hope Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and yourself are all healing well. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but you should still be taking it easy. I know it's been a little over 4 weeks but I'm not a miracle worker. Be careful. _

_It's late. The night sky is so gorgeous, though it is tiny and insignificant compared to the view in Konoha. I just realized we never had the sleepover at my apartment. We'll have to do that when I get back. I must go. We rise early tomorrow. _

_Love forever, Sakura_

I folded up the letter and stuck it in the envelope carefully and then formed the RAM sign. I couldn't keep myself from smiling when it disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. Neji would get it soon and awhile after I would have a letter from home.

You're excited.

_What do you mean?_

You can't wait to spend two years becoming stronger and exchanging letters with Neji.

_The first part yes. However, I fail to see why I would seem excited about exchanging letters?_

Because to you they mean something more than friendship.

_Whatever helps you sleep at night Yukiaka._

Why would I have trouble sleeping? It's your love life.

_That you have to live with._

Good point.

_You're very…talkative for a demon._

Thank you.

_You're weird to._

She snorted in my mind and I smiled, moving to sit next to Kakashi. Sighing, I leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and snapped his book shut when I tried to peek.

"Come on Kakashi! I'll end up reading it eventually!"

"Not because of me, you won't. Tsunade would kill me."

I chuckled.

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

**THE NEXT MORNING/NORMAL POV:**

Sakura dodged the barrage of shuriken, itching to tear off the blindfold over her eyes. Feeling the burn from the ropes on her wrists, she shook off the idea and turned, running backwards over the trees. She gracefully dodged the next barrage of kunai, grabbing one in her mouth by its blade and throwing it into the air. Back flipping, the kunai sliced through her bondage on her wrists. She quickly tore off the blindfold.

"What kind of wake up is this?"

Flipping back to avoid a kick to the stomach, she quickly pulled out her weapons scroll and continued to dodge as she summoned her katana. Kakashi smiled.

"Think of it as burning off breakfast."

Emerald eyes rolled in exasperation and the katana was brought up to block a blow from a kunai. The two blades pushed against each other, creating friction before Sakura pulled the blade back and sent her elbow into her sensei's ribs. He flew back, catching himself before he slammed into a tree. Grinning, he held up his hand.

"Alright. Let's eat and then head out. We have a lot of traveling to do."

Two water bottles, four fish, and a shoe to the head later the two stood again. They quickly jumped to the highest branches and began to move as quickly as they could. Sakura tugged, aggravated, at the new 150lbs. weights on her wrists. A new set of 200lbs. weights rested around her legs. Kakashi chuckled.

"You'll get used to them."

"Gai-sensei said you should never jump more than 50lbs. You jumped 100 each."

Kakashi twitched. Sakura laughed and shook out her hair, pulling it over her shoulder and re-braiding it.

"Since when do you go to Gai for advice?"

"Since you overused your Sharingan and I trained with his team to build speed."

"You can run fast Sakura, but wear these for awhile and you'll be able to run even faster. Eventually I'll get you to weight that will make you faster than Lee even with them on."

Sakura's brows furrowed in contemplation. Faster than Lee, who was as fast as Gai and could go at least half as long as he could. They ran on in silence for awhile before Sakura broke it with a question she had been dying to ask, both for her sake and Neji's.

"Where are we going?"

"Well right now we're headed to the Land of Mist. There are some techniques I would like to teach you there. Then we'll probably head to Waterfall or Lightning."

"We're going everywhere, aren't we?"

"Pretty much. Except Sand, Ame, and Snow."

"Why not Ame?"

Kakashi shot Sakura a look.

"You talk in your sleep."

She twitched and he chuckled at the sour expression on her face.

"You obviously don't want to go. Personal turmoil I assumed."

She mumbled something about 'assuming makes an ass out of you and me' before picking up her speed. Kakashi pulled out Make out Paradise and opened it.

"Don't worry. We'll work on your weak mind as well."

He only laughed and flipped his page as a shoe flew at his head.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Just to let you all know, Kakashi and Sakura's relationship is simply father/daughter. Cool? She has a mother/daughter relationship with Tsunade and NO that does not mean I'm sticking Kakashi and Tsunade together. N-O! Anywayyyyyyy~ Oh and happy new year! :D**

**Review please? **

**Eris-R-Renee**


	28. 2 years later

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**2 YEARS LATER/WITH SAKURA/HER POV:**

_Can you believe it?_

Calm down hime. 

_How can I? I get to see all my friends again! And shishou!_

And Neji. 

_Hehe…of course._

Yukiaka chuckled as I blushed. Kakashi looked over and chuckled.

"Thinking inappropriately again?"

I snickered. Pulling out my own copy of Icha Icha Paradise, I patted it gently.

"You're just jealous I have a signed copy."

Kakashi scowled and look at the book longingly. Tucking it back into my pocket, I laughed gently. I was 15 now. After finding out my true birthday was a year early than I thought, I had figured out I was actually only 1 year younger than the rest of Konoha 12. Neji had been the first to find out and he had promised not to tell anyone.

Neji~

_Stop making fun of me._

I'm not making fun of you. Merely imitating your sigh of love. 

I rolled my eyes and picked up my speed. I could see the gates of Konoha ahead.

**WITH NEJI:**

The chocolate-haired chuunin sighed, sitting up from his bed. A small line of light shone through the crack in his curtains, crossing over his pillow and directly onto his eyes. Rolling out of the bed gracefully, he pulled on his shirt and grabbed a tie, quickly pulling his hair back in its usual low ponytail. He pulled the curtains aside, letting the light from his window fill his room. Shielding his eyes quickly, he began to shuffle the papers on his desk. Picking up one, he flipped it open and sat on his bed cross-legged. His eyes began to soak in the words he had committed to memory.

_Dear Neji, _

_Letter #158. That's a lot of letters, even for two years. Speaking of which, my time is almost up. Soon I'll be back in the village. Kakashi and I began the journey back yesterday. Give us 3 days time and we'll be in Konoha. On the morning of the 3 day, wait by the village gates if you want to see me. But don't tell anyone else, I want it to be a surprise. _

_Thank you for letting Tsunade-shishou know that we will be arriving. Oh, I should probably ask if you would tell her, shouldn't I? Haha. I know she'll place Kiba and Shikumaru as the guards, despite both of their hatred for early rising. Perhaps she'll even come herself? _

_How is Hinata? I'm glad the two of you had that last mission together. I believe you missed a lot of each other's lives due to your blinded hate. I am glad you are free now. Want to fly with me?_

_I have to go. My break is over and if we want to make it back in 3 days, we need to speed up. I can't wait to see you all again Neji. Especially you. _

_Love forever, Sakura_

Neji smiled softly, tucking the letter into his pocket and standing. Pulling on his shoes, he quickly exited the room. Walking past the Hyuuga gates, he nodded his greeting to the guards. Continuing through the village, he finally reached the gates. He leaned against them patiently, crossing his arms across his chest. Shikumaru and Kiba wandered over, leaning next to him. Akamaru barked happily and sat next to Kiba.

"You're waiting for her then."

"She asked me to."

Kiba blinked and shrugged, used to the two genius' cryptic conversations. They waited patiently. Just as Shikumaru started nodding off, Neji nudged him and nodded his head towards the gates. Sakura and Kakashi had slowed to a walk and were talking quietly. Then, she handed Kakashi her pack and kissed his cheek turning and catching Neji's eye. She smiled and ran forward. He had just pushed himself off the wall when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Neji!"

He could barely hear her due to her voice being muffled by his shirt. Vaguely he heard Kiba stuttering and Kakashi saying 'yo' in his standard greeting. He tightened his grip around Sakura's waist, loving the feeling of hugging her. She pulled her head from his chest and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello."

They stayed embraced for a few more moments before Shikumaru coughed. They separated and Sakura grinned.

"Hey Shika."

"Hey Sakura."

She gave him a hug, kissing his cheek lightly. Then she grinned and walked toward Kiba. He held open his arms and sweat dropped when she threw her arms around Akamaru. The dog barked happily.

"Kami, you got big Akamaru! Guess you won't be sitting on my head anymore."

She then turned to Kiba and tackled him from behind. They landed on the ground and wrestled for a minute before Sakura pinned him to the ground.

"Hi Kiba."

"Hey hottie."

She scowled and stood. Kiba snickered and stood as well, brushing the dirt off his pants. He wolf whistled, circling Sakura and eyeing her appreciatively. Neji shifted and scowled. Kakashi and Shikumaru shared a glance and both smirked.

"Look at you Sakura. You sure have grown."

She rolled her eyes. Her long pink hair had been cropped to her mid back and hung loose. It was lighter than it used to be, due to her hours outside. Her emerald eyes were still bright and clear, though they echoed a sense of knowledge that they did not previously hold. She was taller, about 5'6, and was still small in stature. Muscles danced under her skin and her ivory skin stretched taunt over the lither frame of her body. She had otherwise matured as well, with appropriate curves and a chest that required more coverage than bindings.

"Quite ogling mutt."

Kiba pouted.

"What? Nothing to say about me?"

Sure, Sakura thought fondly, he had gotten taller and seemed to mature a bit. His muscles where certainly bigger and his hair shaggier. His face was more angular but his devilish grin never seemed to fade. Sakura laughed.

"Nothing to you. But Akamaru looks so grown up!"

Here she kissed the big dog's nose gently, rubbing his head. He barked happily. Kiba pouted, rejected, while Kakashi walked by Sakura, ruffling her hair.

"Be sure to go see Tsunade soon or she may have my head."

Sakura laughed.

"And I'll say it for the thousandth time! Is that a bad thing?"

"I feel the love."

He wandered off down the street as Sakura shook her head amusedly at the man. She turned back to the three ninja with a smile.

"So, how are you all?"

"Fantastic."

"Overjoyed at being shot down."

"Glad to be wasting my afternoon of guard duty."

She snickered.

"I sense the sarcasm. Neji."

"Hm?"

"Would you like to accompany me to shishou's office?"

"Alright."

Sakura tucked her elbow into Neji's and waved at the two going back to guard duty.

"Have fun you three!"

Shikumaru just waved her away while Kiba flicked her off. Akamaru barked happily and settled in some shade. Neji and Sakura continued down the street, both ignoring the glances they were receiving from civilians and lower rank ninja. Sakura started up the conversation.

"I guess we won't be continuing our letters then."

"Perhaps we will."

"Oh?"

"There will be times we are not in the village together…missions take some time when you are chuunin."

Sakura smiled softly and rested her head on Neji's shoulder. He was about 6'2 now, still a good 6 inches above her. His shoulders had broadened out and as far as she could tell, he had acquired muscles more impressive than Kiba's. She blushed lightly at the thought and was glad her companion couldn't see her face from the angle they were at. They came to the Hokage Tower.

"Ten Ten and Lee will be eager to see you again."

Sakura smiled softly and pulled herself from Neji's side.

"I'll see you later then?"

He nodded and waited until she was inside the Tower before he turned and walked away. Sakura made her way up the steps quickly, glancing at the door to the Hokage's room amusedly when Shizune scrambled out of the doorway, ducking to avoid a flying lamp. Sakura quickly caught the lamp and handed it to Shizune.

"Nice to see some things never change."

Shizune sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami you're finally here! Tsunade is chewing Kakashi out!"

"Well hi to you to Shizu-"

Sakura was cut off mid sentence when Shizune yanked open the door and shoved Sakura inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Tsunade, still in a rage, totally ignored Sakura and continued to hurl objects toward the door. Kakashi rested safely on the ceiling, watching the scene over his book. As more things flew through the air, Sakura caught them and placed them in their proper places, making a pile of things that went on or in her shishou's desk. Eventually the desk itself flew.

"_WHY_ didn't that desk exploded?"

Tsunade finally turned to see Sakura placing her desk down and setting the stack of objects on the center of it. She turned; grasping the lamp she had handed to Shizune and placed it on the corner, flipping it on. Then, she turned to look at Tsunade.

"Hi shishou."

"Sakura!"

The woman stood and embraced her apprentice warmly. Finally she pulled back, bonking Sakura on the head with her fist.

"You didn't come visit!"

Sakura pouted and rubbed her head sympathetically.

"Sorry Tsunade-shishou."

The Godaime Hokage sat at her desk and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She then pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, performing a summoning jutsu. Three large files appeared. Tsunade pointed to each of them in turn.

"Your ninja file, including missions you've taken. Your hospital file, including recovery periods. The progress reports Kakashi submitted on you during the last two years."

Sakura sweat dropped at the massive sizes. Kakashi dropped from the ceiling and took a seat in one of the nearby chairs. Sakura leaned against the wall next to him, keeping her eyes on her shishou. Said kunoichi took the largest of the three files, her ninja file, and placed it in the center of her desk. She flipped it open and scanned a few pages.

"Alright, let's make sure you understand some things. For one, you are no longer listed as a chuunin."

"What?"

"When you stopped in Waterfall the second time, you participated in their ANBU exams."

Sakura balked.

"As a practice run. It didn't count because-"

"Actually Sakura…"

Tsunade glared at Sakura, who shut her mouth quickly.

"It doesn't matter where you take the ANBU exams, as long as they are within a village allied with Konoha and you have a recommendation from your Konoha sensei as well as all three of the other villages' judges' recommendations. And all of the Waterfall's judges say you pasted with flying colors. Therefore, you are now listed as ANBU."

"Shishou-"

"No. You're ANBU and that's final. Now, Kakashi will take you to get your tattoo, your gear, your mask, and your locker."

Sakura sighed tiredly and nodded, glaring at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. It was his idea, after all, to skip visiting Ame and go back to Waterfall to get a taste of ANBU exams by a trial run in another village. Evil pervert. Kakashi, as though reading her thoughts, chuckled.

"That's the first thing. You must also understand that you will remain going on missions with the rest of Konoha 12. You will not be assigned an ANBU team."

"Tsunade-shishou, why not?"

"Like Kakashi, your skills require solo operations. Perhaps when some of Konoha 12 join the ANBU ranks, we will team you up with them."

"Hai."

"Now, I had to sell your apartment."

Tsunade paused for a moment and Kakashi stood from his chair and edged away from Sakura.

"Nani?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I've found you living quarters for the time being."

Sakura twitched, her hand flying up to cover the irritated tick mark on her brow. Tsunade handed her a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sign this."

"What's it for?"

"It's the form that solidifies you buying twenty acres in the woods behind the hospital."

Sakura twitched again, taking Kakashi's abandoned seat heavily.

"And _why in the world _would I buy twenty acres? I don't have that kind of money!"

"Of course you do. Two years vacation with pay plus the few missions I had you and Kakashi do while you were out. Besides, you're buying twenty acres so I can give you a 16th birthday present. You need land."

Sakura growled. She was going to murder Neji! Why'd he tell her shishou her 16th birthday was coming up?

"Basically I either have to buy the land and wait for you to let me buy an apartment or don't buy the land and forever suffer the consequences."

"Exactly."

"Right."

Sakura quickly signed the paper, handing both it and the pen back to Tsunade, who grinned evilly and tucked the suddenly folder paper into her shirt. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now shishou?"

"Yes. Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Someone from your temporary living quarters will meet you outside the Tower in exactly 5 hours. That will give you and Kakashi some time to do your new ANBU duties and for you to grab some of your clothes from my house. Understood?"

"Hai."

She didn't want to know why her shishou was keeping her clothes at her apartment. Sakura stood, turning on her heel and letting Kakashi hold the door for her.

"One last things Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have my favorite apprentice back."

Sakura smirked.

"I'm your only apprentice."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ohhh what's the 16****th**** birthday present? Anyway, Sakura was 14 when she took the ANBU test in Waterfall, so technically she became ANBU when she was 14. Just something I thought you should know. And yes, that's with her realizing she was actually one year older than she thought she was. Oh, like Neji and Sakura's romantic walk? Lol, just kidding. **

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	29. Later in the arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *sob*

**WITH SAKURA/HER POV/5 HOURS LATER:**

_I can't believe Kakashi tricked me like that! Now I got roped into being an ANBU!_

I don't think Kakashi knew. He himself has said many times he wouldn't wish ANBU on anyone. 

_True…I think it's the Elders' doing._

Perhaps. The croons are troublesome. 

_Stealing Shikumaru's word, hm Yukiaka?_

She ignored me and I chuckled lightly, tightening the grip on the bag over my shoulder. I hadn't bothered to get any clothes from my shishou's house, having everything I needed still packed. I rubbed at my bicep self-consciously. An ANBU tattoo and below that, the summoning kanji for an ancient dragon summon. The ANBU tattoo specialist almost fell over when Kakashi told him I really did summon Ai. Poor man.

If only they knew the half of it.

_He'd have died of a heart attack._

I looked up, hearing the approaching steps of someone. When I spotted Neji, I smiled. He came to a stop in front of me.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hi Neji. What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly. Uncle Hiashi told me to."

My eyes widened and he looked at me worriedly.

_Shit…shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-_

Calm down! What's wrong?

_Neji is here. To pick me up. His uncle told him to. Someone from my temporary living quarters. I get now that it is clan grounds I'm staying on._

Hyuuga clan grounds.

_EXACTLY!_

…why is this bad?

_I'm going to be staying with Neji! NEJI! You know, the guy I'm totally and completely obsessed with?_

Right. 

I face palmed.

"Sakura?"

Looking up, I nearly blushed at the questioningly look on Neji's face. I giggled nervously, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Hehe, sorry Neji. Lead the way."

_I'm soooooo screwed. _

Speak for yourself. 

I felt my eye twitch when a mental image of Yukiaka eating popcorn popped into my head. My hand quickly covered the twitch, rubbing it sympathetically. Unknown to me, Neji was watching me out of the corner of his eye, a smirk twitching at the end of his lips. Eventually we came to a stop at the gates. Neji turned to me.

"I trust you can make it to my Uncle without any trouble?"

"I have been here before dumbass."

He seemed amused at my response. I pouted and turned, trudging to Hiashi's house. It wasn't even really his house. It was the main house, where the higher ranking Hyuuga stayed during the day to deal with whatever clan leaders do when they're not tormenting everyone with grueling training. Old bats.

Dislike them much?

_Just shut up._

I knocked on the door, stepping back slightly. It opened to reveal Hanabi. Her eyes widened and she began to bounce lightly on the balls of her feet. She grinned, bowing quickly to me and I couldn't help but stare at her curiously.

"Hello Sakura-san! It's been so long since I saw you! Two years at least. How was your training? Are there any new jutsus? Oh! Will you spar with m-"

"Hanabi."

The girl quieted, though she still bounced lightly on her heels and a small smile still lingered on her lips. I bowed to the leader of the Hyuuga clan, slightly surprised when he bowed his head in acknowledgment. Did I do something that had gotten the attention of the Hyuuga's?

There was that time in Lighting Country where you used the God Lighting Strike attack and killed 200 men at once!

_It was only 100 men. And besides, I don't think that it got out besides Kakashi and I._

And the old couple who cared for you.

_Right. Who knew that jutsu took so much out of me? _

I did warn you.

_Of course you did. After all, you're the great, powerful, all-knowing, 12-tailed, conquer of-_

Alright I get it…

_Fina-_

I'm better than you are.

I twitched again but decided not to answer as her laughter rang through my head. Hiashi sat across from me and I was vaguely aware we had moved to the meeting room. I took my gestured seat and kept my eyes on my tea cup. The silence was uncomfortable until Hiashi coughed and I looked to him.

"Sakura…you will be living with my family for the time being. I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable."

I smiled softly, nodding my head slightly.

He's not so bad.

_I know he isn't. Most aren't. _

Now who's the wise one?

Hiashi smiled which was something I was surprised he knew how to do. Hyuuga's very rarely smile and when they do…well, usually no one is around to see.

"Your quarters will be down the hall from my nephew's. Besides Neji, you will have the entire floor to yourself. You are free to come and go as you please, just remain quiet and be sure to check out and check in. If you need anything, feel free to ask Neji or myself. Hinata is currently out on a mission, so she won't be back for awhile. Hanabi is busy training, though I am positive she will find some time to bother you."

I shrugged, taking a sip of my tea.

"I don't mind."

Hiashi smirked.

"You are more patient than I have ever been."

"It's never too late to learn."

I winked and he chuckled. Just then a knock sounded on the door. It opened immediately and Neji walked in. He nodded to both of us and came to stand next to me. Hiashi nodded to his nephew.

"Please show her to her room Neji."

"Hai Uncle."

I smiled at Neji and let him pull me up, though no help was needed. He took my bag, ignoring the glare I sent at him. Hiashi waved to the two of us.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Sakura."

"I'm sure I will. Goodbye Hiashi."

He nodded and Neji and I excited the room. I followed him up three sets of stairs and down the hall. He never paused, simply pointing things out.

"This is our floor. Here is the extra bathroom. There is one in your room already. And here is my room."

We walked down two more doors.

"And this is your room."

He slid the door open and I stepped inside, spinning in a circle to take it all in. Neji placed my pack next to the dresser and leaned against the wall, watching me as I felt the walls and checked the exits. When I had finished I turned to him.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

He turned and was almost completely out the door before he turned back to me.

"Ten Ten, Lee, Gai and I are going to dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?"

I smiled.

"Sure."

"I'll come get you later."

With that he disappeared, closing the door behind him. I turned back to the room, sitting on my bed tiredly.

_Only two doors….only two rooms…._

And?

_Only 1,528 feet between us. Only 5 seconds away with his speed._

Get to the point. 

_We are to close._

Why is that a bad thing?

_I just…everything I get close to…disappears. _

Don't go having a pity party!

It was true though and she knew it. The Akatsuki, they left me. Even if it was for my safety, I felt abandoned. Sasuke left to avenge his clan. Naruto left to train to bring Sasuke back. My parents…I didn't even know who they are! I have no memory of them. Though…I believe they may have been on the run. That would explain why I was dirty and left alone too hid for three days. They are probably dead by now.

Happy thought that is.

_Leave me alone. I'm not feeling well. _

I felt her presence fade slightly, telling me she was minding her own business. Sighing, I set to work unpacking my scroll. Neatly arranging my clothes and personal items on the dresser and in the bathroom, I hummed to myself to keep my thoughts from straying. I dropped the empty bag into the bottom drawer of my dresser, alongside my new ANBU uniform.

_ANBU…_

"Fuck!"

I muttered the word twice and smacked myself. Humming certainly doesn't keep my thoughts from straying. I vaguely heard Neji chuckle and I scowled.

_Goddamn Hyuuga's! _

**LATER THAT NIGHT/NORMAL POV: **

Neji excited his room, closing the door to the room gently behind him. He walked down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of Sakura's room and knocking. He heard a soft 'come in' and proceeded to open the door and settle himself in the doorframe. Sakura didn't even look up, continuing to do pushups while reading a scroll set on the ground beneath her frame.

"Sakura."

"Hi Neji."

He continued to watch, smirking when she started one hand pushups so she could grab a new scroll. She switched to the other hand, looking up and Neji curiously.

"What's up?"

"Dinner."

Realization dawned on her face and she pushed herself into a standing position. Face palming, she quickly walked to her dresser, stepping over some neat piles of scrolls and books.

"I'll be ready in 2 minutes."

Grabbing a stack of clothes off the top of the dresser, she quickly made her way into her bathroom. She shut the door and Neji walked to her bed, sitting on the edge gently. He vaguely heard water running through the door and almost blushed at the thought of Sakura taking a shower. He couldn't get the image of her skin slick with sweat, doing pushups while her stomach muscles contracted from the strain. Clenching his teeth, he turned to the bathroom door when it opened and Sakura walked out. She grinned, sitting next to him and pulling on her boots.

"Told you it'd only be 2 minutes. Ready?"

He scoffed.

"Are you?"

"Touché."

They both chuckled and stood. They exited the room, Sakura flipping off the lights before leaving. She tucked her arm through Neji's, waving to the guard as they left the Hyuuga grounds.

"So, where are we going?"

"Ichiraku."

Sakura smiled softly. The two continued in silence, Sakura enjoying being in Konoha again. Neji watched her out of the corner of his eye while she looked around, taking in her village's beauty. Eventually they made it to the ramen stand and Sakura walked in first, tumbling into Neji to avoid the two blurs trying to tackle her.

"Holy shit!"

Sakura grasped her heart gently, kneeling over and laughing at the situation in front of her. When she had dodged the two green beasts of Konoha, they had knocked over the person coming in behind her and Neji. Which happened to be Ten Ten. Ten Ten was now struggling to get out from under the two, eyeing her sensei and Lee in surprise when she saw them wiping at their lips furiously. Neji twitched, shivering.

"Oh my Kami! Did you two just-"

"NO!"

Sakura burst out laughing again as Lee and Gai jumped apart, each sitting on either side of the bar. Sakura quickly sat in the middle seat, leaving Neji to take the seat next to Lee and Ten Ten to sit next to Gai. Ayame laughed and smiled at Sakura.

"Not something you see every day, neh Sakura-chan?"

"Nope. Makes me wish I had a camera."

Ayame's dad, Teuchi, came out from the back room and looked at them in question.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer he grinned and came to a stop in front of Sakura.

"Welcome back Sakura! Where's Naruto?"

"Hi Teuchi. Naruto won't be back for another month or so. Don't worry though, I guarantee this will be the first place he visits."

"I hope so. It's been so long since I treated my two favorite customers! How about a bowl of free ramen to welcome you back, neh?"

Sakura grinned.

"No thanks. I'll save it for when I come with Naruto if you don't mind. He'd be upset I came without him."

Teuchi and Ayame laughed. The latter turned, beginning to make some fresh ramen.

"Yes, I understand. Until then, I suppose?"

"Of course!"

Sakura patted Ten Ten's hand gently. Said kunoichi turned to her, smiling and throwing her arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Tenny."

Sakura chuckled and pulled from the hug, winking at Lee behind Neji's back. The boy blinked, momentarily confused before Sakura giggled and pointed her thumb at Gai. Lee flushed crimson and turned away, muttering under his breath. Sakura turned to her ramen and began eating. The meal was rather quite besides Sakura and Ten Ten's chatting. At one point, Sakura put her lips near Ten Ten's ear and whispered quietly while looking at Gai and Lee stealing glances at each other.

"They are too cute!"

Ten Ten giggled and nodded. Neji looked at the two of them curiously before rolling his eyes and finishing the last of his meal. The group stood, prepared to leave. Sakura reached into her pocket for cash but Neji stopped her, placing the appropriate bills on the table. She grinned and followed him outside, waving goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame. Once outside, she stretched.

"That was fun. Maybe later we can train some?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan! I can't wait to see how you improved your youthfulness!"

Sakura smiled at Lee, letting him give her a slight hug. She waved goodbye as he and Gai walked off, keeping an appropriate distance between each other. Sakura turned to Ten Ten and Neji.

"So…five bucks say they blush every time they look at each other tomorrow."

Ten Ten scoffed.

"Ten bucks says they can't _stop _looking at each other tomorrow."

Sakura grinned and shook hands with Ten Ten, Neji rolling his eyes at the sidelines.

"You're on! See you tomorrow Ten Ten."

"Bye Sakura. Neji."

"Goodbye Ten Ten."

She walked off, waving goodbye before disappearing around a corner. The streets were empty and Sakura turned to see the lights of the Ichiraku's turn off. Grinning up at Neji, she tucked her arm through his gently.

"Come on. You can walk me home."

Neji chuckled and they begin walking, Sakura pulling them down random streets, obviously trying to make the walk last longer. Eventually she settled her head on his shoulder, sighing in contempt. Neji smiled down at her softly and placed his free hand on top of Sakura's.

"You're freezing."

"Am I? I don't feel cold."

Neji shook his head and began pulling off his top shirt, revealing a blue muscle shirt beneath it. He placed his top layer around Sakura's shoulders. She smiled and pulled it tighter around herself, letting his wrap an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to him. The gates of the Hyuuga grounds came into view and they slowed down slightly, enjoying the last few moments of their walk.

"Come on Sakura. We have to go in eventually. Besides, we have training tomorrow bright and early."

Sakura sighed and nodded, gently nuzzling her face into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. Neji nodded to the guard, who looked after them in slight surprise. After all, since when did Neji Hyuuga show emotion? Neji and Sakura walked to the house, climbing up the stairs and then padding to Sakura's room. They stopped at the door and she looked up, smiling softly at Neji.

"Thanks Neji."

"Anytime Sakura."

She pulled away and entered her room, closing it softly behind her. Neji gazed at it for a few moments before turning and walking to his own room. Once the door closed behind him, Sakura peeked her head into the hallway and smiled softly, pulling Neji's shirt tighter around her. She then turned back into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. In his room, Neji smirked and deactivated his Byakugan.

**WITH SAKURA/HER POV/IN HER DREAM: **

I opened my eyes, looking around the vast space I was in.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sakura."

I turned in a circle, trying to find the source of the voice. Confused, I faced what I thought was forward, only to stumble back as a kunai came speeding towards me. It hit my face, causing a sharp pain before is disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. I coughed, waving the smoke away with my hand only to see Yukiaka smirking at me. I frowned.

"What was that for Yukiaka?"

She laughed cruelly and began to walk closer. I stumbled back, my eyes widening when her skin began to melt away. Orochimaru appeared and I growled.

"You!"

He chuckled.

"You have been resisting my call. Not for long. Soon, you will find you must come back or all will be revealed. What will they say when they find out about your allegiance?"

I growled and fisted my hand, swinging it forward. My hand phased through him and he chuckled. Pulling back, I almost fell over in fear. Orochimaru's face begins to peel away and Sasuke's Sharingan became visible.

"S-sasuke?"

"Sakura…how could you? You were supposed to come with me. Help me. Save me."

"Sasuke…I can't. Naruto-"

Sasuke's face peeled away and Orochimaru appeared again. I shivered and tried to step back, only to meet an invisible wall. Sasuke's Sharingan eye remained in one eye. I couldn't tear my eyes from it while Orochimaru stalked to me. Sasuke's voice echoed through the space.

"Sakura…your past will haunt you. I can help you. We can make the world better and unite everyone…your old family. And you're new."

"Sasuke. Please, stop."

Orochimaru grinned, but all I saw was Sasuke smirking at me. His hand reached out and grasped my throat. Pulling at his wrist, I tried to peel his slimy fingers off of me. Pulling my eyes from Sasuke's Sharingan, I tried to breath, only succeeding in creating a sharp burning feeling in my ribs. I couldn't breathe.

"S-sasuke."

**WITH NEJI/DURING SAKURA'S DREAM: **

Neji rolled over and stared out his window, looking at the moon silently. He had yet to fall asleep, being unable to stop thinking about Sakura. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago. He had been watching her chakra patterns and noticed them straightening out. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and grabbed a bar hanging from his ceiling. He began doing pull ups and tried to focus on counting instead of Sakura.

He paused mid-lift, listening to a slight whimper he heard. Dropping from the bar, he landed in a crouch and activated his Byakugan. Looking towards Sakura's room he narrowed his eyes at the random fluctuation of her chakra. It leapt out wildly. Deactivating his Byakugan he walked out of his room and down the hall, stopping in front of Sakura's room. He knocked on Sakura's door gently.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

There was no answer and he turned to leave. A small thump echoed in his ears and he turned back to the door. He pushed open the door gently, focusing his eyes on Sakura's bed. He looked to the bed then noticed Sakura's form on the ground. Making his way to her side quickly, he knelt down and picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms. Her fingers scratched at her throat, creating irritated red marks.

"Sakura. Sakura wake up."

Neji grasped her hands gently, pulling them from her throat quickly. He shook her carefully, murmuring her name. Her eyes shot open and her fist flew up, catching Neji's nose.

"Neji! Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright."

Sakura pulled from his grasp, reaching up and holding her glowing hand to his nose. He sighed in contempt, leaning into her palm slightly. She smiled softly, helping him up when she finished. She swayed and Neji grasped her elbow, setting her on the edge of the bed. He leaned down and picked up her sheets, placing them neatly on the bed. He turned to leave.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"…stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Neji smiled softly. He held back the sheet, letting her crawl under them before lying next to her and covering them both with the sheet. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he buried his nose in her hair. He vaguely felt her hand cover his own.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"…Orochimaru."

Neji sighed worriedly and kissed her head. Resting his other arm under her head, she snuggled back into him. The hand not covering his own reached up to grasp the arm she was resting her head on. Sighing softly, she pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Night Neji."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Awww~they are two cute! Anyway, this is 2 months before Naruto comes back. So yay. Hope you all liked it. Oh and just a warning…Neji and Sakura will not remain a couple long in my story. Them being a couple is meant to bring them closer together and make their friendship stronger…but it's not who she ends up with. Gomen~**

**Also, SO SORRYYYYY for the forever long wait on updates…my laptop is STILL not fixed and quite frankly I think I'm just going to buy a new one. Anyway, please check out my one-shot Promise of a Gift. THANK YOU for being patient with me **

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	30. Upon his return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. WAHHHHH!)':

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

It was just a normal day in Konoha. The birds sang and the sky was bluer than the oceans along Mist. Civilians were doing their everyday routines, smiling and dodging the children and academy students running around playing ninja. Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura were running down the street, the shinobi chasing after the kunoichi hurriedly.

"Sakura! Sakura, slow down!"

Sakura front flipped over a kneeling mother tying her child's laces and landed, quickly taking off running again. Neji apologized to the woman who just waved it off. He too ran on, slowing to a stop when he reached the village gates. Smirking, he leaned against the wall. Next to him he heard a chuckle.

"Sakura got the news last minute I take it."

"Of course. Tsunade-sama thought it would be amusing."

Kiba laughed roughly.

"It is. Hey Shikumaru!"

"Wah?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and removed the headband covering Shikumaru's eyes. The shinobi cringed, shading his eyes with his hand from the bright sunlight. He snatched his headband back, tying it onto his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Naruto's back."

Shikumaru stood lazily, smiling at the approaching figures. Sakura broke away from them and seemingly floated to Neji's side. She grinned, slugging him in the arm.

"I beat you. Time to give up that precious kunai you stole from Ten Ten! She really wants it back you know!"

Neji sighed in defeat and pulled out a battered kunai from his pocket. Sakura took it and quickly stuck it in her pouch. She stuck her tongue out, giggling at Neji's sour expression.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Shikumaru! Kiba! Great to see you guys."

Naruto had matured. He was now 6ft. His blond, spiky locks had grown out some and slightly reminded Sakura of the 4th Hokage. He traded his obnoxious orange outfit for a simpler, more practical black and orange. Jiraiya looked the same as he always did. The sage said his hellos and disappeared, mumbling something about research. Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Come on Sakura-chan! I want Ichiraku's!"

"Sure. Want to come Neji?"

He shook his head.

"Hinata and I are doing a dual training session with Hanabi."

Sakura's expression soured.

"Damn, I forgot I was supposed to help with that."

"It's alright. I'm sure they will both understand. Have fun."

"Okay. Bye."

She smiled and waved, yelling goodbye to Shikumaru and Kiba as she and Naruto disappeared. They made their way to the ramen stand, sitting down quickly. Teuchi grinned.

"Naruto! Welcome back!"

"Thanks old man! Chicken ramen please!"

"Coming right up!"

Ayame smiled and waved at Naruto softly. Said blond turned to Sakura, a sly look on his face.

"So…"

Sakura quirked a brow.

"So?"

"How long have you and Neji been bumping uglies?"

Sakura twitched and smacked Naruto upside the head. Frowning, he rubbed his skull sympathetically.

"It was just a question Sakura-chan!"

"A rude one. We are NOT 'bumping uglies' as you so graciously put it."

He scoffed and broke his chopsticks, saying his prayer before taking a bite. Sakura ignored him and ate her own ramen quietly. They both finished, simultaneously bringing the bowls to their lips and gulping back the remaining juice. Sighing contently, they placed their bowls on the counter at the same moment and wiped their mouths on napkins. Ayame and Teuchi looked at each other amusedly and collected the bowls. Naruto pulled out his wallet.

"No, this is for free. Think of it as a welcome back present."

Naruto grinned.

"Jeez, thanks!"

"Of course. Come back soon you two!"

Naruto and Sakura said their goodbyes and stood, walking outside. They wandered around for awhile, doing this and that. Naruto told her about his training and Pervy-sage. Sakura in turn told him more about how living with the Hyuuga's wasn't all that bad. This lead to Naruto winking suggestively and Sakura rolling her eyes. Suddenly a Chuunin came running up to them in a rush.

"Sakura-sama!"

"What have I told you Moriki? Call me Sakura."

"Gomen. Sakura, I have a message for you and Naruto-san from Godaime."

He gasped for a breath and Sakura shot Naruto an amused glance. He chuckled.

"Godaime wants you and Naruto-san in her office right away. Something about the Kazekage of Sand."

Sakura's eyes widened and she grasped Naruto's wrist tightly. The two raced off, taking to the roofs quickly. When they reached the tower, Sakura knocked on the glass before pushing it open and sliding in. Naruto followed, abet a little less graceful about it.

"Hey baa-chan!"

"Shut up Naruto. Stop calling me that."

Naruto grinned and hugged Tsunade quickly before moving out of the range of her fists. Sakura giggled at the two before waving at Kakashi and taking her spot next to him. Naruto stood next to her. Tsunade sighed, resting her chin on her folded hands.

"We have a huge crisis. The Kazekage of Sand is under the threat of being kidnapped by a new organizational threat."

Sakura remained silent. Naruto growled and Kakashi questioned Tsunade quickly.

"A new threat?"

"Yes. They are called the Akatsuki. They are a group of S-ranked shinobi that have defected from their villages. There are reports of seeing a blond and another circling Suna's borders. You are going to travel back with Temari, who was visiting for unknown reasons."

Sakura mumbled something about 'lazy-genuis' under her breath.

"You are to travel with her back to Suna and stay for some protection detail. Keep an eye out for Akatsuki. They wear black cloaks with red clouds. Be careful on this mission. Uchiha Itachi is rumored to be part of the organization."

Sakura's head twitched to the left when she heard Naruto's teeth grind together in anger. Gently running her fingers over his clenched fist, she shook her head slightly. She felt him struggle to calm himself. Tsunade and Kakashi watched this exchange from the corner of their eyes. Tsunade sighed and grabbed a scroll off her desk.

"Sakura, though you are currently a higher rank, I am placing Kakashi in charge of this mission."

"Understood."

Naruto looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head, shooting him a 'not now' look. Tsunade sighed.

"You meet at the gates in 30 minutes. Pack light. But be prepared for the worst. The Akatsuki are uncharted territory. You are dismissed."

"Hai."

"Oh and Naruto."

"Ya baa-chan?"

She smiled.

"Good to have you back."

**LATER/APPROACHING SUNA:**

The group of shinobi raced toward the approaching gates of Suna. Sakura smiled and picked up speed. Kakashi and Temari exchanged knowing glances and raced after her. Naruto just shrugged and followed. When they had reached the gates, Temari gestured to the two shinobi who had jumped down to meet them.

"The password?"

"Kyokujitsu." (rising sun)

The guards nodded and one hopped onto the top of the wall, heading to the tower. The other glanced around nervously.

"Welcome back Temari-san. The Kazekage is waiting in his office with Kankurou-san. Everyone has been anxious for your arrive."

"I would think so."

The gates to the village opened and the shinobi quickly ushered the group in. As soon as Naruto passed through the gates, they began to close. Sakura spared them a glance before turning and following Temari to Gaara's office.

WITH GAARA AND KANKUROU:

"Where is she?"

"Relax Gaara. She'll be fine."

The red-head Kazekage ran his hand through his locks, sighing and looking out the window. Kankurou frowned, his eyebrows pulling into a crease. He had never seen his younger brother so worried. Both lifted their heads when they heard yells and crashes. Gaara stood, watching as his elder brother looked out into the hallway. He brought his head back in and grinned. Temari came rushing through the door and caught Gaara in a hug.

"Thank Kami! I was so worried!"

Kankurou grinned and let his sister pull him into the hug. Eventually they broke apart and Temari grinned.

"Guess who I brought with me?"

Kankurou and Gaara shared a look before the former shrugged. Gaara just looked on impassively. Temari frowned.

"I was hoping for more excitement."

"So was I."

Gaara was the first to react. He rushed forward and caught Sakura in a hug. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, both pulling away when Kankurou practically ran over. He tackled Sakura and sent them both tumbling to the floor. She laughed, patting his now showing brown locks. She let Kakashi pull her up, Kankurou also standing before stumbling forward. He shot Temari and irritated glare, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura looked over and found Gaara and Naruto conversing quietly. She quirked a brow at the blonde's unusual behavior but shrugged it off.

"It's great seeing you Sakura-chan!"

"It's nice to see you as well Kankurou-kun."

Gaara cleared his throat lightly. The shinobi in the room stood next to each other, watching as Gaara took his seat. He gestured to Kakashi. Said man coughed and put away his porno book.

"Godaime Tsunade sent us as protection detail for your sister and then you. We are to remain until some further discussing of the spotted Akatsuki."

"Very well. You all can stay at my quarters."

Kankurou mumbled something under his breath about 'mansion' and grinned sheepishly when Gaara sent his a withering stare. Gaara turned back to Kakashi.

"You all can rest tonight and come to my office tomorrow morning. Temari and Kankurou will show you the way."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura bowed. Temari and Kankurou left the room, Naruto and then Kakashi trailing after them. Sakura waved Kakashi on and he nodded, shutting the door behind him. Sakura smiled at Gaara and sat on his desk.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm…alright."

She smiled softly.

"You don't seem so sure of that."

"It's a lot to handle. Being the Kazekage."

Sakura nodded sympathetically.

"You are very young."

"Hm."

Sakura picked up a scroll and began to read in, snorting half way through it. Gaara looked at her questioningly. Hopping off the desk, she tossed the scroll onto the 'reject' pile and grabbed Gaara's hand. He let her pull him out of the room, only questioning her when she pulled him out of the building.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but that office. You need some fresh air."

She tucked her arm through his and the two strolled through the village. The sun had begun to set and Sakura pulled Gaara away from the watching eyes of the villagers to the rooftops. They settled on one and watched as the sun slowly sank into the earth. Soon it was completely dark and stars littered the sky. Sakura sighed.

"There aren't these many stars in Konoha."

"Why not?"

"There are too many trees. Heavier air as well."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's eat something."

The two hopped across some more roofs. Eventually Gaara caught her hand and pulled her from the roofs, leading her into a small building. It was a ramen stand. Sakura giggled and let Gaara lead her to the nearly empty seats. The owner smiled and nodded in respect to Gaara.

"Hello Gaara-sama. Come again for some beef ramen?"

"Please. Sakura? What would you like?"

Smiling, she ordered some beef ramen and the owner went off to make some. Gaara turned to Sakura.

"How is Naruto?"

"Naruto. He just returned to Konoha yesterday afternoon. We left last night."

"Hm."

"How is the village?"

Gaara began to quietly rant about his own Elders and some problems they had been having with the hospital and medical ninja. Sakura frowned as he began to speak of a ninja that lost a leg because the medic taking care of him didn't know how to heal bone. The ramen came and the two began to eat. It was silent for a few minutes between them until a loud explosion sent them running out of the building. Sakura's eyes widened.

"The Kazekage tower!"

Gaara grabbed her hand and teleported them. They dropped to the roof, Sakura behind Gaara, his hand holding her back. She peaked around his shoulder and almost gasped.

SAKURA POV:

_Deidara!_

Correct. He's aged well. 

_That's what you want to focus on?_

He was only 15 when he joined Akatsuki, two years older than Itachi. I am merely saying he is handsome.

_FOCUS!_

The man kneeling in front of us had long blond hair, half of it pulled up and the other half down. Some of it hung in his eye, not unlike Ino's. He had stunning blue eyes, slightly cloudy. One was covered by an odd contraption, which I vaguely remember him saying helped him see farther distances. He smirked up at Gaara.

"Hm, guess this wasn't going to be as easy as we thought, yeah."

His hand dove into his pocket and he jumped up, landing on a giant bird circling ahead. I looked at Gaara, who was sending his sand up.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura, go get Temari. Tell her to get the citizens to safety. Akatsuki have infiltrated the village."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Sakura."

I growled but nodded, squeezing his hand gently before turning and jumping off the roof. As I was free-falling through the air, I wondered if my appearance would distract Deidara any.

Don't interfere. There will be time for that later.

_I'm trusting you._

I know.

LATER/THE NEXT DAY/EARLY MORNING:

Temari growled, rubbing her eyes worriedly. Naruto and Kakashi stood next to the door. Sakura sat on Gaara's desk, watching Temari pace back and forth.

"Where is he? He should be back!"

"Calm down Temari. Kankurou should be back any minute."

There was a knock on the door. Kakashi and Naruto tensed, both pulling out a kunai before opening it. When they saw it was a messenger, they relaxed and let him in. The man bowed and turned to Temari, handing over a small scroll.

"This is the reply from Konoha. Also…we have a problem."

Temari tore open the scroll and began reading it. Sakura turned to the man.

"What kind of problem?"

"Kankurou-san is back. But he is gravely injured."

Sakura frowned while Temari looked up in shock. Sakura quickly came to Temari's side, grasping her elbow and helping her settle on a chair. She turned back to the messenger.

"Get him to the empty conference room upstairs. We can't afford to have him in the hospital. Get some medics to see what's wrong with him. I'll be up in a few minutes. Go."

"Hai."

The man disappeared and Sakura vaguely registered his quick, long strides as he ran out the building. Sakura gestured to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Can you two go get my medical scroll? Kakashi, you know the one. Meet us at the conference room in 5."

Both nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura turned to Temari, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. They'll both be fine. Come on."

Both stood and began walking to the conference room. Temari still clutched the scroll from Konoha in her hand and Sakura gestured to it.

"What's Tsunade-shishou say?"

"She says that she has sent a back up team that should arrive soon."

"Did she say who?"

"No, she didn't specify. Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Sakura grinned and slung an arm around Temari's shoulders.

"Anytime. Maybe it'll be Shikumaru."

Temari blushed and Sakura laughed. They came to the conference room and dodged a running medic. The medic apologized to them, ran on, stopped, and turned back around. He took a deep breath and looked at Sakura.

"Please Sakura-sama; they need you in there right away! Kankurou-san is poisoned. It's unknown; no one's ever seen it before. It's shutting down his organs!"

Sakura nodded and pushed through the door. Grabbing a hair band off her wrist, she quickly tied her hair into a ponytail. Setting herself next to the withering Kankurou, she held a glowing hand to his forehead. He twitched and stilled momentarily. Sakura frowned and used her strength to hold his still while checking his body. She then turned to the nervous medic who had run into her.

"I need you to get me the following things. Two buckets, one full of clean water. Towels and lots of them. Also prepare a lab where I can work on an antidote. While you're at it, get me a list of all the plants and herbs you have available. Now."

The medic nodded nervously and ran from the room. Kakashi and Naruto appeared and the former held out her medic scroll. She opened it, summoning a small tin. Opening it, she placed one of the small green jewels on the center of Kankurou's forehead and then placed one on each of her hands. The jewels helped concentrate chakra, allowing Sakura to heal faster and more efficiently. She tucked the scroll in her pocket.

"Sakura, will he be okay?"

"I would think so. Temari, can you get me your sensei and another shinobi? I'll need them to hold him still while I work."

Temari nodded and quickly left the room. Kakashi and Naruto looked at her.

"Will he really be okay Sakura-chan?"

Watching Kankurou for a moment, she sighed.

"I don't know."

LATER/SAKURA POV:

I smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Recording the last of my observations in my journal, I placed it back in the scroll as well as the three extra antidotes for the poison Sasori had placed in Kankurou. Sasori had trained me well before Tsunade and with his expertise and her's, I was practically unbeatable when it came to poisons.

Good job.

_Thank you._

After pulling out the poison I could from Kankurou's organs and bloodstream, I'd ordered the medics to carefully separate the poison from the water and bring it to my lab. They had done so. I ordered to be undisturbed unless Kankurou's condition worsened. I began to analyze the poison and quickly came up with an antidote. I fixed it and now carry the vial for Kankurou in my hand. I walked into the room, looking in surprise at the suddenly large amount of people there.

_Ignore them Sakura. Focus on the task at hand. _

Good advice. Do you even need me anymore?

_Haha, funny Yukiaka. _

Walking past everyone, I ordered Baki to hold the slightly convulsing Kankurou still. Tapping the vial quickly, I swabbed the insert area and quickly slid the needle into his skin. Immediately after pulling the needle out I pressed a small cloth to the wound. After a few minutes, I healed the entrance point and smiled.

"He'll be fine in about two hours or so. When he comes to, make sure he doesn't leave this bed."

"Right."

I turned, walking to the nearby sink and washing my hands. Temari came up behind me while I was rinsing them.

"Fair warning. The Elders are here, as well as your backup team."

"Thanks."

I turned, letting her catch me in a hug. I returned it gently.

"Thank you Sakura."

"You're welcome."

We broke from the hug and both turned to the rest of the group in the room. One woman stepped forward and I recognized her, though I couldn't remember where from.

_She was in a picture of Sasori's…_

His grandmother.

Her hair was short and her brown eyes held surprise.

"Quite impressive."

"Thank you Chiyo-san."

This appeared to surprise her as well. Perhaps she was surprised I knew who she was. Naruto bounded over, catching me in a hug before pulling me from the room by my elbow. I nodded to the Elders and waved to Temari. Once in the hallway, Naruto picked me up in a tight hug.

"Wow! You're so awesome Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei, did you know she could heal like that?"

"Of course. Sakura had surpassed even Tsunade."

I blushed.

"No I haven't."

"I believe so."

Naruto let me go and I launched myself at Neji. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. Setting me down gently, he kissed me on the lips, causing me to blush lightly.

Awww!

_Shut up._

"Yosh! The passion of youth shines brightly in you both!"

I twitched. Kakashi shivered and scooted farther away from the now-embracing Gai and Lee. Ten Ten stood in the corner, snickering lightly. She smiled at me and gave me a light hug. Just as she pulled away Temari came through the door, appearing haggard.

"Sakura?"

Neji released me from his hold, sliding his arm from around my waist. I smiled at him softly and followed Temari back into the room. The Elders turned to me.

"We know Hatake Kakashi is in charge of this mission, but we would like you to take charge of the two parties we're sending to retrieve the Kazekage."

"Very well."

_Why me?_

I haven't the slightest clue.

"Please be prepared to leave in 10 minutes. We are sending the two Konoha teams as well as one of our own kunoichi."

"Who, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lady Chiyo."

I glanced at the old woman to see her ready to go, her pack strapped on and everything. I nodded to the Elders.

"We will leave in 5 minutes."

"Good."

I turned, gesturing for Chiyo to follow. Once I got into the hallway, I snapped my fingers. Everyone grew quiet and turned to me.

"As usual, we will remain in Team Gai and Team 7, with the addition of Lady Chiyo, who will go with my team. Kakashi-sensei, the Elders put me in charge."

He chuckled at my sour expression and I rolled my eyes at him. Neji sent me a worried glance.

"Everyone meet at the gates in 3 minutes."

They all nodded. Neji grabbed my hand and we both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. We appeared at the gates, hidden slightly in the shadows. He ran his finger down the side of my face. A frown pulled at his lips and I kissed him gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I am worried."

"Obviously."

He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me flush against his body and rested his head on mine.

"What if I lose you?"

"Neji…we're ninja. We risk our lives every day. Besides, I'm apparently a better medic than even Tsunade-shishou. I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

He pulled his head from mine and leaned down, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to mine. His silver orbs caught mine and I felt my face heat up slightly at the intensity.

"I'll be fine."

I giggled and kissed his lips gently.

"Come on. The rest of the team is only seconds away."

We walked out of the shadows. Neji rested against the wall, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and bringing me closer to him. I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness. The rest of the team appeared and I pulled away from his side. He went to stand next to Ten Ten, his eyebrow twitching when she whispered into his ear and pulled away laughing.

"It's been 2 days since the Kazekage has been taken. The Akatsuki have known locations in both Mist and along the border of Konoha. Team Gai will head towards Mist and circle the border before heading back to the Konoha border. My team will head straight towards the Konoha border. Radio in hourly or if you find something. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Good. Move out."

With that, Gai's team disappeared and my team set off running.

_How much time do you think we have?_

Not enough. 

THE NEXT DAY/SAKURA POV:

"Break."

The team slowed. Kakashi went to give Pakkun some water. Naruto sat down, closing his eyes momentarily. Chiyo also sat, staring blankly at the tree in front of her. My radio crackled.

"Sakura?"

"What is it?"

"We have a problem."

Kakashi looked up and walked over. Pakkun followed sluggishly.

"What kind of problem Neji?"

"We've ran into some Mist nin. They appear to be rogue."

"Akatsuki?"

"If they are, they aren't high in the ranks. However, no identification for Akatsuki is-"

The voice cut off and no noise was heard. I growled.

"Neji? Do you copy?"

There was no sound. I turned to Naruto and Chiyo, Kakashi standing next to me.

"We lost contact with Gai and his team. It seems they encountered some rogue Mist nin."

Naruto jumped to his feet.

"What! Can't we help them?"

"No. We cannot abandon this mission. 5 more minutes and then we head out."

Naruto growled and was about to protest but Kakashi walked over, quietly talking to him. Chiyo watched them with interest and then looked at me. I nodded to her and turned away. Quickly biting my finger, I scrawled some kanji on a nearby tree.

"Summoning jutsu."

A small poof echoed in my ears. I heard the small shift in cloth as Kakashi turned to look at me. Pakkun came up beside me, sitting by my feet. The smoke cleared and a raven sat on my arm. My brow furrowed.

"Gisei? Where is Hitan?"

"I was sent to you. It must have canceled out your summon."

"Sent to me?"

_Itachi?_

Gisei is his partner raven. Just as Hitan is yours. 

_I know. But why…_

I shook my head.

"Never mind that. I need you to find my other team."

Touching her feathers lightly, I sent a chakra stream containing images of them, as well as the sound waves of their voices. That's how the raven's work. They rely on sight and hearing while other summons, such as Pakkun, rely on scent. I pulled my fingers away, spotting Itachi's signature deep red feather along her wing.

"Go."

"Hai Sakura-hime."

She took off, flying high above the treetops before disappearing.

_I almost forgot Itachi's signature._

How could you forget? He helped you chose yours, remember?

I chuckled softly.

_Yes. I was so pissed that I couldn't have red._

And then he told you red wasn't nearly as good as magenta.

_Ya…_

It's alright for you to say you miss them.

_They're criminals._

I called for the team to start running again, following Pakkun's nose. Kakashi ran beside me while Naruto and Chiyo ran behind us.

That doesn't change the fact that they were your family.

_Still…_

You know what they're doing isn't evil. It's their way of creating peace. 

_For the best circumstances, sacrifices must be made._

Exactly. 

I shook my head. Pakkun began to slow and we to slowed.

"Sakura."

I kneeled down next to Pakkun, running my fingers over his fur gently.

"They're not even a mile ahead. In a cave, from the smell of it."

"Thank you Pakkun."

Kakashi let him go and his disappeared. I turned to the group.

"When we get there, wait for me to signal our entrance. Understand?"

"Hai."

Naruto was shaking slightly, his chakra leaking out. I shot Kakashi a look and he nodded. We all set off. Soon, we would be within reach of Gaara.

You mean we are within reach?

_Smartass._

We slowed to a stop. Hopping down in front of the giant boulder, I sighed.

"Stand back. This is about to blow."

I held my hand out and made to flick the rock, gently hitting the center of it. The rock crumbled, large chunks of it flying out and hitting the water. Once the entrance was entirely gone, my team jumped into the cave. I tensed when I spotted Deidara sitting on Gaara's stomach. Sensing no heartbeat from the Kazekage, I caught Naruto's shoulder as he tried to rush past me. Deidara chuckled.

"Someone's pissed off, yeah."

I smirked.

"Annoying habit you have, yeah?"

His eyes widened and he stood, grinning.

"Long time no see, yeah!"

The rest of my team shot me a look. I growled, narrowing my eyes at Deidara.

"Asshole."

He frowned.

"Dirty mouth. And you used to be so innocent, yeah."

Kakashi placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, whispering in his ear.

"I meet him once, when I was in Ame as a child."

Kakashi nodded, gently squeezing my shoulder. Deidara watched this with interest and then chuckled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bit of clay.

"I hate to say it, but I have to get going. So long, hm?"

He tossed the clay up and a large bird appeared. Gaara was wrapped in its tail. Deidara jumped onto its back, shooting us all a grin. He waved and flew out of the cave. I turned to Kakashi.

"Take Naruto and Chiyo. Go after him and get the Kazekage back. Radio in when you've finished."

"Hai."

He quickly followed after Naruto, who had already left the cave. He shot Chiyo a look and nodded, disappearing through the entrance. I smirked at Chiyo.

"So you're staying?"

"I have experience with Sasori. I will be a help."

"Alright then. Let's get this party started."

END OF CHAPTER:

To make up for no fight scene, I made this chapter SUPER long. Hehe…anyway, I hate to say I suck at fight scenes and there for will NOT be doing the fight scene with Sakura&Chiyo v Sasori. Sorry :/ Now I'm off to eat another cup-o-ramen and do math homework! Wee-fucking-ha. Oh, and I'm uber duber sorry I haven't update in so long. Lots of family shit is going down and well…ya. It sucks. But pweaseee forgive meee!

Review please?

Eris-R-Renee


	31. The Kazekage's Revival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Too bad so sad, for me that is. ;)

**SAKURA POV/NEAR END OF FIGHT:**

_SHIT!_

I ducked a flying sword. Immediately after Kakashi and Naruto had left, we leapt into action. For awhile it was dodge and avoid the poisonous coated weapons Sasori threw at us. That's when I used the first antidote I made, giving it to Chiyo. I got caught between the two of them in a poison gas cloud. I managed to get out and got close enough to smash the Hikoro puppet Sasori was hiding in. I think that's when he began to get into the fight. He brought out the 3rd Kazekage and used his special jutsu, Iron Sand, to try and smash us into pieces. I was offended. We were supposed to be family!

Maybe he's testing you?

_I don't give a shit if he is or isn't. He's supposed to be my Sasori-niisan!_

…AW! You are too cute!

Anyway, ignoring Yukiaka. Shortly after he began to use Iron Sand, I managed to completely turn the cave into an arena by destroying the roof. He then laced the Iron Sand with poison and made it into hundreds of rods, sending them crashing down. I twisted my body to avoid them. However, one managed to hit my arm. I stood but fell. I heard Chiyo call my name and Sasori send over the 3rd to make sure I was dead. When it was close enough, I rose and smashed it to pieces.

Sasori seemed relieved you were ok. 

_Again, ignoring you._

Luckily I had managed to inject myself with one of the last extra antidotes I made. Then I made my way back to Chiyo's side as the Iron Sand fell. We then planned one final attack, which failed. We believed it worked, for what we thought was Sasori's body was trapped against a wall. I was making my way back to Chiyo when we both noticed the rising puppet. It was Sasori. He stood and pulled a sword off his back, speeding towards Chiyo. And now here I am, running toward her full speed.

"Lady Chiyo!"

Pushing some remaining chakra into the soles of my feet, I jumped in front of Chiyo. A sick sliding sound echoed in my ears and I barley felt the blade slide completely through my body. Then the pain started and the poison started to spread. Sasori's eyes widened and I grasped the sword, trying to pull it out but collapsing before I could. Sasori stepped back and Chiyo knelt beside me.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Lady Chiyo…"

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out the last antidote. I gave it to her, smiling.

"Take this and try to finish him off."

Sakura, you need to get that sword out. I can't try to heal you with it lodged there.

_Right._

Grasping the sword blade, I winced as it dug through my gloves into the palms of my hands. Taking a deep breath, I yanked it out quickly, throwing it to the side. I could see the green light glowing on my wound.

It won't heal completely. You'll need someone else to heal it. 

_Why can't you?_

The seal Jiraiya and Kakashi put on me…it's been weakening the chakra I can give you. I can't even spare more than 5 minutes worth of healing chakra.

_The poison?_

I think Chiyo is handling that.

I looked behind me to see Chiyo ramming the needle into my thigh. She pulled the empty container out and looked up at Sasori.

"It's time we end this, grandson."

He nodded his head.

"I believe it is Granma Chiyo."

They charged at each other and I winced, standing quickly to catch Chiyo as Sasori sent her flying back. Her chakra began to heal the giant hole in her stomach caused by a fireball and I set her down. She was unconscious. I stood and faced Sasori.

"Niisan."

"Cherry blossom."

We stood silently before I began to walk forward.

What are you doing?

_I trusted you. Now trust me._

I came to a stop in front of Sasori, tumbling into him. He caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Taking a shuddering breath, I tightened the hold I had on my wire. Sasori tensed, looking down at his heart.

"When?"

"When I crushed Hikoro."

He nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I'm glad you kept your hair long."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Send me away."

Sasori gently pushed me off of him.

"We thought it was best. Why did you keep fighting even after you could have killed me?"

"I was giving you a chance to stop. I thought that was what family did."

"It is."

"Does that mean we aren't family anymore?"

Sasori glared at the sky and I sighed, turning. He grasped my elbow.

"Are you going to kill me Sakura? I always hoped it would be you."

"To bad to disappoint you."

I pulled from his grasp and walked back to Chiyo, picking her up and spinning her onto my back. Stumbling slightly under the weight, I turned back to Sasori.

"We're still family. Remind everyone of that, wont you Sasori-niisan?"

"Anything for you Cherry blossom."

I nodded and watched as he grabbed his cloak and jumped from the crater. Once he had disappeared I jumped out of the used-to-be cave and started after Naruto and Kakashi.

You'll see them all again.

_I just hope it's not on the same terms. I hate fighting family. _

**WITH KAKASHI AND NARUTO: **

Kakashi's radio crackled.

"Kakashi, do you read me?"

"Hai. How are you Sakura?"

"Fine. Lady Chiyo is unconscious though."

Kakashi frowned and caught Naruto's shoulder, nodding to him to slow down and listen to the radio conversation. The two carried on, keeping an eye of Deidara while they listened to Sakura.

"Have you heard from Gai's team yet?"

"No. I take it you haven't?"

"Not yet, no. Continue after the Akatsuki. I'll radio in when I'm near."

"Hai."

Kakashi and Naruto speed up. With Sakura, Chiyo began to wake up.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Sasori…"

"Is dead. I'm sorry."

Chiyo shook her head.

"No, it's for the best."

The two continued to run. Sakura's head eventually shot up and she looked to the sky, grinning. She held out one arm and a raven landed on it.

"Geisel! Report."

"The team is only minutes from here. They will encounter your teammates first. Oh and I have a message from the one who sent me."

"Well, what is it?"

"Family comes first."

Sakura smiled softly and nodded to the raven, dismissing her. Chiyo just shrugged at the cryptic conversation.

"I can walk."

"No, you stay put Lady Chiyo. We may need you to heal Gaara-I mean Kazekage-san."

Sakura picked up her pace, glancing down at her wrist where the curse mark pulsed lightly. Gritting her teeth she continued, grinning when there was a large explosion a few miles ahead of her.

"Gai's team arrived."

**WITH KAKASHI,NARUTO,GAI,LEE,TEN TEN,NEJI,AND GAARA:**

"Where are they!"

"Calm down Naruto. Sakura should be here soon."

Lee collapsed on the ground next to Ten Ten. Naruto paced nervously while Neji stood next to Gaara's immobile body. Kakashi laid on the ground, equally immobile due to overuse of the Sharingan. Gai spoke with him quietly. Just then another figure jumped down from a tree.

"Sakura!"

Said kunoichi set Chiyo down. She let Naruto embrace her, shooing off his questions as he pulled away with blood on his jacket from her wounds. She peeled off her ruined gloves, walking over to Kakashi and pulling off his.

"I'll buy you a new pair Kakashi."

He just hm-ed. She pulled the clean gloves over her still bleeding hands and sat across from Chiyo, both checking Gaara's system. Her brow furrowed. Chiyo raised her eyes and meet Sakura's and the both of them nodded. Chiyo pulled her hands away.

"Watch closely Sakura."

"Hai Chiyo."

Chiyo began to do rapid hand signs and then placed her hands on Gaara's chest. Sakura removed hers and sat silently. Naruto kneeled next to her.

"What's she doing?"

"Giving Gaara her life source."

Chiyo's life chakra began to flicker weakly and Sakura reached over, placing her hands on top of Chiyo's, her own life chakra pouring into Gaara's body. Neji tensed, noticing what Sakura was doing. Sakura growled and sweat began appearing on her brow as a large spike of her chakra pushed itself into Gaara's body.

"It isn't enough."

"Move Sakura."

She did, letting Naruto take her place. Everyone watched in silence as he placed his hands atop Chiyo's and pushed his own chakra into Gaara's body. Moments passed and Chiyo fell, Sakura catching her and setting her in the grass, holding her as her last breath threatened to escape.

"At least I did one good thing for my home."

She breathed out and her eyes closed. Sakura smiled softly.

"You were great Chiyo."

Gaara's eyes began to flutter and Sakura moved to his side, running her hands over his chest, checking to make sure all his organs and systems where functioning properly.

"S-sakura?"

She looked up and grinned, catching Gaara in a hug as he struggled to sit up.

"Thank Kami! Don't ever do that again you dumbass!"

Gaara wrapped an arm around her and didn't mention the fact he could feel her tears making a small wet patch on his shirt.

**AS THEY APPROACH THE VILLAGE:**

Naruto and Sakura carried Gaara between them. Gai and Neji carried Kakashi while Ten Ten and Lee held each other up. A team of Sand nin carried Chiyo. They had met up with them once Temari had spotted them in the tower. The crowds cheered when they saw their Kazekage and silenced as Chiyo's body was carried past them. Gaara refused to move another step until she was buried. The villagers brought out water for the shinobi and offered them all a chair, to which all declined. They stood in honor of a fallen comrade. Once she was buried Gaara spoke only a sentence, loud enough for all to hear.

"Remember her forever as the one who put herself wholly into her village."

He then turned and allowed Sakura and Naruto to guide him to his room. Once there, Sakura had Kankurou help him wash and change. Smiling, she left them to talk to Temari and take care of her teammates. Gaara looked at Kankurou.

"I missed you."

Kankurou grinned.

"And I missed you too little bro. Now come on. We need to have you ready of Sakura will have my ass."

Sakura, meanwhile, was currently berating Kakashi as she healed him.

"You dumbass! What did I tell you the last time you used your Mangekyō Sharingan?"

"Don't use it again Kakashi or it could cost you your eye."

"Exactly!"

Naruto chuckled at their ex-sensei's expression. Sakura rounded on him.

"Don't think you're getting off easy Naruto!"

He paled. Sakura pulled her hands from Kakashi's chest and head, shooting him a look that promised more intensive healing later. He sighed and closed his eye. She then turned to Naruto, forcing him to lie in his bed. Placing her hands on his chest, she began to quietly berate him so no one could hear her.

"I told you to keep him in check! Do you know what would have happened if he came out?"

"Sorry Sakura. I was just worried about Gaara."

She sighed, leaning down to kiss his temple lightly.

"I know."

She pulled away, walking to stand between Lee and Ten Ten's bed. Motioning to a nearby Sand nin, he came to stand next to her.

"Can you please grab me two buckets? Oh, and ask Temari if she would mind stopping in for a moment."

"Of course Sakura-sama."

A confused look crossed her face.

"It isn't-"

The ninja disappeared and Sakura sighed.

"-Sakura-sama. Kami help me."

"I think it's an admirable name."

"Can it Neji. No one asked you."

The ninja came back with both the buckets and Temari. Temari stood across from Sakura, watching as she began to pull water from Lee's lungs.

"Temari, is there two rooms you can spare?"

"We have enough rooms for all of you. We figured you would need to stay until Kakashi-san was healed enough for him to travel."

"Thank you."

She pulled the last bit of water from Ten Ten's lungs. Temari nodded at her look and turned to the ninja again.

"Please show Gai-san, Lee-san, and Ten Ten-san to their rooms."

"Hai Temari-san."

Sakura pouted as they left the room. She frowned at Temari.

"How come you're 'san' and I'm 'sama'?"

Temari laughed and patted her shoulder gently. Sakura finished Neji, motioning him to keep watch of Naruto and Kakashi. He pulled her back and kissed her gently, to which she smiled.

"Come on lovebird. Gaara's ready."

Temari and Sakura left the room quickly. When they reached Gaara's room, Sakura knocked before entering. Temari embraced her brother and kissed him gently on the forehead. Sakura shooed Kankurou and Temari out quickly, shutting the door behind them and instructing Gaara to lie comfortably on the bed.

"So how are you Gaara?"

"I feel…heavy."

"Oh? Heavy how?"

"Like I can't catch my breath. And my eyelids are so heavy all the sudden."

Sakura giggled and continued to pour chakra into his body.

"You're tired Gaara. What you need is sleep."

"Sleep? I haven't slept in…in a long time."

"I know. That's why you have those rings around your eyes. They are an effect of insomnia, which you had because of Shukaku. They'll probably never disappear. Don't worry though; I think they make you seem mysterious."

Gaara remained silent. Sakura finished checking his body, sighing and writing something down on a clipboard. Gaara looked at it curiously.

"What are you saying about me?"

"That you'll need to redo about all your ninja training. Being dead allowed your muscles to deteriorate and you'll need to rebuild them. Not to mention it will be a lot harder to control your sand without Shukaku naturally doing it for you. Plus you'll need to build up chakra reserves."

Gaara blinked and sighed, closing his eyes. Sakura smiled softly.

"But first you need to catch up on the years of sleep you missed. I'm going to knock you out."

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up."

Sakura smiled and kissed Gaara's forehead gently.

"Of course."

She placed her fingertips on his temple and sent a slight chakra wave into his brain, causing him to immediately close his eyes and fall into slumber. Sakura stood and stretched, grabbing her clipboard. Going to open the door, she barely managed to dodge it as it opened. The doorknob grazed her stomach and she winced. Kankurou looked at the bed silently.

"He's asleep."

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why? Did you think something else happened?"

"Well…his chakra paths just…evened out and he hasn't slept before and and-"

Sakura rested her hand on Kankurou's shoulder.

"Relax. He's just sleeping."

"Okay."

She rolled her eyes and went to leave the room. Kankurou grabbed her arm gently.

"Are you leaving?"

"I need to check on my teammates and then I'll be back."

He blinked and nodded, grinning slightly before walking over and settling into the chair next to Gaara's bed. Sakura grinned and turned, closing the door gently. She turned around and prepared to walk down the hall when her vision began to swim and she fell against the wall heavily.

"Fuck…"

Grasping her head, she pushed off the wall and tried to take another step. Her vision blurred and the pounding in her head became an earthquake. The clipboard fell to the ground and she soon followed it. Vaguely she could see Temari and Neji running toward her before she succumbed to darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**It sucked didn't it? Anyway, hope it was okay. I hope you all got the relationship between Sasori and Sakura. Oh and that Itachi sent his personal raven (whose name means sacrifice) to watch over her and make sure she would get his message. Basically, the jest of it was that they all were still family and cared for each other, though Sakura would do what she had to do protect her other family, which is Konoha. **

**Special thanks to daydreamer-cloudwatcher for the inspiration to wrap this chapter up. :DDD**

**Review please? Even though my explanation was confusing ;)**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	32. Some healing and leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WITH SAKURA:**

Emerald eyes blinked open slowly, dilating as light poured into them mercilessly. Delicate fingers connected to a petite hand slowly rose from the covers and rubbed at the pale temple of the teen laying in the hospital bed.

"You're finally awake."

The teen looked up, her eyes connecting with those of the male sitting next to her bed. She quickly took in the slight bags underling the silver eyes swimming in worry. A small smile crossed the girl's face.

"Hi Neji."

"Hi Sakura."

He reached over and grasped Sakura's elbow, helping her sit up gently. She thanked him silently and pulled her hair behind her ear, wincing slightly at a pull in her stomach. Glancing down, she saw her white sheet turning red. Vaguely she heard Neji murmur and stand. There was a click of heels and before Sakura had a chance to heal herself, another was preparing to. The sheet disappeared, along with the bandage wrapped around her stomach.

"How'd you manage to undo my work already Sakura?"

"Shishou?"

Honey-colored eyes grinned up at her. Sakura's brow furrowed and she watched as her mother-like figure rewrapped her torso.

"Shishou, what are you doing in Suna?"

"I had to come check on you. None of the medics here are skilled enough to take care of my apprentice."

Tsunade smiled and brushed Sakura's hair back. Said girl smiled.

"That's sweet Tsunade-shishou."

"I know. Now, I have to go take care of that Kami-forsaken Naruto. Dumb blond managed to get in some major trouble with Gai, Lee, and Ten Ten."

Sakura giggled at the irked expression on Tsunade's face. Waving as her teacher left the room, her gaze turned back to the window. The door slide open and Sakura turned back to it with a small smile.

"Forget something shi-"

Neji raised a brow and she shook her head, giggling when Neji rolled his eyes and took a seat next to her. He gently grasped her hand in his, rubbing lazy circles onto the back of her hand while watching her movements.

"It seems this happens to often."

"Oh?"

He nodded, capturing Sakura's lips with his own. A sweet kiss ensured, with the simple caress of lips against lips as it progressed. Eventually Neji pulled away, smirking at Sakura's slight blush.

"Your birthday is soon."

Sakura frowned, her blush instantly fading away. Sighing tiredly, she turned to the window and glared at the harmless tree. Neji chuckled and began to trail his fingers up and down her arm, causing slight goose bumps to appear on her delicate skin. He reached her shoulder, which was bare due to the bandages wrapped around her torso and chest. Fingers ghosting over the skin carefully, he began to rub circles into her skin. Growling, she turned and caught his hand.

"Knock it off Neji."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you're annoying me."

"And?"

Sakura twitched and let his hand go, turning back to look out the window. Neji sighed lightly and stood. Turning on his heel, he prepared to leave the room.

"Neji?"

He turned, looking at Sakura questioningly. She was staring at her hands, which rested in her lap, while chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it Sakura?"

He sat beside her again, leaning forward to better watch her fingers. They had began to weave themselves in and out unconsciously while Sakura contemplated what to say. Eventually she looked up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Barley 2 days. Tsunade was already headed back this way from a conference with the other Kages about the Akatsuki. She made a small detour."

"Hm…"

Neji leaned forward and pecked Sakura's forehead, smirking when she looked up.

"Kakashi-san is still bedridden, claiming he isn't allowed up until you say so. Though, he has snuck out of his room to see you twice."

Sakura twitched.

"Gaara has yet to awaken, though Tsunade estimates he will be awake by this evening."

At this Sakura swung her legs off the bed. Neji handed her a pile of clothes he had retrieved from the dresser and handed it to her as she walked away. Rolling her eyes at his smugness, she stomped into her bathroom. Moments later she emerged to find a smug Neji holding her ninja pouch. Rolling her eyes she grabbed it from his hand. He followed her as she stomped out of the room.

"Wait until I get a hold of him! The dumbass…"

She continued to rant under her breath. They made their way from the Kazekage quarters to the hospital and opened the door. She passed a suddenly nervous looking Naruto, not even sparing him a glance. Making her way to Kakashi's room, she wretched open the door to see him doing pushups on his bed while reading an Ich Icha book. He looked up; sweat dropped, and quickly lay flat on his bed. Sakura's fingers began to glow as she massaged around his eyes, murmuring quietly under her breath. Moments later she pulled away, smiling at him gently.

"There. I reversed the damage you did. Now, make sure you take it easy for awhile."

"Of course Sakura."

She rolled her eyes and pulled from his side, turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Neji and Kakashi shared a chuckle before the former followed Sakura, closing the door gently behind him. He caught up to Sakura and tucked his arm through hers, leading her back to the Kazekage tower.

"Neji."

He continued to gently pull her down the street. A few passing civilians looked at her in surprise and then bowed, muttering thanks as she passed. She looked at them, confused, before tugging at Neji's shirt again.

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"Why is everyone bowing to me?"

"You saved their Kazekage, rumor goes."

She gaped.

"But I didn't! Chiyo did."

"Yes, they know that."

Her eyebrow twitched and she patted a little boys head when he stared at her in awe. After she and Neji had passed, his mother came and grabbed him, pulling him off the street while whispering to him quietly.

"Then why are they saying I saved Gaara?"

"Because."

She pouted.

"That's a horrible reason."

"Sakura! Neji-san!"

The two stopped, watching as Kankurou ran to them. He skidded to a stop in front of them, completely ignoring the giggles of Sakura as he fixed his cat cap.

"Temari needs you Sakura. Gaara's waking up."

Sakura nodded and took off sprinting. Neji shot Kankurou an irritated glare and both ran after her quickly, Neji yelling.

"Sakura! You're going to open your wound again!"

She completely ignored him, sliding through an opening in an ice cream cart, barley missing the kneeling worker. She called back a sorry and Kankurou stopped to apologize. The man just laughed and waved him on. Neji and Kankurou entered Gaara's room just as Gaara was sitting up. Sakura looked up at them amusedly.

"You guys look like you ran the whole way here."

Temari chuckled at the sour expressions on the boys faces. Gaara just shrugged and covered his mouth when he yawned. Sakura blinked and murmured something before helping Gaara out of the bed.

"Come here Kankurou."

The shinobi nodded and walked over. Sakura nodded and moved him to stand in front of Gaara. She slipped between the two of them and brought her arm back, hitting Gaara in the face. In the next instant, she ducked and Kankurou went flying back into the wall. Sakura burst out laughing, Temari joining her. Neji offered Kankurou a hand and pulled him up. Gaara blinked.

"What the hell was that for Sakura!"

"I had to make sure his reflexes were working. No need to get mad Kankurou."

Gaara teetered and Sakura caught his elbow, resting him down gently on the edge of the bed. Temari sat next to him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

"I'm tired."

"I know Gaara. This time we'll get you to sleep without my help, hm? You need to learn how."

"Okay."

He closed his eyes while Sakura ran her hands over his torso and head, checking for injuries or abnormalities. When she finished she had Kankurou help swing him onto the bed. Gaara sighed and turned over, burying his face into the pillow. Sakura and Temari both 'awed'.

"Gaara?"

There was no answer. Sakura laughed lightly and pulled the sheet over his body. The group turned and left the room quietly, Kankurou pulling the door shut behind them. Sakura stretched, cracking her back.

"Guess he didn't need any help falling asleep."

"Sakura!"

Said girl flinched and turned to face her angry sensei. Behind Tsunade trailed Kakashi, a smirk obviously crossing his lips under his mask. Sakura twitched.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Hehe…hi Tsunade-shishou."

"Don't you 'hi Tsunade-shishou' me!"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Tsunade raised a brow.

"Kakashi tells me you went to the hospital and healed him."

"…yes."

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently, quirking a brow at Sakura.

"Well?"

"…I'm sorry."

Tsunade scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are."

She took another look at Sakura's puppy dog eyes and blinked.

"Aw! I forgive you Sakura!"

Grasping her apprentice in a hug, she glared at the chuckling Kakashi over Sakura's head. He coughed and looked back to his Icha Icha Paradise book. Tsunade set Sakura down as the bedroom door opened. Gaara looked out, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly.

"Temari?"

Said kunoichi approached the door, following her little brother inside the room. The door closed and Sakura sighed, leaning against the wall next to it. Kankurou followed her lead and leaned next to her. Sakura glared at Kakashi.

"Go back to bed. You can sleep in my room since we don't have an extra one."

He nodded and turned, walking out of the hall. Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"Where will you sleep then, oh wise one?"

"With Temari."

Neji smirked at Sakura, turning to Tsunade.

"So, Godaime."

"What Hyuuga?"

Sakura giggled at the sour expression on Tsunade's face. Neither Kakashi nor Tsunade where to happy with Neji and Sakura being together, mostly because Sakura wasn't 'old enough' to date. Overprotective sensei's, Sakura though fondly. She paled at the smirk on Neji's face.

"Sakura's birthday is coming up soon."

Kankurou looked up in interest.

"Really?"

"No."

"Yes."

Sakura glared at Neji, who merely smiled. Tsunade chuckled and nodded.

"Yes it is. Four days actually."

"Shishou."

Tsunade sent Sakura a look and she frowned, looking away in distaste. Kankurou chuckled and nudged Sakura gently.

"How old will you be Sakura?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh, sweet sixteen. I remember Temari's."

His face twisted into a grimace and Sakura giggled. She turned serious again, shooting Tsunade and Neji a look.

"No, my birthday will be small. No parties, no presents. Just a nice dinner with Naruto and Kakashi."

Neji and Tsunade shared a look behind her back. Just then the bedroom door opened and Temari looked out.

"Tsunade-san, would you mind stepping in here for a moment? Kankurou, you too."

Both nodded and walked into the bedroom. Sakura gave the door a sour look before turning back to look at Neji, who was suddenly in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, kissing her slightly. Most of their kisses where sweet, but this one screamed passion. He made quick work of parting her lips and pushing his tongue into her moist cavern. Their tongues danced with each other.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

They pulled apart, Neji swinging his body so it rested next to Sakura's on the wall. His arm remained around her waist and his free hand helped tuck some of her disarrayed hair behind her ear. Naruto came down the hall, yelling. Behind him ran Ten Ten, who appeared to be holding an ax. They both came to a stop in front of Sakura. Naruto got on his knees, pulling at Sakura's hands.

"Please get Ten Ten to leave me alone!"

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing!"

Ten Ten glowered at him, hefting her battle ax up. Neji chuckled at her fierce expression.

"Nothing? Liar!"

"What'd he do Ten Ten?"

"He stole my clothes!"

Sakura raised a brow and Naruto quivered.

"It was an accident! I swear! This guy asked me to steal the red shirt and brown pants in the locker, said they belonged to his girlfriend but she left them there. He was supposed to keep watch!"

"Naruto…"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Did you apologize to Ten Ten?"

Naruto turned on his knees and looked at Ten Ten sadly. Neji and Sakura shared an amused look.

"I'm sorry Ten Ten. Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Please forgive me!"

Naruto looked like he was about to burst into tears. Ten Ten nodded and smiled, letting her ax disappear in a poof of smoke. The door to the bedroom opened again and everyone exited, except Gaara. Temari shook her head when Sakura pushed herself off the wall.

"He was just going back to sleep."

Sakura nodded. Tsunade looked at the group and raised a brow when Naruto started to pick himself up off the floor. She shook her head, indicating she didn't want to know.

"Everyone get ready. We're leaving in 20 minutes."

Sakura looked at her questioningly. Everyone nodded and left, off to inform their teammates and pack. Tsunade waved to Temari and Kankurou, gesturing for Sakura to follow her. The two headed up to Tsunade's room.

"We're going back to Konoha."

"But Gaara-"

"Has a medic already chosen. Go pack Sakura."

Sakura nodded and turned, looking crestfallen. Tsunade smiled a small, knowing smile. Once Sakura was gone from the hall, she turned and entered her room.

"Don't worry Sakura. Just wait until your birthday."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen? lol, I'll update soon.**

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	33. Sweet 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**WITH SAKURA/IN KONOHA/HER BIRTHDAY/HER POV:**

_I just want this day to be over._

Why? 

_Today marks the 10 year anniversary of Akatsuki abandoning me._

You heard Sasori. They did what they thought was best for you.

_If they were trying to save me from Orochimaru, they failed. He got into Konoha and gave me a curse mark. And he got Sasuke!_

They didn't know that would happen. They just wanted you to be happy and safe.

I groaned and rolled over, lying on my stomach. I had been awake for the last 2 hours, waiting for the sun to come up. It was just beginning to peak over the horizon, meaning it had yet to come in my bedroom window.

_I've decided._

Decided what?

_That I want to replace this entire wall with a window. Maybe even add a porch._

Yukiaka chuckled. Smiling lightly to myself, I rolled out of bed. Landing on the floor, I quickly pushed myself into a pushup position.

_500 in 2 minutes._

Bet it takes you 2 minutes and 32 seconds.

Smirking, I set the timer on my dresser and began. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the sun rose higher. It barley peaked into my room, skimming along the bottom of my window. Reaching 500, I pushed myself into a sitting position and stopped the timer.

"Two minutes, 32 seconds."

I was right.

_Smartass._

You know it.

Laughing, I stood and walked to my bathroom. Peeling off my bra and booty shorts, I climbed into the shower. Turning it to hot, I quickly scrubbed down. Using Neji's shampoo, I began to massage my scalp.

I'm telling you, he 'accidently' slipped his shampoo into your bag when he was packing for you on purpose!

_He 'accidently' did it on 'purpose'. Seriously?_

Yes! He wants a reason to see you~

_He could just walk to my room. He doesn't need a reason._

Maybe he wants you to go over to his room? 

_I think you're missing the point. I'm still staying at his house. Which means-_

That it's a shocker you haven't slept together yet?

"SHIT!"

I cradled my head, healing it quickly. Now I have a headache. Stupid showerhead. Stupid Yukiaka.

Hey!

I finished rinsing my hair and climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around me. Grabbing Neji's shampoo, I left the bathroom and quickly headed to his room, knocking on it quickly. It opened almost immediately and I twitched as Neji eyed me up and down. He smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"And to what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Shut the fuck up, Hyuuga and wipe that goddamn smirk off your face. Have your shampoo."

I thrust it at him and turned. Hearing his door open slightly, I turned to see him watching me walk. He brought his eyes up to meet mine and he smirked.

"No, please continue."

I growled and flicked him off, stalking the rest of the way to my room and slamming the door shut behind me. I heard him laughing and rolled me eyes.

_Happy now?_

Extremely. 

**LATER THAT DAY/AROUND 4pm/STILL SAKURA POV:**

Growling, I swung into a low sweep and managed to knock Kiba's legs together. He grunted and twisted, catching himself on his hands. I heard Akamaru bark and I stood up, catching the up-kick Kiba had thrown. Grasping his ankle with both hands, I hauled him up and over my head, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He stood and held up his hand, wobbling over to Akamaru. Sighing, I made my way over to him.

"Come on Kiba. You need to work harder. If you and Akamaru ever get separated, you need to be able to fight on your own."

"I'm trying Sakura!"

I frowned.

"I know you are Kiba. You need to remember, when you don't have backup you can't just rush in headfirst with no plan. Think before you act. Want to try again?"

Kiba nodded and pushed himself up, rubbing Akamaru's nose. The dog licked his companions hand and looked at me, seemingly desperate. I smiled and kissed the lovable mutts nose gently.

"Don't worry Akamaru, he'll get it."

We were just settling into our stances when Hinata and Shino appeared. I waved, letting Hinata catch me in a hug and smiling at Shino.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Kurenai-sensei sent us to get you Kiba."

He frowned and then nodded, calling Akamaru over. The dog bounded up, licking my face. I giggled and waved as the group left.

Now what?

_Blind training. _

I pulled out a chakra-laced blindfold and tied it on. Quickly I performed a special earth jutsu my friend Tenzō taught me that created multiple wooden stakes. They are various sizes, both in length and diameter. I hopped onto one and grabbed a pouch of new shuriken with bells attached to them. Creating some shadow clones, I sent them out and then quickly threw the shuriken. I heard one poof, indicating five shadow clones left. Tilting my head to the right, I smirked and threw a kunai at a clone that got too close to one of the shurikin bells.

_If it continues like this, it'll be too easy._

I don't think you'll be able to finish at all.

_Why do you say tha-_

I quickly turned, throwing up a kunai and deflecting the approaching sebon. Pulling off the blindfold, I smirked at the shinobi who had interrupted my training.

"You could have told me I was summoned before I set this all up."

"Eh, let's just say I was curious."

I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the pole, the jutsu falling. Grabbing a handful of wires, I pulled and caught all the shuriken, pushing them into their pouch. Tucking the pouch, my blindfold, and some other weapons into my pack, I looked up at Genma.

"So, where to?"

"The tower."

The two of us took off, running along the rooftops in a comfortable silence. When we reached the tower, I went to slip in the window.

"Hey."

I turned, catching the small package Genma tossed at me. He smirked.

"Happy 16th."

He jumped off the roof and I growled, tucking the package into my pack before climbing through the window. Tsunade looked up at me, smiling.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hi Tsunade-shishou."

I eyed her suspiciously.

_She's up to something._

Her eyes are glittering again.

_Uh-oh._

Tsunade stood, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me out of the room. Shizune spotted us coming out of the office and disappeared in a poof of smoke. I eyed the area she had been suspiciously. Looking up at Tsunade out of the corner of my eye, I noticed she seemed to be talking to herself inside her mind. Rolling my eyes, I let her lead my out of the tower and then behind the hospital. We walked to the woods behind the hospital, which was about half a mile behind it. Tsunade wrapped a blindfold around my eyes and I sighed.

"Where are you leading me shishou?"

"It's a surprise."

_Wee-fucking-ha._

Get into the spirit hime! I'm excited. 

I rolled my eyes. Focusing, I could feel smoothness under my shoes. A walkway paved in stones I guessed, due to the slight echo Tsunade's heels made as we walked. We soon slowed to a stop and shishou grasped my shoulders, moving me gently. Then she removed my blindfold.

"Happy 16th Birthday Sakura!"

In front of me was a house-

Forget house. That's a mansion!

_You think it'd be harder to impress a 12-tailed demon._

Anyway, in front of me was a 'mansion' with three stories. It seemed simple enough, with a color scheme that blended into the woods slightly. The wood was all oak, with a beautiful brown paint and forest green shingles. I walked up to the house and ran my hand along the banister. It felt smooth and I smiled, turning to shishou.

"Thank you so much shishou!"

She grinned widely and joined me.

"Do you have the box Genma gave you?"

I nodded and reached into my bag, pulling it out. She nodded at me and I flipped the lid open. Inside was a beautifully crafted key. A small, detailed engraving of a cherry blossom tree was carved into it.

"Genma did this?"

Tsunade nodded. I put the key in the knob and twisted it open. Walking into the room, I stopped and flipped on the lights. To the right was a dining room and through a joining door, what I could tell was the kitchen. To the left was a living room and a beautiful piano. I longed to go to it, but continued to the spiraling staircase further at the end of the hall. Tsunade followed me as I climbed up, pulling off at the second floor.

Holy shit.

_You said it._

The floor was divided in half. One side was a giant library, filled to the brim with floor to ceiling bookshelves. There was even a ladder. I let Tsunade grasp my arm and led me past the door leading towards the golden room-I mean library. She led me to the end of the hallway, where there was a door on the right. I opened it and discovered an office, causing me to smile and laugh.

"Guess I'm doing work at home now."

"Like you didn't already."

Tsunade and I laughed. We left the room and passed the second spiral staircase to walk up the first. Tsunade smiled.

"A precaution. Both staircases connect the second and third floor. However, one connects in the hallway and the other connects in your room."

I raised a brow.

"Should I expect a surprise attack?"

Tsunade laughed and we pulled off onto the third floor. There were four doors. On the right side there were two guest rooms. At the other end of the hall was a bathroom for guests. Finally, she opened the door on the left. I wandered in and grinned. A huge four-poster bed was right next to the wall adjacent from the door. Tsunade walked next to it and pulled a string, proving the wall to be curtains covering a window.

_Wow…do you think Neji can read thoughts?_

…maybe.

A dresser was pushed up against the wall next to the door and I walked over to the bed, stopping to pull open another door next to it. It lead to a huge bathroom, with a bathtub and a shower. I grinned and flipped the light off. I turned to shishou and grabbed her in a hug.

"Thank you SO much Tsunade-shishou!"

She hugged me back, smiling. When she pulled away, she held up her hand and walked over to the closet across from my bed. She pulled open the door and pulled something out.

"There's more."

She turned around, presenting me with a black cocktail dress. I gave her a look.

"Where am I going to wear this? I mean, Kami I love it, but it's not very pra-"

"Put it on. We're going out."

I quirked a brow and nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Take your time."

She waved and left the room. I smirked and walked to the bathroom, eyeing the tub but jumping in the shower. I turned on the pressure and almost cried in happiness.

_Kami, I love Tsunade-shishou!_

**LATER/NOT SAKURA POV:**

Sakura wandered down the staircase, wondering why the lights were off but figuring Tsunade was waiting in the kitchen, getting a head start of drinking. As she stepped down the last step, she tugged at the bottom of the dress.

"Shishou?"

The lights flipped on and Sakura looked up, wide eyed.

"SURPRISE!"

The shinobi and kunoichi in the room screamed. Sakura meeped and waved before disappearing into the kitchen. Everyone laughed and began to talk and socialize. Meanwhile, Sakura was quietly cursing at her shishou, who stood smirking in the kitchen.

"Why the FUCK didn't you tell me this was happening? I don't like parties, shishou, you know that! Fucking hell! I should also point out this fucking dress is to goddamn SHORT! I feel like a fucking hooker and it's again-"

Sakura was cut off by someone's lips on hers. When the man pulled away Sakura pouted.

"I quite like it on you."

"Can it Neji."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Tsunade grinned and left the room, carrying two bottles of sake. Sakura frowned. Neji kissed her forehead and began to pull her into the living room.

"Come on darling. People are waiting to see you."

"I don't like pet names."

"I know. Humor me. One of us should have a good time at least."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

The two headed out into the party and Sakura was immediately surrounded. Ten Ten grabbed Neji and promised to bring him back momentarily. Sakura tried to protest. Kakashi and Naruto wandered over.

"Looks like you've been abandoned."

Sakura pouted.

"Leave me alone. This is not my idea of a good time."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed her head lovingly.

"Get used to it. Hyuuga's have a very active social life."

Sakura sighed and gave Naruto a hug. Kiba made his way over, pulling Hinata and Shino along with him. Akamaru barked and gave Sakura a lick before making his way out of the open door in the kitchen, escaping into the backyard. Sakura pouted again; she hadn't even got to look at the backyard yet! Kiba chuckled, hugging Sakura tightly.

"You're looking eatable tonight Sakura."

The black cocktail dress was simple. It was sleeveless, the bust coverage shaped like a heart. It was formfitting and ended about mid-thigh. Sakura's hair was down and her bangs tied back in elegant braids. Black eyeliner and some lip gloss was all the makeup she wore. Small black teardrop earrings where her accessory while on her feet rested in black Louboutin high heels. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave Hinata a hug, sending her off with Naruto. The two went to talk in corner and Sakura smiled. Shino embraced her lightly and she gave him a smile. The Aburame was not one for physical contact, which Sakura understood.

"Thanks for coming you guys."

"It was a pain…though a kiss might make it worth it."

Kiba winked. Kakashi looked like he was about to punch Kiba in the eye but before he could Sakura felt an arm encircle her waist. She chuckled at the look of Kiba's face.

"Sorry mutt. Sakura's taken."

Shino gave her a look and she burst out laughing, patting Kiba's arm gently before letting Neji take her away. She smiled up at him.

"You didn't have to be so rude. He was only joking."

"You might think he was, but he wasn't."

Sakura sighed in exasperation and smiled at Hiashi. Neji released her so they could hug and then rewound his arm around her waist. Hiashi smiled.

"I understand tomorrow you'll be leaving our home."

"Yes. It was lovely staying there."

He quirked a brow.

"Really? I often got reports of you and Neji arguing early in the morning."

Sakura spared Neji a smirk.

"He has morning issues."

Neji twitched. Hiashi chuckled and waved goodbye, heading over to Hinata and Naruto. Sakura smiled gently. She tugged at Neji's arm, causing him to look down at her.

"Neji…you'll walk home with me tonight. Right?"

"I wouldn't dream of anything else."

A small cough caused the two to look up. Sakura grinned and pulled from Neji's side, tackling the red-head in front of her. They tumbled to the ground, earning them several laughs from the people around them.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?"

They stood, Sakura giving Kankurou and Temari a hug as well before returning to Neji's side. Gaara smiled slightly.

"We came for your 16th."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad. By the way Temari, Shikumaru is outside on the porch."

Temari grinned and left the room. Kankurou wandered off to grab something to drink and Gaara spared the couple a small smirk before letting Naruto drag him off. Neji and Sakura shared a look before chuckling and dodging Ten Ten chasing Lee. The night had just begun.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AGAIN/SAKURA POV/AROUND 12am:**

_Kami, I thought that party was never going to end!_

Oh please. You were enjoying the attention hime. 

…_maybe. _

I giggled and climbed out of the shower. I heard someone open my door so I walked out, pulling my towel tighter around me.

"Sakura? You left your shoes in the hallway."

Neji turned from placing the shoes on the ground and looked at me. A small smile crossed his face and he used his foot to kick the door shut behind him.

"Second time today I got to see you wet."

I giggled.

"You wish Neji."

I grabbed some clothes off my dresser and walked back into my bathroom. I heard Neji sit down on my bed. Pulling on the clothes, I walked out of the bathroom, shutting the lights off behind me.

_He's shirtless…_

Damn…

**NORMAL POV/NO TIME SKIP:**

Sakura blushed and walked over to Neji, sitting in front of him. He began to gently pull a brush through her hair.

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"You know, I didn't get a present from you."

He didn't say anything, just kept brushing her hair. She waited a few moments before frowning.

"I'm offended."

Again, no response. Sighing lightly, she leaned back and let him finish her hair. When he had finished, they both stood. Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and Neji stood with his back to her, placing her brush on her dresser. Suddenly he turned around, capturing her lips with his own. He pushed her gently back, placing his hands on either side of her head as she pressed into the mattress. She moaned softly, allowing him to plunge his tongue into her moist cavern. This elected another moan from her. Her fingers gently tugged the band out of his hair and she buried both her hands in his locks, using her grip to tug him closer to her.

Shifting so his weight rested on one hand, he began to move this fingers up Sakura's shirt, duly noting it was his. Her back arched and she pressed herself against him, causing a groan to pass through his lips. His hand continued to move upward, gently massaging her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss, moving her mouth to his neck. Gently biting and kissing it, she let a small shudder pass over her body when he pulled her shirt up and stuck his mouth around the taunt nipple of one of her breasts. Suddenly he pulled away, resting his weight on one hand so the other could cup Sakura's face.

"Happy Birthday…"

Sakura grinned.

"I like this gift best of all. It's not over is it?"

Neji smirked and leaned his head back down, catching her un-abused nipple in his mouth while his hand trailed down to her pants.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I hope you all got the implied ending. If you didn't, open your eyes and read the following: SAKURA AND NEJI MADE PASSIONATE SEX THAT NIGHT! Got it? Good, lol. Okay, so next chapter up soon. I wrote this and the next one basically in the same day. What can I say, inspiration hit me. Oh and summer is here, sooo I'll update more often….I hope.**

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	34. Dual Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WITH SAKURA/HER POV/TIMESKIP OF THREE MONTHS(3 MONTHS):**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Twisting to avoid running children I waved them on when they stopped to apologize.

_Has it been 3 months already?_

I feel like just yesterday Naruto was returning to the village and Neji and I were enjoying my birthday night together.

Enjoying? I would hope so. I couldn't fall asleep with all that moaning.

My eyebrow twitched.

_Well excuse me for enjoying life._

It's okay hime. Just remember-

_Don't say it._

-what you feel-

_Don't finish that sentence._

-I feel too. 

…_you finished it._

Couldn't help myself.

I rolled my eyes at Yukiaka's sarcastic grin. Spotting Gaara looking at me from his window I quickly climbed up the side of the Kazekage tower, slipping in through the now open window. Gaara smiled at me as I brushed some sand from my hair.

"I have a mission for you Sakura."

"It better not be babysitting those dumbass shinobi on guard duty. I swear they'll rot my brain."

Gaara chuckled and tossed me a scroll. I caught it, opening it and scanning the context quickly.

"I'm going to Konoha?"

"Yes. We're doing a dual mission, since the client is on both our grounds and wanted mixed skills."

"Shouldn't you send someone who is actually from Suna then?"

He shrugged.

"It's a simple recon and retrieve mission. Shouldn't take more than a week in Rice Country, plus a week travel time for you back to Suna. I'll give you 17 days. Deal?"

I chuckled.

"Alright."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders quickly, kissing his temple.

"Be careful while I'm gone. If something happens, you know how to contact me."

Gaara stood and I wrapped my arm through his.

"Make sure you get at least 6 hours of sleep a night."

We both waved to the secretary as we left the Kazekage tower.

"Don't push your training, alright? You're making good progress; I'd hate to see it all undone. Meditate, rest, and don't overwork yourself. Got it?"

"Hai okaasan." (mother)

I rolled my eyes. We stopped at the gate. Tucking the scroll into my pre-packed bag, I leaned forward to kiss Gaara lightly on the cheek.

"I'm serious. I expect you to be as healthy as when I left, okay?"

"Alright Sakura. You come back safe as well, okay?"

"Of course. Bye Gaara."

"Goodbye Sakura."

Turning on my heel, I speed out of the village. If I didn't take any breaks, I could reach the meeting place by tonight.

**WITH THE KONOHA TEAM/THAT NIGHT:**

"Who do you think the Suna nin that's coming will be?"

"I don't know. I can't seem to bother myself with it."

The man rolled his eyes at his partner's laziness. Both tensed and jumped up, grabbing their respective weapons. A figure jumped down from a tree, smiling.

"Well hello to you as well Neji, Shikumaru."

"Sakura!"

Sakura laughed and gave Shikumaru a hug. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her slightly. Shikumaru coughed and raised a brow when the two surfaced for air.

"You two can make out later. We need to get going."

Sakura grinned and pulled away from Neji, gesturing for the group to follow her.

"Okay, so Rice Country is aways-away."

Shikumaru quirked a brow at her way of telling space. She shrugged.

"If we take two 5 minute breaks we can get there by 8 tomorrow morning. Does that sound okay to you two?"

"Hai."

"Okay. Now, our back story is that Shikumaru and I are brother and sister. Neji and I are engaged and we're traveling back to our home country of Snow to get married. Shikumaru, you're Shika Maruna. I'm Saki Maruna, soon to be Saki Hauna. Neji, you're Naio Hauna. Understood?"

"Original names _Saki_."

"It's easier to remember names that vaguely resemble our own. Besides, people don't expect ninja on missions to go by names so similar to their own."

Neji and Shikumaru nodded. Sakura ran a hand through her hair.

"We'll go in as we look, with simple changes that won't require much upkeep. My hair will be brown. Neji's eyes will have black pupils. And Shikumaru, you'll need to let your hair down. Headbands off and so on."

They both nodded. Sakura became quiet and the three ran in comfortable silence, anxious to get the mission over with.

**A FEW DAYS LATER/AT RICE COUNTRY:**

Sakura smiled at Shikumaru.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning niisan!"

"Bye shisuta." (sister)

Sakura grabbed Neji's arm and the two began to stroll back to their hotel, which happened to be where their target was staying.

"Neh, Naio?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you!"

Neji smiled, leaning down to kiss Sakura's forehead gently.

"I love you more."

Sakura giggled and the two entered the hotel. Using the stairs, they began to climb to their floor. A man, tall with brown hair and brown eyes, walked past them and Sakura pretended to trip. The man turned, apologizing.

"Gomen. Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright. Darling, can you help me up?"

Neji leaned down, gently wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her to her feet. She pressed her foot down tenderly, as though testing it, and brought it back up with a fake shimmer of pain.

"I think I sprained it."

The man kneeled down.

"I'm a doctor. I'll check it for you. It's the least I can do."

Sakura quickly sent some chakra to her foot, causing it to swell dramatically. He hm-ed. Sakura shot Neji a look and he nodded, quickly pulling a handful of kunai out of his pocket. Suddenly, all the lights save one two floors down were out and Sakura's heel was pressing the man into the step. She leaned down, pushing her heel tighter.

"Where's the package?"

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking about!"

The man whimpered and Sakura grinned, grabbing a kunai from her hidden stash and quickly drawing some blood along the man's cheek.

"Come on. Just give us the package and you never see us again."

The man gritted his teeth.

"I want someone to take me to the edge of the village an-and pay m-me."

Sakura quirked a brow and nodded.

"Reasonable enough. Deal."

The man nervously reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. Neji took Sakura's place and she pulled open the box, making sure the ring was still there. She nodded to Neji and he let the man up. The man nervously rubbed at his throat and Sakura walked up next to him, touching his neck gently and then catching him as he fell. She placed him gently on the ground and smiled at Neji.

"He won't wake up for a few days. We're good."

Neji nodded and the two left the staircase, making their way to their room. Neji pushed the door shut behind them with his foot, his fingers already pulling off Sakura's dress. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned Neji's shirt as she kicked off her heels. They crashed onto their bed and the lights went out.

**AFTER THEIR BOUT OF SEX:**

Both shinobi lay on their backs. Sakura's head rested on Neji's arm, which was circling her shoulders. Suddenly, Neji rolled over to stare at Sakura's eyes. Her emerald jewels flickered to him for a moment before she hm-ed softly.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"…we can't do this anymore."

"I know."

They lay for a few moments longer before Sakura sat up. Neji watched her cautiously. When she climbed out of bed and began to dress, he sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist. Sakura finished dressing, leaning over the bed and kissing Neji's head gently.

"I knew it was over before it began."

"Are we alright?"

"Of course."

"Then where-"

"Even if we are okay, we still need some space. I'm going to sleep with Shika."

Neji nodded and lay back down as Sakura left the room. She turned, looking at his immobile figure for a moment before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind her. Walking a few doors down, she stuck her key card in Shikumaru's door and walked in. Said ninja looked up from the report he was writing.

"Sakura."

"Hey. Can I stay in here tonight?"

Shikumaru nodded, standing from his sheet and walking over to the bed. Both climbed in and got comfortable. Sakura faced the window, curling her knees up to her waist. Shikumaru settled behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing the other under his head. Sakura rested an arm on top of the one Shikumaru draped over her torso. He placed his head on Sakura's head and tightened his hold on her waist.

"You ok?"

"Yes. I know he'll be happy with Ten Ten."

"But will you be happy?"

"Goodnight Shika."

The genius chuckled and pulled the string on the bedside lamp, turning off the light and shrouding the room in darkness. Neither mentioned that when they woke up that morning, there was a small dried teardrop patch on Sakura's pillow.

**WITH SAKURA/ENTERING SUNA:**

The kunoichi barley managed to nod at the guards on duty before jumping to the rooftops of Suna. It was night, the sun setting only minutes earlier. Her pink hair streaming behind her, she raced across the village to reach the Kazekage Tower. Once resting on the roof, she slid through the building and dropped into the Kazekage's room through the ceiling. He looked up, quirking a nonexistent brow.

"Hello Sakura. You are a week early."

She hm-ed softly and reached into her pocket, pulling out a mission scroll. Placing it on his desk, she turned on her heel and prepared to leave the room quickly. Gaara stopped her, standing and moving forward to rest his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Did everything go okay?"

"It went fine Gaara. Make sure you're home within an hour, alright? You seem tired."

Gaara numbly nodded and removed his hand, watching as Sakura quickly fled the room. The door swung shut softly behind her, the small click of the lock sliding into place knocking Gaara from his thoughts. Sighing, he turned back to this desk and began to finish the last paperwork in his pile.

Sakura, meanwhile, was racing along the rooftops to her quarters. She was staying in the Kazekage quarters, seeing as she was his personal medic and his friend. Scaling down the wall expertly, she slide in an open window. Okay, the window hadn't been open but she managed perfectly fine. Walking quickly through the room, she vaguely noted it was Kankurou's. Closing it behind her when she exited, she glided down the empty hallways, heading to her own room. Once there, she pulled the door open and stalked inside. The door shut and she methodically set a jutsu up to lock it.

Stripping, she jumped in the shower and quickly scrubbed the sand off her skin and out of her hair. While climbing out she slipped and fell. Leaning back against the shower door, she began to cry as her back pressed into the cool glass. Covering her face with her hands, she tried desperately to wipe away the tears as she pulled herself off the floor. Healing the small bruised tissue in her hip and wrapping a towel around herself, she exited the bathroom. In her room, she opened the dresser doors and began to pull on her clothes. Covered in one of Neji's old shirts as well as shorts stolen from Sasuke, oh so long ago, she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her nose.

"I knew it was over from the start…but it stills hurts. I'm glad you finally realized you and Ten Ten were meant for each other Neji."

Sakura sighed tiredly and rolled onto her stomach, turning her face away from the door so if anyone entered, they would not see the tears still flowing from her eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, I wrote this because I needed to break them up for the main couple and also because I would need time between their breakup where they didn't see each other. Just thought it flowed. Hope you all like it. **

**Review please? (even though I broke Neji and Sakura up…wah!)**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	35. Returning Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…this story might actually work its way into the plot line 0.o YAY!

**WITH SAKURA/3 MONTHS AFTER MISSION:**

"Jeez, Sakura. Did you put on weight?"

"Baka! Are you calling me fat?"

"O-of c-course not!"

Sakura glared at the man carrying her. Kankurou chuckled nervously and shot his younger brother a look. Said brother raised a brow. Gaara and Kankurou carried Sakura between them, her arms around their shoulders. Gaara's arm was wound around her waist and Kankurou's around her upper back. Sakura sighed and used her hand to smack Kankurou's head.

"Hey! Sakura! Gaara! Kankurou!"

The three looked up to find Temari running toward them, waving a scroll in the air. It was a dark green, indicating a message scroll. As she reached them the trio slowed down.

"Hi…what happened to you three?"

All three were dirty with dried blood somewhere on their body. Sakura sniggered as Temari touched Kankurou's black eye gently.

"We were training. Kankurou and Gaara decided to tag-team me."

Temari made an 'o' face and shook her head. She then turned, walking beside Gaara as the group started the trek back to the Kazekage quarters. As she walked she unrolled the scroll and began to read.

"Dear Kazekage, I don't know what the big deal is!"

Here Sakura started to chuckle, recognizing the anger in her shishou's writing. Gaara sighed while Kankurou snorted.

"We agreed on 4 months! It's been 6! I want my apprentice back or I'll start sending every protective male in Konoha to come get her."

Sakura paled. Images of Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, and a few others storming the Kazekage Tower and carrying her out on their shoulders caused her to twitch.

"I expected her back in 2 days. Sincerely, the Godaime Hokage."

Temari rolled the scroll up and tucked it into her pocket. By now they had reached the mansion and she pulled open the door as Kankurou and Gaara carried the murmuring Sakura in. They all headed up the stairs, pulling into Sakura's room. Kankurou slipped out from under her arm as Gaara gently placed her on the bed. He went to stand but just shrugged and sat next to her. Both fell back onto the bed, their feet hanging off the edge. Kankurou plopped down next to Gaara. Temari rolled her eyes and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well? What are we going to say?"

"Send her a letter saying I'll head out tonight."

Sakura's reply was half mumbled, due to her head being stuck under a pillow. Kankurou and Temari shot each other a look before glancing at Gaara worriedly. He looked at them with confusion on his face at their questioning expressions. Sakura removed the pillow covering her face, sitting up so she could throw it at Kankurou.

"Well? Go on!"

Kankurou's mouth dropped.

"You can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Sakura raised a brow as Kankurou stumbled over his words. Temari sighed and grasped his ear, pulling him from the room roughly. She closed the door behind her and Sakura could hear her yelling at Kankurou to take a shower. Gaara sat up, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and pulling her down.

"Haha! G-gaara! S-stop!"

His fingers continued to expertly search out every tickle spot on her stomach, rolling them over so he could stop her from kicking him. Laughing and screaming, Sakura finally managed to get out from under the red-head. Once she did she latched onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling when he began to poke her legs.

"Come on Gaara. I need to pack."

She climbed off his back, walking to her dresser. Gaara sat on the bed, watching her as she began to seal clothes into a scroll. Eventually he stood and began to help her, folding and placing the items in the scroll. They moved on to the closet, removing all the weapons and placing them in a scroll.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

She picked up a katana, swinging it expertly. Smiling softly, she placed the wrapping in the scroll and set the sword on her dresser.

"Promise you'll visit?"

"Of course. If you ever need anything, you know how to reach me."

"Not through Tsunade-san."

Sakura laughed, closing the closet as he placed the last Kodiak sword into the scroll. Gaara turned and caught Sakura in a hug, letting her pull away after a few moments. He then left the room, leaving her to pack her last few belongings. She smiled sadly and turned to her bathroom, intent on taking a shower before leaving.

**THAT EVENING:**

Sakura nodded to yet another civilian woman, letting her child give her a hug and a tearful smile. Sighing, Temari wrapped her arm through Sakura's and the two headed off again towards the gates.

"The village will miss you."

"There was a time I wasn't here and you were fine. After I leave you'll be fine again."

The two approached the gates of the village.

"Better actually, what with you improving the security and hospital."

Sakura chuckled, letting Kankurou pick her up and spin her around in a circle. He placed her on the ground lightly, giving her a small hug which she returned. She then turned to Gaara, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing gently before pulling away.

"Be safe, ok Sakura?"

Sakura smirked.

"It's me, remember?"

Kankurou snorted.

"That's why we're worried."

Sakura pouted playfully and then turned, swinging her pack over her shoulder and walking through the gates. She waved to the Sand Siblings one time before she turned and disappeared.

**IN KONOHA/THAT NIGHT/SAKURA POV:**

You need to rest.

_I'm only a few miles from Konoha. _

…you need to rest.

_Seriously, 5 minutes._

And then a meeting with Tsunade, a run in with at least one of your friends, and the walk home.

_If all else fails I'll transport from shishou's office to my bedroom._

Fine.

I could see the village gates approaching.

_Are you alright? You seem a little…tense._

I'm fine hime.

I snorted.

_That's a lie. What's bothering you?_

I feel restless.

_Why?_

It's nothing you need to be worried about.

_Yes it is. You're inside of ME. If something's going on I need to know._

It's fine.

…_bullshit._

I reached the gates, smiling at Izumo and Kotetsu. They grinned, accepting my papers and scanning them quickly before waving me on with a welcome back. Quickly jumping to the roofs, I speed to the Hokage Tower. Despite my reassurance for Yukiaka, I was feeling a little tired and I didn't want to risk any run-ins with any of my friends. I spotted someone on the roof of the Tower.

"Shishou?"

I dropped down beside her, watching as she sighed and stood. Turning to me and grinning, she threw a book at my head. I caught it, flipping it open to a random page and following her into her office through the window. Looking up, my brow furrowed and I placed the book on her desk. She shook her head.

"It's yours. Newest bingo book for Konoha ANBU."

I nodded, tucking it into the pocket with my Suna bingo book. No such thing as being over-informed. Tsunade sat in her chair, smiling at me gently.

"Good to have you back."

"Nice to be back. I finally get to settle into my place."

She chuckled nervously and I raised a brow.

"Shishou? Something you're not telling me?"

Immediately she sobered up and looked at me grimly. A shudder passed over my body and I slipped into 'perfect ANBU' role quickly.

"I called you back because I need you to lead a mission for me."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Be in my office for debriefing at nine sharp."

I nodded, turning. Last minute I stopped, looking back at Tsunade.

"ANBU mission?"

"No. Chuunin mostly."

Nodding again I decided to take the quick way home and poofed from the room, leaving only an anemone flower behind.

Odd flower to choose as your calling card.

_I took it from Greek mythology. Aphrodite's tears created an anemone as she cried over the death of Adonis. _

…still odd.

_At least you're back to normal._

Appearing in front of my house I smiled. Spotting jutsus preventing entrance I quickly disabled them and continued into my house, quirking a brow when I saw Neji, hair free of its usual ponytail, standing at the stove and cooking. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hi. Glad you're enjoying my house."

"Neji? Who's that you're talking to?"

Ten Ten wandered into the kitchen, hair down. Having seen it down before, I was not surprised by its length or its silky quality. Neji and Ten Ten probably traded shampoo secrets. I snickered lightly at the thought. Ten Ten smiled and ran to me, grabbing me in a hug.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hi Ten Ten."

She pulled away, looking down at herself when I scanned her outfit. Blushing a pretty pink she exited the room to put pants on, having been wearing only Neji's shirt. I turned to Neji, grabbing a cookie off the plate next to him. Nearly dying at the heavenly taste, I sat on my kitchen table and swung my feet.

"Is this your way of saying thanks for letting you use my house while I was out of town?"

"In a way, yes. Though I was planning on saying thank you as well."

I chuckled.

"We were planning on leaving tomorrow."

Ten Ten walked back into the kitchen, kissing Neji's cheek before taking a cookie and sitting next to me.

"We didn't know you'd be back so soon. If you want, we can leave."

I waved her off, jumping off the table and grabbing two more cookies. Neji chuckled lightly when I grabbed a third after a seconds thought.

"You guys leave whenever you want. I'm getting sent on another mission tomorrow anyway."

Neji shook his head and prepared three plates as Ten Ten dragged me back to the table. We all sat down and began to eat. I ate a small dumpling, looking up through my bangs at Neji watching Ten Ten. Giggling softly I sat up straight, making kissy faces when Neji looked my way. A small blush dusted across his nose and he coughed.

"You said you were going on another mission tomorrow?"

Ten Ten looked up and nodded.

"You think Tsunade-sama would give you a break."

I shrugged, standing and grabbing a sake bottle from my bag, which rested next to the kitchen entrance. Sitting back down at the table, I quickly twisted it open and poured three glasses.

"I just spent 6 months is Suna doing practically nothing. I think that's break enough."

Throwing back the shot, I ignored the mumbles of Yukiaka. I caught my companions throwing each other looks of amusement.

"What?"

Ten Ten laughed.

"We've had news from travelers and from missions."

"So?"

Neji took over at this point, the corners of his mouth twisted into a small grin.

"I hear the security around Suna went up. The hospitals have also, reportedly, been getting better. And the Kazekage was feeling well enough to take on an apprentice."

I snickered.

"Matsuri? I wouldn't call her an apprentice. More like a love-sick puppy desperate to get attention. Though…Gaara is doing better. He needs more fresh air though. And less paperwork."

Neji chuckled while Ten Ten laughed. Smirking, I took another shot. Neji eyed me carefully.

"You know, you'll have to get up early tomorrow for your debriefing. You may not want to get-"

"Shitfaced."

Neji rolled his eyes at Ten Ten, who looked at me and burst out laughing.

They're crazy.

_So am I. _

Rolling my eyes I stood from my seat and grabbed the sake bottle. Dramatically I closed it and set it in the freezer, smiling at the eye rolls of my companions. There was a knock at the door and I headed to it, opening it gently.

"Hinata! Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and hugged me quickly, though I noticed he took a moment to carefully remove his hand from Hinata's before throwing it around me. He pulled away, his eyes laughing.

"Good to see you back Sakura. How's Gaara?"

"Better. What brings you two here?"

Neji came up behind me, eyeing Naruto's hand which had made its way back into Hinata's. Naruto quirked a brow at Neji, as though daring him to say something, while pulling Hinata into his side. Hinata and I shared a look and giggled. Hinata broke the staring contest.

"Neji-niisan. Father wants to know where you disappeared to. It's been 4 days."

He quirked a brow.

"Obviously here."

I rolled my eyes and stepped aside so Naruto and Hinata could come in. Ten Ten came out of the kitchen, her hair back up in buns. She walked to Neji's side, letting him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close. Hinata smiled.

"I told you two to take it one day a week, so he wouldn't get suspicious."

"Hold on a minute! Neji, you never told me you were using my house to _hide _from Hiashi."

He paled lightly and Ten Ten and Hinata burst out laughing as I glared at him. Shrugging, he turned to walk upstairs, pulling Ten Ten with him. I followed them to the staircase, watching as they disappeared.

"Make sure you put the sheets in the hamper. I don't want to touch your body fluids!"

Neji's hand appeared, flicking me off. Chuckling I turned and lead Naruto and Hinata into the kitchen, beginning to put the dishes in the sink.

"How have you two been?"

"Really good. Hinata's dad finally let me take her out of a date!"

I turned to Naruto, grinning.

"I'm glad you stopped calling her Hinata-chan. It was awfully childish."

Hinata giggled as Naruto rolled his eyes and I turned my back to them. I heard small thumps and turned to see Neji and Ten Ten setting their bags on the floor. Hinata and Naruto stood and the five of us made our way to the front door. I opened it, waving to the couples as they walked off. I leaned on the door, smirking as Ten Ten and Neji shared a kiss before parting.

"Dumbasses better make it public soon."

Turning back into my house, I closed the door behind me softly. I stood in the hallway, taking in my house.

It really is beautiful. 

_I know. I really should thank shishou again._

I grabbed my bag from the kitchen and left a clone to do the dishes, reminding it to turn off the lights when it was done. Wandering up the two sets of stairs, I gazed at the empty wall space.

_I need to put pictures up. I never really did get to move in. Yukiaka? _

Yes hime?

_I wish I had a picture of you…_

Why?

_Because you're so beautiful. And you're such a huge part of my life._

…I'm sorry.

_Don't be. I'm glad. It's nice to have someone to talk to._

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I opened the door to my room to find it clean. Silently I reminded myself to thank Neji for dusting while I was gone. I looked toward the bathroom longingly but sighed and placed my bag on the floor gently. Shutting the bedroom door with my foot, I flopped down on the bed and pulled off my shoes. Rolling over onto my stomach, I struggled out of my shirt and pants, leaving me in my black sports bra and black booty shorts. Groaning, I peeled off the bandages around my forearms and legs, leaving the one covering my curse mark.

Speaking of which…

_Hm? _

We need to talk about it.

_Was this what was bothering you earlier?_

Partly.

_Okay then, shoot._

I lay back, pulling my comforter up to my waist and placing my hands behind my head comfortably.

…You need to let him advance the mark.

_What? Why?_

If you don't, it could overpower you and send you on a path of destruction.

_I can't go looking for Orochimaru and ask him to advance my curse mark and then come back to Konoha!_

You must! If you lose yourself to the curse mark, I lose myself as well! It could be beyond disastrous! 

…_I'll talk to shishou about immunity for the trip after the debriefing tomorrow. _

I felt Yukiaka's agreement with the plan, though she said nothing. Sighing, I turned to my side and lay quietly. It felt as though the moment I was getting home, I was leaving again.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So? The ending sucked, I know. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. I was kinda sketchy about her time in Suna the last few chapters. It's just that this story is going to be really long as it is…so I didn't want to add too much. Speaking of which, I was thinking I'd split this story into two. What do ya think?**

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	36. New Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WITH SAKURA/NORMAL POV/THE NEXT MORNING: **

A soft knocking caused the pink-haired kunoichi to raise her head and glare at her window. Reaching with her hand, she grasped the thin black cord hanging from her curtains and pulled lightly. The curtains opened instantly and flew to the other side of the wall, leaving the room bathed in soft, golden light from the early morning. The kunoichi grumbled and then proceeded to hit herself in the head when she saw who was waiting at her window. It opened quietly.

"Yo."

"Go the fuck away Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled, his mask crinkling around the edges. Jumping into the room, he closed the window behind him and pushed his little orange book into his pocket. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached over and began to run his fingers through the fuchsia strands.

"Come on Sakura, I haven't seen you in months. It's the longest we've been apart since we meet!"

Sakura looked up, smiling softly. Kakashi helped her climb out of the bed and she grasped him in a hug. Burrowing her face in his vest, her smile widened as she felt the vibrations of his chuckle moving through his chest.

"I _did _miss you Kashi..."

Still chuckling lightly, he patted her head gently and gestured to the bathroom door when she pulled away. Raising a brow at him, she turned and entered the bathroom. While she was pulling off her clothes, Kakashi settled on her bed. She had left the door open and she stuck her head out.

"Why are you here anyway? And how'd you get past my jutsu?"

"I broke them because when we were building this place, some of us placed jutsu on it to assure your safety-"

Here Sakura snorted, causing Kakashi to look at the bathroom door in amusement. The water began to run but he carried on, knowing she could hear him.

"Not that we thought you couldn't protect yourself. Really just a precaution. Anyway, since I had jutsu laid under yours, I could just walk in."

"Fantastic. Is there any other guys I should worry about walking into my house?"

"Oh, we can't get into your house. Just onto the property."

She mumbled something about 'then what's the emergency staircase for?' under her breath before giggling.

"Anyway, you never answered my other question."

"Which was?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, right. We have a debriefing this morning."

The water stopped and Sakura walked out in a towel, wringing her hair. Pulling open the closet, she quickly pulled out a small box and then walked back to the bathroom.

"Do you know who else will be there?"

Small shuffles echoed from the still open bathroom door. Kakashi just shrugged and swung himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. Anyway, hurry up. We have 5 minutes."

"Right."

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, completely dressed and ready to go. Her style had changed a little while she was in Suna. She now wore a red mid-drift tank top with black mesh over it, covering her long arms and circling her middle finger to hold it in place. Black ninja pants still covered her legs and she now wore black ninja sandals. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her forehead protector rested as a headband, like she wore when she was younger.

"Come on Kashi. I don't want to be late."

She held out her hand and he grasped it in his. Not even a moment after he touched her, the two disappeared in a small flurry of anemone petals.

**SAKURA POV/AT THE MEETING:**

Just as Kakashi and I entered the room, there was a knock at the door. I turned and opened it upon shishou's nod, letting the shinobi in. When they had all entered, I closed the door and turned, walking to Tsunade's side. Looking around, I wondered what the mission was.

_Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Shikumaru, and Shino. They are all extremely strong. _

And you. A group of perhaps some of the strongest shinobi available. 

_Hn…it is odd._

"As you know, you have been called on for a mission. Before I tell you what it is, you must accept the mission as you cannot back out."

I glanced at Tsunade out of the corner of my eye, knowing she already knew my answer. Still, I answered 'hai' along with everyone else. Tsunade nodded gravely and pulled out a scroll, unraveling it.

"This mission is A-rank and could possibly turn into an S-rank. You are to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke under any circumstances."

I let my face betray no emotions, though I spotted Kakashi resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shooting me a glance. Nodding lightly, I turned to scan the rest of the group and notice all of them seemed slightly tense.

"Sakura."

I turned to Tsunade, nodding once.

"You will be captain, since you are the only active ANBU member on this squad. Kakashi, you are second in command."

Everyone is looking at you. 

_I know. No one besides Tsunade, the Elders, and Kakashi know I'm an ANBU. It's a surprise to them. _

The Sand Siblings know.

_I meant in this room._

Naruto knows.

_I doubt he remembered. Besides, I never explained it to him._

Tsunade rolled the scroll up and handed it to me. She turned back to the group.

"You are dismissed. I expect you to leave in an hour. Go."

"Hai!"

They all disappeared, Shikumaru and Neji shooting me a glance when Tsunade grasped my arm to keep me back. They left the room and closed the door behind them, though I knew they didn't leave the building. Tsunade stood, grasping my forearms and scanning my face.

"Sakura…this isn't an option. We need to bring him back."

"Why?"

"Konoha has received some intelligence having to do with some of Orochimaru's plans."

"And what plans would those be, shishou?"

Tsunade bit her lip and fell into her chair. I kneeled in front of her, watching as she rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"He is planning on attacking the Leaf as soon as he has Sasuke's body."

"When will he get Sasuke's body? I thought he had to wait at least two years."

"It's been almost three since Sasuke left."

Tsunade sighed and rested her hand on my head gently.

"Orochimaru is growing weak and will need Sasuke's body in merely a week…at most."

I felt my jaw lock in place and bit my tongue, trying desperately not to growl. Tsunade sighed and hoisted me up, leading me to her door.

"Sakura, you must promise if you can't bring him back that you will-"

"Kill him."

Tsunade nodded slowly and I sighed.

"I promise Tsunade-shishou."

She kissed my forehead gently and sent me out of the room, where Shikumaru and Neji were waiting. They pushed themselves off the wall and took their places on either side of me.

"Sakura!"

I turned, looking at Tsunade. She leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, her face set in a grimace.

"I never wanted it to be this way."

"I know shishou. Neither did I."

**AT THE GATE/NORMAL POV:**

Sakura turned and looked at her gathered team. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out transmitters. Tossing them to everyone, she began to place hers around her neck.

"Make sure these are on at all times."

They all nodded and placed their own around their necks. Naruto was unusually quiet and Sakura shot him a small frown, to which he shrugged helplessly. She nodded and darted her eyes to Kakashi, who moved from his spot next to her to stand besides Naruto.

"Alright. Shikumaru, up front with me. Kakashi, Naruto. You two are in the middle. Shino and Neji will be in the back. Let's move."

The group jumped out of the gates, jumping to the tree tops and moving quickly. They carried on in silence, the only noise that was heard was Sakura and Shikumaru murmuring quietly to each other about destinations and directions.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/SAKURA POV:**

"Stop."

Everyone dropped to the forest floor. I looked around and then turned to Neji for confirmation. He nodded.

"It's secure."

"Good. Kakashi, take Naruto and get some water. There's a stream not too far from here, you know the one."

He nodded and we shared a small smile, both of us thinking of little accident we got into there not so long ago. The two walked off.

"Shino, Neji, and Shikumaru. You three get the camp ready. I'm going to scout and get some fresh meat."

The three nodded and I quickly jumped away, taking to the trees again. I settled into pattern and began to scout while keeping an eye out for some food.

Naruto is…

_He's fine. _

Are you sure?

_Yes. I need to ask though…do you worry for him because of me or because __Kyūbi is sealed in him? _

It took her awhile to answer. Meanwhile, I managed to snare a rabbit and headed to the stream to clean it.

At first it was for my brother…then you began to grow on me. As did your affections and emotions. I have always been able to feel emotions and think reasonably, unlike my brothers and sisters. You made them stronger.

_That's right. The Tails weren't capable of human reasoning. _

Yes, that's the reason they attacked mindlessly. 

_I'm sorry that I accused you of not caring about Naruto._

It's alright hime. You needed to know.

_As long as I'm asking questions…why do you always call me hime?_

She didn't answer. Shrugging, I went about skinning and cleaning the rabbit. When I had finished, I stood and began to walk back to the camp. The sun had set and I could see the fire.

Maybe another time, hm? It's a story that shouldn't be told in the company of others.

_What? Why?_

Not now hime. I'm tired. 

…_all right._

I sat at the fire, watching as Shino patiently stirred the broth I had begun. Naruto and Kakashi sat across from me. Neji sat on my right and Shikumaru on my left, while Shino sat between him and Kakashi. Shino served the broth and I reached into my bag, pulling out a bottle. Kakashi raised a brow and I shrugged.

"It adds flavor."

"Whatever helps you feel better Sakura."

"Can it Kakashi. Or should I share that time you got completely wasted?"

He twitched. Naruto looked at us in interest and I winked at him, chuckling as Shikumaru grabbed my sake and took a drink, passing it to Shino beside him. I supposed we all needed a little to take the edge of. Neji nudged my shoulder gently.

"So when did you become an ANBU?"

At this I shot Kakashi a glare. He sweat dropped and took a sip of the sake, which had made its way around the circle twice already.

"Are you still upset about that Sakura? It was so long ago!"

"Pissed is more like it! I was 14, dumbass. It was only 2 years ago. And I got roped into it Neji. By stupid Kakashi over there and our scheming Hokage."

The boys chuckled at my expression. Neji handed me the bottle and I drank deeply, passing it on to Shikumaru again.

"Kakashi decided to go back to Waterfall for a trial run in the ANBU exams. Since we're allied, they had no objection. Only after I returned to the village did I realize it was taken seriously because we were allied with them and I actually passed."

Shino frowned.

"I heard the Waterfall ANBU test is brutal."

I shrugged.

"Yea, I guess."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and shot me a look.

"She passed, but we couldn't leave Waterfall for a week."

"Why?"

"She had to recover and her chakra was blocked from a poison."

At this everyone turned to me.

"What? I couldn't figure out an antidote because I couldn't use my chakra and the guy that infected me was in a coma. So we had to wait for him to wake up so we could get the antidote."

Shino hm-med and looked at the fire. Shikumaru eyed me carefully.

"I heard that to pass you have to be interrogated."

"We have to be interrogated in Konoha as well. By Ibiki."

At the name, most shivered. I chuckled. Shikumaru shook his head.

"No, I mean you can't be a virgin."

I rubbed my head tenderly when Naruto began to stutter.

"S-sakura-chan? You didn't-"

"Kakashi? You LET her?"

Neji was glaring at Kakashi, who looked confused.

"I didn't know that. Sakura?"

Kakashi began to eyeball me. I stood quickly, trying to hide the shaking of my fists by pushing them into my pockets. Rolling my eyes, I quickly scaled a nearby tree.

"Everyone to sleep. I'll take first watch."

They all sighed, knowing they wouldn't get an answer out of me. I settled into the tree, trying to think about anything other than that cursed night.

Sakura-hime? Are you okay?

_Fine._

She seemed to hesitate before seemingly disappearing from my mind. It seemed she had only gone off to mess with my nerves, because the next moment my eyes were closing and I was nodding off.

**FLASHBACK TO WHEN SAKURA WAS WITH THE AKATSUKI/SAKRUA DREAMING:**

"_Sakura-chan."_

"_Orochimaru-san? Let me go!"_

"_Why would I do that Sakura?"_

"_I'm going to call for Pein-niisan!"_

"_Your precious niisans won't be able to hear you in here."_

_Sakura whimpered and tried to wiggle out from under Orochimaru. His slimy tongue flicked out and trailed up the side of Sakura's face. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall, remembering what Hidan-kun said about letting the enemy seeing you afraid. It would only make them happy. _

"_Sakura-chan, don't you love me?"_

"_No."_

_Orochimaru pretended to pout, his cold fingers making quick work of Sakura's pants. She squeezed her shinning emerald eyes shut and tried to block out what was happening. _

"_You have to love me Sakura-chan…I'm your family."_

"_No, no you're not!"_

_His knuckles skimmed the side of her cheek, cracking the bone slightly._

"_Quiet!"_

_Sakura, being the prodigy she was, noticed his eyes dart to the door. She knew this meant something._

"_I thought you said no one can hear?"_

"_Be quiet Sakura-chan or I'll have to be mean and make you."_

_Sakura closed her mouth and titled her head to the left, trying to appear submissive. Orochimaru chuckled and ducked his head, moving it to nuzzle Sakura. She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Quickly, she opened her mouth and began to scream. Orochimaru's head shot up and Sakura's scream was cut off as his tongue pushed itself into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she began to squirm. Orochimaru chuckled again and pulled away._

"_Poor, poor Sakura-chan, don't worry. It'll only hurt for a minute."_

_Confusion clouded the child's eyes and the man above her let out a laugh. Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through her stomach and she let out a startled scream, loud and shrill. Orochimaru grinned, placing his hand over her mouth. Tears began to roll down her face and she was so lost in the pain she didn't even notice the door being thrown open. _

"_Orochimaru! You bastard!"_

_Sakura was vaguely aware of one of her niisans picking her up and handing her to Konan-neechan. When she woke up a few days later, they all reassured her that Orochimaru would never be back and would never hurt her again. Only a few months later would she be placed in Konoha's care. _

**END OF FLASHBACK/NORMAL POV:**

Everyone in the camp awoke when they heard a scream. Shikumaru was the first to react, jumping up next to Sakura and gathering her in his arms. He jumped back down to the forest floor. Kakashi shot Shino a look and he nodded. He pulled the still sleepy Naruto up and the two jumped away, off to scout the area. Neji and Kakashi settled next to Shikumaru, who was trying to wake Sakura up. Her skin was slick with sweat and tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook.

"Sakura…"

Kakashi shook his head.

"That won't wake her up. Watch and remember."

The two didn't ask why they would need to remember, merely watched as Kakashi took Sakura from Shikumaru. He sent chakra to his fingers and then shocked Sakura. Her eyes flew open and she quickly shot into a sitting position. Her breaths came out shaky and deep, as though she couldn't catch her breath.

"Sakura...what was it this time?"

Neji and Shikumaru shared a glance, one that exchanged a 'this time?' sort of question. Kakashi shot them a look promising to explain while he rubbed Sakura's back in comforting circles.

"F-fucking hell, Kakashi."

She took a shuddering breath, leaning against him heavily. Her eyes darted to Shikumaru and Neji, whom she then turned to.

"You can't tell anyone about this, either of you. They could suspend me for emotional instability."

Both of them nodded. Kakashi nudged her gently.

"Hey, you need to tell me. Remember what I said."

"I know."

She remained silent. Kakashi sighed but nodded, motioning to Shikumaru to help her stand. He did and she began to walk away.

"Sakura?"

"I'm going to wash off. When the boys get back, all of you go to bed. Don't mention this, even if they ask."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Neji and Shikumaru when she had disappeared into the trees.

"What just happened?"

Kakashi sighed. He settled next to the empty fire pit, staring at the ground in deep thought for several minutes. Neji and Shikumaru shared glances. Kakashi finally looked up, glancing to the right to see if Sakura was heading back. When he saw she wasn't, he turned to the two shinobi.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else about it. Alright?"

They both nodded.

"You both now how Sakura isn't from Konoha?"

At their confused looks he frowned.

"Hm, I thought you would at least know that."

"They wouldn't."

The three turned to see Sakura walking back into the camp site. She kneeled over, doing a quick fire jutsu and lighting the fire. Then she settled next to Kakashi and Shikumaru, leaning against the former.

"The 3rd hid the truth very well. Very few know about it."

"Who?"

"Kakashi, mostly because he's the one who found me and he then agreed to be my guardian. The 3rd, obviously, as well as shishou. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and his siblings."

Kakashi nodded.

"And the other jonin. Do you want me to continue?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I will."

Sighing, she settled more comfortably on Shikumaru's shoulder, causing him to move his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know where I was born, though I remember being raised in Ame."

"The Village of Rain?"

"Hai. I was orphaned, how I don't know, until I was 6. That's when Orochimaru got a hold of me."

Kakashi winced and turned away. He had heard this tale before, many times when they had been traveling and he had to wake her in a sweat, fearful and crying.

"Orochimaru? What happened?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Stuff. Shit happened, you know?"

"Descriptive."

"Don't patronize me Hyuuga."

His eyes narrowed at her tone, which seemed so unlike her. Shikumaru looked down at her, noticing her glare toward Neji, one that was so serious you would think they were enemies. She had never glared at any of them like that, even when she was beyond pissed. Kakashi touched her leg gently and she blinked, sucking in a deep breath.

"Anyway, he fucked me up and then…"

Here her brow furrowed.

"I don't really remember anything until I woke up in the Konoha hospital."

She reached up with a hand to rub at her head gently. Kakashi glanced at her worriedly. He knew she pushed herself to hard to remember what had happened, she wanted to remember. The teens were lucky, he thought as he watched Shikumaru gently massage her head. They didn't get the whole story, the bits of memories of pain and sorrow. Nor did they hear about her tailed-beast. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura had agreed it was a need to know basis.

"Naruto knows…"

Sakura mumbled softly under her breath, her eyes fluttering closed. Shikumaru gently began to ease to the ground, letting Sakura fall on top of him, her eyes closing completely. Neji stood and grabbed Shikumaru's sleeping bag, unrolling it and placing it over the pair carefully. He then nodded to Kakashi and jumped to the tree, settling back against the trunk heavily. Kakashi sighed, aware that the two would not sleep well tonight. It was a lot to take in, even more to be able to deal with. Sakura trusted them and that was important to them. Kakashi shrugged and stood, off to find Shino and Naruto before the two fell to the forest floor asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, anti-climatic there at the end. Sorry, I just couldn't get that right. How are you guys doing? Think I should try and make this story shorter? Cuz if you do…I need to know lol. I have like, at least the next 20 chapters mapped out. And ideas for about 20 chapters after that. I might break this into 2 stories. Sound good?**

**Review pleaseeeeeee**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	37. Retrieving those we missed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Man, life sucks for me.

**THE NEXT MORNING/SAKURA POV:**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the campsite. Naruto, who appeared to have been on guard, was snoring gently. Shino and Neji were both facing the burnt out fire, still asleep. Kakashi leaned against a nearby tree, also asleep. I felt an arm tighten around my waist and I knew Shikumaru was also still asleep. My head pounded and I repressed the urge to groan.

_What the hell happened last night?_

You had a bad nightmare…about Orochimaru.

_Hn. You don't have to go any farther, I remember now._

I'm so sorry hime!

_Why? You didn't do anything…hey! _

What?

_You still haven't told me why you call me hime!_

Another time.

_You said that before._

After the mission.

_Deal._

"Sakura…go back to bed, you troublesome woman."

"Morning to you to Shikum-"

I raised my head, feeling something in my bones. Shikumaru groaned and removed his arm from my waist, allowing me to stand. I quickly pulled my katana from its sheath, which rested next to me. I gently prodded Neji's side, effectively waking him up.

"Sakura? What-"

"Scan the area and wake everyone up. I'll be back in a moment."

He nodded and stood, activating his Byakugan while gently nudging Shino. I turned and took off, flying across the trees. How had we not noticed this last night!

I felt it…

_Why didn't you tell me?_

You needed to rest.

I stopped, catching myself on a branch quickly. Holding my wrist, I quickly unwrapped the bandages hiding the curse mark. Once they had been removed, I watched as the seal pulsed and began to push out across my skin. Gritting my teeth, I stood and turned back to head to camp, pushing the seal back.

"Sakura!"

I meet with the team halfway there. I nodded to Neji.

"You're right. The base is barley 100 miles away."

I gritted my teeth.

"Damn, how did I miss it last night!"

Kakashi rested his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, this is how it's going to happen."

**AS THEY NEAR THE BASE/NORMAL POV:**

The group ran quickly. Suddenly Sakura dropped back, landing on the forest floor roughly. Everyone dropped beside her, Neji kneeling beside her and grasping her wrist.

"You didn't tell me it was acting up."

She grinned, wincing slightly. Kakashi shot her a frown.

"I'm fine. We need to get moving again."

They all flew back to the branches. Naruto speed up, taking his spot next to Sakura.

"Sakura, be careful alright?"

"Only if you are Naruto."

He grinned.

"Me? 'Course!"

Sakura laughed and suddenly ducked, dodging the ninja that flew over her head, right into a cloud of Shino's bugs.

"Stay together!"

Sakura grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and pulled him out of the way of an enemy as she punched one in the face, causing the skull to cave in. He nodded gratefully and threw a kunai through an approaching shinobi's throat. The team quickly flew through the Sound shinobi, making headway towards the entrance of the base.

"Shino! Move!"

Shino dodged, narrowly missing a kunai to the skull only to be hit by a giant shuriken. He tumbled back, Shikumaru catching him and Sakura jumping over them to kick the ninja's skull in.

"Cover us!"

Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji all jumped to stand between the fallen Shino and the Sound ninja. Sakura quickly pulled the shuriken out of Shino's stomach and began to run her hands over his stomach. Shikumaru gently set his head down on the ground while jumping up to block an approaching enemy. Sakura bit her lip.

"Fucking hell. Shikumaru!"

He turned to her.

"Stay with Shino. I'll be right back."

He nodded and settled beside Shino, holding down a cloth to slow the bleeding like Sakura instructed him to. She stood and passed her other three teammates, nodding to Naruto. He grinned and began to make a Rasengan. Sakura smirked and picked him up, quickly spinning him around. His Rasengan hit all 15 of the remaining ninja, effectively downing them. Sakura set him down and they turned to Shino's side. Sakura frowned and moved to take Shikumaru's place.

"We need to get him back to the village. Shikumaru."

The shadow shinobi nodded and stood, letting Sakura and Neji carefully place Shino on his back.

"You need to move fast. Don't worry about hurting him, if you don't make it in time he'll die. Now go!"

He nodded and took off. The remaining in the group took off to the entrance of the hideout, killing enemy nin as they advanced.

"Why couldn't you heal him?"

"His lung was punctured. I managed to patch it up, but he was poisoned and I can't heal an unknown poison in the middle of battle."

Naruto nodded, bashing in the skull of some ninja who was screaming about vengeance.

"Hm, you all made it far."

The group stopped, Sakura sneering when she spotted Kabuto. He chuckled, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. They glittered in the dim light.

"Heh, the blonde kid isn't dead yet. Sasuke-kun always did say he would die first. I'm sure he'll be surprised."

Naruto twitched. Sakura turned to him.

"Don't Naruto. That's what he wants!"

Kabuto snorted.

"Oh please. Like I'd waist time on someone as insignificant as him."

Naruto growled. Sakura grabbed Neji and pulled him out of the way as Naruto's chakra began to leak out heavily. Kabuto chuckled and turned, running off down a hallway. Sakura spotted him and dragged Neji with her.

"Take care of Naruto, Kakashi! Get him out of here!"

"Be careful!"

Sakura and Neji ran down the hall, losing sight of Kabuto but coming upon Sasuke, who was walking out of his room, a red-head following him.

"Sasuke!"

The boy turned, a silver chain around his neck glittering. Sakura smiled when she realized it was her own chakra chain, though she felt a few links missing, meaning he had needed them. His eyes widened and Neji tensed behind her slightly.

"Sakura. Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Sasuke. The red-head, who had remained silent and behind Sasuke slightly, took a step around him and stood in front of him.

"What do you want with Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura quirked a brow and looked at Sasuke.

"New girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes in irritation and grasped the red-head's shoulder, pushing her to the side. The red-head pouted, eyeing Neji slightly, who twitched.

"Die!"

Sakura turned lightly, grabbing the attacking shinobi by the neck and squeezing, causing a loud crack to echo through the room. She dropped the body and turned back to Sasuke.

"Neji, go hold off any others. Take the drooling red-head with you."

"Taichou, I can't-"

"It's an order Hyuuga."

He nodded, grabbing the kunoichi still drooling at him by her wrist and running off. Sasuke stared at the body on the floor.

"I knew you'd get stronger."

Sakura smiled.

"Come back Sasuke. You don't need this anymore."

He frowned, looking around him slowly. So long he'd spent here, though memories of Team 7 made them bearable. He could tell Orochimaru was growing weak and would want his body. Sakura was right; it was time to go home. He could pursue his brother another day.

"No…no I don't."

Suddenly, something tackled Sakura from behind. She sprawled to the ground, reaching for the body that tackled her and quickly grabbed it, throwing it in the opposite direction. Standing, Sakura realized it was the red-head from before.

"What the fucking hell is with that chick?"

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun bitch!"

Sakura raised a brow at Sasuke who sighed and shrugged, walking toward Neji, who had appeared.

"Come on Sakura. We need to get going. Naruto destroyed the foundation of the base. It's going to collapse."

Sasuke sighed.

"Hot-headed blond."

Sakura chuckled and nodded, turning to follow the two boys. The ground shook violently, throwing their balance.

"Kukuku."

An explosion went off in front of Sakura, making the wall crumble, blocking then path between her and Sasuke and Neji. Said ninja where both coughing.

"Sakura?"

"I'm fine Neji. Take Sasuke and get out, I'll follow soon."

"Hell fucking no."

On the other side of the wall, Neji shot Sasuke a surprised glance. The Uchiha seemed as though he were in pain, grasping his curse mark with one hand and the chain around his neck with another. The chain was shortening slowly and Neji noticed it was Sakura's chakra pouring into the Uchiha's body. Sakura growled, grasping her wrist tightly.

"Just go!"

"Sakura. What a nice surprise."

Sakura turned on her knees, scrambling to her feet when she saw Orochimaru and Kabuto in front of her. Vaguely, she felt Sasuke and Neji making their way out of the collapsing base and Sakura grinned.

"Lost your next vessel Oro-baka. How does it feel?"

"Like my plan worked."

Sakura frowned. Kabuto chuckled and circled her, coming up behind her. She stood tensely, her hand still grasping the curse mark as it pulsed.

"Sasuke was always a bonus, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura growled, gritting her teeth and dodging a kunai Kabuto threw at her. They were playing with her, damn it and it pissed her off! Orochimaru grinned, licking his lips.

"I don't need to change bodies for another few months. It was you I was after. I hear you've grown in power since I saw you last."

The kunoichi kneeled, swinging her foot low to try and sweep Kabuto off his feet. He dodged, aiming a kick to her head, which she blocked. Grabbing a kunai from her pocket, she threw it up to block Kabuto's. They clashed loudly, the sound of metal grinding on metal echoing through the room.

"Be careful with my pet, Kabuto."

"This place it collapsing, Orochimaru. At least you'll die with me."

Orochimaru and Kabuto shared an amused look, both chuckling at Sakura.

"It won't collapse, my pet."

"Don't call me that!"

She dodged a hit from Kabuto, staggering when the curse mark flooded her senses. She fell to the floor, landing on her knees. Through her double vision, she watched as Orochimaru approached her.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to see the extent of your power. That curse mark you have it special, you know. It doesn't need to be advanced because it's already at the last stage. All you have to do it let its power flood you and you will truly have used my gift to you."

"It's not a gift."

"Oh, alright. Kukuku, it's a curse then."

He kneeled down, grabbing her chin with his hand tightly.

"Either way, I'll make you break and then you'll be the perfect pet."

Sakura chuckled.

"I can't use the seal…if I've got no chakra."

Orochimaru gave her a confused look and then pulled away in pain as she forced her chakra out of her body. As the chakra exited her body in waves, her eyes began to close and she fell unconscious. The last thing she felt was Yukiaka calling for her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Kami, I keep screwing up the endings. Jeez. Oh and Taichou means captain. **

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	38. Broken barriers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be more Akatsuki. And it would be more serious.

**WARNING**: _EXTREME, GRAPHIC RAPE!_ Okay, it's not really that bad. On a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give it about a 3, maybe a 4. Usually I don't bother with warnings, but this is pretty much what the whole chapter is about, so ya. You can skip it if you want. Oh, and torture.

**NEXT DAY/NORMAL POV: **

The room was about the size of a storage container, with no windows and no furniture, save a chair in the corner of the room. In the middle of the room hung a kunoichi, where she rested on her knees. Her body was held upright by binds connecting her wrists to the walls. Her head was bowed, her hair hanging in front of her face. The door opened, sending light into the room so it rested on the teen. She looked up, her emerald orbs narrowing as they adjusted to the light. A man entered the room, closing the door behind him and then flipping a switch. A light bulb came on above the kunoichi's head and it swung in a small circle, causing the dim light to dance around the room.

"Hello Sakura-hime. I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

Sakura growled, barring her canines at the man. He chuckled, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. This caused them to flash, shrouding his eyes in bright light. He bent down, rubbing Sakura's cheek gently with his thumb. Her eyes narrowed as his other hand rested on her knee and carelessly rubbed it in circles. He moved his face closer to her's, nudging it gently. The door opened again and the man stood, letting go of Sakura and turning to watch the approaching man.

"Kabuto, go prepare my chamber."

"Yes my Lord."

Kabuto bowed, sending Sakura a 'more-to-come' look before leaving the room. Orochimaru kneeled down, grinning and catching Sakura's chin with his fingers. She glared at him and struggled to get out of his hold. He tightened his grip and nuzzled her hair softly. Her body went ridged, memories from her earlier nightmare flashing across the back of her eyelids.

"My pet…"

She sucked in a deep breath through her teeth and managed to bit his hand. He pulled away, standing up and making quick work of the binds holding her in place. She fell to the floor, unable to keep herself up. He knelt again, wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her up. Her legs wobbled as she tried to push herself away from Orochimaru. His hand tightened on her waist in a jaw-clenching grip. They continued down the hall and stopped at a door. It was open and Kabuto stepped out, bowing his head lightly.

"All is prepared my Lord."

"Good. Go."

Kabuto bowed again, pulling the door closed behind Orochimaru and Sakura. The snake-bastard threw Sakura onto the bed, where she flipped onto her stomach and tried to move to the door. Orochimaru grasped her ankle, pulling her back onto the bed and holding her in place. She wriggled, causing him to chuckle. He moved to straddle her waist. His lips came to rest on her neck, slowly making their way down as his fingers tore at her shirt. He discarded it, slipping a kunai under her wrappings and slicing them. She shivered, her nipples hardening at the cold air.

"Get off."

Her voice was dry, having had no water for at least 24 hours, though it managed to maintain a venomous quality. Orochimaru chuckled, quickly using the kunai to cut her pants and panties off as well. He threw them to the side with her shirt and chest bindings. The kunai remained in his hand and he used it to slice the small valley between her breasts. She hissed when he lowered his head and sucked the blood away, biting her breast roughly.

"I don't think I will Sakura-hime. I've waited a long time to have my fun again."

At the mention of her past rape, she began to wiggle, desperately trying to get out from under him. He merely smirked and grabbed her wrists, tying them to the bedpost. He stood, walking to his door and opening it quickly.

"Kabuto!"

The silver-haired shinobi appeared, bowing his head in greeting. Orochimaru grinned.

"You have 5 minutes to get her ready for me. Not a moment more."

"Of course."

Orochimaru opened the door further, allowing Kabuto to pass him before exiting his room and closing the door behind him. He walked to the door next to it and opened it, pulling on a cord to reveal a glass panel that allowed him to see into the room. Grinning, he settled in a chair. Meanwhile, Kabuto carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Sakura glared at him, pulling roughly at the ties holding her in place. He chuckled, running a hand down the side of her body.

"You wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't locked away your chakra Sakura-hime."

He neared her, catching her ankle when she lifted her foot to kick him in the face. Defiance danced in her eyes and he tisked, tying both her ankles to the bed, restricting her movement to practically nothing.

"Don't touch me you fucking bastard!"

Chakra surrounded Kabuto's fingers and he roughly hit her throat, cutting off her vocal cords. Sure, he'd have to give them back when Orochimaru-sama came in, but he liked silence while he worked. He grabbed a kunai from his pack and grinned, positioning it at Sakura's entrance. Her eyes narrowed and then widened when he shoved the handle in. Her fists clenched and her leg twitched as though she wanted to kick him. Kabuto chuckled, pulling the kunai partly out before shoving it back in. No pain crossed Sakura's face, alerting him to the fact that the kunai gave her no discomfort.

"To small it seems."

He pulled it out, tossing it to the side. In the back of his mind he realized he only had two minutes left but shrugged. It wouldn't hurt him any if she wasn't wet by the time Orochimaru came back. He lowered his head, intending to devour her core, when a small blinking light above the bed let him know this was not an option. He could care less, he decided, because he would get to taste her eventually. It only made sense his Lord wanted to have her first. Placing three fingers in his mouth, he coated them in salvia before roughly pushing them into Sakura. She stiffened, wiggling slightly. He could feel her start to warm and he grinned, inserting a fourth finger.

"Do you like that Sakura-hime?"

Her eyes shimmered with a thin layer of tears but she glared. It melted away as Kabuto began to furiously pump his fingers in and out. The door opened just as she let out a small moan, her expression obviously revealing she hated herself for it.

"Kabuto."

He nodded, pulling his dripping fingers from Sakura's core. He stood, grabbing his glasses and slipping them back on. He held his still wet fingers up as he walked to the door, stopping in front of Orochimaru.

"She's waiting for you."

Orochimaru grinned, grabbing Kabuto's hand and bringing the fingers to his mouth. Kabuto looked to the side as Orochimaru sucked the juices of his fingers. He pulled away and chuckled, pushing Kabuto out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"You taste delicious my pet."

Sakura growled and Orochimaru made an 'o' face, leaning down next to her face and releasing her vocal cords.

"You goddamn bastard! Leave me the fu-"

Her voice was cut off as Orochimaru forced his tongue into her mouth, his hands making quick work of his clothes. He pulled away from her mouth, grinning as she fought to catch her breath. The ropes tying her ankles to the bed disappeared and she took the opportunity to try and kick him where it matters. He caught the foot and threw it over his bare shoulder, pushing himself close to her. She tried to back away from him but he quickly caught her waist and held her still. With only a small smirk to warn her, he shoved himself into her. A short scream broke from her throat before she closed her mouth, clenching her eyes shut. Orochimaru's own eyes closed and he tilted his head back, pounding into her roughly.

"Mmh pet, you're so tight."

Her eyes widened in surprise when his mouth covered hers. She kept her lips tightly pressed together and he growled. The cold metal of a kunai connected with her hot core and she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth. Orochimaru took this chance to shove his long tongue into her moist cavern again. Emerald orbs snapped open in pain when he sliced her breast with his kunai. He tore his mouth from hers and bent his head, sucking greedily on the blood flowing from her boob. His body tensed and he moved his head to bury it in her neck, picking up his speed as he approached his climax.

Sakura, closer to her's than he was to his, began to cry as she cursed her body for enjoying his ministrations. Her climax came and she let out a groan, eyes squeezing shut as her walls tightened around Orochimaru's member. Orochimaru shivered, burying himself in Sakura to the hilt as he released into her. For a few moments he sloppily moved in and out of her before pulling out. He moved carefully, resting his legs on either side of her hips. He grounded against her, frowning when she watched him impassively.

"Sakura, my pet, look at me."

Her eyes flickered to his face before she turned to look at the door. Orochimaru growled, forcing her into a kneeling position. She rested on her knees, her arms pulled behind her back uncomfortably by the binds. Orochimaru forced her mouth open and shoved his length into her mouth. She gagged and began to bit down. With his hand buried in her hair, he quickly tugged, giving her a warning glance. Her eyes closed in pain as he forced her head to bob up and down his shaft.

"Hm, pet. How does it feel to know your teammates left you without a second glance? You must really be useless if they left you to die."

Sakura's eyes flashed up to meet Orochimaru's and she quickly bit down on his dick, hard. He shouted in pain, ripping her mouth from him and shoving her onto the bed. His fingers prodded his bleeding appendage. Sakura smirked when his eyes flashed to meet hers. Climbing off the bed, he tugged on some clothes and opened the bedroom door. He murmured quietly and moved to let Kabuto in. The man severed Sakura's ties to the bed and picked her up, leaving the room. Orochimaru grinned after them.

**WITH SAKURA AND KABUTO/NORMAL POV:**

Kabuto tossed Sakura back into the empty room, tying her to a new addition. It was a simple table, tilted slightly backwards. Once Sakura was strapped onto it, he turned on a nearby faucet. It ran silently but the drip of water flowing through the pipes above her head echoed in the empty room. A drop fell on her forehead, falling down her nose and resting above her lip. Another drop fell, repeating the pattern. Kabuto watched silently as Sakura began to blink as each drop connected with her forehead. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he turned and left the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Emerald orbs shut tightly as darkness filled the room.

**THE NEXT DAY(2 days after capture): **

In the center of the room, the kunoichi strapped to the table shifted slightly as she blinked out of her meditative state. She tried to tilt her head but was stopped by a strap holding it in place. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as a drop of water fell from the drain above her and fell on her forehead. It stung slightly, revealing the fact her skin was rubbed raw. Sharp green orbs watched as drop after drop of water fell on her forehead. Shaking at the noise, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else. She knew what this kind of torture was designed to do. The doorknob jiggled and her eyes flashed open, turning to the opening door.

"Kabuto!"

She growled at the man, who merely chuckled and approached the table. On his way in he had turned on the light and it now swung around the room ominously. He reached for her, smacking her jaw so hard it dislocated when she went to bit his hand. She quickly snapped her jaw into place, watching with suspicious eyes as Kabuto shoved a pill down her throat. She choked but was forced to swallow. He then untied her and helped her off the table. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he helped her hobble towards the door.

"Hurry up, hime."

She grunted, shivering when he opened the door. The cold wind from the underground tunnels swept over her naked body and her heartbeat quickened when Kabuto picked her up and folded her into him. He moved quickly, his long legs carrying them quickly through the halls. They passed Orochimaru's room, causing Kabuto to grin when he saw Sakura stiffen at the sight of the door. Making their way a few more doors down, Kabuto kicked open the door. He walked in, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Sit here Sakura-hime."

He set her down on the bed and turned, proceeding to pull off his glasses and clothes. Sakura choked, trying to back up from him. Her eyes widened when she couldn't move her body, couldn't even scream. Kabuto chuckled, climbing on top of her. His dark eyes glittered when he looked up at her, his mouth already moving down to her core.

"Wonderful pill, isn't it hime? I didn't even have to make it. Orochimaru got it from a trader from somewhere called America. They call it the date-rape drug."

She managed to get her fingers to curl into a fist. A few moments later she found she could make noise as a moan tore through her throat. Kabuto placed his tongue further in her pussy, swirling it around gently while his thumb rubbed her folds. His free hand played with her breast, pinching and massaging it almost lovingly. Sakura's body began to twitch as her orgasm approached. Kabuto entered two fingers along with his tongue and it sent her over the edge, her body arching as she rode it out. Kabuto chuckled, raising his face and rubbing it over her stomach.

"I get you all to myself until my Lord comes back."

He placed his knees on either side of her body, pushing himself into her in one swift movement. Her jaw clenched and she wriggled, causing him to lean onto her body and rest his forearm on her throat warningly. He smiled, kissing Sakura's cheek softly.

"It's been a dream of mine to sleep with a hime."

Her brow furrowed, obviously confused as to why they kept referring to her as princess. (hime) Kabuto appeared not to notice, wrapping his long arms around her back and pulling her body up flush against him. Her legs wound around his stomach and her eyes focused blankly on the wall over Kabuto's head. He let his head fall onto her neck, sucking and biting viciously at the skin. Her eyes glazed over as she slipped into happier memories, desperately trying to block out the whisperings and wrongdoings happening to her body.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Okay, I really hope you guys are okay with this chapter. It was more of a filler…but I felt like I really needed a dark episode in this story, one that wasn't just snippets of a flashback. Hope you all (that read it anyway) liked it. Oh and I don't know if that's how the date-rape drug works exactly. Please don't be upset if I got it wrong…**

**Review please? (hope I didn't upset any of my fans…personal experiences helped me write it so I know how hard it is to read about it)**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	39. The last curse seal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sham really.

**WITH SAKURA/THE NEXT DAY(3 days since capture):**

The door opened and light flooded the dark room. It revealed a form sitting in a chair, head down and pink hair hanging loose, hiding her eyes. The man who opened the door walked forward, catching a grasp of the damp hair and twirling it gently.

"Did you enjoy your shower Sakura-hime?"

Sakura raised her eyes, staring at the man above her with indifference. Blood was dripping from a cut that started at her eyebrow and receded past her hair line. Another form appeared at the door, leaning against it comfortably.

"Kabuto, are you annoying my pet?"

Kabuto quickly pulled away from Sakura's form and stood a few feet away from her. Orochimaru pushed himself off the doorframe and walked farther into the room.

"Of course not my Lord."

"Hm…leave."

"Hai."

Kabuto bowed and turned, leaving the room quickly. He closed the door behind him, though a small light remained on above Sakura's head. The light bulb spun slowly as it caused shadows to dance on the walls. Sakura watched as Orochimaru knelt before her and reached a hand up to grasp her knee.

"Now Sakura my pet, I need you to release the seal blocking your chakra."

"No."

Orochimaru pretended to pout, tightening his grasp on her knee, causing a small cracking sound to echo through the room.

"My pet…"

"No."

The hand moved lower, grasping her ankle and squeezing it gently. Bone snapped and tore at her flesh, protruding at an odd angle. Sakura's other leg tightened in response but her face remained impassive. Orochimaru frowned and moved his hand to the other leg.

"Sakura-"

"No."

His jaw clenched and he quickly cracked both her knee and her ankle. Sakura sighed, closing her eyes and letting her head hang forward. This would continue until she had no more bones to break and even then he would continue with alternative methods until she managed to piss him off. That could take awhile.

**WITH SAKURA/HOURS LATER:**

Sakura watched through a swollen eye as Orochimaru left the room, slamming the door behind him. It opened a moment later and Kabuto walked in. The door swung shut behind him and he kneeled down quickly, catching Sakura's chin in his hand.

"Hold still."

He quickly healed her face, setting the cheekbone and mending cuts and bruises. For a moment, his eyes glazed over.

"Sakura."

She blinked, watching as his eyes became cloudy.

"Sasori-san says that you must unblock your chakra. They are coming to receive you."

"When did he tell you this?"

Kabuto's face cleared almost immediately and he looked at Sakura in suspicion.

"Who told me what?"

She blinked, turning her gaze to the opposite wall and breathing deeply. Her eyes fell shut and in the next moment, Kabuto was thrown back into the wall. Sakura stood, her chakra leaping wildly around her as the curse seal flew over her body. Her hair grew longer and her pupils became cat-like, claws protruding from her fingers and her canines elongating. Kabuto pushed himself up, one hand holding him steady against the wall.

"So this is your curse seal form. Impressi-"

His eyes widened and he slumped, falling over Sakura's arm, which went through his heart. She took a deep breath and held still as Kabuto's remaining life chakra speed into her body. The door flew open and Orochimaru looked in, taking in Kabuto's dead body on Sakura's arm before grinning.

"Well done my pet!"

Sakura picked her arm up and threw Kabuto's body to the side, not even blinking when it hit the opposite wall with a sick thud. Sakura grinned, flickering in front of Orochimaru and throwing a punch. He dodged, a look of surprise crossing his face when snakes emerged from Sakura's wrist and flew towards him. After cutting them with a kunai, he flipped back a few feet.

"When did you learn Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, pet?"

"Anko-sensei taught me. She taught me a lot of things."

She leapt forward, flipping over Orochimaru's kick and casting a wire around his body. Dodging his punches and kicks, she quickly performed some one-handed hand signs.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!"

The wire burst into flame and she ducked her head, sliding back when Orochimaru's foot connected with her chest. Her back rammed into the wall and she looked up in time to dodge the kunai the snake bastard threw at her face. It reassured her to see his face slightly burnt, part of the skin peeling like a snake's. They flew towards each other and connected, their hands pushing against the others roughly.

"Kuku, do you think tijutsu will be able to defeat me Sakura? I am a Sannin."

"I think you're a little to full of yourself."

Sakura smirked, pushing both their hands into a one-handed seal. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu!"

Two snakes flew from Sakura's wrists, biting into both hers and Orochimaru's wrist before disappearing. Orochimaru began to chuckle and his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke, indicating a clone.

"Anko tried that once…never forget who created that jutsu, my pet."

"Don't call me that!"

She swung around, catching Orochimaru's fist and twisting it tightly. Throwing her body weight quickly, she sent his body flying into a nearby wall, crashing through it. He tumbled to a stop in the next room and Sakura quickly climbed through the hole in the wall. Orochimaru stood, smirking, while he wiped the blood running out of his mouth.

"You're improving."

"And you're dying."

Orochimaru looked down at his stomach where blood was beginning to soak his shirt. Sakura grinned, knowing she had hit both lungs and a kidney. She had also managed to graze the spinal cord, causing a slight twitch in Orochimaru's left hand. He grimaced.

"Regret giving me that curse seal now, Oro-baka?"

"No. I've enjoyed our time together, kukuku."

Sakura grinded her teeth together and began to rapidly make hand signs. A ball of dark green chakra began to grow in her hand, electricity flying around it and randomly striking out with green strikes of chakra. Light chirping filled the air. Orochimaru eyed the ball of chakra in interest. Sakura began to walk towards Orochimaru, the ball of chakra and electricity growing still in intensity and power.

"My own creation. The Rasengan and Chidori fused together. I call it Seiei-fyo. Now die, Orochimaru."

He had managed to remain standing though he was slightly doubled over. Sakura grasped his shoulder and pulled him up straight, his eyes staring into hers in a silent compromise. She then shoved the Seiei-fyo into his stomach, holding him in place as he screamed and birds chirped. Moments later it was over and Sakura pulled her arm back through his stomach. His body crumpled to the floor and Sakura fell next to it, her curse mark receding back to her wrist and creating a burning sensation.

It was all she could do not to scream aloud at the pain. Her vision swam with black dots and she blinked, trying to rid herself of them. She looked up from her wrist and glanced at Orochimaru's body, noticing the after affects of her jutsu kicking in as his body began to rapidly disintegrate. Reaching over, she plucked a ring from his neck and stared at it. The kanji read Sora, meaning sky, and the ring was silver with a light green center piece. Before she had a chance to think about it, a stabbing pain flew through her body and she pulled her hand from her stomach.

Blood covered her fingers, though the coloring was slightly off. It took her a moment to realize it was the poison Orochimaru had infected her with before she activated her curse seal. Slowly, she pushed herself into a standing position and began to shuffle forward, intent of leaving the retched base. Before she could move more than two feet, she collapsed. As her eyes slid shut, she thought she spotted a red cloud amongst a sea of black.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ugh, I feel like I did the fight scene between the two of them NO justice…especially since I just killed Orochimaru off. Wah…no more evil creepy pedo snake man. Ah, oh well. I'll find someone else to be the bad guy. ;)**

**Review please? PLEASE!**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	40. Meeting of the Abandoned

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…Kami, that'd be exciting.

**SAKURA POV/DAY LATER:**

I opened my eyes and realized I was floating. My body slowly descended and I landed on a seemingly transparent floor. Looking around, I recognized the space as my own.

"Yukiaka?"

"I am here hime."

She appeared, as regal looking as ever. Her hair was up this time in a magnificent bun, half of it down and flowing down her back. Smiling at me, she gently kissed my forehead and grasped my arm in her's. We began to walk and I looked around, seeing memories that did not belong to me.

"Yukiaka, what are these?"

She looked at me for a moment before turning to the memory strands floating around us.

"These are Kabuto's and Orochimaru's memories. Along with all their knowledge and jutsu. You also received all their life chakra when you killed them."

My brows furrowed and I reached out to grab one but Yukiaka's hand shot out and stopped mine in a vice grip. I turned to her and was shocked to see her eyes bleeding. With my free hand I wiped some blood from her cheeks. She blinked and all the blood disappeared, as though it was never there.

"Why do I have their memories?"

"A side effect of my power."

"Does it happen automatically when I kill someone?"

"No…you must have the chakra and the will. You wanted to kill them both, for the suffering they caused you. That was will enough."

I looked around at all the memories, flinching when a sliver of Orochimaru's grin crossed one.

"Why can't I see them?"

"You will already be out for an extensive amount of time because of the chakra you used. Seeing these…will drain you even further. It isn't the ideal time."

I nodded, her grip on my wrist disappearing. She began to walk and I followed her. Soon the room of memories faded away and we were in a giant field. The sky was bright and there were clouds everywhere. Green grass tickled the bottom of my bare feet and the wind lightly tousled my hair. Yukiaka turned to me.

"Rest here. It will help your strength return sooner."

"Will you stay with me?"

A smiled appeared on her face and she nodded.

"Until you need me no more."

**THREE(3) DAYS LATER/6 DAYS AFTER CAPTURE/NORMAL POV:**

In a dark room, a body shifted under some sheets. Pink hair became visible when the door opened and spread light in the room. A switch was flipped and light flooded the room, revealing all. A bed rested against one wall, a dresser against another and a door leading to a bathroom on the last. The room was painted dark red and everything else was black, save the window, which had red curtains. The man who opened the door walked over to the bed, sitting next to it and reaching with a hand to tuck the fuchsia strands out of the women's face. She shifted, turning to face the man.

"Hmm, five more minutes…"

The man smirked in amusement and stood, walking into the bathroom. While he was gone, the figure in the bed sat up, staring around the room in confusion. She raised her wrist, staring at it in surprise. The curse mark was ever present, though it was slightly faded and seemed more like a tattoo than before.

"It's still there…"

"Yes. It will always be there, even though Orochimaru is dead."

She looked up, turning to the man who had entered the room. He held out a glass of water, his onyx eyes looking at her in worry.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

Sakura pushed the covers off of her body and stood, wincing when her feet connected with the floor. A hand went to her stomach, where she duly noted that she had bandages wrapped. Stepping closer to the man, she stared up at him before grinning and throwing her arms around him.

"Itachi!"

He wrapped his arms around Sakura's lither frame and bowed his head to rest on hers. She was speaking to him quickly but her voice was muffled by his shirt. Eventually she pulled away, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm so glad I can see you."

Suddenly she looked around, craning her head to see behind Itachi.

"Where are the others?"

"In Leader-sama's office, I believe."

"Well, take me! It's obvious we're not in the same base and I'd prefer not to get lost."

Itachi rolled his eyes at her mumblings and reached around her, grabbing a shirt and gently pulling it over her head. His eyes softened when she winced slightly at the pain in her ribs and she smiled back, slipping her hand into his. The two left the room, Sakura humming gently under her breath. For a moment she stumbled, grinning sheepishly up at Itachi when he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Be careful. You are still recovering."

She rolled her eyes playfully and leaned into him heavily as they began to walk again. Every once in awhile he would glance at her out of the corner of his eyes, noting nothing seemed wrong besides the obvious pain from wounds. They rounded a corner, coming to a stop in front of a giant metal door which Sakura stared at in exasperation.

"How can I miss that? Kami, you'd think niisan grew a god-complex or something."

Itachi twitched, knocking on the door and opening it when a solid 'enter' echoed through it. As they walked through, Sakura noted the metal doors looked to be at least 10 feet tall and 2 feet thick. When she turned to look back into the room, she couldn't decide who to tackle in a hug first. Or maybe if she wanted to yell at them for being inconsiderate first. Luckily someone chose for her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Konan tackle-hugged her, knocking Itachi's hand from her's without noticing. Sakura stumbled back, trying to regain balance but still ended up tumbling into Sasori, who smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and returned Konan's hug. From there, she was passed around as a doll. Kakuzu and Zetsu didn't hug, though they both gave her their own little smiles and rubbed her hair fondly. Deidara wouldn't let go and Hidan was to busy drooling to notice anything else.

Kisame removed Deidara from her person and smacked Hidan in the back of the hug before picking Sakura up gently and twirling her in a giant circle. She was laughing when a short 'ah-em' was heard. Everything stopped and Kisame set her down, letting her turn to look at her true niisan. He raised a brow, as if asking if he got a hug. She smiled and flashed to him, tackling him in a hug that literally sent them both to the ground. Everyone looked amused except Konan, who was aw-ing while clinging to Deidara.

"Pein-niisan!"

He stood, holding her in a hug as he did so. She pulled away, looking at him seriously.

"You dumbass!"

She smacked him, causing his head to jerk forward and making him let her go in surprise. He rubbed his head tenderly, a pout on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"For the last 10 years!"

At this point, everyone else was trying to slowly back out of the room. Zetsu managed to escape quickly, melting into the floor. Unfortunately for everyone else, Sakura sensed their retreat and spun on them, her glare freezing most of them in their spot. Itachi and Kakuzu shifted slightly, feeling silly that they were scared of this 5'6 pink-haired girl. Sakura frowned, placing her hands on her hips, making sure she had them and Pein in her sight.

"I can't believe you all! Ever think to _ask _before acting? Now, I know you were just trying to protect me but I honestly don't give a flying fuck."

Here Kisame and Kakuzu both smacked Hidan's head, seeing as he was standing between them. They had all sworn to do so if Sakura turned out to have a mouth. Hidan pouted, though he was glad Sakura had enough backbone to curse them out.

"You all are fucking idiots! Think before you act, dumbass. I don't like to make a habitat of cursing, but for Kami's sake! You bunch are the most idiotic, stupidest, fucking moronic group of bastards in the whole goddamn world!"

Sakura took a deep breath, grasping the edge of her nose tightly. There was a silence before Hidan whistled low.

"Damn Sakura and I thought I had a fucking bad mouth."

She pouted, sending Hidan a glare.

"You're a bad mouth all the time. I save mine for special occasions."

Hidan grinned, walking over to her and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"You know it."

She laughed, ruffling his silver locks fondly. He eyed them disdainfully but just rolled his eyes and left the room, Kakuzu trailing after him. Everyone began to disperse except Sasori, Pein, and Konan. Itachi meet Sakura's eye and she nodded, promising to meet with him later. The door closed behind him and Kisame. Sakura went to take a step, wincing at the pain in her stomach. Sasori was by her side instantly, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her towards a chair. He pulled up the shirt, which she now recognized as Itachi's, and began to mess with her bandages.

"I told Itachi you should stay in bed for at least another day. The healing is going slower than it should and you're just prolonging it."

"Sorry okaasan."(mother)

Sasori gave her a look to which she giggled. Konan and Pein were talking quietly in the corner of the room, sparing Sakura glances every once in awhile. Sasori stood.

"Go straight to Itachi's room when you're done here. I don't want you moving for at least another day. Got it?"

"Alright niisan."

Sasori smiled gently and kissed Sakura's forehead before leaving the room, sparing Pein and Konan a glance. Once the door had closed, they walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura, you do realize you can't stay."

She nodded, a serious look passing over her face.

"I need to leave as soon as I can. I've been gone from Konoha to long."

Pein and Konan shared a look, watching as Sakura began to chew on her lip as she thought about something.

"You don't want to stay?"

Sakura looked up in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Oh no, that's not what I mean at all! I just…I can't be away from the village right now, what with everything going on."

Konan caught her in a hug.

"We know Sakura. We've missed you too."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around her neechan. Pein watched them fondly, his hand resting on Sakura's head softly. None of them noticed the eyes watching them from the shadows.

**THAT NIGHT/WITH SAKURA:**

With a small smile the pink-haired kunoichi excused herself from the table, saying her goodnights and heading to Itachi's room. She knew he would be there because she, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu were the only ones still up. They had been drinking and Sakura had stayed to catch up and enjoy some time with her more rambunctious family members. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around in confusion. She had gotten lost again.

Sighing, her eyes closed and she began focusing on Itachi's chakra. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a light trail of white chakra, floating in midair and sparkling radiantly. Smiling, she followed it to Itachi's room. Once there, she raised her hand to knock on the door. It was pulled open as her fist connected with it and Itachi pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them quickly. He slid the lock into place and turned around to Sakura, smirking when she looked away and blushed lightly. She pouted, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Don't make fun of me Uchiha."

"All these years and you're still so child-like…"

Sakura turned to look at him, stunned silent when he stepped towards her and picked up a strand of her hair. He held it gently between his fingers, twirling it as he looked at her eyes. A blush dusted her nose, causing Itachi to chuckle and push closer to her. She stumbled backwards, landing on the bed. Itachi smiled, climbing on top of her and bowing his head so it rested on hers.

"H-hi?"

"Hello."

Sakura tentatively reached up with a hand, brushing a strand of hair from Itachi's eyes. The black orbs closed as he moved his head into her hand. Smiling softly, she moved her hand to grasp the tie holding his hair and pulled it out. His silken locks fell around their faces. Her fingers pulled through them gently, playing with the strands as if she was a kitten and they were yarn. Itachi's eyes opened, half-lidded, as he watched Sakura twirl a strand on her finger absently.

"You screamed often."

Her eyes meet his and she tilted her head in confusion. His eyes remained locked on her face, though he wanted to look away in fear of what his next words would do to her.

"While you were unconscious. You screamed about Orochimaru and Kabuto."

Her body stiffened, eyes clenching shut. Itachi fell on his side as she rushed to sit up straight, her jaw clenching and un-clenching rapidly. Finally she sighed, dropping her head in her hands. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. He sat up and moved so he sat behind her. Pulling her gently, he maneuvered them so they leaned against the pillows. She pressed her back into his chest and her legs moved up to her chest. Hers arms were wound around them, holding herself in a tight ball. She rested between Itachi's legs and he moved his arms so they wrapped comfortably around Sakura's waist.

"Sakura?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Itachi."

He nodded, resting his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck gently. A small sigh seemed to echo through her body and he continued his ministrations, covering her neck in feathery kisses and moving a hand so it ran through her hair. Her head fell back, landing softly on Itachi's shoulder while her legs moved to tangle with his own. Slowly, her face turned towards his and she let him kiss her, soft and sweet. A knock on the door startled them both. Sakura stood, walking towards the door and opening it. Pein stood in the doorway, a frown on his face. His presence filled the doorway and Sakura smiled.

"Hi niisan."

"Itachi."

The Uchiha had stood and made his way to the door. Sakura rolled her eyes at the men and went back to the bed, settling into the pillows and rolling onto her side to watch them.

"Leader-sama."

Pein's eyes narrowed, assessing Itachi. Said shinobi stood very relaxed, though Sakura could see that his muscles contracted lightly under his skin. He was ready to move if he needed to. Fortunately, Pein seemed fine and nodded slightly. He turned his purple-ringed eyes on Sakura and smiled.

"Get some sleep Sakura, alright?"

"Alright niisan. You let Konan-neechan get some sleep to, okay?"

The comment made Pein turn his head to the side, trying to hide the light dusting that crossed his nose. Itachi attempted to stifle his chuckle while Sakura smiled and waved. Pein sent one last look to Itachi and turned, closing the door behind him. Itachi turned back to the bed, grabbing Sakura and tickling her. She giggled and moved out of his reach, wiggling under the covers and poking her head out from under them.

"Goodnight Itachi."

"Goodnight Sakura-hime."

She mumbled something about 'everyone calls me that' and turned over, allowing Itachi to wrap an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, burying his head in her hair and sighing softly. The two feel asleep quickly, a smile on both their faces.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Did ya love the reunion? I think it could have gone better but it was still cute. Also, this will be the last chapter for 21 days. I'm going to Europe and won't have internet access there, so there isn't a way to upload my chapters. I'm really sorry, but when I get back on July 8****th****, I promise to upload 2 chapters. Thank you all for being such wonderful fans3**

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	41. I'm leaving you all again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did, it would be more graphic and Kankurou and Kiba would be gay for each other.

**THE NEXT DAY/SAKURA POV:**

I sighed sadly, pushing the ramen in my cup around gently. Itachi, who sat across from me, rubbed my leg with his own under the table. I sent him a small smile and went back to eating my ramen, thinking about Naruto. Kisame nudged my left arm, causing me to drop my fork. Frowning, I picked it off the table and threw it into the sink on the other side of the room.

"Fucking show-off."

"Shut up Hidan. You're just jealous."

"Fucking hell no!"

"Damn straight he is, un."

I chuckled, sending Deidara an amused smile when he and Hidan began to fight. Pein came into the room followed by Konan. As he walked by he rubbed my hair gently. Konan rolled her eyes at him and straightened it when she leaned down to kiss my cheek. The two got their food and left the room, causing chuckles and poor imitations of moans from Hidan.

"Neh, Sakura?"

"Yes Kakuzu?"

"Up for a spare against one of us?"

As I was saying yes, Sasori and Itachi both cut in with a no. Glaring at the two of them, I stood and grabbed my ramen cup.

"Well, seeing as these two so strongly disagree, I think I will. Coming guys?"

Kakuzu nodded, smirking when Hidan passed him a coin, a scowl on his face. Itachi and Sasori glanced at each other and both sighed, standing up and simultaneously following us. Hidan and Deidara stood up and began to place bets, snickering slightly until Kisame, who was bringing up the rear, smacked them upside the head.

This isn't a good idea. Not so soon. You're still recovering!

_Eh, it'll be fine. I can't die if you're in me. Hey, speaking of which._

Yes?

_Do the Akatsuki know you're in me?_

No hime. Orochimaru hid me very well. They never saw the mark because Orochimaru hide it with an invisibility jutsu. You know that.

_Oh. Right. Should I tell them?_

Perhaps. I cannot make the choice for you hime. 

Rolling my eyes, I let Deidara pull me out of the course of a tree. Blinking, I chuckled at the exasperated expressions of Itachi and Sasori. Reaching up to kiss Itachi on the cheek lightly, I pulled Deidara toward the large clearing. Everyone settled down.

"Alright, who am I sparring with?"

All eyes turned to Kisame. He shrugged and stood, sending me a grin. Sasori glared at him.

"Try not to hit her with Samehada to many times Kisame. She is still recovering."

"Try and hit me Kisame. If you don't, I'll beat you within an inch of your life."

Sasori and I glared at each other. He finally looked away and I grinned, Kisame obviously relieved he didn't have to decide who to listen to. He feel into position, smirking. Shrugging, I struggled to hold back a yawn and snickered when I saw a twitch above his eye.

"Come on Kisa-kun. Whenever you're ready."

**NORMAL POV:**

Rolling his eyes, he charged at her, throwing Samehada at her stomach. Grinning, she threw up her katana, pushing with equal force against Kisame's blade. His gaze flickered toward the sword and Sakura smiled, jumping back and holding it up.

"Remember this Kisame?"

"Of course I do. It was your 6th birthday present."

Sakura grinned, disappearing into the ground. Kisame tensed, his chakra spreading out to find her. His brow furrowed, unable to see her chakra at all. Suddenly, Sakura's foot connected with his wrist, causing Samehada to flip into the air. Sakura skidded back, grinning and catching the sword with one hand. Kisame tensed.

"This will be the prize, mmh-kay?"

"Fine by me. That means no katana for you."

She shrugged, tossing her katana behind her. Itachi lifted his hand and caught it, setting it on the ground beside him. The two ran towards each other, Sakura performing a sweeping kick. Kisame dodged, raising his knee to connect with her face. Rolling out of the way, she immediately sunk into the ground. It took only three seconds for her to reappear in the air behind Kisame, rapidly performing one-handed seals.

"Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider!"

Kisame cursed, trying to jump out of the way. The flames surrounded him, a giant flaming spider appearing in front of him. It screeched and jumped toward him. Throwing his hands in front of his chest, he began to make some hand signs. Sakura grinned and jumped behind the spider, doing the same hand signs, one-handed. Itachi and Sasori shared a look, both nodding to Pein and Konan, who had just arrived. Kisame and Sakura finished the last hand sign in unison.

"Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique!"

Kisame's hit the spider, exploding into hissing steam. Sakura's shot threw the steam, hitting Kisame dead on. He managed to dodge to the left, the force of the water knocking him off his feet. He tumbled to a stop a few feet away and stood with a frown on his lips.

"Jeez, you are definitely the student of the Copy Nin."

Sakura laughed.

"He didn't teach me these. I remember you all practicing."

Deidara and Hidan's mouth dropped. Sakura burst out laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Wow, you guys look so surprised."

Pein turned to Itachi, quietly whispering to him. The Uchiha nodded, activating his Sharingan. Pein straightened.

"Finish the spar, you two."

Both of them nodded. Kisame disappeared and Sakura grinned, closing her eyes. A moment later, Kisame aimed a kick at her skull and she dodged, managing to get trapped in his Water Prison Technique. Kisame started chuckling. Sakura stilled, eyes closing again. She began to make hand signs, using both hands this time, slowly at first and then speeding up.

"Fire Style: Tama Release!"

Her body began to glow with chakra and she seemed to thrust it out. Itachi's Sharingan spun wildly. The chakra changed to flames and they shot out, eliminating the sphere and sending Kisame flying back into a nearby tree. The tree broke in half, Kisame slumped unconscious next to it. Sakura dropped to the ground and ran to his side, kneeling down. Everyone headed over.

"Wow, that was fucking awesome!"

"Hell yeah, un!"

Sakura chuckled, her hands glowing green. The burns began to heal and the gash on Kisame's forehead knitted together quickly. She finished after a moment, slapping Kisame's cheek gently.

"Come on, lazy bastard. I know you're not unconscious."

"Shuddup."

Sakura grinned, helping him stand. Pein and Itachi shared a look. The latter nodded and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, leading her off. She waved to everyone over her shoulder, leaning her head on Itachi's chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. Deidara watched them curiously.

"Are they a thing now, un?"

Kakuzu grinned and Hidan sighed, dropping five coins in the waiting shinobi's hand.

**WITH SAKURA AND ITACHI/SAKURA POV: **

"That was very impressive Sakura."

"Just ask."

Itachi turned his eyes to look down at the pink-haired beauty tucked under his arm. She looked straight ahead, her eyes slightly unfocused. Itachi lead her into a secluded hallway and gently pressed her against the wall. His hand rested on the left side of her head, his right hand running up and down her arm.

"Why can't I see your jutsu with my Sharingan?"

"I've spent most of my life studying the Sharingan…"

She sighed, wrapping her arms around Itachi's waist and pulling him close.

"It's a jutsu I created. It is activated by a simple hand sign and unbreakable…as far as I know anyway. I've tested it several times with Kakashi and once during an encounter with Sasuke."

She pulled away and Itachi lowered his face, tracing kisses along her jaw line.

"And now me."

"And now you."

He captured her mouth, moving a hand to press her closer to him. Her hands climbed up his back, burying themselves in Itachi's hair. Gently, his tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied, opening her mouth and letting him explore her moist cavern as his fingers ghosted over the skin on her lower back. It seemed only moments had passed when a cough was heard. The two broke apart, Sakura glaring at the newcomer over Itachi's shoulder. He merely buried his head into her neck, licking and biting softly.

"What Kisame?"

"Jeez kitten, no need to bite my head off."

Sakura rolled her eyes, shivering in delight when Itachi moved farther down her neck, closing in on the low cut top she wore.

"Leader-sama wants to see you two."

Itachi sighed, pulling away from Sakura. She pouted but grabbed Itachi's hand and held it in her's as they walked down the hall. They waved to Kisame, who was off to tell Hidan and everyone else what he'd seen between the two ninja. Eventually they came to the huge door and she pulled it open with one hand, letting it swing shut behind them. Pein and Konan stood together at the front of the room, conversing silently. Pein looked up, a small smile set on his lips.

"Sakura."

"Hi niisan. What's up?"

"Unfortunately, we have some bad news."

Sakura's brow furrowed and Itachi tightened his grip on her hand, letting her know he was there. She sent him a grateful smile. Konan and Pein did not miss the exchange and smiled to each other knowingly.

"The Hokage-"

Here Sakura stiffened slightly. No one missed it.

"-has sent some highly elite ANBU to the destroyed base and discovered the bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto."

Sakura cringed, scooting unconsciously towards Itachi. He removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders comfortingly. Pein continued.

"With the bodies, there is speculation on rather or not you have defected from your village."

This time, there was no expression on Sakura's face. She let loose a sad sigh, resting her head on Itachi's chest.

"I have to go back already."

"Yes."

It was silent as Sakura pulled from Itachi and left the room.

**A FEW HOURS LATER/NORMAL POV:**

"Bye niisan."

"Goodbye Sakura."

The kunoichi pulled from her older brother's arms, hugging her sister figure again before turning and walking to her companion's side. Everyone had agreed Itachi and Kisame would escort her. Someone would have to rough her up before she entered the village. The story would be the Akatsuki came to investigate the mess left by their ex-member, Orochimaru, and discovered her among the wreckage. They took her to their base and held her prisoner. Sakura waved once to the rest of her family, her goodbyes having been completed earlier. The three shinobi disappeared. Konan wrapped her arms around Pein, leaning her head on his chest.

"Will she be okay?"

"She's survived this long."

Konan nodded, knowing the reassurance wasn't just for her. Pein was worried as well. What was in store for Sakura when she returned to Konoha?

**WITH SAKURA/KISAME/ITACHI: **

The group ran in silence, Kisame in front while Sakura and Itachi brought up the rear. Every once in awhile the two would share some whispered words but would then go back to silence. Kisame understood and left them to themselves. Sure, he was upset he didn't get to spend more time with kitten but Itachi hadn't been this happy since Sakura first came to live with them. In only a couple of hours they were just outside the border of Konoha. All three dropped to the floor, Sakura quickly summoning something. The smoke cleared to reveal a large cat, who growled nervously and nudged his mistress in worry.

"I know Itasu, I was out of reach for a long time. I'm sorry."

Itasu purred lightly in the back of his throat, closing his eyes as Sakura scratched his ear. Kisame chuckled.

"He sure did get big."

Sakura smiled and nodded, kissing the feline's head fondly and then turning to the two.

"Alright, I've already set about reversing some of the healing from my…ordeal with Orochimaru and Kabuto. It will seem as though it's been a week, no more than that. Itachi."

He nodded, quickly performing some hand signs. Flames shot out of his mouth and Kisame held the growling cat back carefully. The flames cut off and Sakura winced, holding her left arm. The entire arm was burnt, red and blistering. Itachi winced slightly, petting Itasu as Kisame drained Sakura of her chakra. On the way to Konoha, Itachi and Kisame had thrown some surprise kunai and shuriken at her, resulting in many cuts. Sakura slide to her knees, her eyes dropping lightly.

"Fuck."

Itachi knelt beside her, holding his hand to her head.

"You have a fever."

She nodded.

"Sasori must have missed some of the poison. It was slow working, taking affect only after I'm completely drained of chakra."

Her eyes clenched shut, biting her lip so tightly it began to bleed. Itachi tensed, setting about gently picking her up. Kisame nodded and the two turned from Konoha. Sakura grasped Itachi's arm tightly.

"No! Leave me."

"No way in hell kitten."

"Kisame is correct. We didn't count of left over poison. Sasori-"

"Tsunade-shishou can take care of it. Itachi…"

He looked at her silently for a moment and then nodded, taking her to Itasu. Carefully depositing her onto his back, Itachi brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned in and kissed her desperately. She groaned and he pulled away, wiping the blood of his lips. Sakura smiled softly and her eyes began to close in exhaustion. Itachi nodded to Itasu, who licked his cheek and then bounded off towards Konoha. Itachi and Kisame remained until they felt Sakura's weak chakra reach the Konoha walls. They then disappeared, Itachi sparing Konoha a longing glance before turning and flickering out of view.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sucky, I know. Not much sakuXita. Oh and tama means sphere. So, I'm BACK from Europe. The next two chapters are for you all being so patient with me and so loyal. **

**Review please?**

**LOVE**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	42. Leaving one to return to the other

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WITH SAKURA/IN KONOHA: **

In the hospital rested Sakura, her pink hair braided gently over her shoulder. The braid was neat and loose, done by Shizune as Tsunade was checking her system. The Godaime Hokage was currently standing next to the bed. Kakashi sat on the other side, holding Sakura's hand and appearing haggard. Naruto and Sasuke sat on seats directly across from the bed, watching Sakura rest. Tsunade sighed, flipping a sheet on her chart. Shizune walked into the room, holding a needle.

"Here Tsunade-sama. Just like you asked."

The Godaime nodded, taking the needle and placing it in Sakura's wrist. After she injected the liquid, she pulled the needle out and tossed it in the trash. Shizune stood at the end of the bed, watching Sakura and wringing her hands nervously.

"How is she?"

"Remarkably well, considering the injuries."

Tsunade passed Shizune the chart and she scanned it quickly. Third-degree burn, entire left arm. Left ankle broken as well as entire left hand. Multiple cracked bones in legs, feet, stomach, arms, and back. They appeared to have been broken and then mildly healed so they could use the technique again. Multiple small and large lacerations located everywhere on the body. A large stomach wound where the poison was inserted via sword blade. Deep, even cut located between the breasts. Torn muscle and ligaments in the inner walls and vagina. Shizune's eyes flew to meet Tsunade's and the blond sighed, nodding sadly.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"I know Shizune."

Kakashi looked to them, his eyes straying to the two boys falling asleep across the room. Tsunade shook her head, indicating it wasn't the right time. There was a small knock and the door opened to reveal Shikumaru and Neji, Hinata behind them. Tsunade and Shizune left the room, closing the door behind them. Kakashi nodded to them, moving so Hinata could have his seat. She smiled softly and placed a vase of purple anemones on Sakura's bedside table.

"Aphrodite's Tears…they're Sakura-chan's favorite."

"S-sweet of you to r-remember Hinata."

Sasuke and Naruto shot up, shoving past Shikumaru and Neji. Hinata moved slightly, giving Kakashi his spot back. Sakura's team crowded around her. Sakura's eyes flickered to the three standing slightly off and smiled. They all smiled back and then turned and left the room. Team 7 had been apart long enough and they deserved the time together. Inside the room, Sakura had managed to sit up, embracing Sasuke in a hug. He held her gently, resting his head on her's. Kissing her forehead, he smiled lightly before grasping her hand and moving over so Naruto could see her. The blonde's brilliant cerulean blue eyes had started to tear up and he wrapped his arms around Sakura's form, frowning when he felt the weight she had lost in such a short amount of time.

"We should go for ramen tonight, Sakura. You're way to thin."

Kakashi and Sasuke smacked him in unison. The three turned, startled, when Sakura began to laugh. Tears rolled down her face and she clutched her stomach. Naruto turned to Sasuke, whispering quietly into his ear.

"I think she finally lost it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked Naruto. The door slammed open and Sakura stopped laughing, her eyes going wide.

"Shishou…hi?"

"HI?"

Sakura mumbled a 'oh shit' and gestured for the boys to move. All three shook their heads, moving to the left of the bed so Tsunade could check her apprentice but they would still be near the only female member of their team. Tsunade ran her glowing hands over Sakura's body, while said kunoichi chewed her lip nervously.

"Hi? That's all I get after you disappear for a week and then show up at the gates unconscious?"

"Shishou, I-"

"No, don't you 'shishou' me! You've been out 2 days!"

Sakura sighed, letting her head fall back onto her pillow. Kakashi held his hand to her forehead, smiling sympathetically as Tsunade continued to lecture her. Naruto rested his head on Sakura's leg, his eyes dropping shut. Sasuke was sitting silently, staring blankly at the sky. Sakura repressed the urge to giggle when Sasuke began to slouch on Naruto unknowingly. Kakashi grinned at Sakura.

"Hey! Haruno!"

"Yes shishou?"

"Are you listening?"

"No."

"Thought so."

Sakura smiled softly, sitting up slightly to kiss her mentor on the cheek.

"I missed you too Tsunade."

The Godaime smiled softly and then shook her head, standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips. Shizune gently hit Sasuke and Naruto upside the heads, sending the blonde tumbling to the floor. A small laugh passed through Sakura's lips as Sasuke hauled Naruto up. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the two boys.

"Listen here you three. Since I know Sakura won't stay anyway, I'm sending her home."

Here Sakura and Naruto let out a simultaneous whoop of appreciation.

"However-"

Both deflated, causing Shizune, Kakashi, and Sasuke chuckle. Tsunade carried on as if she hadn't seen their reactions.

"-one of you will be with her at all times. And when I mean one of you-"

"You mean all of us."

Tsunade glowered at the serious Uchiha. Naruto had sobered up and was sitting back, his arms crossed over his chest. Kakashi's thumb gently began to rub circles on the back of Sakura's hand.

"Do you think whoever took her will be back baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her face tiredly.

"I don't know Naruto. Just stay with her for now."

"Hello?"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura, who seemed a little upset. She raised a brow, using her free hand to point at herself.

"I am here you know."

"Oh, we do. Kakashi, take the hooligans and go get Sakura's discharge papers."

"Hai Godaime."

Kakashi stood, squeezing Sakura's hand one last time before grabbing the protesting Naruto and dragging him out of the room. Sasuke followed slowly, shooting Sakura a small smile. When they had left, Shizune closed the door and gave Sakura a hug. The two shared a smile.

"Sakura…"

"Hai shishou?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but…"

Sakura raised another brow, flipping the sheets off herself and swinging to get off the bed. Shizune rushed to help her and Tsunade sat down. Shizune helped Sakura up, leaving her to stretch her stiff muscles while she got clothes.

"Sakura, you'll need to go through some interrogation courses with Ibiki."

"Of course. I am ANBU shishou. I know that it's routine for anyone captured and/or missing for over a four day period after arrival time. When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright, we'll do it tonight."

"Two days from now."

Sakura glowered at her mentor, dragging the gown over her head. She quickly pulled on the shirt Shizune handed her, smiling fondly when she realized it was one of Shikumaru's old hoodies, long ago stolen from the teen when he let her borrow it. She pulled on a pair of Sasuke's old pants and Shizune rolled her eyes.

"Do you not own your own clothes?"

"Well sure, but they aren't nearly as comfortable."

She then tuned to Tsunade, stifling a yawn.

"Tonight."

"No Sakura. I don't think it would be wise-"

"As the Godaime Hokage or as my shishou?"

Tsunade clenched her jaw and Shizune sighed, backing out of the room. She met the boys from Team 7, shaking her head when they went to go into the room. Inside the room, Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura, don't pull that card."

"You know it isn't fair for you to pull that card either."

"I'm not."

"You are. If it were anyone else you would send them straight to Ibiki!"

"Goddamn it Sakura! I'm just worried about you!"

Sakura sighed, turning from her shishou and grabbing the vase of anemones from the bedside table. She turned, opening the door and pausing in the doorway.

"Tomorrow then."

She let Sasuke wrap an arm around her shoulders and Naruto wound and arm around her waist. Sighing, she folded the vase tight to her chest. Team 7 left the hospital, stopping many times for nurses and doctors to welcome 'Sakura-sama' and wish her well. Once the team finally left the hospital, word had spread that the Hokage was in a bad mood. Everyone scattered.

**WITH TEAM 7/SAKURA POV:**

With Sasuke's arm around my waist and Naruto's around my shoulder, I felt safe. Kakashi walked in front of us slightly, his book out an ever present. I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to it though. I felt bad, putting them through all this worry. How would I choose where my loyalties lie? With Konoha, I had a home and a family of friends. Here people depended on me and loved me. Or with the Akatsuki, who was home if they were there. Where my brother and Itachi were.

You are putting yourself in a difficult situation.

_I know. Yukiaka…_

Yes hime?

_Why do I still feel like something is missing?_

I cannot tell you.

_Can't or won't?_

Please don't do this again. 

_I'm sorry. I…I'm just so fucking tired of not knowing everything! I feel like I'm not really me, like something important is missing…_

…that's because something is hime. And please, don't ask me to tell you. It will all work out in the end. I have faith in you.

_I'm glad one of us does. _

Naruto pulled from me, holding the gate open as Sasuke and I walked through it. Kakashi was looking at the window longingly and I couldn't help the small giggle. Reaching into my shirt, I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door, walking in. I heard the boys come in after me, pulling off their shoes and heading to the kitchen. They began to quietly conversing and I headed up the stairs. I heard Kakashi come up behind me.

"Sasuke and Naruto are getting our stuff."

"I thought you all already had things here? I even cleared a drawer for each of you."

"Tsunade had Shizune clean and she gave it back to us."

Chuckling, I walked into my room. Sighing, I opened the curtain half-way, so it rested on the top part of the bed. The dim moonlight brought the much needed natural light into the room. Kakashi watched me as I walked into the bathroom and opened the bathroom window curtain as well. Leaving the door open, I came back into my room, opening my dresser and shuffling through the clothes. I pulled out one of Neji's old shirts and Naruto's old, obnoxiously orange jacket. Reaching in, I blindly grabbed some black booty shorts.

"Neh Kakashi…I'm leaving the bathroom door open okay?"

He glanced at me oddly. I always left the door open…maybe he was surprised I told him. He nodded, smiling and handing me a towel. I shook my head no and tossed it onto the sink, pulling off my clothes and pulling new ones on. At this point, Kakashi summoned Pakkun. The small dog was settled on one of my pillows and stared at me sleepily.

"Hi Sakura. Kakashi went to let the boys in."

"Hi Pakkun."

I sat next to him, running my fingers through his soft, short fur. He made a low grumble of satisfaction in his throat and his eyes began to close. Sasuke came into my room, sitting next to me.

"Naruto and I are in the room straight across the hall. Kakashi is in the one next to us."

"Okay."

He fell onto my shoulder, resting his head on my shoulder gently. Reaching with a hand, I began to run it through his hair soothingly.

"We were so worried…"

"I'm sorry."

We were silent for a moment. Naruto and Kakashi wandered in. Naruto climbed behind me and buried his face in my back, wrapping his arms around my waist. Kakashi sat on my other side, his hand grasping mine. He looked me in the eye, kissing my forehead with fatherly affection.

"We're here for you."

"I know."

Sighing slightly, I rested my head on top of Sasuke's. We all sat like this for a few moments before there was a knock on the door downstairs. I tensed, feeling my boys' stiff around me, Naruto's arms tightening around my waist.

"Come on Sasuke."

Kakashi and Sasuke left the room. Turning, I buried my face in Naruto's shirt.

"I'm glad you don't look like an orange anymore."

He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair.

"So is Hinata."

"How are you two?"

"Oh, she's so great Sakura-chan!"

Naruto continued and I nodded along, listening for Kakashi and Sasuke. There was quiet murmuring for a few moments before Kakashi came back up, a serious frown on his face.

"Sakura, someone is here to see you."

I pulled from Naruto's grasp, heading down the stairs. Sasuke stood in the doorway to the living room and gave me a look before letting me pass. When I saw who it was I grinned, tackling the person. The teen grunted, returning the hug after a moment's hesitation.

"Sai! What in the world are you doing here?"

The black-haired teen, who used to remind me vaguely of Sasuke, smiled fakely.

"Tenzō asked me to check on you Ugly. I hear you were captured."

I groaned. It was already getting around! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke and Naruto mouthing about 'he called her ugly' while sparing Sai curious looks. Finally I sighed, turning to them.

"For Kami's sake. Listen, Sai and I were sent on a few missions together, since I didn't have an ANBU team or partner. He's fine."

Sasuke's brow furrowed.

Obviously no one told him about you becoming ANBU.

_Guess not._

I turned back to Sai, noting that he seemed distracted.

"I can tell you're in a hurry. I'll walk you to the door, Sai."

Giving the boys a pointed look, they all sulked and stayed in the living room. Kakashi sent me a disapproving glance and I shrugged, wrapping my arm through Sai's and heading to my door. I opened it, letting him lead me outside. Leaning against the frame, I watched him sigh and turn to look at the sky.

"Stay away from the tower unless you are with a group of your friends, okay Ugly?"

"Why?"

"Look, just do it alright Sakura?"

_He called me by my first name. _

It's serious.

"Sai…why didn't Tenzō come with you?"

"He is otherwise occupied."

Sighing, I captured Sai in another hug. This time he let me hold him, not returning it but not rejecting me. Finally I pulled away.

"I'll find out eventually Sai. I'll be careful. Meanwhile, I want you to keep yourself and Tenzō safe. Alright?"

He nodded and began turning away, walking down the walkway and then out of sight. Sighing, I turned and went back into the house, raising a brow when the boys turned to look away from the door, trying to appear busy. I began climbing up the stairs, pausing to catch Pakkun and carry him to my room. He yawned sleepily.

"Night everyone."

"Night Sakura."

**TWO(2) HOURS LATER/NORMAL POV:**

Sasuke and Kakashi burst from their rooms at the same time. Naruto came up the stairs, a frown on his face. The three opened Sakura's room, finding Pakkun gently nuzzling her cheek. Her whole body was shivering and she was rubbing at her forehead. Naruto was the first to react, grabbing Sakura's hands and holding them gently between his own.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto…"

She pushed his hands away, climbing out of the bed and going to her bathroom. Sasuke looked in to find her checking the shower, the bathtub, and the sink. Rubbing at the spot on her forehead again, Sasuke noticed it was already becoming red and irritated. He moved out of her way as she left her bedroom and walked down to the guest room. The boys shared a look and followed. Pakkun looked at Kakashi and he shook his head, releasing the dog, who disappeared. They watched as Sakura checked the shower and the sink in the bathroom. Rubbing at her forehead again, she headed down the stairs.

"Sakura."

"Shh!"

Sasuke bit his lip at her sharp tone. She continued down the stairs, heading toward the downstairs bathroom. She checked the sink and the shower again, shaking her head and rubbing her forehead as she made her way to the kitchen. When she got there, she checked the sink. Sure enough, water was dripping from the drain. She quickly twisted the knob so the drops stopped, sighing in relief. She then turned, pushing past the boys and heading up the stairs. They followed; standing at her doorway as she crawled into bed, faced the window and closed her eyes.

The boys shared a look and left the room, leaving the door open. Kakashi nodded to the boys, rubbing his un-masked face before going back into his room. Sasuke and Naruto wandered back into their room. In her room, Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stood, quietly going through the house twice more checking all the things that could leak water.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, if you didn't get it, it's a mention of the water-drip torture she went through in Orochimaru's layer. Also, remember, the only showers she has had have been when she is unconscious. Can't wait for that chapter. **

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	43. Torture Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WITH SAKURA/NORMAL POV:**

The pink haired kunoichi sighed, standing from the squats she had been doing. Walking out her open window, she climbed onto her railing and did a handstand. Removing one hand from the rail and then all but one finger, she began to push herself up and down. Sweat dripped down her forehead as her arm began to quiver with the strain. Finally she stopped, resting on the rail. Her emerald eyes scanned the forest around her house, taking in the messenger bird coming toward her. She held her arm out, taking the scroll from the bird and letting it go. Unrolling the scroll, she quickly scanned it.

"Damn…"

Rolling the scroll back up, she hopped down from her railing and walked into her room. The door to her room opened and Kakashi walked in, holding a scroll in his hand.

"Sakura, you need to get up-"

Sakura smiled and grabbed the scroll from his hand, scanning it and nodding. Kakashi's brow furrowed but he shook it off.

"You have a meeting with Ibiki in an hour."

"Okay. What do you boys want for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Why don't you take a shower while I get them up and ask?"

"Sure."

Kakashi nodded, turning from the room and leaving the door open behind him. Sakura sighed and wandered into her bathroom, leaving the door open. She pulled off her clothes, dropping them to the floor in a pile before climbing into the shower.

**SAKURA POV:**

My hand rested on the knob but I couldn't seem to grasp it. I took a shaky breath and ran my hand through my hair, my nose crinkling when I realized how greasy it was.

You will be fine. I'm here. 

Taking a deep breath, I quickly turned the nozzle. Water sprayed out, the heat immediately steaming up the glass doors of my shower. Turning my back, I let the drops of hot water pound into my back and release my tense muscles. I quickly washed my body, the steam making the room darker. I took another deep breath, reminding myself that I was home, I was safe. I turned to grab my shampoo and slipped, falling into the spray. With my eyes closed, I couldn't breathe.

**FLASHBACK TIME:**

"_Oh hime, it seems I don't frighten you anymore."_

_I growled, wincing when Kabuto pulled me up by my hair and proceeded to pull me from his room, were I had spent the last four hours. Kabuto pulled me down the hall, coming to a stop in front of my torture room. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind us, locking it. Flipping the light switch, he then tied me back onto the table, where water was still dripping. The first drop landed on my forehead and I tried not to wince. Kabuto chuckled._

"_But it seems this bothers you…"_

_Kabuto lowered his head to mine and kissed me. I couldn't focus, my concentration shifting from him to the water. I felt him climb on top of me, his clothes once again discarded. The drops stopped hitting my forehead when he leaned over my body and kissed me again. He then moved, shoving into me and burying his face in my chest, licking and biting. The water began to hit my forehead again and I couldn't stop the shivers. _

"_Hime…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"**Sakura!"**

**FLASHBACK FADEOUT/NORMAL POV:**

"SAKURA!"

The teen's eyes snapped open. Tears feel from them and began to roll down her cheeks. Kakashi tried to reach into the tub but she flinched, trying to back farther into the corner. Naruto hurriedly turned off the shower head, moving so Sasuke could see Sakura. Kakashi nodded to him and he knelt beside the tub, watching Sakura carefully. Naruto and Kakashi stood behind him.

"Sakura…"

She turned to him, blinking a few times before launching herself into his arms. He caught her, wrapping her in a towel Naruto handed him. She was mumbling into his shirt, still soaking wet and shivering. Kakashi murmured something about letting Tsunade know they would be late and left the room. Naruto bit his lip and followed, knowing Kakashi was upset. Sasuke moved so he was more comfortable. Sakura pulled away from his shirt.

"Tell me I'm safe."

Sasuke's eyes portrayed sadness, so he rested his head on Sakura's so she couldn't see.

"You're safe. I'm here."

She shivered, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's stomach.

"He didn't do it to you, did he? While you were there?"

"Do what?"

Sakura bit her lip, looking from him. Sasuke gently grasped her chin and moved her face to look at his.

"Did what, Sakura?"

"Rape you…"

She burst into tears again, burying her face in his shirt. He sat numbly, wrapping his arms around his sister's shaking body and holding her close.

**NORMAL POV/30 MINUTES LATER:**

Team 7 stood in the Hokage's office, save Sakura, who was with Ibiki. Tsunade sighed, leaning forward. Her head rested on her folded hands gently. Sasuke was sitting in a chair, staring at the floor in a daze. Naruto sat next to him, his leg bouncing. Kakashi paced back and forth, coming to rest against the wall when Tsunade sent him an irritated glance.

"Did anything happen last night out of the ordinary? Take your time, Sakura will be awhile."

Naruto and Kakashi shared a look, both glancing at Sasuke who still seemed to be in his daze. Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"She woke up around one in the morning, screaming. We went to check on her but she didn't say anything, just stood up and went to all the rooms."

Tsunade's brow furrowed.

"That's it?"

Kakashi shook his head. Naruto gently touched his sensei's shoulder and took over where he left off.

"She finally reached the kitchen. The sink was dripping and she turned it off. She could hear it from her room."

Sasuke finally looked up. His eyes seemed haunted and even though he was looking at her, Tsunade could tell he was a million miles away.

"Water torture."

Tsunade nodded.

"Now we just need to figure out if it happened while she was with Orochimaru or after."

Sasuke tensed and pushed himself up from the chair. Everyone watched him as he left the room and slammed the door. Naruto sighed and followed him, closing the door gently. Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"What's his problem?"

"Sakura had another episode this morning while she was taking a shower. She would only let Sasuke touch her. Naruto and I left the room to give them space."

Tsunade nodded, telling him to go on.

"I don't know anything else. Since they came out, Sasuke hasn't said anything and Sakura wouldn't leave his side."

The door opened and Sasuke came back in, Naruto quietly talking to him. The blonde closed the door behind them and settled into the chair next to Kakashi. Sasuke stood stiffly.

"Tell us Sasuke."

He sighed.

"While Kakashi and Naruto where gone, Sakura asked me…about my time with Orochimaru. She wanted to make sure he hadn't done to me what he'd done to her."

Naruto tensed. Tsunade closed her eyes. She already knew what he was going to say. This office was about to get very loud.

"What did he do to Sakura, Sasuke?"

Sasuke spared Kakashi a glance.

"…he raped her."

Naruto jumped up, his blue eyes bleeding red. He grasped Sasuke's neck. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto, trying to yank him off his teammate. Sasuke didn't bother struggling, just loosely held Naruto's wrists as the blonde shook him in anger. Kakashi tightened his grip on Naruto, sparing Tsunade a glance. She shrugged, closing her eyes as Naruto continued to yell at Sasuke about lying. The door opened and an ANBU walked in quickly.

"Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi yanked Naruto up, holding him still. Sasuke stood up from the floor, angry red marks already appearing on his neck. The ANBU stepped farther into the room. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes?"

"Ibiki needs you. Sakura is having a fit."

Team 7 snapped to attention, looking at the ANBU. Tsunade stood, following the ANBU from the room. The team followed, the group quickly making their way into ANBU headquarters. Tsunade didn't seem to care she was showing Naruto and Sasuke, two chuunin, into the headquarters. Another ANBU jumped down from seemingly nowhere, coming to a stop behind the group. They finally reached the interrogation room, Tsunade pulling the door open. Ibiki stood next to the door, his face set in a serious frown. Sakura sat at the table, shaking.

The two ANBU's stood stiffly outside the room, both looking at Sakura. Sasuke pushed past Tsunade and hurried to Sakura's side, kneeling in front of her and murmuring quietly. Tsunade turned to Ibiki. He seemed upset and more than a little pissed off. Sakura had been his student at one point and he was proud of her. Not to mention that, like the rest of the village, he treasured Sakura as both a friend and a ninja, in both the medical and combat field alike.

"I don't need another session. However, you should keep her off missions for awhile."

"Very well. I want you in my office for the report in 2 hours."

"Hai."

Sasuke had managed to get Sakura up and was walking her from the room, his arm around her shoulder while she clutched the side of his shirt. Her eyes were downcast and she didn't spare anyone a glance except Naruto, who moved to her other side and grasped her hand in his. Kakashi nodded to Ibiki and Tsunade, following his team, his family, out the door.

**WITH SAKURA/HER POV:**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go on, it's just a room away."

Naruto bit his lip, hugging me one last time and going into the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Kakashi each gave me a glance and I nodded, watching them walk into the office and close the door. Gently I prodded the room with my chakra, realizing shishou had put up a sound barrier. Shizune and Ibiki were both there. Ibiki was to share his findings.

_Do you think they'll buy the story about the Akatsuki kidnapping me?_

Yes. Ibiki did. You did well hime.

_Hn…_

There was evidence, Sakura. Itachi's fire jutsu fried your arm and Kisame drained your chakra. The poison they found in your body, they'll think it's from Sasori. 

_I suppose._

I sat quietly. The tower was empty save the Hokage's room and the hallway. An ANBU was in the room with them, to protect Tsunade. There was a slight cough and I looked up, finding myself looking at one of the elders.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Shimura Danzō."

He smirked, beckoning me.

"Come, I wish to speak to you."

"I'm sorry, Hokage told me to stay here."

His eyes narrowed and glared at the door before turning back to me.

"You're not leaving the building Haruno-san, merely going on a walk through it."

I kept my face impassive and stood, following the man down a few floors. We pulled off on the bottom floor, heading to the last room in the hall. He held the door open for me and I sat in a chair, facing his desk. He sat, staring at me silently.

_This is getting ridiculous. _

"Do you need to speak to me or are you just going to stare?"

"Control your temper, Haruno."

I bit my tongue. It was not wise to piss off this man, so high in power. He chuckled, standing and walking to his door. He locked it and I stiffened when two ANBU appeared in the room. However, they wore a short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders over their own clothes. I stood, my fingers falling beside my kunai holster.

Calm yourself. Feel the chakras.

_I already have. These are not regular ANBU. _

Danzo sat again, eyeing me.

"How loyal are you to Konoha, Haruno?"

I growled.

"What kind of game are you playing Danzo?"

"It is not a game. Would you give your life for your village?"

"In a heartbeat."

_The ANBU are getting closer to me. _

Yes, be cautious. 

Danzo nodded, motioning to the ANBU.

"These are ANBU Root operatives. My own division."

"Root was supposed to be disbanded!"

"It was…as far as everyone else knows. We carry out our missions in the dark now. For the better of Konoha."

Now I moved the chair, pushing it to the side while keeping my eyes on Danzo and the Root operatives. I stepped back, hoping to get to the door. Danzo stood.

"Do you think you can leave?"

"I don't really care. I am not going to listen to this. You ordered your operatives to kill Sasuke and track Naruto!"

Danzo tensed.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have access to the Hokage's files. As well as the Hokage Tower."

It was a lie, but I didn't want Sai getting in trouble. Danzo frowned and then shrugged.

"It doesn't matter how you found out. Soon you will be one of us. By choice, of course."

"I would never join you. Besides, I thought you only took orphans, so you could train them from birth."

"I'll make an exception for you…hime."

I tensed.

_Why does everyone call me hime!_

You know I cannot tell you. But I can tell you that if he knows, you need to leave immediately!

_Finally, you agree with me._

I turned, preparing to jump to the door. The Root's grabbed me, one grabbing my left arm and the other the right. I tried to pull away, only to find an unknown sleeping substance coursing through my body. Clenching my teeth, I tried to stop the effects from knocking me out. I spotted Danzo sitting down at his desk.

"Take her back upstairs. Now that she knows about us, she will slowly be persuaded to join us."

As black dots began to cloud my vision, I thought about what he said and swore I'd never join him.

**WITH EVERYONE IN HOKAGE'S OFFICE/WHILE SAKURA WAS WITH DANZO:**

Everyone sat in their respective chairs save Shizune, who stood next to Tsunade, holding Ton Ton in her arms. Tsunade nodded to Ibiki.

"Report."

The man sighed tiredly, flipping open a manila folder. He didn't read the paper, merely looking at it. It was obvious he was using it to keep from looking at the rest of the room.

"Sakura started by saying she didn't want me to ask any question, that she just wanted to talk and get it over with."

He stopped, taking another deep breath. Tsunade leaned back, giving him time and space. She knew how difficult this was for Ibiki, for everyone in the room and so many outside it. Luckily they would be spared the gory details.

"She started with receiving the mission and ran through what I assume to be her mission report, up to the point of getting separated and stranded with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She then says she lost conscious for approximately one day."

He coughed, flipping the page.

"She then awoke and was taken from her room to Orochimaru's personal room."

Here he stopped, his mouth twisting into a pained frown. Naruto had tensed and Sasuke rested a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi's eyes were closed and Shizune looked ready to cry. They all had the basic idea of what would happen next.

"Sakura rushed through the explanation of her rape, both by Orochimaru and, after a 24 hour period of unconsciousness, Kabuto. She then says she was then forced into a tub of hot water, followed by a tub of cold water. Then she was forced to dress and tied to a chair, standard procedure."

Ibiki flipped another two pages.

"Orochimaru then came to her room and tortured her."

Tsunade held up a hand.

"What information did he want?"

"According to her, he didn't want information. Before they caught her, she drained her chakra completely to keep from advancing to the final stage of the curse mark, which I was not previously aware she possessed. Orochimaru wanted her to unlock her chakra."

Sasuke tensed, reaching up to grasp his own curse mark. While Sakura was missing, presumably around the time she killed the snake bastard, he had fallen unconscious from a sudden burning pain in his shoulder. When he awoke, the seal was faded and Tsunade told him it was no longer active. Tsunade nodded.

"The knowledge of her mark was kept under lock and key. Continue."

Ibiki flipped the page.

"Various torture methods were used, most noticeably the Water torture. It was used practically the whole time she was there. Orochimaru left and Kabuto came in, healing her bones and such so she would be ready for another round. Somehow he managed to loosen the hold she had on her chakra and her curse seal was released."

Kakashi sat forward, resting his head on his folded hands. Ibiki flipped the page.

"She killed Kabuto and then proceeded to fight with Orochimaru."

Ibiki chuckled.

"She explained their fight and his finally moments in great detail."

Everyone got a bit of satisfaction from this. Sakura deserved to kill the creep, even though most of the ninja in the room would have loved to kill him. Ibiki sobered and continued.

"She then lost consciousness again. She gave me a list of injuries she had when she lost conscious so we could compare them. When she awoke she was in the presence of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

Everyone snapped at this. Naruto grasped Sasuke shoulder, the Uchiha's fists trembling in anger. Now Itachi had crossed the line! Screwing with him constantly was understandable, but going after Sakura? Naruto was caught up in his own guilt as well, knowing the two S-class ninja were part of the Akatsuki and therefore after him. They knew Sakura was close to him, she would always be a target. Ibiki flipped the page again.

"Apparently, after a large amount of torture and it was clear Sakura would not betray her village, she was taken to see their leader."

Tsunade sat forward, her eyes narrowing.

"She says all she saw were gray eyes and orange hair, everything else was shrouded in darkness. He asked her to be their medic nin and she agreed."

The room tensed.

"While Uchiha and Hoshigaki were showing her around, she managed to escape. They pursued her, Uchiha managing to hit her arm. Hoshigaki got in a few swipes with his chakra-stealing sword. She summoned Itasu with her remaining chakra and he performed a transportation jutsu, running the remaining miles to Konoha. From there, we all know the rest."

Ibiki closed the folder, handing it to the Hokage carefully. She sighed, placing it on her desk and leaning back. She then turned to Kakashi.

"You three will stay with her. If you aren't with her, I want at least two of her other friends with her. She's a major target for the Akatsuki, so no leaving the village for a few weeks, until it cools down. That means no missions."

Team 7 nodded and stood, leaving the room. Once they'd exited, they turned to find Sakura asleep on her chair. Kakashi picked her up, motioning for the boys to walk. The group disappeared down the stairs and Shizune sighed, going back into the room. She sat next to Ibiki and Tsunade, pouring a glass of sake for each of them. Tsunade shot her a glance but shrugged, throwing the shot back. It wouldn't hurt to get completely wasted tonight.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, so do you all like how I worked Danzo in there? Hope so. Oh and I just want to make it clear about the Sasori thing. Now, it's been awhile but I wrote that Sasori 'got away' and that Sakura told Chiyo Sasori was dead. Please understand SASORI IS ALIVE! She told Chiyo he was dead because that's what she needed to hear. **

**Review please~**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	44. The Start of Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Damn!

**THE NEXT DAY:**

The bedroom was bright, lit by the light pouring in from the windows. There was a groan as one of the bed's occupants opened his eyes, narrowing them at the harsh glare. Finally blinking them fully opened, he looked at the others crowded in the bed with him. Sakura, cuddled into the side of Kakashi, her small hands twisting his shirt desperately. Naruto, his head on Sakura's thighs and his legs thrown over Kakashi's. Said man had one arm around Sakura's shoulder and the other laying over his eyes. The observer himself was lying on Sakura's other side, his arm wrapped around her waist loosely. Their feet were tangled and he carefully kicked Naruto's head. Said blonde grumbled and picked up his head, turning to glare at the smirking man.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled and lifted his chin to point at Sakura, who seemed to be twisting Kakashi's shirt tighter. Kakashi himself was waking up, his arm rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He looked down at his daughter figure as she clung to his shirt. Naruto sat up, carefully moving himself so he rested on Sakura's legs and if he lay flat, he could lay his head on her shoulder. Sasuke sat up, resting on his arm, tightening the one around Sakura's waist. Kakashi was the one who dared to wake her up, jostling her shoulders with his arm.

None of them had time to react before Sakura woke. The hand that was fisted in Kakashi's shirt lifted him and tossed him toward the door, which he barley able to stop himself from crashing into. Sasuke went flying into her window, cracking it but managing to catch himself with chakra-laced feet. Naruto got the blunt of it. She twisted her body and kicked him into the ceiling, where he clung by his fingers as he tried to clear his spinning head. Sakura blinked, her eyes widening when she saw what had happened.

"Kami, I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi gently tugged Naruto off the ceiling as Sasuke climbed off the window. All three shrugged. Sasuke took Naruto out of the room, mumbling something about breakfast and ice for the baka's head. Sakura winced in apology and sat on the edge of her bed, pinching the end of her nose. Kakashi settled next to her, the two sitting in silence. Finally, Kakashi broke it.

"Are you going to talk about it?"

"You should know me better than that Kakashi."

He nodded slowly before standing. Rubbing Sakura's hair gently, he then left the room, leaving the door partially open. Sakura watched it for a moment before resting her head in her hands, hiding her face completely.

"Itachi…"

**LATER THAT DAY:**

"Hey, if it isn't the infamous Team 7!"

Sakura tensed, causing Naruto to tighten the grip he had on her shoulders. Sasuke and Kakashi were first to turn and greet Team 8. Sakura nudged Naruto, nodding that he could go to Hinata. The blonde bounded over to the smiling Hyuuga, Sasuke automatically taking his place at Sakura's side. Sakura nodded to Kiba and Shino, letting Akamaru gently nudge her cheek with his big nose. Kiba grinned.

"Surprised to see you all out."

Sakura raised a brow, shoving her hands into Kakashi's jonin jacket, which she wore over Naruto's black shirt. She still wore Sasuke's shorts and her headband was tied around her waist loosely. It was obvious she, if not all of Team 7, was off duty.

"What do you mean by that Kiba?"

The boy grinned sheepishly, stealing Naruto's move and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Rumors, you know? Tons of them about you all. Especially you Sakura."

Sakura ducked her head, causing Kiba's face to take on an apologetic look. Naruto frowned at the teen and buried his nose in Hinata's hair gently. Shino took this moment to break in.

"It is good to see you back, Sakura-tachiou."

Raising her eyes, she nodded her appreciation at the acknowledgment. Kiba jumped back to his happy self, grinning deviously at the team, Sasuke in particular.

"Up for a spar?"

All three boys turned to Sakura, who bite her lip gently. Hinata untangled herself from Naruto and walked to Sakura's side, tucking her arm into the medic's.

"Shikumaru and Neji-niisan wanted to see you anyway Sakura. Why don't we go find them, hm?"

Hinata looked to Kakashi for the affirmative. He nodded. Hinata and Sakura said their goodbyes and parted the group, walking slowly. As they walked the two moved so they were holding hands, heads bent slightly in so they could talk quietly. Naruto chewed his lip nervously, watching after the two women he loved the most.

"Should one of us go with them?"

"They'll be fine Naruto."

"We can't know that Kakashi."

Shino and Kiba watched as Kakashi and Naruto argued, never taking their eyes off the direction the girls had gone. Both understood the team's worry. They would be the same way if Hinata had gotten kidnapped. Not many people knew the whole story, but everyone knew that Team 7 wasn't allowed to leave the village. That meant something major had happened to Sakura, which was why Kiba was surprised they were out and about in the first place. Guess Sakura just wasn't an inside person. Finally Sasuke, who had remained silent, spoke.

"I'd feel better if Pakkun was with her."

Kakashi nodded, quickly summoning the small hound. The dog didn't even greet them, just took off running. They all stood around for a moment longer until Kakashi turned and began walking away, confirming that Pakkun had reached Hinata and Sakura. Naruto instantly cheered up a bit and grinned.

"I'm so going to kick your ass Kiba!"

"You wish!"

"Stupid fleabag!"

Shino, Sasuke, and Kakashi shared a look and headed after their sprinting teammates. It would be a long afternoon.

**WITH SAKURA/HINATA:**

"I heard you got captured by the Akatsuki."

Sakura sighed tiredly, leaning her head on Hinata's shoulder slightly. The pink-haired teen shied away from a group of passing shinobi, though she did nod her head when they welcomed her back. Hinata patted Sakura's arm comfortingly, both of them walking a bit faster. Sakura stopped and turned, Hinata following her lead and smiling when she saw Pakkun running up to them. The dog barked a hello and jumped into Sakura's waiting arms.

"Kakashi sent you?"

"Yep. I was thinking of sticking around this time."

Sakura smiled softly as the group headed toward Team 7's training field. The two girls walked in silence, Sakura running her fingers through the pup's hair methodically. When the two finally reached the grounds, Pakkun had grown bored of resting in Sakura's arms and was trotting alongside the two kunochi.

"Neji-niisan! Shikumaru!"

The two shinobi raised their heads from the game of shogi they were playing. Both stood when they saw Sakura, offering her a small smile. She gave Shikumaru a quick hug, mumbling something about being glad he was safe. Shikumaru's jaw clenched, his eyes flashing to Neji's. Said Hyuuga kept himself from frowning when Sakura turned and buried herself in his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly and he didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around her shaking form.

"Sakura?"

A small hiccup was the only response he got. Hinata and Shikumaru sat on the ground, laying in some soft grass and staring at the clouds. Sakura pulled away, wiping her eyes, and settled between Shikumaru and Neji, whom she pulled down next to her. Hinata shifted, laying her head on Sakura's stomach and throwing her legs over Shikumaru, who rolled his eyes in response. The four shifted closer, watching the clouds in silence. Pakkun rested at Sakura's feet, laying his head on her ankle. Neji broke the silence first.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

Neji and Hinata cast Shikumaru a questioning glance. He shrugged, not wanting to explain why he had allowed Sakura to keep her silence. The pink-haired kunochi sighed wearily and lolled her head so it rested on Neji's shoulder. One hand went to play with Hinata's hair and the other grasped Shikumaru's gently.

"That cloud looks like a bunny."

"No it's doesn't Hinata. It's obviously a gnome."

"Wrong Neji. It's a shogi board."

"You're all wrong. It's Naruto in a tux carrying Hinata and being chased by an angry Neji with his hair in braids and a crying Shikumaru with his pants on his head."

Laughter.

**LATER/AROUND SUNDOWN:**

When Hinata and Sakura's teams went to find the girls, they all chuckled at the sight. The four lay in the grass, asleep and in a pile. Sakura and Hinata had moved to face each other. They held each other's hands, their feet where entangled, and their heads bowed together. Shikumaru lay with his arms around Hinata's neck, his head buried in her hair. Neji lay with his arms around Sakura's waist, his head resting on her shoulder and his hair out of its usual ponytail. Pakkun had squeezed himself between Hinata and Sakura, burying his face under Sakura's chin.

"What are you all laughing at?"

Sakura looked at them, her eyes bright. Sasuke brought a finger to his lips and leaned down, gently tugging Neji off Sakura. Said shinobi grumbled and rolled back over, moving his arms once again around Sakura's waist. A twitch mark appeared above Sasuke's brow. Kiba had the same luck with Shikumaru and the teen looked ready to throttle the lazy-genius. Hinata yawned, her eyes blinking open.

"Get off me Shikumaru."

Shikumaru mumble something and removed his arms, shifting closer to Sakura. Naruto pulled Hinata up, wrapping his arms around her possessively, causing most to chuckle. In Shikumaru's movement he pushed Pakkun away, causing the dog to awake and growl in irritation before shaking his fur to wake himself. Sakura patted Shikumaru's head, proceeding to kick his knee when he didn't get up.

"Urgh! I'm up, I'm up."

The pineapple head grumbled again, standing and yawning.

"Troublesome woman."

Sakura rolled her eyes, turning and flicking Neji's head none to gently. The shinobi grumbled and let go over her waist, running a hand through his hair as he sat up. He yawned, letting Sakura tie his hair neatly into a low ponytail. Kakashi helped her up while Sasuke attempted to push Neji over, only succeeding in making Neji get up quicker. Sakura stretched, raising her arms over her head. Kakashi placed an arm around her shoulders, leaning in to talk to her quietly.

"Did you get enough sleep? They want us to go to dinner but we can get a rain check."

Sakura looked at Kakashi from the corner of her eye and he nodded, understanding she hadn't fallen asleep in the first place. They turned back to the group, both sweat dropping when they saw what had happen. Sasuke was being held back by Shikumaru while Neji glared at him angrily. Shino was standing with Hinata, keeping her from interfering with the tumbling Kiba and Naruto. Akamaru and Pakkun were both sitting and watching this calmly.

"Knock it off, numbskulls."

Everyone quieted when Kakashi grabbed Sasuke with one hand and Naruto with another, holding them in choke holds. Sakura and Hinata looped their arms together and walked off, Shikumaru and Shino trailing behind them. Kakashi began to follow, lecturing the fighting teens about not fighting. Meanwhile, Sakura giggled.

"Jeez Hinata, at least you know he cares."

The Hyuuga-heiress sighed.

"I just wish he wouldn't fight all the time."

Sakura smiled, leaning her head into the other girl's and giggling alongside her. A small chakra spike stopped her in her tracks. Shikumaru rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I…I'll be right back."

The medic slipped her arm from Hinata's, walking across the street to the shadows of some trees. The rest of the group caught up, Sakura's team looking over at her worriedly.

"What's going on?"

"Sakura has a visitor. An ANBU, I believe."

It was Shino who spoke. Neji quickly activated his Bayakugan, deactivating it just as quickly.

"If it is, they must be out of chakra."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders, smirking at the twitching Kiba. Neji turned to Kakashi.

"How is she?"

"Quiet."

Everyone turned to Naruto, who didn't even return the looks. He rested his head on top of Hinata's, staring at the spot Sakura stood across the way.

"She's quiet. Secluded. Very…tense."

"Sakura has always been secluded. It's her nature."

Everyone, save Hinata, Kiba and Sasuke, shared a look. They all remembered the night before Sakura got captured. Shino and Naruto hadn't been present, but they did hear about it vaguely from Kakashi. It was obvious Sakura felt her burden to heavy to pass on to others, even partially. Did any of them truly know her?

"Was she really captured by…by the Akatsuki?"

Naruto tightened his grip on the anxious looking Hyuuga resting in his arms. Kakashi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes."

He seemed ready to expand on the subject, shoving his hands in his pockets as though he needed bracing. However, he got cut off when Sakura hurried back over. Her expression was blank and her body relaxed. Years of training helped her control her emotions and it was obvious to her closest friends that she was using this training at the moment. Her gaze turned to Kakashi.

"I'm going to take a rain check. You all stay and have fun."

She immediately turned on her heel and disappeared back into the shadows. A moment later, she and another figure jumped onto a nearby roof and disappeared into the night. Kakashi sighed again, for what felt like the millionth time that day, and turned to walk towards Ichiraku. Everyone else followed suit, sparing a glance towards the spot they'd last seen the kunochi.

**WITH SAKURA:**

Sai and Sakura appear in her personal bathroom. The kunochi goes into medic mode, pulling off Sai's shirt to inspect his wounds. Her eyes darken as she inspects the deep lacerations on his back.

"I'm going to get you out of there Sai. You and Tenzō both."

Sai's head snapped up, his dark eyes meeting determined emerald orbs. He didn't flinch as she set his shoulder, staring at her as she began to run her healing hands over his back, encasing him in a hug.

"Sakura, no."

She pulled back, her hands moving to run over the bruises on his stomach and chest.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"It is what Dan-"

Sai was cut off, seemingly choking. Sakura reached up with a hand to sooth his throat, keeping the seal from blocking his airways and killing him.

"It is-"

Here the teen paused, painfully reminded of the seal on the back of his tongue.

"It is what he wants. You, I mean."

Sakura clenched her jaw. She turned from him, grabbing a towel from the cabinet. Shoving the towel at him, she pointed to the shower and left the room. Closing the door behind her, she sunk to the floor and listened to Sai struggle out of his pants and climb into the shower.

_**FLASHBACK TIME/SAKURA POV: **_

"_Sai? What's going on?"_

_I stepped into the shadows, expecting to see Sai's fake smile. All I saw was the top of his head, his dark hair and the shadows blocking his face._

"_You went to the tower alone."_

"_If you mean did I run into Danzo…then yes. How do you know that? I was under the impression he wouldn't be telling you."_

_Something's wrong._

_His chakra is very low…_

_Reaching out with my hand, I placed my fingers under his chin and lifted his head to meet my gaze. I grimaced._

"_Sai."_

_Sighing, I began to prod at his face. A gash was still bleeding above his eyebrow and bruises littered his face. My eyes quickly scanned his body for other injuries but I couldn't find any. Knowing they would be there, I clenched my fists angrily. _

"_Did he do this to you?"_

_His silence was the only answer I needed. _

"_Stay here, alright? I'll be right back." _

_Turning from my silent friend, I made my way back to my group of friends quickly. They all looked at me in relief, though I refrained from meeting their eyes with my own. I turned to Kakashi._

"_I'm going to take a rain check. You all stay and have fun."_

_I didn't wait to see how he answered; already spinning on my heel and heading back to the shadows of the tree line. I had to get Sai home._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Sakura sighed, running her hands of her face. The shower continued and she could feel Sai's weak chakra fluctuating as he struggled against the pain from his wounds. The medic cringed, worried about Tenzō if Sai was this bad. There was a knocking on her door and she stood, calling to Sai gently that she would be back. Taking the steps two at a time, she hesitated before grabbing a hidden katana and opening the front door. In the doorway was a tall, brown-haired man in ANBU uniform.

"Tenzō!"

The shinobi seemed tensed, but didn't hesitate to return Sakura's relived hug. They parted, walking into Sakura's living room. The kunoichi quickly closed the door and turned to her older friend. He still seemed worried, though a little less tense now that he was in Sakura's house and protected by her seals.

"Have you seen Sai?"

Sakura's brow furrowed.

"Why?"

Tenzō bit his lip. He didn't want to tell her, thinking she didn't know about Danzo (besides the fact that he was an Elder) and he wanted to keep her safe. There was a resounding crash from upstairs and Sakura quickly rushed to see what it was. Tenzō followed carefully. When he arrived at Sakura's room, her bathroom door was wide open. He made his way into the room, eyes widening upon the sight. Sai appeared to have fallen through Sakura's glass shower door, knocking himself unconscious. Sakura cradled his head in her lap, carefully healing his wounds.

"He's been here?"

Before Sakura had a chance to answer, the teen came to. He groaned, shifting his head to the side. Tenzō kneeled down, catching Sai's hand in his. The boy was a ROOT operative, had been since he was a child. The seasoned-shinobi knew that but he didn't blame the child. As an ANBU, Sai was his teammate and Tenzō was his mentor. The bond made the two close, despite the differences between them. Tenzō was just as trapped as Sai when it came to Danzo, though to a lesser danger because he was only an ANBU operative under Danzo's beak and call; not his personal army. (AKA Root)

"Tenzō…"

"I'm here Sai."

Sai groaned and Sakura gently placed his head on a towel, standing and grabbing some clothes off the sink. She had Tenzō hold him up as she carefully dressed Sai in a pair of pants. Grabbing a roll of bandages, she picked Sai up and carried him to her room, placing him on her bed and wrapping his chest to keep his healing ribs from breaking again. Sai stared at Tenzō.

"You have to keep her safe Tenzō."

Sakura betrayed nothing when Tenzō shot her a questioning glance. Sai clenched his eyes shut as Sakura went about rechecking his body for wounds and finding the tip of a kunai broke off in his thigh. Quickly grasping it with nimble, slim fingers she pulled it out. Sai turned back to Tenzō, who sat by his side, still holding his hand.

"Danzo is after her. He's angry with me because I warned her…"

This time Sakura did tense, her eyes narrowing in anger. Sai appeared to have forgotten she was there and focused on Tenzō. The man himself was confused to hell. Who was this girl Sai was talking about? At the mention of Danzo's name, he turned to Sakura.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Sai struggled to sit up, his expression pained.

"No, you can't leave her alone Tenzō!"

"Why not?"

Sakura frowned. Sai turned to her, his hand reaching to grasp hers tightly.

"It's her he's after. She'll be his greatest achievement. His greatest weapon."

Sakura and Tenzō shared a look. Apparently, Sai wasn't done because he tightened his grip on both the ninja's hands and for a moment, fear crossed his eyes.

"She'll be the destruction of the Shinobi Nations."

**LATER THAT NIGHT/SAKURA POV:**

The house was finally quiet. After the fiasco with Sai, I had knocked him out. Tenzō and I stayed with him, sitting next to his sleeping form. First we just sat silently and then we began to talk about what he had said. Both agreed Sai was to stay within my presence and my seals for the time being. It was obvious Danzo was not happy with his tool at the moment and with the way he roughed Sai up, wasn't expecting to see him any time soon.

That man needs to be taken care of.

_It's not that simple Yukiaka. _

It could be.

_No. Drop it._

Why not! This man is not good for the Great Nations. He is not good for the village. Nor is he good for you.

_I can't. If I do, I would either have to become a missing nin or go on trial for treason. I won't do that to my family._

You could finally go back to the Akatsuki.

Yukiaka was stirring the personal desires in me. Yet again, I felt as though my heart was torn in two. How could I ever hope to unite the two halves of me? For a moment I wished Itachi would appear to sweep me away, to carry me away from the world and take care of me in our own little nation.

You could see Itachi again. You could hold him, kiss him, love him openly without worrying about anyone catching you. 

I tried to stop the sob that tore from my throat. Quickly I glanced at the stairs to see if anyone had come down to see what the noise was. No one appeared.

_Yukiaka why are you doing this to me?!_

I am truly sorry hime but you need to leave this village. The time is coming near.

_What time? Time for what?_

I can't tell you.

_You never can! How am I supposed to trust you?!_

I am in you; I share the same fate as you! I would never betray you or lead you astray if I could help it.

The squeak of a chair pulling out tore me from the battle in my mind. I looked to my right to see Kakashi sitting beside me. He gestured toward my glass.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

"Never too early to drink."

Kakashi chuckled in a tired way.

"Guess you got that from Tsunade, huh?"

I allowed the corner of my mouth to pull up in a small smile. Kakashi held his arms open and I quietly climbed into them, wrapping my arms around his chest and resting my cheek against the corner of his neck. His arms carefully wrapped me up, his head leaning down to rest on mine.

"You look like your fighting a losing battle."

I chuckled sadly.

"Shit happens."

Kakashi quirked a brow and I pulled away to stick my tongue out at him.

"We're here for you. We always will be."

I nodded, agreeing to let him carry me to my room. He settled me next to Sai, shooting the sleeping Tenzō a soft look. Tenzō looked up to Kakashi and Kakashi looked at Tenzō as a brother. It was sweet, really. Before he left, Kakashi grabbed Tenzō. He told me goodnight and headed to his room, gently carrying Tenzō along. I turned on my side and looked at Sai's sleeping face.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to keep my family safe."

Smiling slightly, I wrapped the blanket tighter around Sai and tucked my head into his neck. For now I would take it as it came. I felt Yukiaka at the back of my mind, hesitating to talk to me.

_I forgive you Yukiaka. _

It wasn't long until I started to fade away. As the last bits of sleep closed in on me, I felt Yukiaka's warm presence envelop me.

Thank you. 

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, I know I'm stressing the Danzo part. Hope it doesn't freak you all out, or piss you off. You'll understand why I'm stressing it in a while. Oh, and I officially decided to break this into two stories. I hope you all will read the second part of this. Thank so much.**

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	45. News of hope and recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Poor me.

**ONE MONTH LATER/SAKURA:**

"Sakura-san!"

"Haruno-san!"

"Haruno-chan!"

The pink-haired medic sighed, deep and resounding. She turned to her office, the three women that called her trailed after her hesitantly. All three knew of the medic's temper, famous among the hospital for emerging when she was annoyed. Sign number one? A sigh. Sign number two? Heading to her office.

"Sakura-san…there is some paperwork that the Hokage would like you to look at immediately. She says it's urgent."

Sakura murmured agreement and held the door open for the timid woman, who filed into her office single file. She took a seat at her desk, nodding to the first woman. The messenger stepped up, dropping a pile of paperwork on the kunoichi's already covered desk.

"From the Hokage."

"Very well. Please tell her it will be on her desk by tomorrow morning."

The messenger nodded and left the room quickly, letting the door fall shut behind her. As Sakura began to shift through the paperwork, the second woman stepped up.

"Hyuuga Neji is here for his checkup. Again, he requests you do it."

"Tell Neji I'll be there momentarily. There's a price for his preference."

A smirk momentarily graced her lips before it fell again. The effort of the smirk seemed to exhaust the woman. The nurse left, leaving the last woman standing quietly. Sakura picked up her head from where it had fallen, cradled by her hands.

"Haruno-chan, you have some mail that has piled up in your absence…and your return."

Sakura's brow furrowed.

"What kind of mail?"

"I don't really know. I suspect fan-mail and well-wishes. You were missed."

Her brow's raised in a delicate arch. She seemed surprised.

"Well, can you have someone bring it to my house?"

"Of course."

"Great, someone should be there to let you in. Just put it in the living room. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The nurse backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Sakura groaned, dropping her head into her hands and rubbing her temple's gently. Sitting up, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Standing, she pulled off the coat and shirt that were blood-soaked from her previous surgery. Shoving them into a basket, she pulled out a change of clothes. Pulling them on, she quickly left the room.

"Sakura-san!"

The frantic nurse stumbled to a walk beside the strolling Sakura, handing her a clip-board. Sakura raised a brow and began to flip through it, noting it was Neji's. Beneath it was Shikumaru's, Kiba's, Sasuke's, Naruto's, and, of course, Kakashi's. Sakura sighed, nodding her thanks to the now calm nurse. She knocked on Neji's door, swinging it open.

"You, and the rest of the world, need to stop being so anxious."

"Anxious? What's that supposed to mean?"

Neji sat on the edge of the examination table, watching Sakura with a smirk on his lips. Sakura rolled her eyes, setting the clipboard down and walking to his side. Pushing him down, she placed her already glowing hands on his chest, her chakra running through his system. As she checked for anything wrong, she closed her eyes tiredly. Neji didn't notice, his own eyes closed as her comforting chakra ran its course.

"I mean to say that you should let other medics work with you. I'm not the only medic in this place, you know."

"You are the only one I trust."

"What about Ino?"

"She's a gossip."

"Hinata dabbles in the medic field."

"She's too busy with her own team. Besides, Hiashi wouldn't approve."

Sakura sighed, her eyes opening. She pulled her hands away from his chest, grabbing her chart and checking through it all quickly. Neji sat up, giving Sakura a light hug before leaving the room. While she waited for Shikumaru, she quickly wrote a message to Sai letting him know that someone would be coming by with her mail.

"Hey."

"You sure are troublesome, Shika."

"Nah, you love me."

Sakura grinned, closing the door as Shikumaru laid down.

**LATER/WITH KAKASHI AND SAKURA: **

"Seriously, Kakashi. You don't have to help me."

"I don't mind."

Sakura sighed. Her boys were still anxious about leaving her alone, which is why she started working at the hospital again. She wished that Tsunade and everyone else would forget about her getting captured and let her get on with her life. Right now, Kakashi was helping her lug the paperwork she had finished to her shishou's office.

"How'd you find time to do this anyway?"

"Well, between Shikumaru and Kiba I had a stretch of about 30 minutes. Then Sasuke and Naruto canceled their appointments. I'm doing them at home tonight instead. So, between Kiba and you I had about 2 hours."

Kakashi eyed their armloads of paperwork.

"This is a lot of paperwork."

Sakura nodded her agreement. With a low sigh, she opened the door to the Hokage tower with her foot. Kakashi passed her, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. They began to climb the stairs together, Kakashi dropping behind her when someone began to come down the steps. Danzo had nearly passed them before he stood, turning to talk to Sakura.

"Sakura. How is Sai doing?"

Sakura inclined her head in greeting, poker face covering the rage at his aloofness.

"He is doing better. It'll be another week or so before he'll be fully recovered."

Danzo let a small smirk cross his face. He nodded, turning from them. Kakashi gave Sakura a look of concern. She shook her head, walking up the last few steps.

"Sakura! There you are."

Sakura raised a brow at Shizune's frantic face.

"What is it?"

"Tsunade is about to blow. You were supposed to be with Ibiki two hours ago!"

Sakura paled. She had forgotten about the 'therapy' session with Ibiki. They really consisted of Ibiki and Sakura talking about different torture methods. Usually Ibiki would start with a "Do you want to talk about it?" before moving on. He understood Sakura would only truly begin to feel better when she was back on missions, doing what she did best.

"Oops."

"Oops? You know what, you're dealing with it on your own!"

Sakura watched silently as Shizune grabbed the paperwork from Sakura's hands. Grabbing Kakashi's elbow, Shizune pulled him away. Sakura turned, opening the door to her shishou's office and grinning sheepishly. Ibiki rested in one of the chairs, his arms folded across his chest. Upon seeing Sakura, he gave her a small smirk and quirked a brow at the seething Godaime.

"Sakura!"

"Shishou."

"Where were you?"

Sakura bit her lip, walking further into the room and having a seat next to Ibiki. Tsunade returned to her chair, swiveling it around to stare at Sakura expectantly. The pink-haired girl smiled weakly.

"My shift at the hospital went longer than expected. On the bright side, I finished the paperwork you sent me."

Tsunade pursed her lips before letting a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. She couldn't stay mad at Sakura, her daughter in every way but blood. Sakura also let a small smile tug at her lips; she knew she had won.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know Ibiki has cleared you. Which means…"

Ibiki stood, taking his cue to leave. He nodded to Tsunade, ruffling Sakura's hair as he passed. Once he was gone and the door had closed behind him, Sakura stood. Tsunade tossed her a scroll, offering her a small smile.

"Mission tomorrow with Team Kakashi."

"A retrieval mission?"

"To Suna. They are all very worried about you."

Sakura smiled softly, thinking of an enraged Temari demanding a sorrowful Gaara to send her and Kankurou, who would be seething quietly in a corner, to search for her. Tsunade caught onto her train of thought.

"Gaara sent multiple messages. Rumor has it he even left the village for a short time with Kankurou and Baki to look for you."

"What was he thinking, leaving Temari in charge?"

Tsunade smirked in amusement.

"That's what I told him."

Sakura and Tsunade shared a laugh, breaking it off when the door opened to reveal Kakashi and Shizune. Tsunade nodded to Sakura and the medic stood, waving goodbye to her mentor and her friend. Sakura tucked her arm through Kakashi's.

"Where'd Shizune drag you off to?"

"Nowhere."

Sakura raised a brow delicately.

"She had me put the paperwork on her desk and then we stood at the door and spied on you."

Giggling at her old sensei's blunt honesty, she allowed him to pull away to open the door to her house. She walked in, slipping out of her shoes and pulling off her coat. Kakashi followed suit, going to the kitchen. They were stopped by Sasuke, who called to them from the living room. Sakura's eyes widened when she took in the sight. Sai and Tenzō sat with their backs pressed against the couch, sorting through bags of letters. Sasuke was sorting through bags in the back of the room. Naruto and Hinata were snuggled up on the couch, reading a letter from the stack in front of them and laughing.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Apparently you have fans Ugly."

Sakura glared at Sai and took the letter he held out to her. She opened it, raising a brow at the chocolates that fell out of it. Sasuke walked over and took them from her, throwing them into a growing pile by the couch.

"Dear Sakura-chan…"

Kakashi quirked a brow, reading over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"You once saved me from a deadly arrow wound. I am glad you've returned safe. Please consider the chocolates a welcome back present. Truly grateful, Hokitsa Mochimo."

Sasuke snickered. Hinata and Naruto looked up, grins on their faces a mile-wide.

"Dearest Sakura, I will forever be in your debt-"

Here Naruto broke Hinata off.

"Please come to dinner with me. Perhaps I can show you my appreciation…perhaps it'll turn into more."

At this point Naruto and Hinata had collapsed into each other's arms, howling with laughter. Sasuke had sat on the ground, trying to cease his laughter with his hand as his arm held his stomach. Sai picked up a letter.

"Sakura. I am a Snow ninja you meet once and healed. Please, run away with me to Snow! I can't get the image of your beautiful face, your lushes' body-"

Here Sasuke stopped laughing, reaching over and grabbing the letter from Sai's hands. He growled, Naruto getting up to stand beside him. Kakashi walked over, grabbing the letter from both their hands.

"Who's 'Kakio Hakiba?'"

Sakura shrugged, tugging at her hair. Tenzō looked up.

"Wasn't he the boy you saved on the ANBU mission to Snow?"

"I don't remember. Was he the one with the big watery blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"Hm, I guess he took my advice."

Sai took this moment to break in.

"You mean the brat who tried to kill me because I hugged you?"

Sakura giggled, nodding. Sasuke looked on in confusion.

"Wait, ANBU mission?"

"Yes. I'm an ANBU silly."

Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura moved around the pile of chocolate and the pile of dolls, eyeing it all with disdain. She pulled open the door, speaking softly. Kakashi poked his head out the door, only to have Sakura shove it in.

"Stay in here, all of you. Keep sorting everything. Make note of who gave me what. I'll have to do thank you letters."

She shut the door, turning to her guests. An ANBU pulled another bleeding one into the house, heading to the kitchen. Sakura cleared off the table, instructing the ANBU to lay the other on it. Both ANBU had their masks off.

"Kami, why did you bring him here?"

"I couldn't let him die. You were the only option."

"What the hell were you doing in Fire borders anyway?"

Sakura turned to the ANBU on the table, pulling off his gear and making a pile of it in the corner. His black hair spilled onto the table, lose from its usual ponytail. His eyes searched out hers, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his hand grasped hers. She squeezed it gently, running a hand through her hair.

"Stay here. Start putting up seals."

She left the room, heading to the living room. Everyone turned, taking in the blood on her shirt and hands.

"Get out. All of you. I'll let you all know when you can come back."

Sakura carefully reached into her pocket, pulling out her money and handing it to Naruto.

"Take Hinata out on a date, m'kay?"

The blonde hesitated before nodding in compliance, grabbing the Hyuuga's hand and leading her gently from the room. Sakura turned to the remaining men.

"Stay together."

"Sakura?"

"Not now Sasuke. I'll explain later."

The boys all hesitated. They weren't supposed to leave Sakura alone. On the other hand, they knew that it had to be serious if Sakura was actually kicking them out of the house. They all nodded, leaving the room quickly. Once they'd left the house and then the yard, Sakura quickly activated her seals, keeping everyone from coming in.

"Sakura!"

She turned, rushing back to the kitchen. The henge the first ANBU had been wearing was gone, revealing his large size and giant sword. He held the other ANBU carefully as he coughed, blood escaping his mouth and falling to the floor.

"Shit. Kisame, go grab some towels from the hall closet."

Kisame turned, walking from the room quickly. Sakura walked to the other man's side quickly. Helping him settle onto the table, he caught her hand with his.

"Sakura…"

"Shh. There will be time to talk."

The man barley managed a nod before his eyes began to slip shut. Sakura locked her jaw, leaning over his body and beginning to pour chakra into it. A small frown settled between her brows and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Itachi…"

**A FEW HOURS LATER/ITACHI:**

As Itachi awoke, he immediately took in the dark room. His kunai was not under his pillow, nor was it his pillow in the first place. Instead of the silk sheets he was used to in his own room, he felt only soft cotton. Letting his head fall to the right, he registered someone sleeping in a chair beside the bed.

"Sakura…"

The form stirred, raising her head slightly to blink at Itachi with wide, green eyes. They seemed cloudy and Itachi could see the worry change to relief in her eyes. He raised his hand slowly, pressing his palm to the side of her face. Her eyes closed, pressing her cheek into his palm. His arm circled her waist and pulled her down to lay beside him. For a moment they just lay there.

"You dumbass. You worried me nearly to death."

She whispered it quietly, her arms reaching to circle his neck carefully. He turned on his side, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other reaching up to brush away the tears rolling down Sakura's face. Slowly, carefully, his lips sought out hers. They pressed against each other gently, reassuring themselves that they were together. Their lips became needier as time wore on, the soft kisses turning rough, desperate. Such little time the two would have together, not nearly enough when you are in love.

"Sakura. Itachi."

The two pulled away, the door to the room opening. Kisame filled the doorframe.

"I hate to do this to you guys, but we need to leave. The hunter nin from Sound are nearly at the gates."

Sakura sat up, looking between the dressing Itachi and Kisame.

"Hunter nin from Sound are near Konoha's gates? Why?"

Itachi winced as he tugged his shirt on. Sakura stood, helping him gently ease his arm into the sleeve. Kisame looked away, feeling as though he were invading a personal moment. The two gazed at each other a moment before Itachi spoke.

"Apparently the few Sound survivors decided to take Orochimaru's murder as a chance for revenge. Pein made a mistake and now they believe Konoha issued the order that destroyed their nation."

"They're after me. They're after Konoha!"

Kisame stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders as Itachi pulled on his shoes.

"We won't let them near you. We've been keeping an eye on you kitten."

Sakura nodded, wrapping Kisame in a hug. He pulled away, leaving the room with words of preparing their packs with her food. She rolled her eyes but turned to Itachi, who stood in the center of her room, watching her. He stepped forward, pulling her toward him in a strong hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his nose in her hair and reaching with one hand to play with her tresses.

"Please, let me help you."

"No."

Sakura pulled away from his chest, tightening her arms around his waist. She reached up, pressing her lips to his quickly.

"How long until I see you again?"

"As soon as I can come to you."

She nodded, letting him claim her lips possessively. Biting her lip gently, he soothed it with his tongue before slipping his appendage into her mouth. She didn't bother battling, allowing him to fill her, to drown her with the taste of him. He filled her senses, she filled his in return. A shout from downstairs caused them to pull apart.

"Itachi! They're almost at the gates."

Itachi pulled from her, letting her wrap an arm around his waist and walk with him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom landing, she turned to Kisame.

"Contact me when you're safe."

"When are we even?"

Sakura frowned and Kisame's grin softened. He reached over, ruffling her hair in brotherly affection.

"We'll let you know."

He turned, waving. He disappeared into the forest and Itachi turned to Sakura. Lifting her chin with his fingers, he bowed his head to kiss her. A moment later he was gone and Sakura slid down the wall of her porch, sitting on the ground. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, how'd you all like the ItachiXSakura moment? **

**Review please~**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	46. The Final Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…well, this might just be the actual storyline. ;)

**WITH TEAM 7/ENTRANCE OF SUNA:**

The week had passed quickly for the visiting friends. Sakura seemed more rested than they had seen her in quite awhile and that made them all calmer. Unfortunately, their Hokage needed them back in Konoha. For now they would have to say goodbye to their Suna friends. Sakura pulled from Gaara, brushing some wrinkles from his Kazekage robes.

"I'll come visit soon."

"That's what you said last time."

The kunoichi shrugged, a harmless smile on her face. She waved goodbye to Temari and Kankurou, turning and following Kakashi out of the village gates. Sai and Tenzō followed the leaders. Sasuke and a reluctant Naruto brought up the rear. Quickly the Konoha team disappeared; after all, they weren't known as Team 7 the Elite for nothing.

**A LITTLE LATER:**

Sasuke and Naruto had begun to bicker. The tight formation had quickly fallen apart, leaving the team in a cluster. To an enemy they might seem unprepared but everyone, even the proclaimed blond dobe, was alert and ready for any attack. Kakashi was chatting with Sai and Tenzō about the chuunin exams. Sakura was listening to Naruto argue with Sasuke fondly, a small smile on her lips.

"Teme! It was your fault!"

"No, it wasn't. You're the one that was sitting on my desk!"

Sakura laughed.

"Please, that was definitely Tachiu's fault."

Of course, they were talking about the academy incident of Sasuke and Naruto kissing. Sai wandered over, head tilted slightly to the left in curiosity.

"What happened?"

Sasuke and Naruto immediately blushed and put distance between each other, Sakura giggling. Kakashi and Tenzō were quite, deciding to pay attention to this conversation.

"Well, it was the day we got assigned to Kakashi's squad. All the graduates were waiting around for Iruka-sensei to show up and announce the teams. Sasuke and Naruto started arguing for reasons only Kami knows. Anyway, Sasuke was sitting in his chair and Naruto was kneeling on his desk."

Here she had to stop because she was laughing so hard. After a few moments she composed herself and took a deep breath.

"As I was saying. They had this epic glare thing going on. I mean, seriously. You could practically _see _the lightning bolts."

Sai seemed confused at this but just nodded, indicating for her to continue. By now, the epic glare was happening again. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other behind Sakura's back, both trembling.

"This guy named Taichu decided to 'accidently' knock Naruto forward, which resulted in Naruto and Sasuke kissing."

She held her stomach with one hand, practically shaking with laughter.

"You should have seen their faces! Kami, they stayed like that for like 30 seconds before Naruto fell backwards. Sasuke's fangirls beat Naruto black and blue."

By now everyone was laughing at the two scowling teens. Sasuke hit Naruto upside the head and the blond stuck his tongue out. Sakura controlled her laughter, eyeing the two with a mischievous smirk.

"Of course, that's nothing compared to the time they brought Yaoi to Konoha."

Kakashi burst out laughing, eye crinkling at the memory. Naruto had gone very pale while Sasuke looked as red as a lobster. Sai and Tenzō looked at the four curiously.

"What?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"You want to tell the story? After all, you were the one with the camera skills."

"Ah, but you were the mastermind."

Sakura grinned, flipping her hair.

"That I was."

Naruto groaned, blue eyes growing as round as plates.

"Please Sakura-channn, don't tell that story!"

She pursued her lips, appearing to be thinking. Sai, obviously enthralled with the soon to come story, jumped on Sakura's back. Wrapping his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck, he buried his nose in her hair.

"Please tell the story Ugly."

Sakura giggled, patting Sai's thigh. The team jumped to the ground, settling in a circle. Naruto started making ramen, trying to keep as far from Sasuke as he could. Sakura cleared her throat, pulling out some water.

"Alright, so this is what happened. Sasuke was getting tired of having fangirls following him around and stealing his socks without taking off his shoes, so he came to me for advice on how to get them away from him. So, brilliant strategist and trickster that I can be, I instantly formed a full-proof plan and recruited Kakashi's help."

Sasuke groaned, falling back into the grass. Kakashi's mask crinkled and he patted Sasuke's hair reassuringly.

"I told Sasuke that he needed to kiss a guy. His fangirls would be so crushed they'd stop following him around. Then I had Kakashi follow us around with a camera. Finally, Sasuke and I were corned by a group of rabid fangirls. We spot Ichiraku and Naruto, causing Sasuke to take my advice."

Sakura shifts closer to Sai and Tenzō, a devious glint in her eyes.

"So Sasuke storms into the stand and I hold open the corner so everyone can see what's happening. Naruto turns to greet him and is stunned silent when Sasuke grips the back of his head and kisses him square on the mouth!"

The two teens blushed and the others laughed. Sakura continues, stealing Naruto's bowl of ramen and taking a bite.

"Seriously, Sasuke can fake some passion. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and they went at it for quite some time. Kakashi actually had time to snap about 10 pictures. Anyway, they pulled away and Sasuke turns to his fangirls, smirk ever present. And he says-"

She's cut off by Sasuke, who sits up and stares at them with blank eyes.

"Sorry girls, I'm gay."

Sai falls over, face a light red as he tries to breathe through his gasping breaths. Sakura bursts out laughing at Sai's response, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"It gets better."

Sai casts Kakashi a disbelieving look.

"He's right. One of the fangirls stepped forward and told them she was waiting for a cute Yaoi couple to emerge. "

Naruto growled.

"Now I have fangirls and they keep trying to get me and Sasuke together."

Sasuke shuddered.

"It's beyond disturbing."

Tenzō snorted.

"Sounds hilarious to me."

Kakashi and Sakura nodded. The group finished their drinks, standing and taking to the trees again. They were barley 5 minutes into it when Sai pushed Sasuke, causing him to stumble into Naruto. Sakura laughed as the two pulled their lips apart, wiping furiously.

"That makes 4 kisses and counting."

Sai eyed her curiously.

"Four?"

**THE NEXT MORNING: **

They had decided to run through the night, amusing stories of Team 7's early days keeping them awake and alert. By dawn they were coming upon the village gate, neck-breaking speed slowing to a casual walk. When they arrived at the gate, they paused to say hello to Genma, who was on guard duty. They continued on to the Hokage Tower by roof, trying to avoid run-ins with their fellow ninja or civilians. Team 7 was hot, dirty, and all they wanted was to get home and shower. Maybe sleep for the next few days as well. Sakura slipped through the window first, using her hands to swing herself through. She landed lightly on the floor and stood in the same motion, smiling at her mentor. The rest of her team followed her example and soon they were all standing in front of the Hokage.

"Good, you made it in one piece."

"Great to see you too, baa-chan. "

Tsunade twitched, throwing a stapler at Naruto's head. It would have made contact if he hadn't ducked with a loud yelp, causing all to chuckle save Tsunade, who was still recovering from her outburst of anger. With a slight sigh she folded her hands on her desk and eyed the team.

"You have three days before you're expected to report for more missions. Sakura, you can return to the hospital after the three days. Dismissed."

There was a general reply of 'hai' and the ninja left the room quickly. Within moments they were running along the Konoha roofs. Upon arriving at the house, Sakura sprinted to her room. Sai followed her to the upstairs bathroom quickly. They left four men to fight for first shower on the bottom floor. Sakura chuckled. Bad luck.

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

After they had all gotten their showers and changed into comfortable clothing, they had proceeded to gather in the living room. Sakura's fan mail had long been dealt with and the multiple items donated to orphanages (the dolls and bears) and given out as gifts (the chocolate) leaving the room clear. Sai was quite comfortably curled into an armchair, sketchpad on his lap as he sketched with a small smile. He'd become better at smiling. If the smile was sincere, it could be quite dazzling.

Naruto had collapsed in the middle of the room, lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head as he dozed lightly. Kakashi sat on the couch, legs up on the coffee table. His nose was stuck firmly in an Icha Icha novel, one hand holding it and the other combing through Sakura's hair. The kunoichi herself was lying on the couch, head in Kakashi's lap and feet on Sasuke's. One arm was thrown across her eyes to shield the light from the setting sun and the other was resting on her stomach.

Sasuke sat on the opposite end of the couch, also dozing lightly. His head kept dipping to the left and he'd jerk it up when his chin touched his shoulder. One arm rested on the armrest and the other was lying across Sakura's ankles. Yamato was fast asleep on the windowsill, forsaking the empty armchair in favor of the warmth the setting sun offered from his position. They were all enjoying the quite, the peace that was so rare in a shinobi's life.

There was a light knock on the door and Kakashi looked up. Gently he flicked Sakura's ear causing her to grumble slightly before sighing. She sat up, quickly swinging her feet off the Uchiha's lap and moving to the door. Moving around Naruto carefully, she pulled the sleeve of her jacket back onto her shoulder, where it had slide off. There was another knock on the door and Sakura hurried to it. Once it was open she smiled.

"Shizune. What a nice surprise."

Shizune managed a small smile though it seemed strained. The kunoichi standing in the doorway shrugged it off, pulling the wooden door open farther.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I can't. Sorry Sakura."

The pinkette pouted lightly but nodded. Closing the door behind her, she stepped onto the porch and leaned against the doorframe.

"What is it?"

"You have a message."

The older woman handed her a small scroll, watching as Sakura took it and twisted it around in her hands.

"…It's from the Elders."

Sakura raised a brow at that, quickly unfurling the scroll. Shizune produced an ink pen just as the medic finished reading the scroll. She accepted the pen Shizune held out and fluidly signed her name at the bottom of the paper. The Hokage's assistant took the scroll and tucked it into one of her pockets.

"Have a goodnight Sakura."

"You too, Shizune."

She waited until the woman disappeared to turn around and walk back into her house. Locking the door behind her, she headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kakashi came in a moment later, tucking his book into his back pocket.

"What did Shizune want?"

"I have a summons."

Kakashi raised a brow and grabbed the pasta from the top shelf, handing it to Sakura just as she turned around to grab it. She gave him a light-hearted glare, turning back to her task. Her former sensei waited patiently for her to expand on the subject. Within a few minutes of the pasta being placed in the pot, the kunoichi turned and leaned against the counter opposite of the silver-haired shinobi.

"From the Elders."

"Are you going?"

"Of course. I cannot refuse to see them, even if I do believe they're old croons who don't know what this village needs anymore."

Kakashi chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his surrogate daughter's forehead.

"Be careful."

He left the room, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. She turned back to the pasta, stirring it methodically. Whatever they wanted…it wasn't good.

**THAT NIGHT:**

Sakura put away the remaining dishes, kissing Sai's cheek as he headed up to bed. The rest of her team was already situated, comfortably asleep. As she passed the living room, she peeked her head in and found Kakashi lying on the couch.

"'Kashi?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you in bed?"

The man turned to smile at her.

"I'll wait up for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't argue; she knew how stubborn her teammates (yes, every single one of them) could get when it came to her. It was overbearing at times but also ridiculously endearing. With a simple wave goodbye she left out the front door, taking the time to both traditionally lock it and lock the chakra seals she had placed.

Turning on her heel and walking towards the Hokage Tower, she looked to the sky and tucked her hands in her pockets. For a moment she thought of how similar her position was to that of Shikumaru, who had recently taken to wandering the streets at all hours of the day to stare at the clouds instead of lying in the fields. With a slight chuckle the kunoichi went back to her empty state of mind, simply enjoying the quite of Konoha at night and the soft rustling of the leaves in the wind.

Too soon she came to the Hokage Tower and she repressed the urge to sigh before trudging up the steps. Within seconds she is at the 3rd level, where the Elders are. Sakura knows that 4 floors up is her Shishou's office and the floor above that is where Tsunade would be deep in sleep by now. The kunoichi knocked on the door once and it opened quickly.

"Haruno. Come in."

After she had closed the door behind her, Sakura turned to the gathered Elders and bowed to them. She stood at attention, arms clasped behind her back and face once more in the emotionless mask of a Konoha ANBU.

"Haruno, we felt it was only fair that we give you a choice."

"A choice to what?"

One of the Elders gave her a sharp glance, reminding her to hold her tongue. The one speaking (and obviously heading the meeting) merely waited until Sakura was quiet.

"We have gained intel on a traitor in our midst. They have been caught aiding an enemy of the village, Sasori of Akatsuki."

The Elders paused for a moment and Sakura found her heart racing, though her face betrayed nothing.

"Haruno Sakura, you have the choice to either be publically executed as a traitor or leave the village. If you chose to leave the village, you will be required to infiltrate Akatsuki and provide us with inside information. Do you understand your choices? Be aware you must make the choice tonight."

Sakura stood silently, mind swirling. What could she say? She didn't want to leave the village she'd spent her whole life protecting. The kunoichi had friends here, a family in Team 7 and a mother in Tsunade-shishou. There were memories, so sweet yet so bitter, that made her who she was. Besides, she had just got settled in the house Tsunade had gifted her.

Yet if she left, she could be with Itachi, who held her heart and whom she loved so much it physically hurt at times. Sakura would be able to return to her original family, maybe help find a way to extract the tailed-beasts without killing the hosts. The kunoichi would be able to ride the world of true criminals with Kakuzu's help; after all, the man loved his bounties. There were so many opportunities.

Besides, she knew what it would do to her friends to see her publically executed, with the knowledge she had been a traitor the whole time. Or rather, they would say she was a traitor the entire time she had lived here. After all, she had appeared under mysterious circumstances. Better that they think she just suddenly defected, driven to the edge by pressure and some secret vendetta.

Yet she couldn't leave, knowing how truly spiteful the leaders and advisors of the village was. The Will of Fire would not survive if this continued on much longer, that she knew with a cold certainty. It had been a growing topic of despair and worry within the ninja community. She would leave; she would seize this opportunity and make the most of it. What else could she do?

What seemed like a lifetime of thinking to the condemned kunoichi was only a matter of minutes in the real, moving world. The Elders watched as the ANBU mask remained steady and never-changing, though the kunoichi's eyes were hardening with dark emotions they couldn't identify.

"If I am to walk the path of the damned, I'm going to drag you with me."

There was no time to think of what she meant as her fingers were flying at an alarming rate. From the Elders point of view the world seemed to slow and melt away. They were stuck in their own world, unable to move or speak. Sakura raised a kunai, briefly wondering how it came to this. Before she could launch the kunai, the door behind her opened and she launched herself out of sight. Danzo came in, surveying the room quietly as two shinobi came in behind him. ROOT operatives, Sakura thought as she clung to the ceiling.

"Sakura, I know you are here. I have a proposition."

The pink-haired kunoichi dropped from the ceiling, landing behind Danzo silently and closing the door quickly. The man turned, watching as she leaned against the wood casually. The ROOT shinobi flanked their leader, eyes unblinking.

"Talk. You have 5 minutes."

Danzo raised a brow at being ordered around but nodded.

"4 minutes I won't need. I simply want to offer you the opportunity to stay in Konoha. You will be able to rest easy and you can still dispose of the Elders. I will even offer the help of one of my operatives to help you complete the task. What do you say, Haruno?"

It was silent for a moment. Then Sakura snorted, shaking her hair over her shoulder.

"What's the catch? Surely you don't believe me to be ignorant enough to think you won't want something in return."

Danzo gave her a light nod in acknowledgement.

"Yes. I want your help to secure the seat of Hokage in my name."

"That would mean disposing of my shishou."

"Indeed."

Sakura closed her eyes, jaw clenching at the audacity of his proposition.

"You must think me stupid."

Within seconds the Elders were dead, throats slit. Danzo turned around, watching as Sakura engaged his shinobi. Things didn't go exactly as planned, he though dryly.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

It was late in the night when a shadow crept into the Hokage's personal quarters. From the window to the bed the shadow left a light trail of glistening red drops, bright in the moonlight. With gentle fingers the figure brushed hair from the sleeping Hokage's face, careful not to get red drops on her fair skin.

"I'm sorry, shishou. I never meant for this to happen…"

The figure leaned down to kiss the Hokage's head as the woman continued to sleep soundly. Within the next moment the room was empty. All that remained were the tiny, glistening, red drops.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

With the dawn came the knowledge that Sakura Haruno had defected. How far the cherry blossom had fallen…

**THE END…FOR NOW:**

**Okay, so a lot of things. **

**1. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out to you all. I would tell you why, but you probably don't care. **

**2. This is the final chapter. Of this part anyway. There will be a sequel/second installment, whatever you want to call it. **

**3. This sequel will be update by the end of the year. Hopefully by then I will have most of it written and then I will be updating once or twice a week until all the chapters are uploaded. **

**5. I hope you all aren't disappointed with the ending. **

**6. There wasn't a number 4 ;) Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

**7. I will be posting an author's note on this story when the next installment is up. **

**8. Thank you all for sticking with me and with this story, especially since it was so slow-going at some parts. It means a lot. **

**Review, pwease?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	47. HI

Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've finished this story!

I know I promised everyone a sequel by the New Year, which I failed miserably at. What I want to know is how many of you want a sequel? I'm thinking of going back and re-writing some of this, especially the first few chapters. It would probably work out to not need a sequel if I did it that way.

If a lot of you want a sequel, I won't be editing anything.

HOWEVER~ if you all want a sequel, you probably won't get it until…late June. All my creativity for Naruto (and thus this story) has moved to new things, such as Supernatural and Merlin. I still love Naruto, still read and watch it, but there comes a point where writing isn't as much for fun as it for getting it done.

Sooo, I'm putting a pole on my profile. Take a look and vote! Thank you all for sticking with me through the first story and thank you for suffering through this author's note.

Love,

Eris.


	48. Chapter 48

Hey everyone.

This is not, unfortunately, an AN to let you know the sequel is up. I have been trying to write the sequel for almost half a year now and I'm sorry to say I just don't have the interest in Naruto to continue writing for the anime. I still love it, still read it, watch it, and generally enjoy talking about it. However, my imagination is no longer being struck by Naruto, nor this story.

I feel bad because you all stuck through 40+ chapters and then I taunted you with a sequel. As such, I want to offer you all three choices.

The first is to let someone write the sequel. I have the story outlined from beginning to finish and a chapter and a half written, if the writer wishes to use them. PM me if you are interested.

The second option is for me to go back and edit the first story so there is no reason to have a sequel. It may add to the story some and parts may appear rushed. Some of the earlier chapters would be taken out. Basically, the story would undergo a pretty significant makeover.

The third and final choice is to just leave the story as it. I'll delete the author's notes and edit the last chapter so it doesn't mention a sequel and tempt any future readers.

Please let me know. And thank you all for sticking with me. I feel horrible for not being able to give you all the sequel you deserve, but if I tried to force myself to write it, it would be horrible.

Eris-R-Renee


End file.
